


Reflections on the Colour Purple

by Nnska



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Elections, F/M, Humor, Mystery, Not Epilogue Compliant, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 133,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnska/pseuds/Nnska
Summary: The war ended a long time ago and it is high time that lions and snakes learn to get along. This is a story about friendship, romance, life, love, family and how 'the children of the war' can succeed against all odds when working together. EWE
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Original Male Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727617
Comments: 34
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 27 July 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mr. and Mrs. McCracken considered themselves quite respectable, despite their tendencies to break a few laws. They never broke any of the important ones. Just those that didn't make any sense to them. Like why would they not be allowed to grow a bit of potion ingredients in their own backyard? It was their own backyard and they should be able to decide for themselves what grew there. Seriously, who cared if it was in a muggle inhabited area. A few muggles with the occasional tendencies to forget where they had put their car keys (or their house for that matter) was of no concern of theirs.

Unfortunately for Mr. and Mrs. McCracken the wizarding society does not the have the equivalent of legal advisors you can call on when you need one. You have to either know someone or do the research yourself. So if you suddenly get called in before the Wizengamot for repeated failure to comply to some silly restriction or other you may not know what to about it.

The well off pure-blood families always had some acquaintance or other that either was on the Wizengamot or had studied Wizarding law, but the McCrackens knew no such person. So they did what people tended to do. They sent an owl to the only person they could think of that knew the ways of the Wizengamot and was likely to help them. She tended to be in the papers for just that reason. Some unfortunate soul or other came under scrutiny of the Wizengamot for no fault of their own, and Ms. Hermione Granger was there to help sort it out.

This is why Hermione found herself walking around Salisbury, after spending a frustrating afternoon carefully explaining that the "rules they had bent" were there for a reason and that there was nothing she could do to change wizarding law. The statue of secrecy was something every witch or wizard had to abide to, no matter the inconvenience. They would have to pay the fine and then they could either buy their potion ingredients in Diagon Alley or they could move to a wizarding area where the growing of these restricted plants was allowed. They were not happy when Hermione left.

Like so often on these trips of hers, Hermione decided to stay a night to get to know the area. The trouble with being able to apparate anywhere you could clearly visualize was that people tended to just find themselves in places they had already been to. So this was her chance to get to know Salisbury. The weather was windy and overcast but that didn't stop her from visiting the Cathedral and exploring the shops downtown. She ended up at the Old Mill hotel, where she took a room for the night.

Sitting at a table by the window, having just finished an excellent meal, she saw the owl approaching. Assuming she was the only witch around she quickly made her way outside to give the owl the opportunity to discreetly deliver her letter.

She waited until after desert to open it. The envelope made it perfectly clear who it was from and she needed a moment to mentally prepare herself. She wasn't quite sure she wanted it to be good news or bad news. Actually she didn't even know which answer was considered the good news and which was the bad news. But the answer was in there and sooner or later she would have to open it to find out. After the last delicious bite of the chocolate cake she found her courage, opened the envelope and red the letter.

Upon reading its content she immediately knew that this answer was not the answer she had wanted to see. What had she been thinking? Oh, never mind. She knew exactly what had driven her to this madness. Those amber eyes. Those sweet amber eyes on the brink of despair. All her little hopes and dreams about to be crushed.

But THIS was a stupid idea. Maybe swearing would help? Shoot? Blast? Bugger? Merlin's pants? Merlin's beard? Crap? She really wasn't a swearing person. Swearing just made her uncomfortable. Maybe if she invented her own swear word she could start using it. Rowena's raisins? Godric's goats? Hoot? No, this was no use.

Perhaps banging her head against a table would knock some sense into her. She let her head fall to the table and mumbled "ouch" when the table decided to hit her quite a bit harder than she had expected. This would leave a mark. For a few moments she just sat there, with her head on the table and the letter clutched in her hand.

She hadn't noticed him walk into the hotel bar, nor had she noticed when he quietly order two drinks. She had been unaware of him smirking in her general direction as he observed her having her mini-meltdown. But she did notice him placing a glass of amber liquid in front of her and taking a seat across the table, still smirking. Hermione slowly looked up to find none other than Draco Malfoy sitting across from her.

She just stared at him for a minute, not even trying to hide the read mark on her forehead from where she had hit the table just a moment ago.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger"

"What… here… you…"

"Well, you seem to be having a complete mental breakdown and I just couldn't pass on the opportunity for a front row seat. It is extremely kind of you to have your meltdown in my absolute favorite muggle bar. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this. Please continue."

After a short silence Hermione took the drink that Malfoy had obviously meant for her and emptied the glass. It burned.

Staring at her childhood… em… enemy? No, that wasn't quite it. Tormentor? Yes, closer to the mark…. she noticed that he had grown up a bit since she last saw him. It has been 14 years, so that was not unsurprising. She had probably changed quite a bit herself. Time will do that to you.

He had a drink of his own in front of him and she watched him take a sip of it.

"So, what's got you drinking this fine evening?", she threw at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Try me."

After a moment's consideration he leaned forward and, still smirking, told her:

"Ok, Granger. Here it is: My muggle girlfriend just broke up with me."

"Sorry?" she replied, not even knowing where to start with a statement like that. True, she hadn't seen him in a number of years, and true, he kept himself squarely out of the papers. But surely this had to be a joke.

"Don't be. It never would have worked out anyway. It was fun while it lasted, but I never even considered telling her… anything real."

So he wasn't joking? Seriously? Hermione was shocked into silence. She just stared.

It was up to Draco to continue the conversation:

"So why are you banging your head against the table? Brain growing out of proportions? Trying desperately to lower your IQ a notch or two in order to be able withstand all the stupidity surrounding you?"

Without a word she handed him the letter she had just received and he started reading. Among a lot of legal text his eyes immediately found the relevant information "The Ministry of Magic has reviewed your application and finds that you fulfill all the posed requirements", "You are hereby added to the list of eligible candidates for the position of Minister for Magic." and "Elections will be held on September 15th."

While he read another drink was placed in front of Hermione and she immediately started drinking. This was definitely an evening for drinking. Even if the company could be better.

"So why is this bothering you? Shouldn't you be happy? Surely no one forced you to run for minister?"

Hermione continued to just stare at him.

"Shouldn't you be more surprised? Outraged even? I'm 32 with no experience at this sort of thing. I have no chance. People will laugh at me for even trying."

"I'm not laughing. I may be living the quiet life these days, but I am still a Malfoy. I have my connections. I knew as soon as you submitted your name and I haven't laughed even once."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And I disagree with your assessment that you have no chance. I thought it was a brilliant move as soon as I found out."

"Even if I am muggleborn."

"Yes, even so. It won't be easy, but I think you might have a decent chance."

Not wanting to take this weird support, from Malfoy of all people, any further Hermione decided to abruptly switch topics.

"So who was she?"

"Who?"

"The muggle who dumped you."

"Ah, Linda T. Blumell. Sweet girl. I always wondered what the T stood for. I should have asked her. Now it's too late."

Hermione was not yet over the fact that it looked like Malfoy had been dating a muggle so she just stared at him.

"Pick your jaw up from the floor, Granger. It's not that shocking, really. Times change and people do too. We were together for a couple of years and then it all blew up when she found a wedding invitation for Daphne's wedding and figured out that I had lied about a work trip instead of taking her. She was already pissed about never meeting any of my friends so that was it really."

Grasping onto a thread of this conversation that might make a little bit of sense to her Hermione asked:

"Daphne got married? Why didn't I know about this?"

"No idea. It was all over the papers. Maybe you should read more."

"I guess my subscription request for Witch Weekly must have gotten lost in the mail somewhere."

"Don't you keep up with the stories they make up about you?"

"No, not really."

"Probably wise."

"So who was the lucky guy?"

"Alexey Torgonov"

"Who?"

"He was one of the Durmstrang crew that visited Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament. Him and Daphne apparently found one another on vacation in Madagascar and old memories turned into him now being Mr. Greengrass."

"Really? He took her name? How does that work?"

"Something about him being half-blood and Daphne's father not wanting her to take a muggle last name. He seems happy with it though. Greengrass is an old family, one of the sacred twenty eight. This was the only way for the last name to survive since Daphne doesn't have any brothers. Whatever makes her daddy happy means the inheritance is secured and Daphne gets to play lady of the manor."

"And I guess that's good?"

"Oh, she loves that place. I hear she made her parents move to the East wing so she and Alexey could take over the main section of the manor."

"Didn't she have a sister?"

"She has two younger sisters. Astoria and Arendis."

"I see."

Not knowing Daphne at all Hermione was unsure how to continue this particular conversation so she went back to her drink. She was getting tipsy from the wine she had with dinner and now there was plenty more alcohol in her stomach just waiting to enter her bloodstream.

"So what about you? No wedding bells for you and Weasley? What happened there?"

Hermione smiled. Funny how you can do that about ancient history. And her and Ron really was ancient history now.

"We dated. Twice. I guess it wasn't meant to be"

"Twice?"

"Yes. We got together after the war, but that abruptly ended when he "accidentally" got Luna pregnant. They got married but it turned out that they were a terrible couple so that immediately fell apart. Then a couple of years later I dated Ron again only to discover that he annoys me as a boyfriend so we broke up again."

"Oh yea, I heard about him having a kid with Lovegood. I remember laughing about that. But seriously, how do you manage to accidentally get someone pregnant? Did he trip and fall and just happen to land between her legs?"

"We were all pretty messed up after the war. They had a moment together and somehow that moment turned into a baby. I was pretty mad at the time, but I suspect we wouldn't have worked out anyway. Baby Annabelle just broke us up before something else did. Whatever. It's all ancient history now. We are all Ok and everyone adores little Annabel. Or maybe not so little any more. She is already at Hogwarts."

"Ahh, yes. They grow up so fast."

"You say that like you have some experience."

"No, I'm just repeating the socially appropriate answer. My dating history has not resulted in any accidents so far."

"You don't want kids?"

"Well, I suppose I should be married with an heir or two by now. My mother would like me to be, that's for sure. But that is not to be. You are looking at the last of the noble and pure-blooded Malfoy line. Hence the drinking," and he emptied his glass.

"I thought your drinking was about your girlfriend leaving you?"

"Linda? No, that was bound to happen. This is much more about Daphne getting married?"

"What? Did you fancy her for yourself?"

"Not even a little bit."

With the alcohol taking effect Hermione was getting confused. Either that or Draco was being confusing on purpose. She was at least losing track of what they were talking about.

"Am I drunk or are you being deliberately confusing, Malfoy? Explain yourself. I am not following at all."

Draco leaned forward, focused his attention on Hermione and obliged.

"It is like this, you see. Daphne was the last of the eligible pureblood girls to go off the market. Not that I wanted any of them for myself really, but unless I decide to become dead husband number god knows what to Zabini's mum then I am out of options. Half-blood or muggle born for me or none at all. No pure-blooded heirs in my future".

Hermione smirked. "There is always Pansy. She's not married."

Draco just waived that suggestion aside. "I said eligible. Besides, she is seeing… someone".

One of Hermione's eyebrows rose. "So you know about that?"

With a look of surprise Draco slowly nodded. "And so do you apparently. Good for you. I didn't take you for the observant type."

"Some people are better than others at hiding their secrets."

"Too true."

This amiable chatting with Draco Malfoy at a random muggle bar was weird. But then again many things in their world was weird and sometimes a little weird was exactly what was needed. They gossiped about old acquaintances for quite a while. Since they moved in completely different circles, they had quite a few funny stories to share.

The whole thing was strange. Draco probably would have hexed anyone who would have dared to call the two of them friends at Hogwarts and she probably would have too. They hadn't been in the same room since the battle of Hogwarts. But they had lived through the same events all those years ago, so it wasn't as if they were strangers. And slowly the glasses emptied in front of them.

"So do you want to win?"

"Win what?"

"The office. Minister for Magic. Do you want to win?"

That was a good question. Not one she had really considered. Running was more of an impulse thing. She hadn't thought about the possibility that she could win the election. That she could maybe make a difference by simply being in charge.

"I don't know" she said honestly. "I hadn't thought that far"

"Then why did you go submit your name for consideration?"

"There was an incident" she said. Her eyes unfocused a bit as her mind thought back onto those amber eyes.

"Explain."

"OK, you may not know this but I am a bit famous" she began.

"Really Granger, I hadn't noticed"

"Shut up Malfoy. OK, so I volunteer for this charity and allow ambitious young kids who score well on their N.E.W.T..s to shadow me for a week. I've done this a few times and it's kind of fun."

"Sure it is", Malfoy replied which only earned him a glare from Hermione. But it was good natured so she let it slide.

"I had this muggleborn girl, Alice Thompson, following me a few weeks ago and we happened to be at the ministry when we heard the news that Kingsley had died. We were at the cafeteria on the 4th floor and after the initial shock of it started to wear off we started speculating about what would happen now and the election process that would surely kick in.

And then Alice all of a suddenly said "I would like to be Minister of Magic some day". I thought it was admirable but the couple of Wizengamot members sitting with us laughed openly at her and said that Muggleborns couldn't become Ministers of Magic. It was even unlikely they could join the Wizengamot. Muggleborns should aim a bit lower than that."

"Really? They said that in front of you?"

"Yes, I think they forgot that I was a muggleborn. These old wizards always do. They are so set in their ways that their shriveled little brains can't handle the fact that I am both successful and a muggleborn all in one neat little package. So they just ignore it. In their stubborn old minds I must be of the great and ancient wizarding family of Granger."

"That's hilarious."

"You should have seen the look on Alice's face. She looked crushed. I rushed her out of there trying to tell her not to listen to these people. She asked me how many muggle born witches or wizards had ever been Minister of Magic. I looked it up later and the sad answer is that no muggleborn has ever even been considered for the position."

"And that's where you come in?"

"It's stupid, I know."

"Not really. There is no clear frontrunner at this stage. Comparing you to the other candidates I would say you have a fair shot at this."

At this Hermione looked up sharply and focused on Draco.

"Do you know who else is running?"

That insufferable smirk made an appearance

"I am a Malfoy, of course I know. And if you asked me; you have nothing to worry about. All you have to decide is this: Do you want to win?"

At that moment the bartender came with a new glass to put in front of Hermione.

"Where do these drinks keep coming from? Is this your doing?"

"Guilty."

"Why aren't you drunk then? You've had just as many as I have."

"Maybe I am drunk and you are just too drunk to notice."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Of course not, Granger. I'm a gentleman."

"Funny, Malfoy. Very funny."

"Do you want me to order tea for you instead?"

"Thank you for the kind offer, but no. I am not drinking anything more this evening. Not even tea. This is it for me." and as to emphasize her point she stood up, which she succeeded at on the second attempt.

"You're not thinking about apparating out of here, are you, Granger?"

"No I have a room booked for the night. Don't worry. I am not stupid enough to attempt that after letting you get me drunk."

"Good. I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"What? You're staying too?"

"Well, the original plan was to apparate back to the manor after one drink and spend the night there, but that was five drinks ago. So yes, Granger. I'll sleep it off here if you don't mind."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Good night."

And with that she stumbled up to her room.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 28 July 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When Hermione finally got down from her room the next morning a strange sight greeted her. Draco had pushed some tables together and was sitting there sorting the mail the owls were delivering. He had obviously been doing this for quite a while for his tea was drunk and whatever he had had for breakfast was gone.

"Good morning Granger"

"Good morning?"

Draco did not look up as he held a vile towards her. Hermione recognised it as a sobering potion. She just accepted the vile it and drank it. As the fog cleared the rest of the strangeness about this morning hit her.

"Where are the muggles?"

"Well, I couldn't have them around for the owl madness so I put up a muggle repelling field and "encouraged" the staff to sleep in this morning."  
"So who made breakfast?"

"Batty, my house elf."

Deciding to just roll with the strangeness Hermione sat herself down and asked: "Is there any for me?"

Immediately Batty was there, fussing about and taking her breakfast order. Once that was done Hermione had to duck as yet another owl swooped in bearing an envelope and setting it down on the table. As Draco untied the envelope she noticed who it was addressed to. And then she noticed who all the mail was addressed to.

"Malfoy. Why are you going through MY MAIL?"

"You were asleep and I needed to entertain myself somehow."

Meeting Malfoy, and him acting as if they were best of friends was not what she had expected to have to deal with in Salisbury. Here in front of her was a man she had barely given a thought for over a decade acting as if invading her privacy was completely normal. She probably should have exploded in rage, and might have if it wasn't for that thing that happened that time. She owed him for that.

Batty arrived with breakfast and pushed Hermione into a chair before she could figure out how to deal with Malfoy. She finally said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why am I getting this much mail?"

Draco pushed the mornings Daily Prophet towards her. The front page was announcing the candidates for the upcoming election and among the pictures of serious witches and wizards was her own face laughing hysterically at something. Fabulous.

"These are requests for interviews" Draco said pointing at the first pile. "These are general declarations for support from housewives you have probably never heard of, these are not so pleasant and should probably be thrown and these ones are more personal so you might want to look through those so you can tell your friends you received their mail." As an afterthought he added; "and you should probably check your messages".

Deciding to let the obvious invasion of her privacy slide for now, Hermione fished a gold coin out of her pocket. Here was the reason why she was not only famous for being Potters muggleborn sidekick, but she also had a fortune of her own. Together with George she had made a messaging system for witches and wizards everywhere based on the communication coins of Dumbledore's Army.

These coins were slightly larger than the galleons she had used then and they were capable of two way communication. There were still a few limitations though. This was not like the muggle mobiles which could send messages to anyone. Each coin could only communicate with coins it "recognised", so you always had to meet in person and pair your coins before being able to communicate with any friend. One also had to remember that the messages had to be under 100 characters. Hermione, who had a cell phone to communicate with her parents, would also have liked the possibility of smileys but that feature had not (yet) been implemented. At least the security was good and your coin would only display a message if its owner was physically holding the coin.

The company they had made around the product was called "First Rate Electronic Devices", which was amusing since they had never invented anything that ran off electricity. But F.R.E.D. was doing splendidly nonetheless and the coins were nicknamed freds, which made the Weasleys happy.

As Draco had guessed there were several messages waiting for her on her fred.

_[Harry:] Saw the paper this morning. Congratulations. Knew you could do it!_

_[Luna:] The Quibbler is rooting for you. So, when are you free for an exclusive?_

_[Ron:] Is this for real? If it is then you have my vote._

_[Ginny:] Why didn't you tell me? I demand you stop by today and tell me everything!_

_[Molly:] Wonderful news, Hermione. Please come to Sunday brunch tomorrow for a proper celebration. I will mak_

Molly always had a problem staying within the 100 character limit. She was too used to the formal communication of letters to adjust to the short format. She probably even tried to sign it with "yours sincerely" or "hugs and kisses" . There were more messages and Hermione answered a few while eating her breakfast and ignoring Draco who was still reading through her mail.

After a while Draco was the one to break the silence.

"So are you going to answer my question or keep ignoring it?"

"Which question?"

"The one I asked three times yesterday" he replies smirking.

"I was drunk yesterday. You are going to have to remind me."

He put down the mail and looked directly at her.

"Do you want to win?"

Hermione hesitated before she answered. "I suppose…"

Draco waved that non committal answer aside and pushed the Daily Prophet towards her showing the candidates. "Out of these seven people, who do you think is best qualified to become Minister for Magic?"

Hermione pulled the paper towards her and studied the faces and accompanying names. Some of them were familiar while others were not. She noticed that, of course, most of them… no, the majority of them, were from well known pureblood families. These candidates could probably recite their magical bloodline back for centuries. Her old arithmancy professor, Septima Vector, was on the list. Although a nice and logically minded woman, Hermione just didn't see her having the authority to lead the magical community. She cracked up when she saw Zabini's name on the list.

"Blaise Zabini is running for Minister for Magic?!"

"Yes, well. He gets bored easily and he thought it would be funny. I believe Theo is helping him."

"You don't seem too enthusiastic. I thought you two were friends."

"Unlike Theo I don't think he stands a chance. I don't waste my time on doomed projects. You however… you have a shot and I think it would be amusing to see you succeed. You would be a much more interesting Minister for Magic than someone as stuck up as for example Evan Fawley. But I am not going to help you unless you actually want to win. So for the fifth time: Do you want to be Minister for Magic?"

Hermione looked at him and went back to studying the candidates. This time she considered the question seriously. Who would she vote for? Who would she trust to be in charge? And it hit her that out of the choices given there was no one she trusted for the office more than she trusted herself. She really was, in her personal opinion, the best candidate.

She looked up and decidedly answered her old childhood tormentor. "Yes!"

A smile slowly spread across Draco's face. "Excellent! Let's get started then. You should probably take notes."

"Wait. Are you seriously getting involved? You want to help me? To be my campaign manager?"

"Campaign manager? What's that?"

"Never mind. It's a muggle term. Pretty self explanatory though. It's the one who manages the campaign. Tries to increase the support for the candidate he is working for."

"Oh, I am definitely NOT working for you." Draco seemed horrified at the thought. "I don't even think anyone should know I am supporting you. But it might amuse me to be able to use my considerable knowledge of how the political system works to nudge you in the right direction and attempt to keep you from making some political suicide or other. Let's face it. You lions have a tendency to run towards danger without a proper plan. My knowledge of the pureblood world, political maneuvers and what's happening in 'the right circles' is extensive and I am at your service.".

At least he had the decency to roll his eyes and make air quotations when he said "the right circles".

"Hey, me and Kingsley were quite close. I know a thing or two."

"Being friends with the Minister of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix is not the same as being able to navigate the magical political maze. There are things you should know that you won't find at the library."

He winked and then launched into a lecture on her fellow candidates. It took Hermione a couple of minutes to realize that he hadn't been joking about her taking notes. She quickly summoned a new notebook and a couple of pens out of her bag and begin writing. She needed to know what she was up against. She would probably have to double check a lot of what Draco was saying though. She was smart enough not to trust him blindly. At least not yet. But if he was telling the truth then this was gold. Not only was he talking about the candidates, their financial and social standings but even about the people closest to each candidate. Even if she knew that Rowana Lestrange had a bookstore/publishing company out in Godric's Hollow she did not know that set company had just pulled out of serious financial troubles. And even if it was public knowledge that the unmarried witch was "very good friends" with Fauna Fortescue, Hermione did not know that the two had registered as potential adoption parents.

Draco talked and Hermione took notes for almost an hour and slowly she formed the opinion that for whatever reasons, he probably was trying to help her. The question was if it was wise to accept his help. Was he going to want something in return? Did he think she would consider herself in his debt if she won? She decided that for now there was probably no harm in taking whatever advice he offered freely, but she would have to be careful not to get in too deep. He was a Malfoy after all.

When they were done discussing candidates Hermione's hand was cramping up and she was grateful when Batty came over with tea and scones. Hermione politely thanked the house elf.

"So when did you give up on your house elf campaign?"

"I didn't really. I just... modified it a bit."

Draco raised an eyebrow encouraging her to elaborate.

"I grew up and let go of my dream where all house elves are free and skipping happily into the sunset holding hands. Instead I used my time at the ministry to modify a legislation or two. So now, if a house elf is mistreated their owners are basically forced to encourage them to relocate to a new family. There are no raids specifically to check up on their well-being, but both the Aurors and the DMLE have the right to enforce the legislation. Harry has freed a few for me."

"So is that what happened to the Carrow houseelfs I read about in the Prophet?"

"Yea, the Carrow elves were rather traumatized after the war. Dusty is at Hogwarts now and Miffy is still with me."

"You have house elfs?"

"Currently I have four of them, actually. All saved from less than ideal circumstances. After the war quite a few house elves ended up with me because their owners had not survived the battle. I guess I became the un-official rehabilitation program for houselves. Every now and then I try to convince some them to start working for someone that needs them more than I do. Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't."

"And that is how you ended up with four, when others are grateful if they have one?"

"I suppose so. I had to open a laundry service for some local restaurants for them to have something to do. The house is spotless, but they keep cleaning and cooking anyway. I bet they switched my bed sheets this morning even if I wasn't at home to sleep in my bed."

Draco chuckles.

"So that's what you do nowadays? Own your own laundry service?"  
"No, no", Hermione answered waving her hand dismissively. "That's just something to keep the house elves happy."

"So what do you to then? Still at the ministry?"

"I do lots of things. I still do occasional consulting or special assignments for the ministry if they need me, but its not a 9 to 5 kind of thing. I am also involved in research for F.R.E.D. and I when I have time I do some writing. I tried painting for a while, but I was no good at it. It is quite liberating not to have to work to put food on the table. Then one can do whatever one fancies at the time."

"Like running for Minister for Magic?"

"Like that for example."

Suddenly Draco put is teacup down and sat up straighter.

"Back to business then" he said in a more serious tone. "Tell me the horrible secrets that the tabloids are going to dig up on you to sabotage your chances."

"What do you mean? I have no horrible secrets."

"Of course you do. Everyone has something to hide. Maybe some disgruntled ex-boyfriends willing to sell compromising information to the highest bidder? Some innocent bending of the rules along the way to get something done that needed to get done?"

"I think most people already know of my "bending of the rules" as you so eloquently put it. Breaking into Gringotts. Destroying priceless historical artifacts for the simple reason that they happen to be Horcruxes. I believe it is all covered in the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A history_ along with a full page bio of myself. I am quite known, you know."

"Ahh, but you are wrong there. True that there is a certain brief period of your life that has been well documented, you were given a hero-status and all discretions were forgiven. But that was years and years ago. You have managed to live relatively quietly since then. Now, when the vultures come out to analyse your every move they will either find your dirty laundry or they will make up whatever stories they think will best sell their newspapers. This is going to be huge, Granger. There hasn't been a proper election since before the first Wizarding war."

"What have I gotten myself into."

"Basically you can think of yourself as the main attraction at the zoo. Everyone will come to look at you and poke you a bit. And for the press the most efficient way for them to fill their papers is to find anyone with a grudge against you and print whatever their version of the truth may be. So, tell me about those ex-boyfriends?"

Hermione reflected briefly on her dating history for the past decade.

"Well, there was the Luna-getting-pregnant incident, but I am on good terms with both Luna and Ron now so that is all ancient history. I dated a couple of muggles while I was at Cambridge, and even if the press finds them I doubt they have anything too damaging to say about me. Then there was Ron again briefly. Then there was Terry Boot. We were together for almost a year. Nothing too dramatic there, but I can check in on him to make sure he is on board and speaks nicely about me. About half a year later I briefly dated George, but very few people know about that…."

"Wait, you dated not only one Weasley twice, but two Weasleys?"

"What can I say. They can be charming when they put their mind to it those Weasleys."

"You have no taste, Granger. I should set you up with someone."

"Dating the pureblood elite you hang out with does not sound appealing to me"

"You do know that the Weasleys are pureblood, don't you?"

"That is not the word you would have used for them back in the 'good-old-times'.."

Draco just chuckled at that.

"Well, as I said. I grew up and realized the world isn't quite as black and white as I once thought."

At that Hermione's fred plinged and she fished it up to check who was messaging her.

_[Ginny:] Are you coming over for lunch or am I coming over to your place?_

"Are we almost done here? Ginny wants me to come over for lunch."

"Almost, I just want to finish our conversation about vultures and getting the right sort of publicity. Tell her to meet you in a 20 minutes somewhere in Diagon Alley."

"Why there?"

"It's the strategically smart thing to do. She is Mrs Potter and you need to be seen with her. It will give the impression that the saviour of wizardkind is supporting you."

"Of course Harry supports me."

"You know that and he knows that and even I may suspect that is the case, but it is not obvious to the general public. The average which or wizard doesn't even know if the Golden Trio is still on speaking terms."

"We are still friends. But we usually meet at my house or his house or at Ron's."

"And that is exactly the problem. For you to win this election you need to be seen as often as possible surrounded by your war heroes. Do you think you can convince Potter and Weasley to meet you for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron some day?"

"We always get together on Mondays."

"Well, from now and until the election those meetings should always be in public. Cast a mufliato if you don't want to be overheard, but be seen together. Happy and having fun. Give the papers something to write about or they will print speculations and lies."

"OK, Malfoy. I agree that you may have a point." And she send her reply to Ginny. "God knows I have had my share of speculations and lies printed about me in my time."

"Being seen with them will solidify your reputation as a war hero, but we also need you to socialize in other crowds. I will check some upcoming social events and give you some suggestions on where you should be seen."

"What, am I supposed to be your pet now?" Hermione said smirking. "You are going to drag me about displaying me to all the 'right people'?"

"Merlin's beard, no. That would be completely counterproductive since I am decidedly the wrong sort of people. Being seen with me is not a good ide Granger. You may not know this but the Malfoy name took quite a hit when my father sided with a psychopath in a war or two a few decades ago. We may not be despised, but getting my official endorsement for this venture of yours would be political suicide. The readers of Witch Weekly just love to hate my family name."

"So no running for Minister for Magic for you?"

Draco just chuckled at that.

"No, Granger. I'm Ok in the shadows. But it does mean that this meeting of ours is officially one of the dirty little secrets that could ruin your campaign. You probably shouldn't mention having a civilized conversation with me to anyone."

He looked at her with a sad smile and Hermione felt a little sorry for him. Maybe, just maybe the version of Draco sitting here in front of her wasn't all bad. Somehow, against all odds, he seemed to have grown up a bit. Of course she wouldn't put it past him to be faking it. Snakes tended to be rather devious.

"Give me your fred." he said as he extended his hand. Hermione fished out the coin and handed to him. He fished out his own, laid them together and quickly performed the pairing charm. This would allow them to communicate if needed. He then handed her the coin along with the neatly sorted and labelled piles of mail and told her not to be late for her meeting with the honourable Mrs Potter. Just before she apparated out of there she could swear she saw him give her a wink.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Late that night Hermione sat at home, reading the autobiography of Hector Fawley, who had been Minister of Magic from 1925 to 1939. She was about to start the eight chapter when she noticed her fred giving a little pling.

_[Draco:] How did things go with Mrs Potter?_

_[Hermione:] Fine. Two reporters spotted us and took pictures._

_[Draco:] Excellent. And the Golden Trio is going out on Monday night?_

_[Hermione:] Yes Malfoy. I did as you suggested and booked a table at the Leaky._

_[Draco:] Then my work here is done for now. Sleep tight._

_\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -_

**Authors note:**

I started writing this story back in 2018 because it took form in my head and would not leave me alone. I wrote this simply because it was the story I wanted to read, the story I was missing about these characters. It took me a few months to get it all out of my head and onto a computer before I was happy enough with it to publish (on FF). Now that I have an AO3 account I might as well publish it here too. I enjoyed writing it, and a few people have told me they enjoyed reading it. 

As you probably know many of the characters have been 'borrowed' from JKR's amazing world. These will be treated great respect while they prance about in my fiction and get to meet a few of my my own characters along the way. This is of course all just for fun and no money is being made. I became inspired by all the fantastic stories that have already been written and posted here and I am dedicating this to writers and inspiring writers everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 30 July 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"To Hermione. The best Minister for Magic we could ask for!"

"Hear, hear!"

Harry and Ron raised their glasses and Hermione could hear a picture being snapped somewhere in the background.

"Tone it down boys. Just because I wanted to be seen with you doesn't mean we have to draw attention to ourselves."

Harry just chuckled, as Ron joked in a more normal tone: "So have you read through every book in the muggle library on how to successfully win an election."

"No, but that is not a bad idea actually:"

"Too bad wizarding elections are so different from the muggle ones. No TV adds, no giant billboards and no campaign tours or anything."

"Maybe the wizarding world could use with some muggle flare. Maybe I can put up a 10 meter tall statue of myself on top of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes holding a sign saying 'Vote for me' or something."

"That would probably lose you more votes than it would gain you. The wizarding world is more subtle about these things than the muggles are."

"So how do I get the votes?"

"By having drinks in public with the savior of wizardkind," Harry joked nonchalantly.

"You should publish an autobiography." Ron said more seriously.

"Be serious, Ron"

"I am being serious. It's the thing to do. I'm sure the other candidates will be coming out with theirs soon."

At that point Neville suddenly sat himself down at the table.

"Not every day one sees you lot out in public."

And suddenly there were hugs all around with exclamations of "Neville!" and "Mate, whats up?"

More drinks and nachos were ordered as they caught up with Neville. There were advantages and disadvantages to being out at the Leaky Cauldron. A lot of people went through here, so there was limited privacy. But every now and then someone would stop by the table that one wouldn't have seen otherwise. Even Ginny happened to be passing through the Leaky Cauldron. She stopped for a minute, hugged the lot of them but gracefully declined when Ron tried to convince her to stay for drinks, pointing out to him that the kids should be rescued from the Burrow sooner rather than later. One never knew what mischief they could get them self into there.

Hermione admitted to herself that not only was she having a great time, she was also getting a whole lot of good publicity. She almost missed it when her fred gave a little pling.

_[Draco:] How are things going?_

_[Hermione:] Not bad. Just sitting here with Harry, Ron, Neville and Padma._

_[Draco:] Sounds like a fun little gathering of lions.._

_[Hermione:] Padma was in Ravenclaw. It was her sister who was in Gryffindor._

_[Draco:] Potato - Potato. Heros, the lot of you._

_[Draco:] I have a couple of new things to add to your agenda._

_[Draco:] You there?_

_[Hermione:] Yes_

_[Draco:] I have 4 tickets to the quidditch game on Thursday. Take some heroes with you._

_[Hermione:] Ok, I'll ask._

_[Draco:] Remember what I said about keeping my name out of it_

_[Hermione:] OK_

_[Draco:] And then there is a gala on Friday, but we can talk about that later._

_[Draco:] Granger, you there? What did they say about Thursday?_

_[Hermione:] No, I'm not here._

_[Draco:] What?_

_[Hermione:] I'm out having a lovely time with my friends, as ordered. Stop bugging me._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Tuesday, 31 July 2012

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

_[Draco:] Rise and shine. It's time to take over the world._

Hermione was making tea, which was something she rarely got to do. With several house elves around it was a wonder she even got to dress herself.

_[Hermione:] I'm awake._

_[Draco:] So you are talking to me today?_

_[Hermione:] Well, technically I am messaging you._

_[Draco:] Did you read the Prophet yet?_

_[Hermione:] Reading it now._

Hermione sat down at her kitchen table and spread the Daily Prophet out in front of her. She had already read through the Quibbler and the White Wizard, which was a newspaper based in Hogsmeade. Draco had been right. Election fever seemed to have gripped the wizarding population and more than half of the articles in the papers had to do with the upcoming election. Draco had been right on insisting she go out with the boys yesterday. There were some lovely pictures of them and the text accompanying the pictures was on a positive note. This was good publicity. Obviously there had been photographers out trailing the other candidates too, some of which had not been as fortunate as she was. There was a picture of Septima Vector in a bathrobe and bunny slippers letting out her cat and Neolin Parkinson had not ventured out been seen at all so there were speculations about him being ill. Obviously made up rumors, but it showed Hermione that feeding the press with something to write about was obviously a necessity. She was going to have to answer all those requests for interviews today.

_[Draco:] What do you think of page 3?_

On page 3 there was an in depth coverage on what could be expected during the coming weeks. Due to the large number of candidates the Ministry was going to organize events to give the wizarding population a fair chance to "get to know the candidates". It was also explained that to win the election it was not enough to get a majority. That majority had to be over 40% of the votes. With so many candidates running this was unlikely to happen so in all probability there would be a second election a week after the first one between the top two candidates only.

_[Hermione:] Sounds like this will be a complete circus and I have signed up as the main attraction._

_[Draco:] Better you than me._

_[Hermione:] I am going to regret this, aren't I?_

_[Draco:] Just remember how thoroughly incompetent the other candidates would be at the post._

_[Hermione:] It will become my new mantra._

_[Draco:] So can we talk about the Quidditch game on Thursday?_

_[Hermione:] Yes, yes. Ron can't make it so it will be me, Harry, Ginny and Neville._

_[Draco:] Sit between the Potters so it doesn't look like double date - you know how the press is._

_[Hermione:] Seriously? They would sink that low?_

_[Draco:] Have you met the press?_

_[Hermione:] OK, yes, you are right. They would._

_[Draco:] And then there is the gala on Friday._

_[Hermione:] Remind me._

_[Draco:] Daphne and Alexey are hosting a gala for no good reason and you need to be there._

_[Hermione:] Why?_

_[Draco:] Do I really need to answer that?_

_[Hermione:] No_

_[Draco:] Probably best if you do not show up with a date this time. Establish yourself as independent._

_[Hermione:] Will I know anyone there?_

_[Draco:] The usual purebloods will be there._

_[Hermione:] Does that mean Ron is invited?_

_[Draco:] Hahaha… you are too funny. I should so put him on the list. That would be funny._

_[Hermione:] I agree. Seeing him squirm and decidedly not look at a certain Slytherin of his._

_[Draco:] That would be priceless. I will check the guest list and let you know who will be there._

_[Hermione:] You do that._

_[Draco:] Any chance Potter can be convinced to have his birthday party somewhere spectacular tonight?_

_[Hermione:] Have you met Harry? No, it will be a quiet dinner for a few friends at his house._

_[Draco:] Can we at least invite the press?_

_[Hermione:] No._

_[Draco:] Bummer._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thursday, 2 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

People took notice when they saw four very famous faces trying to find their seats. Heads turned and fingers pointed. This endless attention was why they, and especially Harry, preferred staying in to going out. They finally spotted their seats and headed for them.

"How did you score these seats? These must have cost a fortune."

"I am running for Minister for Magic. Apparently that comes with benefits"

"Remind me to stay friends with you."

Hermione hit Harry for that comment and told him to move so she could make sure they sat down in the "Draco approved" formation. Her and Harry in the middle, Neville besides Harry and Ginny besides her.

"So where are the kids today?"  
"With mum at the Burrow" Ginny answered. "And thank you again for inviting us. I needed some grown-up time."

"Don't mention it. So who's playing?"

"You don't know who's playing? You do not deserve this seat, Hermione. There are people willing to pay ten times the original price to get tickets to this game and here you are and you don't know who's playing."

"Not a clue. Are you going to tell me or just torture me about it?"

"This is supposed to be a friendly training match between the English and the French national teams. But I bet it's going to be anything but friendly."

"I see. Well, let's just try to have some fun despite the cameras that undoubtedly will be on us all night instead of on the game."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Urgh. My face hurts from smiling for the cameras._

_[Draco:] Did you at least have a little fun?_

_[Hermione:] Quidditch isn't really my thing, but the company was good and I faked it._

_[Draco:] Don't ever say that again. You would lose so many votes if people knew you disliked quidditch._

_[Hermione:] I don't dislike the game. It's just not on my top 10 favourite things to do._

_[Draco:] Well being a public figure sucks. Live with it. From now on you love quidditch._

_[Hermione:] Yes, sir._

_[Draco:] By the way. Wasn't that the same outfit you had on last Sunday?_

_[Hermione:] Same top, different pants. You were at the game?_

_[Draco:] Of course I was. I, unlike some people, love quidditch._

_[Hermione:] I love quidditch (as I was told to do from now on a few minutes ago)._

_[Draco:] Say it fifty times and it may start to sound believable._

_[Hermione:] I love quidditch, I love quidditch, I love quidditch, I love quidditch._

_[Draco:] Enough of that and back to scheming. You need to watch what you wear._

_[Hermione:] You don't like my wardrobe?_

_[Draco:] I am sure your wardrobe is fine, but you are going to be in the paper A LOT for the next few weeks._

_[Draco:] That means you probably need a bigger wardrobe with a lot more clothes._

_[Hermione:] I hate shopping._

_[Draco:] I will think of something. Maybe I will send Pannsy to go shopping for you._

_[Hermione:] Don't you dare._

_[Draco:] Try to stop me._

_[Hermione:] I am a witch. Watch out. I will use my magical magic on you._

_[Draco:] I wonder if that threat works on anyone._

_[Hermione:] Probably not._

_[Draco:] Do you at least have something presentable to wear tomorrow?_

_[Hermione:] Of course I do. Stop insulting my fashion sense._

_[Draco:] What fashion sense?_

_[Hermione:] Shut up._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 3 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione was talking to herself. The house elves were used to this and ignored her. Just another adorable quirk of their mistress.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Just step into the floo and pretend like you belong there. This will be fine. Stay an hour. Two at most. And then you are home and can take a long bath and finish that chapter you started earlier."

Hermione opened her eyes, gathered her courage and stepped through calling "Greengrass manor" as she apparated.

She stepped out of a grand fireplace and into a large room with high roof windows and a balcony lining the walls and bar to the side were several people were fetching themselves drinks.

Daphne and presumably her new husband Alexey were there to greet her with a hug and a handshake.

"Hermione. Welcome! So glad you could make it. It is a bit of a madhouse here. Apparently word got out that all the candidates would be here tonight so the guest list almost doubled today. We had to move the dinner outside, but since the weather is great it all worked out."

"Daphne, darling. Try to breathe."

Daphne looked adoringly at Alexey for a moment and then her focus was back on Hermione.

"Just try to enjoy yourself and let me know if there is anything I can do for you. With the last minute changes the seating arrangement went out the window so there is no assigned seating. We will just have to wing it."

"I am sure everything is lovely, Daphne. Don't worry about me."

As the next guests arrived her hosts turned away from her, leaving her to wander slowly to the bar. After getting one for herself she followed as people made their way into the back garden. It was stunning. You never would have believed that this was a last minute arrangement. There was a glowing moon hovering over each large circular table, enchanted stars dancing about like flocks of birds and faint music emanating from the rose bushes. It was truly magical. Beyond the tables there was a stage where a band was setting up. The garden stretched on with benches and alcoves where people could sit and enjoy themselves. Everything was set for a great evening.

To Hermione's great relive she spotted familiar faces in the crowd. Bill and Fleur were here. But before she could get to them she found herself being greeted by wizards and witches that obviously knew her more than she knew them. It wasn't until the food was about to be served that she made it to Bill and Fleur and gratefully managed to seat herself at their table.

Bill quickly introduced her to the rest of the table. Pansy's older brother Ewan was there with his wife but she did not recognise anyone else at the table. Her smiling face was starting to ache when her fred gave a pling.

_[Draco:] You are doing fine. Keep it up._

_[Hermione:] This is painful. Pure torture._

_[Draco:] And soon there will be dancing and all those pompous wizards will want to twirl you around._

_[Hermione:] Merlin save me._

_[Draco:] I am no Merlin, but you can give me a pling later and I will send someone to save you._

_[Hermione:] You better._

And once again Draco was right. As soon as the dancefloor opened an wizard she remembered from Hogwarts a few years above her was there asking her to dance. After that it was Lee Jordan, journalist extraordinaire, who got a dance.

"My darling Hermione. Finally a member of the golden trio willingly stepping out into the spotlight. This will be fun."

"It will eat me alive this will. I don't know what came over me. I must be mad."

"No, this will be tons of fun."

"For you maybe."

"I'll be kind. Don't worry. Now give me your fred."

"What? So you can pester me at all hours of the day?"

"Pretty much. We are going to be best of friends now, you and I. I'm on air for an hour every day and you should consider dropping by as often as you can for a chat. It's good publicity."

"Why didn't you put your name forward, Lee. People know you. I bet people would have liked to vote for you."

"I already have a job. Besides, being on the side-line like this is way more fun. I get to laugh and make fun of the ministry instead of trying to fix it."

And it never stopped. Even Marcus Flint, now a professional quidditch player, danced with her for a few minutes. She was swirled and twirled by a line of wizards all battling for her attention.

Then she suddenly found herself facing a fellow candidate Thomas Bulstrode.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. May I have this dance."  
"Mr. Bulstrode. I would be honoured."

She tried to recall what Draco had said about Thomas, but she was drawing a blank. She knew the basics of course. Magical historian and accomplished author, both fiction and factual. Pureblood and wealthy. At least on paper he seemed like the ideal candidate to run for Minister of Magic.

"I must say that I admire your spirit. It is refreshing to have someone of the younger generation show some interest in politics."

"I am not that young. Only a couple of decades younger than yourself, Mr. Bulstrode. I am hardly a teenager anymore."

"It is still admirable."  
"Thank you."

"You are a fine young woman, and may I just add that you look splendid this evening."

As Thomas showered her with compliments Hermione grew weary. She knew that if Harry had found himself in a similar situation he would have immediately demanded that the pompous wizard cut to the chaise and told him what he wanted. But she was in politics now and had to play the game. After a good while filled with light banter she started to see where this was leading and when it clicked she was so shocked she forgot to filter what came out of her mouth.

"... as representing a minority of the magical population.."

"Excuse me Mr. Bulstrode. Are you trying to get me to endorse your candidacy?"

"Well, yes Ms. Granger. I think we would make an admirable team. Your post-war connections…"  
"You do realize that I am running against you."

"And if you feel you must continue with that then we can wait with the endorsement until the second round of the election."

"And what if I get through the first round and you don't? Are you willing to offer me a similar endorsement at that point?"

Mr. Bulstrode just chuckled at that as they glided across the dance floor. He seemed to think she had made a particularly funny joke.

But before she could move from shock into anger, Blaise Zabini was there stepping in, making his excuses to Thomas and swooping Hermione away. He steered her firmly away from Thomas.

"Well good evening Ms. Granger."

"Zabini" she acknowledged, still half dazed.

"Oh, no. You get to call me Blaise. Don't you know we are friends? Besides. I was sent to retrieve you so let us just smile and inconspicuously dance towards those white roses over there."

"What?"  
"Just smile for the cameras, my dear. It will all be over soon."

She strongly suspected who was behind this so she followed along and as everyone was looking the other way Blaise cast a disillusionment charm and grabbed her hand. They quickly walked around the rose bushes, up a garden path, into the manor through a side entrance, up two flights of stairs and arrived into a round room in one of the towers, full of comfortable chairs by a roaring fire.

Cheers erupted as Blaise lifted the disillusionment and took a bow as Hermione realised she was among snakes. Theo and Draco were sitting like two kings on their thrones by the fire and there was also Gregory and Millicent sitting close together and Pansy, who seemed mostly to be sulking and drinking.

Draco raised his glass "To a mission successfully accomplished. Good work Blaise."

Hermione stepped carefully into the room, almost getting the urge to reach for her wand. But that was ridiculous. She shouldn't feel this uncomfortable just because she was surrounded by former Slytherins.

"One lady in distress successfully retrieved from the dragon's clutches and brought safely back to the castle." And Blaise gave another bow for good measure.

"Sit down Granger. We are not going to bite." and Theo pointed at an empty sofa besides her.

Hermione carefully sat down on a couch near the door and asked "Why am I here?"

"Intelligence informed us of an explosive situation and we decided to intervene before the inevitable kaboom," Theo answered, making a hand gesture.

"Do you guys have any idea how creepy this all looks? The snakes plotting in a back room as the rest of the world dances and enjoys the party below."

"Oh, we do our best to live up to our reputation."

At this point Draco stood up and waved his wand at a side table where a bottle tilted to fill a glass which then floated towards him. He walked over to Hermione offering her the drink and then sat down on the sofa next to her. Blaise immediately took his chair by the fire preventing any hope of him returning there. "Calm down, Granger. Crisis averted. You have networked enough for one evening. Have a drink and enjoy yourself."

For a while she just stayed quiet listening to the friends banter among themselves. There was talk of quidditch but somewhere on her second glass of firewhiskey the talk turned back to politics.

"So Rowena's autobiography is out as of this morning. Did anyone pick it up yet?"

Four hands shot into the air. Neither Blaise or Hermione's were among them.

"Man, I knew she would be first out." exclaimed Blaise hitting the armrest with his hand. "I am only about two thirds done with mine."

"How is your autobiography coming along, Granger?" asked Theo from his throne like chair.

"I haven't started one, actually."

"Oh, please let me write it for you," Blaise exclaimed, making several smirks appear across the room. "My version of your life would be a blast to read."

Hermione was not used to this version of Blaise. In all honesty she thought he was more quiet and shy. I guess this was the Blaise his friends got to see. Did that mean she was friends with these guys now? How did that happen?

"Em, I was thinking of maybe doing something a bit different. It seems like everyone is expecting autobiographies from the candidates."  
"Like what?" came from Draco as he focused on her.

"Maybe a series of articles explaining my view on various issues. So people know where I stand. It seems more sensible than a book detailing my dating history and where I buy my shoes."

"Interesting. This could work." Draco leaned back with a thoughtful expression. "What would you call it?"

"Reflections." She answered honestly. "It makes for a good series. Reflections on early child development, reflections on healthcare, reflections on the justice system, reflections on muggle relations, reflections on the magical financial system etc. etc."

"I like the basic thought, but I am vetoing those article titles. You are going to have to dumb it down a bit for the public. If you get too intense you will scare people away."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at Draco. "So reflections on puppies and butterflies instead?"

"Something along those lines, yes."

At that point Blaise chimed in with his opinion. "Well I think it's a brilliant move. Can I scrap the autobiography and start writing articles instead? Please, Theo?"  
"No, you will stick to your autobiography, Blaise. It's the classic move. Can't go wrong with the classics." Theo said, looking all the more as if he was a king on a throne.

"You are no fun. I want to switch to team Draco."

"Team Draco?" Hermione chimed in.

"Yes, Hermione." Blaise turned in his chair to face her. "Has Draco not explained the rules of the game to you? Theo and Draco here have a bet that they can get their chosen champion all the way to the Minister seat. You and I happen to be their chosen champions. Which effectively makes them the puppet masters and we are the puppets:" Blaise made finger movements as if he was making little invisible puppets dance for him.

"I see." Hermione slowly answered and meet Draco's eyes. There was a smirk on his face but his eyes seemed slightly worried about how she was taking the news of the bet. He relaxed when she just took a sip of her drink instead of, for example, exploding and storming out.

"And here I thought I was the one running for office all on my own. So what happens once we reach the office? Will the puppet-play continue?"

"Oh, they have no interest in what we do once we reach the top. For them it's just the challenge of getting us there. When we all wake up on september 23rd Theo will be in possession of Dracos Lamborghini or Draco will have the keys to Theo's Ferrari."

"And if neither one of us even reaches round two?"

"Then we will all party until dawn and drown our sorrows in firewhiskey."

"So for them it is all about expensive muggle cars?"

"What can I say. Bored billionaires are the worst, aren't they.."

"And what will you do if you reach the top office?"

"Become the coolest Minister of Magic the world has ever seen. It will be awesome. Maybe I should take you on as my secretary. Or my strategic advisor. You are smart enough to keep those two in check for me" and he pointed towards Theo and Draco. "And I may have to cut back on the parties and drinking a bit."

"Good thing you aren't Minister of Magic tonight then."

"Hear, hear."

Draco had stayed quiet during the exchange but raised his glass at this and joined the cheers. He then got up to fill both his and Hermione's glasses. While he was away she felt her fred jump in her pocket.

_[Draco:] Don't be mad. I really can help you, and winning this bet with Theo is just icing on the cake._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 4 august 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Hermione:] You seriously sent dressmakers to my house? What is wrong with you?_

_[Draco:] And good morning to you too._

_[Hermione:] You didn't like my dress yesterday?_

_[Draco:] Calm down. We talked about this already. You need a bigger wardrobe. Public figure and all._

_[Hermione:] I was sleeping. I need sleep, Malfoy._

_[Draco:] I told them not to bother you before 10._

_[Hermione:] Which doesn't help when I was drinking with snakes until 3:30. I have a headache._

_[Draco:] There are potions for that._

_[Hermione:] Not the point._

_[Draco:] Did they bring anything suitable?_

_[Hermione:] Yes, Malfoy. I have 25 new dress robes, 30 sets of every day wear plus accessories._

_[Draco:] Excellent._

_[Hermione:] Basically I couldn't be bothered so I told them to leave everything and charge it to your account._

_[Draco:] Fine with me._

_[Hermione:] Godric's goats, Malfoy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that._

_[Draco:] Godric's goats? Since when is that something you say? How much were you drinking yesterday?_

_[Hermione:] Is this going to be one of those things you blackmail me with later when you want something?_

_[Draco:] I wouldn't dream of it_

_[Hermione:] You better not! This was all your fault!_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday, 5 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday brunch at the Burrow was always a chaotic affair. This time it was extra chaotic because everyone had made an effort to be there. Molly and Arthur's 40th wedding anniversary was almost upon them and they were going away on a 3 week muggle cruise to celebrate. This would be their last sunday brunch for a few weeks. Only Percy and his family were not there, but they had promised to have dinner at the Burrow instead.

The rest of the family was there, plus her, Neville, Hagrid and Andromeda. All in all that made eleven Weasley, five Potters, three Longbottoms, two Tonks', a Granger and a Hagrid. Eating inside had never been considered. Eating inside was very seldom considered these days. When the Weasley children started having families of their own it had been decided that they needed a grand dining area so a 90 square meter greenhouse had been constructed. It was tall enough to fit Hagrid comfortably and the stone table was extendable and could seat up to 35 people. It was late enough in the season now that the grapes and oranges were almost ready. It was beautiful in a cozy way that just fitted at the Burrow.

"So how is the campaign going?"

It was George who posed the question while serving some potatoes to little Albus, who was sitting beside him. But Hermione could tell there were others around the table interested in hearing what she had been doing this week.

"It is exhausting. My hand is bruised and battered after all the handshaking this week. I don't know how I will make it through 6 more weeks of this. I suspect my presence will be required at every single social function from here on. Campaigning in the magical world seems to be a lot more personal than it is in the Muggle world."

"You follow Muggle politics?" came predictably from Arthur.

"Not as much as I probably should. But I took those courses at Uni and I make a point to vote. At least in the general elections and the ones for the European Parliament."

"You seemed to be campaigning like a pro on Friday" Bill chimed in, winking at Hermione. "I doubt anyone noticed how much you wanted to be anywhere but there."

"What was on Friday?" came from Neville.

"Gala dinner at the Greengrass manor. Didn't you see the papers yesterday?"

"I saw Hermione dance with the honorable Thomas Bulstrode." Bill whispered loudly to George across the table, making sure that everyone could hear him.

"Hermione!" came disapprovingly from Molly. "Why on Earth are you dancing with the competition?"

"Just trying to get him to vote for me" she answered jokingly and got a few chuckles for her efforts.

"Why wasn't I invited to that? I don't think Daphne likes me anymore." came from George.

"Perhaps it is her brand new husband who doesn't like you" responded Ron.

"You may have a point there, little brother."

"Well, I for one hope you win. It would be nice to see the position remain within the Order."

At that comment it was inevitable that the talk turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt. His death had been sudden and it still wasn't quite real to them. Molly and Arthur had taken it especially hard. They had been friends with Kingsley for a long time. In their minds anyone that survived the war, like Kingsley had, should live to see old age.

Kingsley had been visiting the French minister of magic when the tragedy occurred. Kingsley had had his wand out when he slipped and fell. His security detail had immediately helped him up and he had not seemed injured at all. But no one had thought to check if his wand was damaged. He had continued with schedule as planned and it wasn't until that night that he drew his wand for a simple incantation. The backfire from the damaged wand had taken his life instantly.

Harry had lead the investigation himself. Nothing had pointed to any foul play. The French minister had been devastated and the French equivalent of the Auror department had given their full cooperation. It was ruled an accident and a funeral had been planned.

But even before then people had started to speculate about who would be his successor. In the end it was the 105 year old head of the Wizengamot, the honourable Mr. Andreas Macmillan, who got appointed as Acting Minister of Magic. Since Andreas Macmillan wanted nothing to do with the honour, he immediately announced that this time proper democratic elections would be held so every witch and wizard of age could have a say in the matter of who would become the next Minister for Magic.

"Are you doing all of this by yourself, Hermione dear?" Molly called across the table while trying to get some of the grand kids to eat something and directing her two house elves on where to put things. "You should get some help. Maybe Fleur can help you. She is always so good at these sort of things."

Fleur just rolled her eyes at that, but said gracefully nonetheless. "If you need help then I am, of course, happy to help."

It was obvious that Fleur was not overly excited at the idea of working hard for Hermione's campaign.

"Thank you Fleur, but I am managing quite well and I have some help. But you could let me know if there is something going on somewhere that I should know about."

Ginny, who was always too observant for her own good narrowed her eyes but before she could formulate the obvious question there was a commotion at the table and little Lilly screamed as little Alice looked perfectly innocent beside her.

When things settled again the talk went towards the upcoming cruise. Molly and Arthur were leaving the following day and not coming back until the end of the month. It was a muggle cruise so Charlie's wife Helena, who was half-blood, had been helping them get muggle suitcases and making sure they knew what to expect. They had even been practicing with cell phones because they would not be able to use their freds in front of muggles. The cruise would take them from Barcelona to Mallorca, then to Sicily, onward to several Greek islands and then stopping in Rome, Florence and Marseille before returning to Barcelona. Harry, who was in charge of international affairs at the Auror office had had a quiet word with some colleagues in Italy, Greece and France. He was fully prepared for the more than likely probability that half the muggles on the cruise ship would have to have their memories modified.

Hagrid, Andromeda and Teddy went home after dinner but the rest stayed for the customary quidditch game. As with the brunch, the quidditch game had evolved as the family grew. There were now two quidditch pitches. The smaller one was for the youngest crowd racing about on their toy brooms. Anyone already attending Hogwarts was allowed to join the big game. And anyone still digesting the feast could sit on the couches by the smaller pitch. From there you could also see the big pitch. Molly and Arthur always cosied up on one of these to watch the family and take care of any crisis that came up among the grandchildren.

Hermione was surprised when she found herself joined by none other than Ginny Weasley, notorious quidditch enthusiast on one of the other couches.

"You are not playing today?"

"Apparently not" she said with a sigh and not able to hide her looking long towards the pitch. Then she quickly turned to Hermione and fixed her with a stare.

"You have secrets and I am determined to make you fess up."

Hermione just smiled at her best friend, knowing there was no getting out of this after her comment at dinner.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you are not telling me."

"Oh, you know me. Woman of mystique and secret identities and secrecy and whatever else you are imagining. You, my dear, are going to have to be more specific about what you are after."

"OK, how about this: Who is helping you with your campaign?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Come on Hermione. I am in a crappy mood already and I need something to cheer me up."

"What has got you down?"

"Let's start with the fact that Harry is leaving on Tuesday and my favorite babysitter is going to be absent for 3 weeks leaving me with a house full of kids." and she gave a loud sigh at the thought. "You have to try to come over and give me some sympathy every now and then. And bring chocolate."  
"Want some house elves too?"  
"Yes, please. Do you think yours will accept it?"  
"Not permanently but I am sure I can convince them when it is just for 3 weeks. At least Miffy would. And if she does then Crux will go with her to keep an eye on her. Toad is still jumpy and I need Spike at home to look after her."

"Miffy and Crux would make a huge difference if they are willing to come. If not then maybe I could ask mum to send hers to me, although I think Fleur already asked. But; No more distractions though. Who is helping you?"

Hermione laid back and watched the game; "Would you believe me if I said house elves?"  
Ginnie mirrored her movement and answered; "No"

"Would you believe me if I said I was being helped by some fine young gentlemen who are willing to lend me all the political cunning they learned from being in the noble house of Slytherin ?"

"Slytherin gentlemen you say. That seems like a rather unlikely combination."

"You are probably right Not really a believable story."

They clapped politely when Harry, who was playing chaser today managed to score a goal against Ron, who was keeper as always.

"Would you believe me if I told you that my goals currently aligned with some cunning and conniving snakes that are so rich and bored that they find entertainment in playing the noble game of politics?"  
"I think we are getting closer to the truth. Who?"

"Malfoy."

"You are not serious Hermione? What on Earth?"

"Keep your voice down, Ginny."

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I am not sure. He claims it is just a happy coincidence that he is willing to help. He has a bet with Nott about the election. Nott is trying to get the minister position for Zabini and I, apparently, am Draco's chosen champion for this game of theirs."

"You trust that?"

"I am keeping a healthy skepticism. But he has proven himself somewhat useful so far."

"If anyone finds out that Malfoy is involved then you are in a world of trouble."

"He seems to share that view of the situation. Fully aware of people's low opinion of himself."

"And what is your opinion of him, Hermione?"  
"Well this is the first time in over a decade I have talked to the guy so I am giving him the benefit of the doubt."  
"You need to be careful."

"I am. But if I am serious about this whole ruling-the-world venture of mine then I am going to have to deal with all sorts of people. I am going to have to get out of my comfy little bubble and play some politics. Learn to be four steps ahead of the game at all times. Ignoring the likes of Malfoy may just come back to bite me in my arse. Maybe I can be the one to play the snakes this time around."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, uh?"

"Precisely."

The game ended an hour later when James caught the snitch as it was hovering above Molly and Arthur, nearly giving his grandparents a heart attack. The final score was 270 to 140. Not that anyone cared.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Fleur invited me along to her book club on Thursday. What do you think?_

_[Draco:] Maybe. Who will be there and what book will they be discussing?_

_[Hermione:] Some of the Gringotts wives I presume, and Evan Fawley's autobiography._

_[Draco:] That is brilliant. Yes, you should definitely go and stop them drooling over Evan._

_[Hermione:] True. Have you read it?_

_[Draco:] Of course. Haven't you?_

_[Hermione:] I wasn't sure I should be seen buying the autobiographies._

_[Draco:] Sh*t, I should have thought of that. I will owl you my copy. Just ignore the margin scribbles._

_[Hermione:] You write on the margins? That is horrible Malfoy._

_[Draco:] How else will future historians know how brilliant I am?_

_[Hermione:] Not a good enough reason. Books are sacred._

_[Draco:] Do you want my copy tonight or to you want me to send you a clean copy tomorrow?_

_[Hermione:] Owl it to me. But I disapprove of your scribblings Malfoy._

_[Draco:] You haven't even read them yet. I can tell you that my scribblings are better than the book._

_[Hermione:] Is it that bad?_

_[Draco:] Personal opinion. You will have to read it and tell me what you think._

_[Hermione:] Ok._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	3. Chapter 3

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 6 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Three Broomsticks this time sharing a nachos plate.

"Where is Ginny?"

"At home with the gang. Albus was running a fever so she wanted to keep an eye on him."  
"And my sister let you leave the house?"

"I am a lucky man, although our kids tend to suddenly become 'my kids' whenever they have an upset stomach."

"Good for her."

"I probably shouldn't stay late though."

"I have about a thousand letters waiting for me at home that I should answer. I was hoping to leave it until tomorrow, but I probably should at least start tonight."

"What are people asking their favourite candidate?"  
"This and that. Some are just declaring their support, or lack there off, while others have specific issues that they want me to address. Many of them seem to think they can buy my eternal loyalties with just one vote. Like this one wizard yesterday who said he would vote for me if I helped his brother get a promotion within the ministry."

"And you actually answer all of these letters?"  
"I try. Although the hate-mail tends to go straight into the bin."

It was always nice to just get together and catch up. Ron and Harry were perhaps not particularly useful when it came to politics and strategizing but they were good listeners. They had a muffliato set up so Harry could vent about work. It was the muggle police chief in Manchester who was annoying him today. 'A complete moron' was the phrasing Harry used.

Ron had been quiet lately about what was going on in his life, but every now and then he would share some amusing anecdote about something that had happened at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

At around nine the door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in heading to the bar. Harry elbowed Ron and pointed her out. "Look who just came in? I wonder what she is doing here."

Ron looked up and spotted her. "Looks to me like she is getting some take-away."

They watched as Pansy as she picked up her order, decidedly not looking anywhere near their direction, and then turn around and leave.

Harry and Hermione exchanged an amused look as they quietly counted to 10. Once they reached ten Ron put down his butterbear and said. "Well, it is getting kind of late. Maybe we should call it a night."  
"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. I should probably check how Ginny is doing."  
"You two run along. I will get the bill."  
"Thanks Hermione."  
"You're an angel" came from the distracted Ron as he rushed out of there.

Hermione and Harry chuckled.

"Does he really think he is fooling anyone?"  
"One has never needed legilimency to know what that boy is thinking."

"If this is going somewhere then I suppose we are going to have to help him."

"Yes. The family might not take kindly to this particular revelation."

"They have never been fond of snakes."

"They are cute together though."

"That they are."

They wandered over to the bar together, Hermione took care of the bill and just to be seen together Harry offered to walk Hermione down the street before apparating home.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuesday, 7 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Hermione:] Are you coming tonight?_

_[Draco:] What?_

_[Hermione:] To the charity auction._

_[Draco:] Right. No, I don't think so._

_[Hermione:] Ok._

_[Draco:] Did you want me to be there tonight? I could come._

_[Hermione:] I'm sure you could, but I'm fine. Just checking._

_[Draco:] Yes, you are._

_[Hermione:] What?_

_[Draco:] Nevermind._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione had a headache. After smiling and shaking hands, seeing and being seen at yet another public event, she was now slumped on a couch in a quiet alcove leaning back with her eyes closed. This was important though. It was the charity auction for endangered magical species. And although she doubted the money would go to anything particularly useful, she agreed with Draco that her name should be associated with the protection of those who did not have their own voice and could not fight their own battles.

The quiet didn't last more than a minute at most before someone sat down besides her.

Opening one eye she saw Pansy Parkinson sitting rather stiffly on the couch offering her a pink drink that matched her own.

"Granger"

"Parkinson"

"Nice dress"

"You too"

"One of Draco's?"  
"So you know about that?"  
"Oh yes, we all had a laugh and Draco even showed us the bill you had them send to him."  
"How expensive was it?"  
"Expensive enough to make the statement that you are not a morning person."

"I probably should pay him back."

"Don't you dare."

Hermione accepted the drink but didn't sit up. With Pansy's great uncle running for Minister she doubted there was any use in fishing for her vote. She suspected what this would be about but was proven completely wrong when Pansy cast a muffliato and asked her:

"So, are you shagging Draco?"

"Don't be daft Parkinson. What would make you think that?"

"Something is up with the pair of you, and I want to know what."

Hermione sighed and accepted that she was going to have to open both eyes for this conversation.

"He has a bet with Nott and I appear to be a puppet in their games."

"Yes, yes. A convenient cover story. Remember that I was there when you supposedly found out about the bet. He always has some bet or other with Theo, so that's fine. But it does not explain why you would let him be, what Blaise so elegantly called 'your puppetmaster'."

Hermione realised that this conversation was quickly becoming one of those moments that could have huge fallout if handled incorrectly. She could not afford to alienate Pansy. She had to get in charge of the situation and be very careful about what she said.

"I suppose it doesn't. But then again: Why would you care? Don't you have a certain handsome Gryffindor chained to your bed at night?"

Pansy smirked at that. "So you know about that? I didn't think he would ever have the guts to tell you."

"He didn't, but I am quite an observant witch and he sucks at keeping things secret."  
"Ok, sure. I may have a certain red lion at my disposal, as you say, but the question on the table right now concerns you and a certain blond snake. So tell me: What is up with you and Draco?"

Hermione eyed her for a moment before making her next move.

"How serious are you about… this lion of yours?"

Pansy smirked and was smart enough to hear the question not being asked.

"Serious enough for you to be able to trust me. Serious enough that whatever you tell me stays between us. It would not be good for my personal life if I started blabbering about your dirty little secrets. I'll keep quiet, Granger. Don't worry."

Hermione decided that it was time to do find her Gryffindor courage and tell at least a tiny part of the truth. Befriending Pansy could have huge benefits. She just hoped the girl was as trustworthy as she claimed to be.

"He saved my life once."

"Draco?"

"Yes"

"Interesting. Very interesting. I guess that could make you best buds for life. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No. It's not really my story to tell. We have never really talked about it. But it happened and it gives me reason to suspect he may not be all bad. We may not be friends, but at least makes us friendly."

And then, because she was tired of playing politics with innuendos and half-truths she just added bluntly. "I am trusting you to keep this to yourself. And if you hear more rumors about me shagging anyone, then do me a favor and try to kill those before they cause an issue. I don't need that kind of publicity."

"Sure thing. I can do that."

Hermione half expected Pansy to get up and just walk away at this point, but she just sat there quietly for a while. She obviously had more on her mind.

"So you are Ok with me and… my red lion?"

"He seems happy enough with you so who am I to have opinions on his love life."

"And what about mr. Invincibility?"

"Harry knows. And when the time comes we will help you deal with the family."

"Thank you."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Since George's New Years Party."

"Wow. And you are OK with him being spineless and hiding you for seven months?"

"Well, my family won't be thrilled either so I am in no hurry to poke the dragon."'

Hermione smiled at the wizard saying, but didn't really have anything else to add.

"So are we friends now?"

"Friendly at least," Hermione replied smirking.

"You are not half bad, you know. Maybe I should vote for you after all."

Hermione just laughed at that. "Do whatever you want. I won't hold it against you if you want to vote for Blaise or your great uncle Neolin."

Hermione closed her eyes again, trying to get a handle on this headache.

"You don't happen to have anything with you that can take care of this headache for me."

Pannsy fished up a vile and handed over. Hermione took a large gulp and felt much better.

"Tank you Parkinson."

"Pansy."

"OK, Pansy. And you can call me Hermione if you want."

"Thank you."

And with that they both stood up and with some new and tentative could-be-almost-friendship reached they walked their separate ways.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] What do you think about Fawley's suggestion about increasing the apparition age?_

_[Draco:] I doubt it would decrease splinching as much as he claims._

_[Hermione:] Me too. Although providing more training before the test might be good._

_[Draco:] Maybe. Splinching will happen. Mostly when people are tired or drunk._

_[Hermione:] I agree. I think the system works fine the way it is._

_[Draco:] How was the auction?_

_[Hermione:] I had an interesting conversation with Parkinson._

_[Draco:] Neolin or Pansy?_

_[Hermione:] This time it was Pansy who wanted to talk to me._

_[Draco:] What did she want?_

_[Hermione:] This and that. Wanted to know if we were shagging._

_[Draco:] I see. Is she going to be a problem?_

_[Hermione:] No. I took care of it._

_[Draco:] How so?_

_[Hermione:] I battled and conquered her with some serious 'girl talk'._

_[Draco:] I can see that being a powerful weapon._

_[Hermione:] It wouldn't surprise me if she asked me to be made of honor when the time comes._

_[Draco:] Good work Granger. We will make a politician out of you yet._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Wednesday, 8 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione opened a window and let in the owl carrying the quibbler. Luna had agreed to increase production so her weekly publication would now be coming out twice per week up until the election. In order for her to manage this without having to hire extra staff Hermione had promised that every issue would have one of her "Reflections" articles. This first one was titled "Reflections on Magic" and after some arguing with Draco (she could not really get herself to call it constructive criticism), owling revisions back and forth and several rewritings it had come out rather well. She had to grudgingly admit that Draco was just as useful at being her editor as he was as her political advisor.

She really hoped the article would go down well with the magical community. The attitude of a muggle born witch towards magic is somewhat different than that of someone who has never known a world without magic. This first article established her identity as a being muggle born, having an outside perspective on the magical world, but at the same time it discussed some magical theory so people would hopefully realise how brilliant she was and how much she and other muggleborn like her belonged in the magical world. It was the perfect combination of light, insightful and informative.

She sighed when she put down the article. She would not have the same control over what the Daily Prophet would write in their in-depth article about her. Today she had a photo shoot for the Prophet at 10 and then she was meeting with one other than Cho Chang for the Prophet interview. It was better than Rita Skeeter, but she was still not guaranteed a favourable article. Cho had always thought her methods during the war bordered on ruthless. Perhaps she had gone a bit overboard with the DA jinx that scared Marietta Edgecombe. Perhaps. She really hoped Cho would not include that in her article, but she did not like her chances.

She took out her fred and her wand. She needed some distraction today,

_[Hermione:] Are you free for lunch today?_

_[Ginny:] No. Last week of quidditch camp this week. But I am done by four._

Ginny and Alicia Spinnet had started this a few years back. Every summer they hired a few 6th year students from Hogwarts to help them host quidditch camps for younger kids. Where she found the energy, with her own 3 troublemakers at home Hermione would never understand.

 _[_ _Hermione:] Too bad. Do you know if Harry is free?_

_[Ginny:] Don't know. Ask him._

_[Hermione:] Are you free for lunch today?_

_[Harry:] Can it be here at the ministry? I only have about 30 minutes today._

_[Hermione:] Sure. I can bring something to your office._

_[Harry:] That would be great!_

_[Hermione:] See you at 12._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione arrived at the Aurors office 10 minutes early trying firmly not to think about the upcoming interview. She had no idea how the photo session had gone. The photographer had been very thorough and kept them to a tight schedule. Change outfit - Pose - Shoot - Apparate to a new location - Repeat. They had taken pictures around Diagon alley, on the Millenium Bridge, at Hogsmeade, on a hill with the Hogwarts castle in the background and in a magical forest that she suspected was near Godric's Hollow. She had refused his idea of taking some pictures while flying across a quidditch field, claiming that although she enjoyed watching a good game, she never played. Instead she suggested a few pictures in a library and after a quick consultation with someone the photographer had apparated them into a library she had never seen and taken a few pictures there. At least she had made him promise to send her a few copies so that would take care of some christmas presents.

Harry came in a few minutes late with a distracted look upon his face. The Aurors were not as busy now as they were a decade ago and the Auror department now consisted of only 8 people. In the aftermath of the second wizarding war the interest for practising the dark arts was at an all time low and most minor infringements could be handled by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

High profile case and cases where dark magic was suspected still landed in the Auror office, but these were few and far inbetween. Insted the Aurors now now dealt with international affairs and muggle relations. With wizards being able to apparate anywhere they could clearly visualize, or use brooms and disillusionment charms, there were practically no border checks for the wizarding population. And since wizarding law varied from one country to another there were always opportunistic entrepreneurs trying to find loopholes in the system that could be turned it into personal profit. The floo network was of course monitored, but even that could be fooled.

Harry threw himself into a chair and started going through the picnic basket that Spike had prepared for him and Hermione.

"You seem stressed. When is your next meeting?"

"I'm flooing to Stockholm in 30 minutes for a briefing on something or other."

"Sounds exciting."  
"It isn't. But at least I am back this afternoon."

"Ginny mentioned you were leaving next week."

"Yes, Evans and I are going to Interpol annual summit is being held in Brazil this year. We are a part of the delegation representing the magical community, although only a handful of the muggles attending are even aware of who we really are. With the time difference and all the muggle security it is just easier to go full-muggle and stay at a hotel."

"Are you away for long?"  
"Leaving on Tuesday and back Thursday the following week."

"How are you getting there?"

"Floo to the ministry in Asuncion in Paraguay, pick up a colleague there and then an airplane to Rio de Janeiro. Arriving into the country by muggle means will leave the necessary papertrail for the muggles not to get suspicious."

"Your life is full of wonders Harry Potter."

"Oh, I know. Now tell me of your fabulous life my future Minister of Magic. I read your article in the Quibbler, by the way. Brilliant as always."

"I try." Hermione wondered if she should tell Harry about her editor and all the help she was getting from an unlikely source, but decided it could wait. She really didn't want to talk about Draco and whatever the sly slytherin might be upto right now.

"I have the interview with Cho Chang this afternoon."

"Are you worried?"  
"A bit"

"Don't be. She is no Skeeter. I think she will be professional enough not to colour the article with her own personal opinions about you. Just give her enough to write about and I am sure she will do a great job."

"I hope so."

They both took a moment to bite into their sandwiches and once that was out of the way Hermione just had to ask:

"So what is your personal opinion of my fellow candidates. Any criminal records I should know about?"

"Remind me, who is running against you?"  
"Well, there is Septima Vector"  
"You probably know more about her than I do. I never took arithmancy at Hogwarts. All I can say is that her name has never come up in any of my investigations and she is probably of the Dumbledore school of thought."

"Rowena Lestrange"

"The bookstore owner?"  
"That's her. I think she is rather harmless despite her crazy second cousin.."  
"Oh, I agree.

"Then there is Thomas Bulstrode"  
"He seems like the type to want to be in the spotlight"  
"Has he crossed your desk at some point?"  
"He has been on the fringes of a couple of investigations. But if he is involved with anything then he is very good at hiding it."

"Should I be worried?"  
"I will look into him for you."

"Thank you. I do not trust that guy." and then Hermione told Harry about how Thomas had tried to convince her to publicly support him after her inevitable, according to him, defeat in the first round of the election. Harry chuckled and expressed his wonder on how people could still underestimate her after all she had accomplished.

"Then there is Neolin Parkinson"

"I do not remember him doing anything worth mentioning. Is he a relative of Pansy's?"

"He is her great uncle. Although I don't think they are particularly close. It would not surprise me if she voted for Zabini instead."

"Aha, Blaise Zabini. Now there is a character I would not want to see on the throne. Whatever possessed him to run."  
"Honestly I think it was a dare, or a bet or something."

"Oh, I can believe that. He doesn't really seem the ambitious type. And then there is the fact that he hangs out with less than savoury characters."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well the Notts, the Goyles and the Malfoys were all firmly on the wrong side of the war, weren't they?"

"Sure, but Zabini and company weren't really in the thick of things. You can't be blaming our dear old classmates for the sins of their fathers?"

"Me? No, I don't waste my time holding grudges. But some people seem to find it easier to hold a grudge than to forgive. You remember what happened on the 10 year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, don't you?"

Hermione did remember. A group of witches and wizards had gone out that night, gotten drunk and wanted to avenge the fallen heroes. People who hadn't been at the battle and knew very little about what had actually happened. The mob had found Theo, Draco, Gregory and Blaise sitting at a restaurant in diagon alley quietly talking over drinks. They were perfect targets. With last names like Goyle, Nott and Malfoy there was no question that they needed to be punished. Things had quickly escalated, and most of those involved, along with a few innocent bystanders, ended up spending the night at St. Mungo's.

"But you don't think Zabini and his gang are dangerous, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. Everyone sentenced has completed the rehabilitation program by now and the former Death Eaters are all keeping themself out of trouble. They are just out there trying to live their lives like anyone else."

Ah, the rehabilitation program. Now that was something they could be proud of. After the war the two of them coerced (and in some cases almost blackmailed) the rest of the order to fall in line and support this idea of theirs. Kingsley had not needed much convincing but some of the others (and especially the Weasleys) had been harder to get on board.

Harry and Hermione strongly believed that vengeance was not the way forward for the wizarding community. Everyone present had heard Harry stand there and give Voldemort the chance to repent for his horrendous actions. Everyone knew that if Voldemort had done so he could have saved his soul, or whatever was left of it at that point. Hermione and Harry argued that it would be hypocritical not to offer a similar opportunity of repentance to his followers. History had shown again and again that locking up criminals and throwing away the key was not the answer. Any such tactics would just allow the hatred to fester. It had not worked in the past and would not work this time either.

Harry was a hero and he used his fame mercilessly to get his way. Being a threat to muggles and wizards alike the dementor population of the British Isles was eradicated and although a few wizards did end up in Azkaban, most chose the rehabilitation program. It involved individual assessment by magical orbs from the department of mysteries.

Similar to the sorting hat, these orbs could read a person to the core. You couldn't hide anything from the orbs. This may sound extremely invasive of people's privacy, but just like the sorting hat, the orbs did not divulge what they learned about a person.

The rehabilitation program tried to incorporate activities that the witch or wizard would enjoy. The idea was to try to make them grow and become a better person. The resulting sentences were individualised, highly creative and very often involving quite a bit of interaction with muggles and muggle society.

Although it was public knowledge who had received sentences by the orbs, the details of those sentences were kept secret. Every now and then someone would see something they shouldn't and tip the press (like when it was discovered that Narcissa Malfoy volunteered at a muggle orphanage every other weekend) but the ministry tried to maintain privacy for the rehabilitating witches and wizards.

There was no fooling the orbs, so 14 years later it was obvious that it the program had worked. The orbes worked somehow on a psychological level such that any wizard that was capable of change had chosen to do so. There had been the one incident were Theo's father had somehow gotten a hold of a potion designed to fool the orbs. Taking it before facing them had not been a good idea. The interaction between the orbs and the unknown potion had killed Mr. Nott senior instantly. On the positive side, his was the only attempt to fool the system. Every Voldemort sympathiser sentenced by the orbs thereafter chose to complete his or hers rehabilitation program.

Now even the purest of pure-blood families could move about in muggle society and interact with muggles without the DMLE having to obliviate half of London. Azkaban had become a low security prison with much better living conditions, mostly used for short term storage of wizards awaiting trial.

"Anyone else?"  
"What do you know about Evan Fawley?"

"Highly respected member of the Wizengamot. Seams like a pleasant old bloke on the few times we have talked to one another."

"You are of no use, are you."

"Not when I am this late I am not. Thank you for lunch Hermione, are you coming over tomorrow night?"

"What is happening tomorrow?"

"Nothing much. Just dinner and the usual chaos."

"Sure, count me in."

"Excellent, see you tomorrow."

And with that he was gone.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 10 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Draco:] Did you get my owl?_

_[Hermione:] Yes, and I have implemented your revisions._

_[Draco:] Even the one about veelas?_

_[Hermione:] Even that one. Stop worrying._

_[Draco:] Never._

_[Draco:] Are you coming to Theo's tomorrow?_

_[Hermione:] You told me I should, so yes._

_[Draco:] We just lost Fawley and Vector from the guest list._

_[Hermione:] Why? Is there another high society event I should know about?_

_[Draco:] Not everyone can stomach an invitation by a Nott. Sins of the father and all that._

_[Draco:] This will be a much smaller affair than than Daphne's._

_[Hermione:] How many are you expecting?_

_[Draco:] Almost forty plus the press. It's not looking good._

_[Hermione:] Maybe it's time for creative ideas. Plenty of people who want to come to these never get invited._

_[Draco:] Who and how?_

After a little brainstorming they decided that only young wizards would accept a last minute invite. So Hermione would blatantly abuse her company to reach out to the Hogwarts graduating classes of this year and last year via their freds and tell them that anyone responding by midnight tonight would receive an invitation to the gala dinner att Nott manor tomorrow. After a quick estimate of what the manor could handle they extended the invitation to include sixth year students at Hogwarts.

_[Hermione:] I think it is sweet that Nott is doing this for Zabini. The young crowd will like him._

_[Draco:] You could get plenty of young voters flocking behind you too tomorrow._

_[Hermione:] I suppose. Now, when are you planning to throw a gala in my honor?_

_[Draco:] You're talented enough to held your own gala if you want to._

_[Hermione:] I feel like Blaise may have the better 'puppetmaster'._

_[Draco:] No amount of redecorating will make people forget who lived at Malfoy manor. No gala there at least._

_[Hermione:] Good point._

_[Draco:] And even if I had it somewhere else no one would accept an invitation from me._

_[Hermione:] Is it that bad?_

_[Draco:] It's fine. I'm fine. Let's just try to fix this for Theo._

So Hermione sent George a message telling him to meet her at the F.R.E.D. research lab. They were both there 15 minutes later.

After explaining her idea to abuse the system to reach the younger voters he was aboard and they set to work. They had build a mass messaging feature into the system although they had never thought it would be used like this. They had figured it would be a good idea in case of war or natural disaster or any other sort of emergency, never had it crossed their minds that they would use it for advertising. Hermione just hoped the fallout of this wouldn't be too huge.

It turned out that there were 452 fred users in the selected age range. They carefully composed their message and then sent it out. This was at 8:46 so the students had just over 3 hours to respond before the midnight deadline.

Theo, who had been updated by Draco on what was happening, came by at 10:45 and watched with them as hundreds of responses flooded in. Draco and Blaise showed up at 11:30. By midnight the guest list had gone from 37 to 382. Theo was so ecstatic that he hugged Hermione before he aparated out of there to start the preparations.

She got a raised eyebrow from George. He had noticed the hug, and once they were alone he alluded that maybe she had her eyes set on 'taming the Nott-snake'. She quickly and in no uncertain terms squashed any ideas he might have been trying to form about her and Theo becoming a thing. He just laughed at her as she left via the floo.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Thank you._

_[Hermione:] You're welcome._

_[Draco:] Theo might be in love with you. I've rarely seen him this happy._

_[Hermione:] That's sweet._

_[Draco:] Do you need me to read over your speech?_

_[Hermione:] Yes, please._

_[Draco:] Just owl it over._

_[Hermione:] Thank you._

_[Draco:] Any time. And then I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

_[Hermione:] I'll be there._

_[Draco:] Me too. Good night, Granger._

_[Hermione:] You're allowed to call me Hermione, you know._

_[Draco:] Maybe. It feels a bit strange though._

_[Hermione:] Yes, I suppose it is._

_[Draco:] Good night, Hermione._

_[Hermione:] You're right. That would take a while to get used to._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 11 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When you are a mother of three then it doesn't matter if you are only turning 32. There has to be a birthday party, there have to be decorations, there have to be lots of presents and most importantly of all: There has to be a big chocolate cake. Which is why Hermione was heading to Ginny's birthday celebration at Fourth Hallow with a wrapped book under her arm.

It was a good day for flying. It was a bit windy, but at least it wasn't raining. Most of the kids and several of the adults were swooping up and down the quidditch pitch but so far they were not playing a proper game. Hermione heard Bill laugh wholeheartedly when his daughter, Victoire, managed to hit him with a bludger.

Harry and Charlie had put up a big tent by the quidditch pitch and inside it was warm and cozy.

"Where is the birthday girl?"

"Inside sleeping."

"Missing her own party?"

"She was tired. She promised the boys she would be awake for the cake, but I expect she has another hour before she wakes up and gets out here."

"So what am I going to do with this?"

Hermione held up the present and Harry pointed to a table behind Charlie and Anita, piled with gifts. She headed over there. Once she got there Anita rushed away.

"Was it something I said?"

"Yes, Hermione. Anita doesn't like you. You smell."

"Really?"

"No, of course not. That had more to do with Margaret spilling strawberry juice all over herself. Look."

Hermione looked, and sure enough, there was Anita pointing her wand at her daughter and trying to save the dress. Fleur came over to help, much to Anita's annoyance.

Behind them Hermione could see George side aparate Lee Jordan onto the edge of the quidditch pitch. George whispered something to his friend who just laughed. Then George slapped him on the butt before running away from him, towards the party. Lee drew his wand and pretended to send a hex after George, who just laughed even harder.

It was a good party, even though Ginny missed most of it. She did appear eventually to cut the cake and open a few presents, but then, when she thought no one was looking, she slipped away again towards the house.

Hermione sat down besides George.

"What's up with your sister?"

"Who knows. Maybe Harry kept her up all night."

"Ew, George. I did not need that mental image."

"It may come as a surprise to you, but I think it quite probable that he takes full advantage of being married to her. I mean, have you seen how flexible she is."

"Stop it George. This is your sister we're talking about."

"Oh, I know. She's lucky she married the saviour of wizardkind. With this many brothers, chances are that any other bloke would have had his balls hexed of for impregnating her this many times."

"Can we please stop talking about Harry and Ginny's sex life."

"Sure. Do you want to tell me why you let son-of-a-Death-Eater Theodore Nott hug you yesterday? Don't get me wrong, I love a good party, but why are you helping him throw a party for one of your opponents?"

"You know me. I am a sucker for helping those who need it."

"Just pick your friends more carefully. He is a snake."

"Is that really a good enough reason not to be friends with someone?"

"Yes. I always try to avoid snakes, if I can."

"I didn't know that. I thought you chased anything that moved."

"Oh, I like to have my fun here and there. Just not with snakes."

"So what's up with you and Lee?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Hermione."

"He still thinks being seen with you would hurt his career?"

"Something like that."

"Are you Ok with that?"

"Whatever. His loss. I'll find someone else to have my fun with."

"Is there anyone left out there that you haven't shagged at some point?"

"Sure there is. Besides, I can always go back to old favourites."

"Point those eyes somewhere else, Weasley."

"Yes, dear."

"Are you coming to Nott's tonight?"

"Of course. Have you seen the guest list? Almost four hundred highly eligible, and mostly single, witches and wizards. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

It was grand and it was tasteful and the late teens had stars in their eyes as they moved about in hushed groups. Hermione suspected that this event would be remembered by this new generation of witches and wizards for a very long time. Maybe someone was heading out onto the dance floor tonight to dance for the first time with the love of their life. Young love was so sweet. She had done the right thing in inviting them all.

While the Greengrass manor had been light, airy and beautiful, Nott manor could only be described as regal. The grand hall had carved wooden pillars stretching up into the painted ceiling where magically painted scenes captured the imagination. There were gold details in the wooden decorations above the large bannister leading down onto the dance floor highlighting dragon wings and the mains of chimeras. It was breathtaking and awe inspiring, but done very tastefully. To the sides there were alcoves large enough to hold dinner parties of their own. Hermione suspected some complex extension charm at work, because she knew how many people were on the guest list and a normal grand hall at a family home should not be able to seat that many.

During the four course meal each candidate present had been given the opportunity to speak for 10 minutes. Parkinson completely failed to capture the young audience but Hermione thought her speech went Ok. Judging by the applause that followed her speech the audience was at least awake and perhaps even listening. Blaise had gone over his time, but since Theo was so obviously favouring him there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Hermione had chosen to sit among students that were about to enter their final year at Hogwarts. It had been a bit awkward at first as the students were unsure how to treat her, but she managed a joke or two to put them at ease. And since she was genuinely interested in their life and studies at Hogwarts it wasn't long before conversation flowed again. The group at her table started introducing her to their friends and at one point she had found herself in a side room at a breakaway party, surrounded by a bunch of young witches and wizards that were about to start their seventh year.

Later on she found herself cornered by a group of newly graduated students that had the (according to them) brilliant idea that they wanted to work for her campaign. Apparently applying for proper work could wait a few months. Although she couldn't think of anything they could be doing she took down their names and promised she would consider it.

A bright young Ravenclaw caught her eye, one that would make a fine addition to the research division at F.R.E.D.. She had skillfully led him to George while they talked, introduced the two and left them to get acquainted.

Hermione was heading for the bar when she encountered Alice Thompson and two of her friends. Alice wanted a career at the ministry, and as a muggle-born she was a huge supporter of Hermione's.

"I can't believe you are going to be Minister for Magic."  
"Well, I have to win the election first. But if people decide to vote for me then it may end up that way."  
"We are all voting for you at least. We all thought your speech was fabulous."

"Oh and I love those articles in the Qubbler. So insightful."

"Well, I appreciate your support. This is all your fault, Alice, I hope you know that."  
"How so?"  
"You made me realize that there had never been a muggle-born Minister of Magic. So I had to at least try. Who knows if I have a shot. That is up to you voters."  
"Of course you have a shot! You are the best candidate!"

"Thank you Alice. That is sweet of you to say."

They chatted for a little while there at the bar, and Hermione managed to order her drink. Once they left her Hermione immediately saw another familiar face heading in her direction.

"Hi Hermione."

"Ron! Good to see you. Have you been here all night?"

"No, I got here when everyone was done eating. So I missed your speech. Sorry about that."

"You will have to make it up to me by voting for me when the time comes."  
"Deal. Can I get you anything?"  
"I've already ordered, but thank you."

"Quite a crowd isn't it?"  
"Yes, I think we have more people now than we had at dinner."  
"I guess it is a side effect of a good party. People hear about it and don't want to miss it."

Ron ordered two butterbeers and they then chatted a bit about this and that. Hermione decided not to give Ron a hard time about why he was here or who the second butterbeer was for. When it came to your ex-es it was always a good policy to stay firmly out of their current love life. They chatted for a bit while waiting for their drinks but when her glass of wine arrived she decided she would leave Ron to whatever evening he had planned. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said goodbye giving the excuse that she had to go fish for some votes.

She vaguely walked towards the large glass doors leading to the gardens. These were firmly shut today due to abyssmal weather. The rain was pounding on the windows so there would be no romantic strolls around the garden this evening. Fortunately the floo network saved everyone from having to get wet on the way too or from Nott manor. She was about half way there when Theo and Draco waved her over to their table.

"There she is! Hero of the night", came from Theo who was obviously not on his first glass of firewhiskey.

"Shouldn't our noble host try to be slightly more sober?"

"Nah. The press has gone home and I am sure there are some head boys and girls hiding in the crowd. Let them be responsible… or not… who cares! It's a party!"

"Where is our honourable Mr. Zabini?"

"I think i saw him making out with Astoria somewhere. Let them have fun. The night is young."  
"The night is closing in on midnight, but sure. Whatever you say, Theo."  
"Daphne's little sister? Wasn't she dating Marcus Flint?"  
"That was hours ago, Granger. Keep up."  
"I feel so out of the loop."  
"Good thing the press left a while back, though. Not sure shagging Astoria will get Blase any votes."  
"What do you have against Astoria, Draco?"

"Nothing, Blaise. Absolutely nothing. I didn't say anything."  
"I guess I just hope he doesn't try apparating anywhere with her. He was quite drunk last time I saw him. It will be hard to keep his antics out of the press if he ends up splinched in St. Mungos."  
"First of all, Blaise is not stupid. Secondly, this is Nott manor and no one can apparate in or out of finally, if they want privacy, they can just take the stairs. Blaise has his quarters on the second floor by the north tower."

"He lives here?"

"They all do, Granger. This is the place to be! Draco is in the East tower, Gregory used to be on the ground floor before moving in with Millicent, then there are the twins of course. And even Pannsy lived here for a while a few years back. Just let me know if you want to move in. I could find somewhere to put you up. This place is huge."

The twins that Theo mentioned were one of those well known tragedies of the war. His cousin Alice and her husband Rownar had been recruited to Voldemort's army and had both died at the battle of Hogwarts leaving behind eight year old twins. There had been some speculation about if Alice and Rownar had joined voluntarily, been imperiused or blackmailed. In the end it didn't matter that much though. The fact was that the twins were orphans and noone wanted to take in children of death eaters. They spent 4 months in a muggle orphanage before Theo got out and went to find them. He brought them back to Nott manor and they had been here since. It had been quite the story and many questioned if it should be allowed. Theo was barely of age himself. But the ministry had enough on its plate so nothing was ever done about it.

But that was not the part that that Hermione found interesting. She raised her eyebrows at Draco.

"You live here at Nott manor?"

"Surprise!" was all she got as an answer from him.

"You can't seriously think he still lives with his mum and dad at their manor. That place is just depressing."

"I admit that it probably wouldn't be my first choice if I was looking for real estate."  
"I have told my parents to move out of there, but they refuse. Keep rebuilding and redecorating the place every year, as if that will help. It will take a much more than new curtains to wash away its ugly history."

"So you are not going back?"  
"Not if I can help it."  
"Don't worry mate. We can rename this the Nott-Malfoy manor."  
"Sure. That won't sound gay at all."  
"Right. Didn't think of that. There is a small chance I might be drunk."  
"You don't say."

Listening to their banter Hermione realised that she was becoming rather fond of the two former slytherins. They were so different from her own friends. It took some getting used to, but was at the same time extremely refreshing. And for some reason they treated her as if they had always been friends.

But she also remained a little sceptical. She was still half convinced that everything they did was a part of some larger scheme or other. They might seem friendly enough but she would not know where their true allegiances lay before they got into a situation where they would truly lose something by standing by her. Would they really stand by her if she needed them to? Would they turn their back on her when their ambitions no longer aligned with hers? She suspected they might. She had to keep a clear head and remember that these were not Harry and Ron.

But for now she could at least enjoy their company. They were fun. She did not have much time to do just that because at that moment one of the Hogwarts graduates approached their table and asked Hermione to dance. Thank Merlin for those dance lessons she had taken while at university. Apparently knowing how to dance was a prerequisite for running for Minister for Magic.

Her beautiful dress (one of the ones she had charged to Draco) swirled about as she danced with the Hogwarts boys. After a while she started to suspect that they were just lining up to be able to say that they danced with the famous Hermione Granger. She allowed it. She rarely got to dance more than a couple of minutes with any one of them but she tried to make a point of asking their names and showing some interest in who they were and what they wanted to be now that they had graduated. To a few of them she recommended going to muggle university, as she had done, telling them that the muggle education system had a lot to offer that was not covered by the Hogwarts curriculum. She had never graduated from Cambridge, but she had taken quite a few courses there. Muggle history, ethics and political philosophy, criminal law, constitutional law, probability theory, political and social aspects of economics, biological and social anthropology and human behaviour were among the courses she had found particularly interesting and/or useful. Not only was she trying to give these boys some solid career advice, but she was also blatantly trying to make sure they would vote for her in the upcoming elections.

It wasn't until much much later that she managed to get back to what she, in her own mind, had secretly termed 'the snake pit'. Draco and Theo were still there but they had now been joined by Marcus Flint and some of his teammates from the Falmouth Falcons. They seemed to be trying to cheer up Marcus with the aid of alcohol.

To Hermione's delight there was more than just alcohol available. The three large plates of tapas looked particularly yummy.

"Oh, brilliant. I am going to assume you ordered these just for me?"  
"Well I think it was one of your house elves who showed up with these, so sure."  
"They are still at it, aren't they."  
"Now don't get all crazy about house elves rights and such."  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Theo. But I might attempt to give them the day off tomorrow."

As she took a seat besides Draco her prime attention was on the tapas plates. But once her plate (and her mouth) was full, she listened to Marcus' teammates cheer him up.

It seemed that Theo had been correct that Astoria had broken up with him only a few hours earlier. Marcus had obviously not taken the news well about her and Blaise disappearing from the party together.

Suddenly she heard one of Marcus' teammates drag her into the conversation.

"Are you seeing anyone Granger? Want to take Marcus here off our hands? Handsome, good income, all his original teeth… "

"Don't forget about the impressive goods hiding in his pants."

"You can get a small discount due to the numerous bludger hits he has taken to the head."

"And for the slight emotional damage caused by Astoria."

"No offence, boys, but my standards are slightly higher."  
"Than a good looking and world famous quidditch player? You can't get any better than this."  
"I need more to impress me. Don't forget that I am rather world famous myself. Fame is overrated."

"Says Potter's best friend."

"Stop pimping me out guys," came halfheartedly from Marcus as he was lying face down on the table. Not that anyone was paying him any attention at the moment.

"Aww. I thought he would be just your type. Haven't you dated quite a few quidditch players in your time? Potter? Weasley? Krum?"

"Keep your facts straight. Me and Potter have never dated. And it is pure coincidence that most of my other ex-es have been obsessed with the stupid sport."

"Lay off her, guys. The inevitable drama that always follows Marcus would not be a good idea for Granger at the moment, politically speaking."  
"Want her for yourself, Draco?"

"I bet you I would have a bigger chance than you, Brad. I'm the better quidditch player by far."

"Says the boy who could never beat Potter to the snitch."

"I am not obsessed with quidditch players!"  
"Sure you aren't."

"Face it, dear. You have a problem. Denying it will not make it go away."

Theo came to the rescue at this point. Or at least he thought he was being chivalrous. Unfortunately for him he was much too drunk to be even remotely helpful.

"As the only wizard at this table who has never been even remotely good at quidditch I hereby claim the lady for myself. Let my wrath be known to anyone who opposes me."

And he stood up extending his hand to Hermione. "Dear Miss Granger, would you do me the honor of dancing this last dance of the evening with me?"

But before she could answer, Theo rather spectacularly lost his balance and ended up on the floor. On the way down he grabbed the tablecloth with him so wine, beer and whiskey glasses along with the rest of the tapas all followed him down. There was a second of silence before the Falmouth Falcons erupted in applause and laughter. Hermione laughed with them but at the same time she kindly took out her wand and restored the table. It was then up to Draco to assist his friend back up onto a chair.

"Shut up the lot of you. Nothing to see here." Theo said as he halfheartedly tried to fix his hair and clothes. Then he vaguely waved his hands in Hermione's general direction and said:

"Draco. Cover for me here."  
"Sure thing mate," Draco said and clapped Theo on the shoulder.

Hermione had not recovered from her fit of laughter, when suddenly with a wink from Draco she was being dragged by the blond wizard towards the dance floor. This turn of events just made her laugh even harder. The two of them, Draco and Theo, really were hilarious.

Or maybe she was just drunk… again. Why was there always so much alcohol at all these social gatherings she kept going to? Just because wizards had a much more effective hangover cure than muggles did was no excuse to be drunk all the time. She was going to have to cut back on the alcohol if she wanted to become Minister of Magic. She was bound to do something stupid if she kept this up.

Her drunken musings were cut short as they reached the dance floor Draco and spun her in two circles before he grabbed her close and held up her right hand with his left, ready for the music to start.

Theo had been right. This was the last dance of the evening, and pairs of young couples were filling the dance floor not wanting to miss out on this last opportunity to hold one another. It turned out to be a slow song she recognized.

_..._

_With thestrals flying across the water beyond,_

_the bottles are empty, gone is the wine._

_With the stars hidden by dark clouds above,_

_Your eyes see the truth hidden in mine._

_..._

Later on, Hermione came to the conclusion that she must have been quite drunk. How else could she possibly explain that she suddenly found herself swaying on the dance floor with Draco Malfoy's arms around her.

The song was a lovely one. Slow and melancholy , as if it was asking people to enjoy this last moment of beauty because the world would end at sunrise.

Neither Hermione nor Draco said a word. They just swayed to the music and slowly but surely they inched closer to one another. He was only slightly taller than she was, and as Hermione lay her head on his shoulder she noticed that he smelled divine. Draco's arm tightened around her and she felt him draw lazy figures on her lower back as they listened to the music.

_..._

_Let us hide here by the ocean as life passes by._

_Let us only tell our secrets to the sea._

_Let us fly with the thestrals to the lands beyond time._

_My tears turn to emeralds under our willow tree_.

...

There was a moment when Draco turned his head slightly at one point and rested his lips on her forehead for a little while. It wasn't really a kiss but it felt very intimate. He gave her a little squeeze as he turned his head away again.

Who cared if this was a stupid idea. His arms felt so good around her. She could be all strong and independent all day long, but at night it was nice to just close your eyes and have someone there to lean upon. She decided just to enjoy the moment and claim temporary sanity in the morning about the fact that this was Draco holding her. Life was too short to over analyse everything.

The song ended much too soon. They stepped apart and Draco winked at her as he applauded the singer and the band. Suddenly Theo was on stage, looking as if he hadn't had a single drink all evening. Hermione suspected that someone had found him a sobering potion.

He thanked the guests for a wonderful evening and reminded everyone that due to the wards at Nott manor they would not be able to apparate home. Instead, he told them, all five floo connections were open and if they did not have a floo at their final destination he recommended flooing to the Leaky Cauldron who would still be open. They could then apparate from there to their final destination.

"I guess it is time for me to head home too," Hermione said looking anywhere but at the blond wizard whose shoulder was still brushing up against hers.  
"There is always room for one more here at the Manor if you need a place to crash."  
"Probably not a good idea."  
"No, probably not."  
"But it was nice seeing you in person for once."

"Yes. We should do this again sometime."

They just stood there for a minute before Hermione snapped out of it and started moving towards one of the floos.

"Good night, Malfoy."  
"Sweet dreams, Granger."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday, 12 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[George:] Good morning. Are you awake yet?_

_[Hermione:] Only if I absolutely have to be._

_[George:] Do you think you will be back at work any time soon?_

_[Hermione:] I doubt it. Definitely not today at least._

_[George:] The research department seems to be drowning in dust and cobwebs._

_[Hermione:] I could possibly come in on Tuesday for a bit._

_[George:] Maybe to train your replacement? I want to offer your position to Erik._

_[Hermione:] Is that the kid from last night?_

_[George:] Yes. He is quite brilliant and has lots of ideas for the next generation of freds_

_[Hermione:] Sounds great. Offer him the position and let me know when I need to train him._

_[George:] You are not mad?_

_[Hermione:] Of course not. I ran for Minister for Magic without telling you first. You should be mad._

_[George:] Good point. I should! BEWARE OF THE WEASLEY WRATH!_

_[Hermione:] I always am._

_[George:] Good!_

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Where are you? You should come to Diagon alley asap._

_[Hermione:] I'm visiting my parents. What's up?_

_[Draco:] Neolin and Rowena just got into what appears to be a spontaneous debate in the middle of the street._

_[Hermione:] Sounds like fun._

_[Draco:] Their arguments for and against werewolf rights are just bad. You need to be here._

_[Hermione:] Your timing is not exactly perfect._

_[Draco:] Bring your parents if you must._

_[Hermione:] We just ordered food._

_[Draco:] Confound the muggles and apparate over here now!_

_[Hermione:] OK. Keep your pants on. I'm coming. It will take me about 15 minutes._

_[Draco:] Muggles and their slow means of travel._

_[Hermione:] Take it or leave it. I'm in Australia and can't get there any faster._

_[Draco:] Get a move on. The press is gathering like nifflers to treasure._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 13 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**_Hermione Granger - A brave and brilliant muggle born which._ **

_With only 5 weeks left until the election everyone should be feeling the election fever. Not since 1932 have we had this many candidates to choose from. Now everyone wants to know: What are the key issues? Where do the candidates stand on these? Who is the best candidate to lead the magical population peacefully in this post-war era?_

_Last week we got to know Rowena Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, Septima Vector and Neolin Parkinson. We continue the series this week by sitting down with none other than Hermione Granger, who is best known as being the witch who, together with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, rid us of the most notorious dark wizard of this age. Now she has set her eyes on the top job at the ministry. But is she up for this new challenge?_

_Our top reporter Cho Chang sat down with Ms. Granger to find out why she thinks she is the best person for the job._

" _Your achievements during the war are well documented by now. The outlaw hunting Horcruxes, breaking into Gringotts disguised as a death eater and breaking out on the back of a dragon. I guess my first question is: Has your life calmed down since the war or are you still riding dragons into the sunset?"_

" _Ha, ha. No, I think my dragon riding days are behind me. In fact, I always prefer to have my feet firmly on the ground. Only with my life on the line would I think that it would ever be a good idea to climb on top of a dragon and even when I did I was fully aware that there was a slim chance that I would be able to live to tell the tale. I am fortunate that I did and I sincerely hope never to have to repeat the experience. I much prefer getting my dose of adventure from a good book snuggled in front of my fireplace."_

" _But you must admit that with such adventures behind you, our readers must wonder if you will tackle every problem that arrives on your desk with wand aloft, hexes blasing and fire breathing dragons at your back."_

_"I can understand how people may come to that conclusion, but if you ask my friends you will find that I am a firm believer in rules and order. If I had had the power of the ministry behind me during the war I would have done things by the book. It was only the fact that law and order had completely failed to deal with Voldemort and his followers that we felt compelled to do things the way we did. Of course it is easy to say, but if I had been Minister of Magic back then things would have been very different."_

" _Of course you are running for office now and not then, tell us what you want to accomplish during your time in office now."_

" _Firstly I must emphasize that I am proud of how far wizarding society has come during the 14 years since the war. I think Kingsley Shacklebolt has did a marvelous job during his tie as Minister of Magic. The rehabilitation program that myself, along with Harry Potter and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, fought so hard to implement has done much to heal the wounds of our society. Wizard-Muggle relations are particularly good at the moment. But of course there are always areas of improvements. One of the things that I want to look at is education. Students starting at Hogwarts have a wide variety of backgrounds and knowledge. Some have had tutors, some are home-schooled. Most of the children with either one or two muggle parents attend muggle primary school. I would like to look into what can be done to enhance the education children get before Hogwarts. I would also like to look into establishing short courses for muggle-born witches and their families to ease the transition when entering the magical world. It is a huge culture shock to enter the magical world for the first time and I think the ministry should do more to ease the transition. I would also like to encourage more witches and wizards to do as I did and seek education in the muggle world after completing their N.E.W.T.s. Stipends could be established for those wishing to do just that."_

" _Tell us about the time you spent at Muggle university."_

" _As you may know I went back to Hogwarts after the war and completed my N.E.W.T.s. I do enjoy reading, learning and being exposed to new ideas. If it had been an option I probably would have stayed a few more years at Hogwarts. But I had exhausted what Hogwarts had to offer and then it occured to me that there were still gapps in my education. So I went to Cambridge. I did not enroll into a specific program, nor did I graduate with any degree. I just browsed the course catalogue and took whatever courses I found interesting. I never intended to leave the magical world, this was just a way for me to get out there, learn all I could and then bring that knowledge back to the magical community. I completed courses on economics, law, anatomy, psychology, mathematics, astronomy and basically anything that took my fancy."_

" _And was it useful?"_

" _Absolutely. I have been consulting for the ministry for years now on various things, and it has also come in handy when doing research for my company First Rate Electronic Devices. The freds that are now so widely used by the magical community were based on a small communication device that myself, Harry and Ron used to communicate with some friends of ours during our time at Hogwarts, but it is also based on muggle technology. This is another reason to encourage witches and wizards to seek higher education in the muggle world. The muggles are increasingly using electronics for things that the magical community has always used their wands for. We need to keep up with how their society is evolving, both in order to keep up a good relation with muggles and in order to take advantage of their innovations. Things like computers, mobile phones and electronic currency are things we must be comfortable with if we want to move in muggle society."_

" _You mention your company, F.R.E.D., which has taken the wizarding world with storm. Tell us a bit more about that."  
_

" _I started F.R.E.D. along with my good friend George Weasley. It is named after his twin brother Fred who, like too many others, lost his life at the battle of Hogwarts. The communicators we developed managed to fill a need within the wizard society. While some people can send messages via their patronuses, that mean of communication is difficult. It is also neither secure nor available to teenages. Our communicators can be operated by anyone with a wand, and unlike owls the communication is instant. I have heard this is particularly popular among Hogwarts parents who want to keep in touch with their kids when they are at school. All in all we were just fortunate to be first on the market with such a device. The second version, which came out in 2010 vastly improved upon the first one, but we do realize that there are still improvements to be made. We are currently developing a special high security version for the DMLE and the Auror department and version three for the general market should be out by early December."_

" _What will happen with F.R.E.D. if you become Minister of Magic?"_

" _I am, fortunately enough, not irreplaceable within the company. I have full faith that George can deal with the management, the production and the marketing side of things and my team within the research department is extremely talented. They would probably not even notice my absence."_

" _Now you are just being modest. But let us wrap things up with one final question that I am sure every eligible young wizard would like to know. Is there anyone special in your life right now?"_

" _And who is being kind now? Well no, I am not currently seeing anyone. But I do believe in love, and if love comes knocking on my door then I will not deny my heart. How could I not believe in true love? Just look at my parents. Or better yet, look at Harry and Ginny. They have been together since Hogwarts and three kids later they still look at each other like teenagers. It is so sweet."_

" _Well thank you for your time and best of luck in the upcoming elections."_

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Good work with the name dropping. Did I see Potter mentioned four times in there?_

_[Hermione:] Well, he is rather popular. Something about saving the world and such._

_[Draco:] I wholly approve. People will always associate the two of you. Why fight it._

_[Hermione:] I am just amazed she printed that last thing. They used to date you know._

_[Draco:] Who?_

_[Hermione:] Harry and Cho Chang._

_[Draco:] I must have missed this, when was that?_

_[Hermione:] For about two months in fifth year._

_[Draco:] Well kudos to Cho for being professional about something nobody remembers._

_[Hermione:] Oh, I'm nobody now?_

_[Draco:] You know that's not what I meant. Don't be difficult._

_[Hermione:] I admit I was slightly worried. Edgecombe_ was her best friend.

_[Draco:] You really need to work on your relation with the Prophet reporters. Didn't Skeeter hate you too?_

_[Hermione:] The feeling was mutual._

_[Draco:] When is your next Reflections article coming out?_

_[Hermione:] Later today. Reflections on education. Should fit right into today's theme._

_[Draco:] You should do a 'Reflections on Love'. It will make you more likable._

_[Hermione:] You can't be serious._

_[Draco:] Completely. It is a slight issue, strategically speaking, that you are not settled down with a brat or two._

_[Hermione:] What would I even say?_

_[Draco:] Same shit as your interview. True love, family values, the joy of diaper changes._

_[Hermione:] Sounds like something I would say._

_[Draco:] You have read the classics, I am sure you can come up with something romantic._

_[Hermione:] Basically your advice is to fake it?_

_[Draco:] Now you're starting to think like a politician._

_[Hermione:] I will consider it._

_[Draco:] No thinking, just writing. I want a draft owled to me by tomorrow night. Chop, chop._

_[Hermione:] You are mean._

_[Draco:] If you don't write it then I will._

_[Hermione:] I would love to see that!_

_[Draco:] No you wouldn't. It would be sappy beyond belief._

_[Hermione:] I want that draft owled to me by tonight. I need something funny to read tonight._

_[Draco:] You're on._

_[Hermione:] Looking forward to it._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

It was Monday night and with Harry still in South America, Hermione and Draco decided it would not look good for her and Ron to be seen going out together alone. While the golden trio always gave her some good publicity, her and Ron sharing drinks would just lead to misconceptions.

So Hermione arranged for a late-afternoon picnic at the Diana memorial playground in Hyde park with Ginny and the kids, and she had told Draco that he could arrange for the press to find out somehow. Hermione had taken the Potter boys there once when Lily was newborn and they loved it there.

The two friends sat comfortably on a bench while the boys climbed the enormous pirate ship among the muggle children and Lily played in the sand close to them. Every now and then little Lily would come over with a sand cake and offer to her mother or to Hermione, who obligingly would pretend to eat it. She was apparently running a bakery and the were the customers.

As she had promised, Hermione had brought chocolate to cheer up her friend. The weather was getting cooler so it was not as busy as it would otherwise have been in the park. The clouds overhead looked like they were threatening to rain. If they had been in a wizarding area then any such nuisances could have been taken care of with a wave of a wand, but among the muggles they would just have to get wet because no one had thought to bring umbrellas. Hermione's house was only a few bus stops away so it would be fine.

Ginny had given the boys a thorough lecture about how she was leaving the wand at home (which of course she hadn't) so there would be no jumping of high places shouting "catch me mummy!". Any such incidents would result in slamming the ground at high speed and possibly ending up in the hospital. She probably shouldn't have mentioned the hospital though. She could see the glint in their eyes. They were probably planning to end the afternoon in a muggle ambulance.

Ginny did manage to sneak a little bit of magic when the kids were distracted. A quick muffliato so she could vent to her hearts delight about how horrible it was to be a single parent, and how she was tempted to forbid Harry from ever leaving the country ever again. If there was any press about then it was fine for them to be photographed, but not to be overheard. They did not want huge headlines about "The chosen one heading for divorce" on the front pages tomorrow. Sometimes Ginny just needed to vent, and once it was out all was forgiven. Hermione played the sympathetic friend and said nothing about how many muggle women managed this, without magic and without a couple of house elves to call upon when one wanted a nice long bubble bath.

It was still three more years to go before James started Hogwarts, so the house would be lively a while longer. Judging by the rate the chocolate was disappearing, Ginny was feeling very sorry for herself.

Suddenly Ginny got up and quickly disappeared, almost throwing herself, behind some bushes. Hermione's first thought was that something had happened with the kids. But they seemed fine. Surviving a war gave you some sharp reflexes and tendencies to overreact at the slightest provocation. Hermione was on her feet, wand ready and scanning the area for possible threats. She could see none but she established a perimeter nonetheless. She then quickly made plans for how to extract the kids for an emergency getaway if it became necessary. She could could cast a low level spell that would temporarily confuse the nearby muggles, run to Lily, apparate quickly with her to the boys on the pirate ship, grab them and be out of there in under three seconds.

None of that proved necessary however. From the bushes where Ginny was hiding came wrenching noises. This was obviously more about an upset stomach than it was about any external threat.

"Ginny. Are you Ok?"

No answer from the bushes. The children had not noticed anything amiss so Hermione went to investigate.

"Ginny?"

"I'm fine, just give me a moment."

Hermione decided to give Ginny her privacy and sat down on the bench again. A few moments later Ginny joined her, visibly pailer than she had been before.

"Are you Ok? Should we just go home?"  
"I'm fine. It's nothing contagious."

It took Hermione only a couple of seconds to decipher that clue.

"Give me that chocolate."

"So you're…"

"It appears so."  
"Does Harry know?"  
"Not yet he doesn't"  
"How far along are you?"

"A month and a half."  
"And you're sure."  
"I've done this a few time before. I know the signs by now."  
"Weren't you going to stop at three?"

"Ooooh, yes. This was NOT part of the plan."

"You're turning into your mother."

If they hadn't been surrounded by muggles, Hermione was sure she would have found herself with a wand pressed against her throat. But as they were, all Ginny could do was to narrow her eyebrows and hiss: "You take that back!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it."

"You evil witch. I will get you back for that comment."

"Your mother is going to be insufferable."

"Don't remind me."

"Four kids in what, nine years?"

"Oh if it was only that good."

"What do you mean?"  
"It's going to be five kids in nine years."  
"No!"

"Yes."

"You're having twins?"

"Surprise!"

"That's awesome!"

"I'm going to go cry now, if that's ok with you."

"Oh, I bet it's going to be boys. And they are going to grow up trying their best to outdo James and Albus and it will all end with a big Kaboom! as the roof blows off the house. Think of it, Ginny. You are going to have FIVE kids in the house before you can ship any of them off to Hogwarts. Oh, and once they turn eleven they get wands! And that will take the level of torture to new heights."  
"I'm going to be sick again."

"Oh, we should install cameras and record the show. We could make a fortune! I can see it now. Episode 36: The one where the Potters lose a kid and don't notice. Episode 37: The one where Mrs. Potter falls asleep in the kitchen and ends up with her face in the birthday cake."

"Stop it Hermione."

"Oh, I have to try to get the house elves to stay with you. How are Miffy and Crux doing anyway?"

"They seem happy. I haven't dared to start telling them what to do yet. Don't want to scare them off. But they play with the kids and are find little things to do and are generally helpful."

"You need house elves, Ginny. Once you tell Harry we should tell Miffy and Crux and try to convince them to stay with you. When are you going to break the news to him anyway?"

"I've been putting it off. Trying to live in denial. I just don't want this to be happening to me."

"But you do have to tell him at some point."  
"I know, I know. I will tell him when he gets back from his trip."

"Twins. Wow. You are going to get huge you know."

"I know. Stop reminding me. Tell me something else. How is the campaigning going?"

"Who knows. It's not like there are any polls to rely on."  
"What are polls?"

"In the muggle world the news papers are constantly asking everyone who they are going to vote for and publishing figures. Basically trying to predict the outcome of the upcoming elections."  
"That sounds awful. That could influence the election, couldn't it?"  
"Absolutely. People are influenced by the polls. Instead of looking at every candidate and voting for the best one they just look at how they think other people will be voting and make their decision based on that. If they don't like the person that appears to be winning they will vote for the the person getting the second highest numbers in the poll, just as the better of two evils. If they like the person who appears most popular they don't even bother showing up to vote because they figure the other people will take care of voting for them. And if they like a candidate that appears unpopular they decide it is not worth "throwing your vote away"" and here Hermione did the air quotes for extra emphasis."so they vote for someone that seems more popular. It's terrible really."

"But you would still like to know if anyone is going to vote for you?"  
"I would. I know. It's terrible."

"Well, the Weasleys and the Potters are voting for you."  
"And there are so many of you these days that that might just be enough."

Ginny hit her at that comment, but there was amusement on her face.

"What about the slytherins. Are you still playing cozy with them? Are they voting for you?"

"Some of them maybe. Who knows. I met Pansy the other day and that went well enough. Maybe she will vote for me."

"Now there is a name I haven't heard in a while. How is the snake? Rotting in hell I hope."  
"Don't be mean. She is not that bad."

"She is despicable."

"Isn't it time to put the past behind us and just live and let live? This animosity can't be good for you."

"Whatever. How about the rest of the snakes? Malfoy still helping you?"  
"Yes, he is being helpful. He basically plans almost all my public appearances for me and he helps me with the writing of those Reflections articles for me."  
"So what? The two of you are cozying up in front of the fireplace every night talking politics?"  
"Don't be daft. I rarely see him. We just talk via our freds and send stuff via owl."

"So he is the reason for those quidditch tickets a couple of weeks ago?"  
"Bingo."  
"Can you trust him?"  
"Probably not. But who else is going to help me?"  
"You have friends. There must be someone."  
"Only bored slytherin billionaires have the time and the know-how to pull this off. Let's face it. All our friends have more than enough on their plates."  
"Harry.."  
".. has a full time job, three kids at home, a cranky wife and two brats on the way that he doesn't even know about."

"What about Seamus? Isn't he between jobs at the moment?"  
"Quitting his jobs regularly because he doesn't get along with anyone does not really make him the ideal campaign manager."  
"What about Charlie?"  
"Can one even vote when one hasn't lived in England for the past twenty years? No, Ginny. Just face it. I'm stuck with the slytherins."

"Just don't turn your back on the snakes. They are dangerous and they probably bite."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuesday, 14 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Draco:] I am drunk_

_[Hermione:] I am trying to sleep._

_[Draco:] Obviously not very successfully._

_[Hermione:] I wonder why that could be._

_[Draco:] Funny. You are funny. Tell me something fun._

_[Hermione:] Jupiter's largest moon Ganymede is larger than the smallest planet of the Solar System, Mercury_

_[Draco:] What? That is not funny. That is just confusing._

_[Hermione:] It's the best I can do at half past eleven._

_[Draco:] I don't believe that. You can do better Hermione._

_[Hermione:] So its first names now? You really are drunk._

_[Draco:] The firewhiskey is good this evening. Good like Ganymedes._

_[Hermione:] You are going to regret this in the morning._

_[Draco:] Pff. I know where Theo keeps his potions._

_[Hermione:] Of course you do._

_[Draco:] Shut up and tell me something fun._

_[Hermione:] Now who is being confusing._

_[Draco:] I am an enigma. A maze of oxymorons and deep philosophical wisdom._

_[Hermione:] What?_

_[Draco:] I am awesome. Awesome like Jupiter's moons._

_[Hermione:] Why are you drinking on a Tuesday?_

_[Draco:] Keeps the nightmares away. Why aren't you telling me something fun?_

_[Hermione:] Tomorrow it will be 955 years since king Macbeth was killed at the battle of Lumphanan._

_[Draco:] Seriously Hermione. Dead Kings and ancient battles will not keep my demons at bay. You can do better._

_[Hermione:] Knock knock_

_[Draco:] Who's there?_

_[Hermione:] Spell_

_[Draco:] Spell who?_

_[Hermione:] If you insist, although I am surprised you don't know how to. It is W, then H and then O._

_[Draco:] Haha. Not bad for a bookworm._

_[Hermione:] Now go to bed. I have to get up in the morning._

_[Draco:] Want to go out dancing?_

_[Hermione:] It's Tuesday._

_[Draco:] Just an idea. It was nice dancing with you._

_[Hermione:] We were drunk._

_[Draco:] Well, I am drunk now._

_[Hermione:] I'm not._

_[Draco:] We could fix that._

_[Hermione:] Again; It's Tuesday._

_[Draco:] You are strangely obsessed with the calendar._

_[Hermione:] Well, even if it wasn't a Tuesday I have decided to cut back on the drinking._

_[Draco:] Why?_

_[Hermione:] I'm in the papers every day. Don't want the world seeing me when I'm drunk and stupid._

_[Draco:] Smart of you. Wouldn't want them catching you dancing with the wrong guy._

_[Hermione:] I didn't mean it like that._

_[Draco:] Just tell me another joke._

_[Hermione:] Why do witches wear name tags?_

_[Draco:] Why?_

_[Hermione:] So you can tell which witch is which._

_[Draco:] Only you would find that joke funny._

_[Hermione:] Whatever. I'm tired._

_[Draco:] Go to bed then._

_[Hermione:] That was my plan half an hour ago, you drunk gitt!_

_[Draco:] Whatever. I'm going to go sleep now. Sweet dreams Hermione._

_[Hermione:] And a 'whatever' to you too._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Wednesday, 15 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione was sitting at a table by the window at the Leaky Cauldron and reading the Daily Prophet while having some lunch. She hadn't had time to read the paper this morning. Most of the articles were on the various candidates running for Minister for Magic. It seemed like none of them could do anything anymore without it being photographed. Chances was that there would be a picture of her in tomorrow's paper reading about herself in today's paper.

She flipped a page and saw a small article about Mr. and Mrs. McCracken. The two of them had not taken her advice to stop breaking the law and pay the fine. They had ended up in front of the Wizengamot and lost their temper. According to the article Mrs. McCracken had been shouting insults at the members of the Wizengamot as Mr. McCracken tried to hex them. They had been there for refusing to stop their minor infringement and entire thing had escalated into a full blown fiasco. The author of the article obviously found all of this rather amusing. Hermione did not. She just felt sorry for the pair that wouldn't listen to reason.

She got interrupted when Penelope sat down across from her, putting down an impressive collection of bags.

"Hi, Hermione. Mind if I sit down for just a second? My feet are killing me. I probably should not have worn new shoes today. But, you know what they say, pretty shoes are worth a little bit of suffering for."

"I must have missed that memo. Pretty shoes can be pretty somewhere else if they don't have the decency to be comfortable too."

Penelope just laughed at that and stole a slice of cucumber from Hermione's plate.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something. You know Percy's birthday is next week and I haven't had time to arrange anything grand. I just can't decide what to do. Can you help?"

Hermione had to admit to herself that helping to arrange Percy's birthday party was not going to make it high on her list of things to do right now.

"Why don't you just call some nice restaurant and have them arrange everything? Take the pressure off."

"I suppose, but what do we do about all the kids? Isn't it madness to try to arrange a restaurant visit when everyone wants to bring the kids?"

"Well, it depends on who you want to be there, I guess."

"Oh, I'm not aiming for anything too big. Few friends from work, as many of his brothers as can make it, the Potters, you if you have time."

Hermione suspected that she might not have made the guest list if her face had not been in the papers every day for the past week. This was happening more and more now. She kept getting invitations to various events from people she rarely talked to. Just this morning she had gotten a dinner invitation at Alicia Spinnet's house. And even if she liked Alicia, this was the first time she had been invited to dinner there. She would probably have to go though.

"We could talk to Bill and Fleur. Maybe they would be willing to throw a giant sleepover party for all the kids leaving the grownups free for a fancy restaurant visit."

"Oh, that's a great idea. Can you talk to them?"

"I think you should talk to them, Penelope. I have quite a lot on my plate right now and I don't want to promise to help if there is a risk I can't do it."

Penelope looked a bit disappointed at that. Maybe she had been hoping to use this project to become better friends with Hermione. But she quickly put a smile back on her face.

"But you can come, right? Wednesday next week?"

"Of course Penelope. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Excellent. That's settled then. Ok, I should get going. I have another couple of things I need to pick up before heading home."

"I'll see you next week."

"Yes, I'll owl you the details when I have it all figured out."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 17 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was the reopening of the 3rd floor of St. Mungo's and all the big names were there. The healers were there, looking happy to be out of their lime-green robes, and due to their donations the rich and powerful were there, and the press was there, and since the elections were only a month away Hermione was there with the rest of the candidates. All looking their best and smiling politely as Robert Thorn, one of the senior mediwizards was giving a speech about how the newly renovated ward for treatment of potions and plant poisonings would benefit all of wizard kind. The ward had now been closed for 9 weeks as everything had been rebuilt and refurbished. A special acknowledgment went to the two biggest donors to the project, the Greengrass family and the Malfoy family. Daphne's parents nodded graciously at this, and so did Draco's parents. The crowd gave them a polite applause and the speeches continued.

"I should probably donate more now that I am rich and wealthy."

George was suddenly standing besides her in his finest robes.

"Wow. You're looking dashing this evening."

"Why thank you, my lady. I do my best. You're looking pretty spectacular yourself. New robes?"

"Apparently my wardrobe is full of those these days."  
"You went shopping?!"

"No, of course not. You know me better than that. Someone from the store just came to my house and left me a whole pile of new robes. I was barely awake for it."

"Brilliant. I should have ran for the top job. Why didn't I think of it."  
"Probably because you are smarter than I am."

"Sure, that must be it."

"So what is your role here tonight. Chat up with all the healers and get them to pledge their everlasting loyalties to you?"

"Just to be seen, I suppose. My guess is that most of them will be backing Evan Fawley anyway. He used to a Healer here on this floor, if I remember correctly."

"Well I think you are underestimating how annoying the guy is. Anyone unfortunate enough to have worked with him will probably want to vote against him."

They laughed together at that and then went back to pretending to listen to the speech. It was finally coming to a close. There would be some more mingling after this, with drinks and food available on magically charmed serving plates. And rumor had it that the cello player from the Weird Sisters would be performing later. No three hour formal dinner at least.

"How is the new guy doing?"

"Who? Erik?"

"Yes. Him. Is he any good?"  
"That still remains to be seen. He is still just catching up on things. Studying the products we have and reading the endless logs documenting our past failures."

"Poor kid."

"He has some good ideas though. I particularly like this one idea of his where he wants to develop a low-performance wand. Remember our attempts to develop a leather bracelet with an extendable pocket where you could store your wand."

"Vividly. I really wanted that one to work."

"Well, Eric thinks that the interference we were having would not be a problem if the wands weren't this complex."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with proper wands the bond between wizard and wand is important so it has always been an accepted practice to only have one wand. And I mean, of course you need the high end wands if you want to do more complex magic or potion work. But Eric's idea is that we could develop the bracelets with low-performance wands. Wands that would then not be as personal as proper wands and not capable of anything serious."

"Why would people buy low performance wands?"

"Having a wand bracelet like that could be good when you are among muggles. Or when you go out partying and don't want to risk damage to your proper wand. Or just as a backup for any reason."

"I see where you're going with this."

"Do you think this could work?"

"I think it would depend on what the low-performance wand could do. If it can only do first year magic then it's just a novelty product. If one can use it to apparate then it can be a safety product too."

"I doubt we can stretch it that far. Apparating is not a trivial piece of magic. But maybe a shield charm. And the Potter-patented expelliarmus."

"That might be enough."

"Let's just see what he comes up with. I told him he could pursue this project of his for now. He needs some experience before attacking the fred's. The fred's have such a delicate balance so any alterations usually make everything go ballistic."

"Or explosive."

"That happened once."

"And we both ended up in St. Mungo's."

"They like me there."

"Everyone likes you George."

Suddenly George jumped behind Hermione and used her as a shield against someone Hermione could not identify.

"What have you done now?"

"Just hide me."

"From whom?"  
"The blond in the red dress. I believe her name is Rose. Or Violet. Or some other flower."

"What did you do to the flower girl. Fill me in here so I can help you."

"Well, I believe she may think that we are dating, or maybe we are engaged, or something."  
"Aha. One of those. Will they never learn. Do you want me to change your appearance or do you want to keep hiding behind my back?"

"Would you? Oh, I love you Hermione. Make me handsome."  
"You are handsome already, George. Why do you think all these witches keep ending up in your bed. Maybe I can make you a little less handsome. Come here."

The two of them maneuvered discreetly into the next room as George filled Hermione in. Apparently Rose-or-something had been so charmed on a recent date with George that she had ended up spending the night at his place. This lead to some misunderstandings where, according to him, she was planning to introduce him to her family and picking out wedding dresses. She was obviously not aware of Georges reputation as someone who avoided commitment as much as he avoided kissing blast-ended skrewts.

Hermione listened to her friend patiently as she darkened his hair, made him slightly taller, gave him a scar across his left eye, shrunk his nose and conjured a hat to cover his missing ear.

"There you go. Now you can be my date for the evening. Lets see. Your name is Romeo and you are from Sicily. You look kind of Italian."

"Awesome."  
"Come on now, Romeo. I want to find some food."

It ended up being a good evening after all. George was always fun, and he was enjoying himself a lot in his new disguise. His new favourite hobby now was talking to people he knew and making up outrageous stories just to rattle them. When they came across Bill and Fleur in the crowd he managed to fool Fleur for a few minutes but Bill knew his brother instantly and ruined his fun. George pouted about that for a few minutes but then decided not to let Bill ruin his fun. He started chatting up a random healer and trying to get her opinion on some obscure curse he claimed his sister was suffering from.

Hermione spotted Draco and Theo at the bar watching her intently. They were looking rather serious, but they raised their glasses to her when they saw her watching them and she raised her glass discreetly to them in return.

She thought it was a bit sad how alone the two of them were. They had one another and you would not immediately notice anything was amiss, but if you looked closely it was obvious that although their presence was tolerated they had no friends here and no one was interested in making friends with them.

Thinking back to various functions and events she had been attending in the past weeks, it seemed to always be the same. Draco and Theo alone in a corner, only being acknowledged by a few close friends. No wonder Draco was dating muggles. Every witch in this room knew that she would not be able to take either of these guys home to meet the parents. She briefly wondered if that dance with Draco at Theo's party had been the only one he had shared with a witch in a long time. It certainly looked as if it was.

Hermione wondered if, in the unlikely event that she would ever become Minister for Magic, she could do something to help the magical community to truly forgive the ex-Death Eaters and really move on. The war had ended a long time ago. Part one of her plan was completed. The Death Eaters had been rehabilitated. But the rest of the witches and wizards had not allowed them back in from the cold. There was a reason why one of her best friends was afraid to admit that he was dating a snake. Society had not forgiven nor had it forgotten.

She then narrowed her eyes and wondered if Draco was devious enough to play her like this. She was known to always fight for the underdog. Perhaps all his efforts to help her, and never asking anything in return, was just a part of an elaborate scheme. Basically counting on her fondness for lost causes. Maybe his plan was not to force her to help their generation of snakes, but just showing her the situation they were in and counting on her to then 'do the right thing'. Could he really be that smart? Did he know her well enough to realize that being friendly worked much better than threats and bribes? She would not put it past the him to do just that.

Blaise was here too, of course. Not marked by the sins of a father like the other two; he was accepted by all. Hermione doubted he would become Minister for Magic, but out of the three slytherins he was the only one that would even be allowed to run for the office. There would probably be crowds throwing rotten tomatoes, if not curses, at Draco or Theo if either of them attempted such a thing.

And think of the devil, there was Blaise heading over to her right now.

"Hermione, darling. Who is your charming date this evening?"

"Hi Blaise. This is Romeo."  
"Romeo Romano. Pleased to meet you."

They shook hands, slightly too hard. Then they eyed one another curiously, both obviously intending to best the other in whatever game they were now playing.

"And what do you do, Mr. Romano?"  
"I am developing a new method for building castles using meteors. It's going to be revolutionary. Just think of the potential that is waiting for us ready to be harnessed. There are several tons of space material falling down to Earth every day and it is going to make me rich."  
"That sounds interesting."  
"Oh, it is. I am using a combination of magic and muggle technology. I am, of course, a fully trained muggle astronaut and I have been up on the International Space Station a couple of times in order to test and refine the process. I think I am getting close. It's so simple, really, if you think about it. All you have to do is align the meteors up ahead of time and then when they come crashing down through the atmosphere they heat up enough that they melt together seamlessly into large structures."  
"I am in the market for a new castle. You should send me your contact details so I can have my people get in touch with you about this. When do you think you will be ready for production?"

"Oh, we have already started some test productions. The problem is in the resolution. Large strokes are manageable, but getting the gargoyles on the rooftops and the circular staircases is hard."  
"I can imagine. How about underground facilities? Or underwater castles? I would love to have an underwater castle. A little home away from home. Could you build me one of those?"

"Oh, I am never one to back down from a challenge. I would have to adjust the infal angle and look over the calculations but I think that would probably be easier than making one on land. Oh, Mr. Zabini, you have given me a wonderful Idea. I should just scrap this idea of castles on land and specializes in underwater facilities. It is a completely untapped market."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I have a couple of underwater mansions. I do a lot of business with the merpeople so it is a necessity."

Hermione was hardly able to hold back her laughter as the two of them started making more and more outrageous claims. Apparently "Romeo" and Blaise were now going to go into business providing extravagant housing to the merpeople, although of course they agreed that the merpeople population of the red sea would be excluded because of their tendency to burp loudly. Neither was backing down. Their new company would have headquarters on the Moon, for tax purposes, and be guarded by werewolves. They argued vehemently on how permanent habitation on the Moon would influence werewolves, and Hermione was almost tempted to join the conversation at that point. But didn't want to intrude on their fun.

At last it was Blaise who gave up.

"Hermione. You have got yourself a real winner here. Don't ever let him go."  
"Don't worry. This maniac is all mine."  
"Yes. We are actually betrothed to one another as of this morning. Would you like to be invited to the wedding?"  
"Oh, no, George. Do not drag me into your fantasy world! You never know when there is a reporter listening. I do not want to read about my upcoming marriage to a lunatic in the papers tomorrow."  
"As in George Weasley? Well that explains things. Nice scar, by the way."

"Thank you. I got it fighting a flock of Hungarian Hornbacks."  
"Stop it, George."  
"Ok, Ok. Hermione gave it to me behind that pillar."

Blaise got distracted as his eyes wandered to the bar and he mumbled "That's nice."

"Well kids. It has been fun. Try to behave yourselves and remember that there are cameras around." Then he gave Hermione a wink.

As he left them he called over his shoulder:

"You can bring him to the party next week, Hermione"

"I'm not invited to any party next week."

"Of course you are."

George's eyebrow rose at that.

"When did you and Zabini become friends? Aren't you supposed to be competing against one another?"

"Precisely what I was wondering about," came from just behind them. The two of them spun around to find an amused expression on Luna's face.

"Luna! Great to see you!" Hermione and Luna hugged. George seemed about to join in, but then seemed to think better of it and offered his hand instead.

"Romeo Romano, at your service."

"None of that, George. Give me a hug."

George looked disappointed but he hugged Luna nonetheless.

"How could you tell?"

"I am an extremely observant reporter. You still move like you and on top of that your hair is slowly fading back to red."

"Buggers. You got me. Is it that obvious? Maybe I should just get out of here before everyone realizes who has been messing with them all night."

"You forget that it is our star reporter that has found you out," said Hermione with a big smile. "We should be more worried about what is going to be printed in the next issue of the Quibbler. How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know that you are engaged to a maniac planning to enslaves werewolves on the Moon."

"Excellent. Just what I wanted printed about me."  
"Don't worry. I am not here in any official capacity. Just as Rolfs arm candy."

"How is Rolf Scamander these days?"

"Busy as always. Sometimes he makes it home at night. Other times he just sleeps here at the hospital."  
"I always thought Rolf Scamander should have joined the Ravenclaw quidditch team. With his build he would have been a good seeker," said George.

"Not everyone is obsessed with quidditch. Rolf likes to play as much as the next person but that doesn't mean he doesn't have other interests."

"Quidditch is the best, and you know it. But if Rolf likes to play then you should bring him to Sunday brunch at the Burrow some time. We still play and an extra flyer is always welcome."

"That sounds nice. I would like that." Luna smiled at them. "But if you were serious about not getting recognized then you should probably get out of here. Your hair is becoming distinctly red and your scar is fading."

"Good point. Thank you Luna."

"I think I will head out too. I'm tired and I think I have been seen enough for one night."

"I will see you two later then. And Hermione, I need that article for Monday's issue of the Quibbler. Don't forget."  
"No worries. I just have a couple of final revisions left. But you will get it by noon tomorrow."

"Before five is fine. Feel free to get some sleep tonight."  
"Thank you Luna. I'll drop it by at your place after lunch at some point."  
"I'll be home."

George and Hermione wandered towards the elevator and left without saying their goodbyes. No one stopped them. They decided to take walk down to the Thames. It was Friday night and relatively warm so the streets were full of muggles, both local and tourists. They talked as they walked and if you would have seen them you would have thought them a couple. When they crossed the millennium bridge George suggested they would head to the Anchor, but Hermione said she needed to get home soon.

"Aw, and here I was trying my best to seduce you."

"You know that isn't a good idea George."  
"Remind me. Why did we break up again? We were so good together. You are hot and I am hotter and the sex was great." The look on his face made it obvious he was thinking back on some memory where they had been wearing significantly less clothing than they were wearing now. Hermione hit him to try to get him to stop it.

They always did this. They had only officially dated for a few weeks but somehow they always kept ending up in bed together. They tried to stop it, but it never really stuck. Last time Hermione had told George in no uncertain terms that it would be the last time but here they were again and he was turning on the charm.

"You know very well why we didn't work out. Life is about more than just sex."

"You say that like you think it is true, but I know for a fact that there is nothing better in life."  
"And this is where we must agree to disagree, my dear George. There is more out there and I want it. Just because you never grew up does not mean the rest of us aren't at least trying to."  
"So you want to become my little sister with a tame husband and an army of little brats constantly screaming for your attention?"  
"Oh, god no, I think Ginny has gone a bit overboard in her domestic role. But I do want more than just fun and games."  
"But you must admit that the fun and games are kind of awesome."  
"Yes, George. You are very talented. But you like to share, which is something I am not fond of."  
"I still can't believe you declined that offer at a little threesome. Those are fun, you know. You don't know what you are missing."

"One day you will grow up and find that monogamy and family are not something you need to run away from."  
"When I am old and grey I will come crawling back to you, having seen the error of my ways, offer you the biggest diamond ring you have ever seen and play bridge with you until we both die of boredom."  
"I really really hope that I will not be single when you finally come to your senses, George. That would be very sad."

"So, do you have anyone to properly satisfy you these days?"

"Not at the moment, no. But who knows. Maybe my prince charming is just out buying me flowers and will be standing on my doorsteps tomorrow morning."  
"Flowers? You need more than flowers. You are a minx and he better have some serious stamina to keep up with you, whoever he is."

"Yes, he better."

"Well, you know I am always here for you if you want some fun. Just send me a message, or better yet: show up at the office without underwear. You know I will take care of you."  
"And you know I never would get anything done with your tongue licking its way up my thigh."

"Working can wait. Your never ending list of things to do can just as well be done tomorrow. Sometimes you just have to be a little selfish. Forget your obligations and just enjoy the moment."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
"So your place or mine?"  
"Neither. I'm not sleeping with you tonight."  
"But I'm horny and you're hot."  
"Great pickup line, George. But no. I would just fall madly in love with you and end up heartbroken in the morning crying my eyes out for the man who wouldn't love me the way I deserve to be loved."  
"But you would be satisfied."  
"Stop fishing for compliments George."

"But you are the only one I trust to give me an honest review of my work. You should look at this as an evaluation of my abilities. You know, I have learned some new charms that could blow your socks off."

"I am not wearing socks."  
"Are you wearing underwear?"

"Of course I am."  
"Now you're not."  
"GEORGE!"

"Oh come on. You know you want me."  
"But I would regret it in the morning."  
"Who cares. Tomorrow is several hours from now. Live a little."

Hermione considered for a moment, and then realized that she was running out of arguments. It had been a few months since the last time he warmed her bed and a part of her missed him. And here he was, being his usual charming and handsome self promising her a night of bliss. She really could use it. Even if she would regret it in the morning.

"Oh, Ok, fine. My place then. Who knows what you have been up to in your bed and with whom. Plus I doubt you have any decent breakfast at home. But this does not mean we are back together."

"Can I tell Rose that I cheated on her with you?"  
"No you can not. You be nice to the poor girl."  
"We could always see if she is up for a threesome."  
"Stop it George. Get me home and naked before I change my mind about this."

"Yes, dear."

And with that he put his arms around her, his lips on hers and side aparated them to her house. She did not regret it in the morning when she kicked him out of her house with a smile on her face.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 18 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Draco:] Good morning._

_[Hermione:] And a very good morning to you too._

_[Draco:] Do you care to comment about last night?_

_[Hermione:] Not really._

_[Draco:] Blaise tells me you are back together with George Weasley._

_[Hermione:] Blaise is misinformed. Me and George are just friends._

_[Draco:] Good. He is too much of a wild card to be good for your candidacy._

_[Hermione:] You worry to much. Not everything is about winning the election._

_[Draco:] Oh, come on. Stay focused. Don't go soft on me now._

_[Hermione:] Meh._

_[Draco:] You are getting lazy. Did you even try to gain any votes last night?_

_[Hermione:] Everyone there is going to vote for Fawley and you know it._

_[Draco:] Never assume anything. I am making you Minister of Magic, but I can't do it without you._

_[Hermione:] Why do you care so much?_

_[Draco:] I told you. I have a bet with Theo._

_[Hermione:] And still I remain sceptical of your motives._

_[Draco:] You are my chosen champion. Deal with it._

_[Hermione:] If you say so._

_[Draco:] Just tell me if you are dating someone so we can put the right spin on it._

_[Hermione:] Are you always trying to be three steps ahead of the game?_

_[Draco:] Yes._

_[Hermione:] Well, talking about dates. I do not have one for Monday. Harry is still out of town._

_[Draco:] And Mrs. Potter is unavailable?_

_[Hermione:] Can't I just stay at home and read a good book?_

_[Draco:] How about a blind date instead?_

_[Hermione:] How is that good for my image?_

_[Draco:] It will help fix the damage you and Romeo did last night._

_[Hermione:] A blind date sounds horrible. Do I have to?_

_[Draco:] If you stay in people will assume you and Romeo are getting naked together._

_[Hermione:] I suppose you are right. People would think that. So who is my blind date?_

_[Draco:] I don't know yet. Someone outside of your usual circle would be good._

_[Hermione:] So you basically want me to trust you on this one?_

_[Draco:] Yes. Judging by your antics last night you aren't thinking clearly._

_[Hermione:] Oh my. What have I gotten myself into?_

_[Draco:] I'm trying my best to make you win an election. This is just part of the process._

_[Hermione:] Whatever you say._

_[Draco:] Good girl._

_[Hermione:] One thing I have been wondering about: The book tours!_

_[Draco:] You mean that everyone else is apparating between bookstores signing their autobiographies?_

_[Hermione:] Precisely. I don't have a book to sign so what am I supposed to do?_

_[Draco:] You have a point. We may want to think of something._

_[Hermione:] I have been trying. Now it's your turn._

_[Draco:] Great. Dump the problem on my desk._

_[Hermione:] You are the self-proclaimed political mastermind._

_[Draco:] True. True. But I am going to have to get back to you on this._

_[Hermione:] Looking forward to it._

_[Draco:] Now don't you have some interview to go to?_

_[Hermione:] Yes. The White Wizard wants me to come by at 11._

_[Draco:] What will you say if they ask about Romeo?_

_[Hermione:] Just an acquaintance. Friend of a friend. I am a popular person._

_[Draco:] Just try to be smart about it._

_[Hermione:] Don't you know I am the smartest witch of our age._

_[Draco:] I think I read that somewhere. Now get out there and prove it._

_[Hermione:] Just you watch. I will dazzle them all._

_[Draco:] Excellent._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	5. Chapter 5

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday, 19 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Across the British Isles witches and wizards were gathering in front of their wireless in anticipation of tonight's event. The first debate amongst all seven candidates for the upcoming elections, that were now only four weeks away. At precisely 16:00 you could hear the familiar voice of Lee Jordan. His wartime show "Potterwatch" had landed him a job at the Wizarding Wireless Network after the war, and he was still there, informing the wizarding world of current events.

\- Lee: -

"Good evening and welcome to the most anticipated event of the season; The first debate between all seven witches and wizards who so bravely have put forward their names for consideration in the upcoming elections. We will start the program with a brief introduction of each candidate. Following that the panel has prepared questions and topics for the group to debate before we will accept questions from the audience. For this to be possible we have partnered with First Rate Electronic Devices. If you have a communicator from them then any election related question sent to _support_ for the coming hour or so will end up on my desk. For those witches and wizards that are talented enough to manage it, we will also be accepting questions sent by patronus, but if you are sending your questions in that way then we kindly ask you to direct your patronus to my colleague Will Collin and not to me, so it does not disturb this live broadcast.

But without further delay, let us get the show started. It has hopefully not escaped anyones noticed that in four weeks a historic election will take place. Never before have we had so many candidates willing to take on the job of Minister of Magic. For make no mistake, it is a job and it is a tough one.

In alphabetical order these candidates are: Thomas Bulstrode, 52, magical historian and well known author. Evan Fawley, 82, Wizengamot member, healer and inventor. Hermione Granger, 32, who was instrumental in the defeat of the darkest wizard of our generation and is now part owner and inventor at F.R.E.D.. Then we have Rowena Lestrange, 38, owner of The Elder Wand bookstore and publishing company in Godric's Hollow. Neolin Parkinson, 72, revered potions master at Bottomless Cauldrons. Septima Vector, 62, arithmancy professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And finally Blaise Zabini, 32, world traveler and entrepreneur."

Hermione was sitting in the studio rather nervous. She was slightly amused when she heard Blaise described as nothing more than "world traveler". Was Theo even trying to win this bet he had with Draco? They must have been able to come up with something better than that. But Blaise seemed fine with this description of himself and just winked at her when she raised an eyebrow at thim.

What followed was, as Lee had promised, the introductions by every candidate separately. Hermione had prepared a speech that exactly filled her allocated four minutes and she was rather proud of it. This time there was no mention of Harry Potter or the Golden Trio. This was about her and her alone. Not about "Harry Potter's faithful sidekick", as Draco had put it.

The others also tried their best to convince the voters that they would be the perfect choice for the position. She may have been biased but she found Thomas's speech pretentious. He sounded like someone who would look after his own interests and the interests of those like him. Evan came across much better. If Hermione was being honest with herself then she knew she probably would have voted for him if she hadn't been running herself. He was likeable and his background as a healer was something that spoke to everyone. He obviously had good bedside manners. He sounded like someone who would take care of you and fix all your troubles.

Rowena was harder to read. She had no political background, but she was likeable enough. Hermione could see herself becoming friends with this woman, discussing classic literature over tea for hours on end. It was however, hard to tell if she would be good at this job or not. Same with Neolin Parkinson. That man had nothing specific to speak in his favor. He was probably just one of those pure blooded wizards who was after ever more power, money and status. Septima Vector was of course a highly analytical woman, who used most of her time stating numbers facts about the magical population. The average family size and income, the annual rates of magical injuries and how that related to the funding of St. Mungos. Even if Hermione found many of the figures quite interesting and could follow Septima's logic of how society could be optimised better, she highly doubted the message was getting across to the voters.

And then there was Blaise. His manner was fully professional as he talked about his world travel and the relation of wizarding england with other nations. It turned out, much to Hermione's surprise, that he had done more than party on his trips around the globe. He seemed personally acquainted with many world leaders and was well versed in international diplomacy. She also found out that he spoke several languages, which she admitted would be handy in diplomatic situations.

Hermione did her best to stay alert throughout the entire procedure. The questions were insanely random, sometimes about specific policies and other times they got asked about their personal food preferences or which pets they had owned. It was exhausting and she was very glad when it was over and she could floo home.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] How do you think the debate went?_

_[Hermione:] You were the one listening. What do you think?_

_[Draco:] It could have gone worse. You are definitely still in the running._

_[Hermione:] But I am not doing as well as Fawley._

_[Draco:] Probably not, no. But we still have time._

_[Hermione:] I suppose. Did you come up with anywhere I can be seen and gain support?_

_[Draco:] The best I could come up with was to establish visiting hours so people can meet you somewhere._

_[Hermione:] We could rent a place and open an election café. Free coffee and propaganda._

_[Draco:] That could work. Employ those over-enthusiastic Hogwarts students that were drooling over you._

_[Hermione:] It would have to be somewhere extremely visible._

_[Draco:] Preferably in Diagon Alley. Is there any property available there?_

_[Hermione:] I can ask George. He knows that sort of thing._

_[Draco:] Would Romeo consider closing WWW for a few weeks and letting you use his store?_

_[Hermione:] Possibly after September first when the Hogwarts students have emptied the shelfs, but not now._

_[Draco:] Ok, that can be our backup plan. But let's try to find something better._

_[Hermione:] Yes, we really would want it open and visible for the start of term rush._

_[Draco:] Are you doing anything tonight?_

_[Hermione:] Another book club meeting with Fleur and the other Gringotts wives._

_[Draco:] Sounds like torture._

_[Hermione:] It's good to be seen, or so you claim._

_[Draco:] So I claim indeed._

_[Hermione:] I better start getting ready. I'll talk to you later._

_[Draco:] Ok. Have fun._

_[Hermione:] Before I go. Do I have a date for tomorrow night?_

_[Draco:] Yes you do._

_[Hermione:] Do I get to know who?_

_[Draco:] No. Just show up at the Unicorn in Godric's Hollow at seven._

_[Hermione:] You are insufferable._

_[Draco:] I make your life worth living and you adore me._

_[Hermione:] You should work on your modesty._

_[Draco:] What is that?_

_[Hermione:] Look it up. I must go now._

_[Draco:] Ok. Have fun._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 20 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione was actually quite nervous before her blind date. She had been wondering all day who Draco could possibly have chosen to set her up with. He had said it would have to be someone outside her usual circle of friends, but at the same time it had to be someone that would further her campaign. She had spend more time than usual looking over her wardrobe. She did not want to send the wrong signals, in case it was someone she did not get along with, and yet she could not dress completely casual since The Unicorn was a very nice restaurant. She ended up in dark purple robes with delicate gold embroidery. It was classic and beautiful and did not show any unnecessary skin. She tried to put her hair back, but gave that up and just pinned the worst of it back a bit. She stared at the mirror for a bit, contemplating the multiple worst case scenarios that could be awaiting her this evening.

Truth be told, she wasn't a completely happy about following through with this plan of Draco's. She preferred to be in control of her own life. But at the same a good leader had to know when to delegate and in all honesty she didn't care too much about the details of the election process. Draco however seemed to enjoy playing politics and tended to have a good reason for wanting her to do something.

This whole election venture was barely her idea. She may have made the spur of the moment decision to put forward her own name, but it was his fault she was taking this so seriously. It was almost funny that the boy who tortured her for not being pure-blood was now supporting her in her quest to prove that you did not need to be pure-blooded to get the top job.

She knew that in the unlikely event that she was made Minister of Magic she would be a good one. She would obsess about every little detail and try her best to better the lives of every witch and wizard out there. But if she was being completely honest with herself, she was still a bit undecided. Was she really the best person for this job? Was there really no one else? Would she really be upset if she didn't win?

Then she pictured Thomas Bulstrode as Minister of Magic and shuddered. What a horrible thought. No, there was nothing to it. Draco was right. She could not honestly say that any of the other candidates were better qualified than she was. She would do her best and if she lost then at least she would sleep better at night knowing that she tried her best. So that meant she had to go on a blind date tonight. If she only was comfortable with swearing. This felt like yet another moment where swearing a bit might be appropriate.

Rowena's raisins!

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione was a few minutes early, gave her name to the maitre d' and was lead to an elegant private table. She sat there contemplating how utterly idiotic this was for a few minutes before fishing up her fred.

_[Hermione:] Remind me why I shouldn't curse you._

_[Draco:] Actually I am somewhat amazed you haven't cursed me yet._

_[Hermione:] Not helping here._

_[Draco:] Because I have been on my best behaviour lately?_

_[Hermione:] Not allowing me to sit at home reading is just mean and you know it._

_[Draco:] You are the one who left with Romeo-the-crazy-person on Friday._

_[Hermione:] You know perfectly well there is no Romeo. Stop calling him that._

_[Draco:] I know. You know. But many of your voters were left thoroughly confused by his antics._

_[Hermione:] So no having fun when one is Minister of Magic._

_[Draco:] No having fun in public. Having fun in private is always encouraged._

_[Hermione:] My mystery date is late._

_[Draco:] Your mystery date has a tendency to do that._

_[Hermione:] Tell me who he is._

_[Draco:] No._

_[Hermione:] You insufferable gitt._

_[Draco:] Manners, minister. Manners._

_[Hermione:] So no calling people names either?_

_[Draco:] Same rules. Keep your public persona spotless and do whatever you want behind closed doors._

_[Hermione:] Five minutes late. Can I leave now?_

_[Draco:] Not yet. If I was a betting man I would say your mystery date will be seven minutes late._

_[Hermione:] I will make you pay for this._

She closed her eyes and before she could count to five to calm herself she heard someone take the seat opposite her. It was another two seconds before she dared open her eyes. What she saw astounded her. She had been expecting some slimy guy trying to get into her pants or some pompous know it all trying to impress her all night. Instead she had been set up with a witch. And not just any witch. None other than Pansy Parkinson. So, did this really count as a date?

"Surprise!"

"You can say that again," Hermione said and reached for her drink.

Pansy just laughed as she gulped down half of her white wine.

"You were expecting Marcus Flint, weren't you?"

"Possibly, although I didn't count him as very likely due to his recent public scandal with Astoria. Honestly, I didn't know what to think."

"Well, Marcus was a possibility, but he did get discarded rather quickly. As you say, he wouldn't have gotten you any votes right now. You would just be labeled his newest conquest."  
"Who else was on the list of possibilities?"  
"Celebrities mostly. But the problems with celebrities is that they tend to be associated with some scandal or other. Most of the scandals surrounding your name have been made up, which is what makes you such a good candidate."

"So what is this then? Do I like women now?"  
"You can if you want to, but I think this is more supposed to be a friend-date."  
"I wonder if that is what will be in the papers tomorrow."  
"Whatever. Let them print whatever they like. I volunteered. It sends out the signal that you are comfortable with the reformed population without teaming you up with anyone that did anything particularly unsavoury."  
"I see."

Hermione wracked her brain for a second before she ventured. "But you were never in the rehabilitation program, were you?"

"10 points to Gryffindor." Pannsy smiled and raised her own glass, which the waiter had just placed in front of her. "But everyone assumes I was. People tend to think in black and white, so because of one nasty comment about the chosen one in the midst of battle I have always been labeled a fan of Voldy."  
"Were you even made to hold the orbs?"

"No, not even. They had nothing on me. Free speech and whatnot."

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if all the supposed good guys were made to face the orbs. How many secred prejudices would be discovered among the good and noble."  
"Would you get tested?"

"Not publicly, no," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But I would be curious to know what they had to say about me. No one really even knows how the orbs work."

"Draco once said it was more invasive than Voldy using legilimency against you."

"Ouch."

"He tends to over dramatize things though."

"I've noticed that about him."

"So are you two shagging yet?"  
"No, we are not. Get your mind out of the gutter."  
"Just asking."

At this point they got interrupted by a waiter wanting to take their order. Pannsy had obviously been here before and placed her order without even glancing at the menu. Hermione took a bit longer, asking the waiter about the soup of the day and what a "delmonico" was. In the end she ordered goats cheese and sweet potato raviolo plus an appetizer that looked good. They decided to share a bottle of some white wine that Pannsy seemed fond of and when they finally got rid of the waiter they could get back to their conversation.

"So tell me, how are things going with Ron."  
"I'm not sure I'm allowed to discuss Ron. He is your friend. Ask him if you want to know."  
"You know he hasn't actually told me about the two of you. Plus, if we are supposed to have a friend-date then you are going to have to be a good friend and give me some gossip."  
"Ok. Me and Ron are fine. How about that?"  
"I admit I was hoping for a little more detail but I will let it slide."  
"You give me the dirt on you and Draco, and I will give you the dirt on me and Ron. Fair is fair."  
"There is no me and Draco."

"You forget that I was at Theo's last week. I know who you danced that dance with. And the two of you were looking quite cozy if you asked me."  
"Oh, no."

Hermione covered her face with her hands. Her momentary madness was back to haunt her. Pannsy would never let it go now that she had ammunition. Then Hermione's brain caught up with her and her eyes almost popped out of her skull as she asked quietly; "Did Ron see us?"

Pannsy smirked like she had finally caught her pray.

"Don't worry. I covered for you and your blond lover. I figured it was not a good idea to let Ron have a heart attack right there on the dancefloor, or to have him draw attention to the two of you by losing his temper and punching Draco in the face. So I distracted him. Quite successfully, I may add. You may thank me now."

"Thank you," came quietly from Hermione as she envisioned the horror that could have unfolded. Ron was somewhat known for his punch first and ask questions later policy. It was the reason he had not lasted in the Auror program.

"So are you still claiming there is nothing going on between you and Draco?"

"We were drunk. Ok? And it was just one dance. Just a moment of insanity." Hermione realized she almost sounded pleading. This was not good. Pannsy would never believe her, even if it was the truth.

"Alcohol has a way of revealing some uncomfortable truths, doesn't it? Like you fancying Draco. Who would have guessed."

"I am never going to convince you, am I? No matter how many times I say that there is nothing going on there."

"No. I have eyes, and I believe what I can see right in front of me."

Their appetizer arrived and Hermione thanked the waiter. She hoped the food would put an end to their current conversation, but no. As soon as they were alone again, Pannsy dove right in.

"Your babies are going to be so cute with blond and curly hair."  
"I guess I should just be grateful you don't work for the Prophet. This is the kind of rubbish they love to print about me."

"It's not rubbish when it is true."

"You are just hoping to have some company in the Slytherin-dating-a-Gryffindor club, aren't you?"

"This is not about Hogwarts houses. Grow up Hermione."

"What is it about then? Order of the Phoenix dating ex-Death Eaters?"  
"Maybe for you and Draco, but remember that I was never a Death Eater."

"I know. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I know you didn't mean anything nasty by it. You were there."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"The way I see it the wizarding world is split into distinctive groups. Most people think that is the sorting hat that divides people up, and talk about Slytherins and Gryffindors and the rest. Maybe that would be a good way of characterizing people if we lived in a different day and age, but we are living in the post-war-era. Things are different now."

"Different how?"

Both Hermione and Pansy leaned forward as Pannsy started to explain:  
"According to me the first group is made up of the witches and wizards who got to chose a side. These are mostly the people who were around during the first war, before Voldy started splitting his soul and became utterly mad. When it was about ideals and not about terror. Wizards being better than muggles and all that crap. This group still only socializes with its own kind, and there is too much history for them to ever be comfortable with the ones that chose the other side decades ago. But these witches and wizards are still mature enough to talk civilly to one another and work together if needed. They want the world to heal. They all fought for better tomorrows and they saw people they cared about die. They want this to be that better world they dreamt of. Now that the war and its terrors are over they are mostly just glad to be alive. Whatever side they were on at the time, the fight died with old Voldy and they would not do anything to disturb the peace."

Pannsy took a drink, but Hermione just waited for her to continue.  
"The second group are the people who never took sides. They may be loosely associated with one side or the other, like my parents for example, but mostly this group just hid and never had to face any hard choices. These are the judgmental people. The ones who have the luxury to say that they would have done things differently if they had been there. But the fact is that they chose not to be there. When things got ugly they ran, hid or looked the other way. This is the worst group of them all. Shallow and judgemental people, the lot of them."

Pannsy sounded bitter, but after taking a deep breath she continued:

"Then there are us. The kids of the second war. The ones who inherited a side and had no say in the matter. The war was on hold for a decade and a half and when it restarted no one offered us the chance to make up our own mind about things. We got thrown into it. Barely of age at the time it swallowed us whole. We are the ones who remember the terror, experienced the loss and live with the nightmares. The war is over now and I think it is ridiculous to still draw a line in the sand as if we aren't the same. We are the same, no matter what side we were forced to take. We should stick together against the ones who weren't there and do not understand what it was like back then."

"Yes, I see your point."

"All those Hogwarts students at Theo's the other week will probably become part of the second group. They were not there. They will probably read the stories of the war and they will see everything in black and white. Good people and bad people. That is what history teaches. No gray to be seen. They probably think it was romantic as fuck how the golden trio got to fly into the sunset on a dragon. I know it was nothing of the sort. War is never romantic. I was there."

"More wine?"  
"Yes please."

Hermione reflected over Pansy's analysis of the wizarding population. It was rather profound, really. And it hit on so many truths that were kind of obvious, as soon as they were pointed out to her. Of course there are many ways of categorizing people. Educated people vs. uneducated people. Slytherins vs. Gryffindors. Rich people vs. poor people. Men vs. women. This was just yet another way of drawing lines, and saying us vs. them. But Pansy's lines were no less true than any of those other lines. They identified differences and similarities. Pansy had found a way in her mind to think of their generation as a united group, not split according to some long forgotten house rivalries.

"Is this why Theo and Draco are so nice to me? Do they share your views?

"Yes. We talked about it and we all felt it would be best if someone of our generation, the ones who remember, got the Minister of Magic post. It's why we made Blaise run. He is the only one we trust who has a clean history. But once we found out you were in the running it was a new game entirely. Draco argued that your history as a member of the Order of the Phoenix gave you a much better chance than Blaise ever had. Theo argued that sound political maneuvering would work in Blaise's favour, and the fact that you had no experience with politics would mean you would be out of the running before you ever started. As you may have guest there it all ended with a bet being made and you being Draco's pet project. Of course we all thought you would hex Draco's balls off rather than listen to a word of reason coming from him, but the two of you seem to have some sort of secret bond between you that has surprised us all."  
"I told you about that."  
"Yes you claimed Draco was your knight in shining armor. Sure. But even if he accidentally kicked you away from a blast-ended screwed in his youth at some point, he surely insulted you enough to make up for that. I say you must have the hots for him. It is the only logical explanation."  
"Whatever Parkinson. You can continue to make up your little fantasies if it entertains you."

"Just… Hermione… Can I call you Hermione?"  
"Sure. Pannsy."

"Hermione. If you do have the hots for Draco…"  
"Witch I don't"

"... but if you do. I should tell you that he is worth the trouble. He is loyal and smart and the world treats him like crap, which he does not deserve, even if he thinks he does."  
"Should I worry that one of my best friends girlfriend is obsessed with her ex?"

"Oh, shut it. Me and Draco dated for like five minutes a lifetime ago. Some snogging when we were kids hardly qualifies him as my ex."  
"Still. Tell me about your own love life instead of making up stories about mine."

"Want to hear all about me snogging your ex?"  
"No, now that you put it like that, Iprobably don't."  
"Me and Ron work. I think. I guess we will see what happens if the world ever finds out about us."  
"Your friends know. Don't they?"  
"Some have figured it out, but they are keeping quiet about it."  
"Does Ron know that they know?"  
"He knows that Daphne knows. And thereby he suspects that Alexey knows. But he doesn't know that Draco and Theo got it out of me at some point."

"So he has not started hanging out with the Slytherins."  
"No. Maybe you can help me with that. You seem to somehow have gotten over your hatred of all things green and silver."

Their food arrived and it looked delicious. Once they had asked for another bottle of whine and confirmed that, yes, the food was actually as fantastic as it looked they continued their conversation.

"So Ron is worried about your friends, uh?"

"It took him a long time to get over the fact that he was shagging the enemy."  
"He needed to grow up at some point. Can't go around holding on to childhood rivalries forever."  
"I blame the quidditch. It made everything so competitive at Hogwarts."  
"That and the house cup. I wish they had abolished that by now."  
"I hear they at least stopped the segregated seating in the great hall."  
"They did? That's great. Then perhaps kids can finally make friends in other houses. It was ridiculous the way it was when we were there."

"I fully agree."

This lead the conversation back to their Hogwarts days, which eventually led the conversation to gossip about where people were today and who was dating whom etc.

Before they knew it desert had been served and eaten.

All in all it had gone remarkably well. Pansy had grown up to become the kind of person she could see working with Ron. Hermione sincerely hoped he didn't mess this up.

"Are you going to tell Ron about our friend-date?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Only if you want to keep him. Didn't you see the reporters sneaking about earlier? Tomorrow's paper is going to be all about our wedding plans. It might upset him."

"I suppose. What should I tell him?"

"I would recommend the truth. But that's just me."

"So I should tell him you are shagging Draco."

This comment and the associated grin made Hermione actually hit her forehead with her hand.

"No, Pansy. I am not shagging Draco."

"Sure you aren't"

"I am not."

"Aha."

"Stop it"

"Aha."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Should I expect to be jinxed next time I see you?_

_[Hermione:]. No, Pansy was Ok. It was nice getting to know her a bit._

_[Draco:] So the two of you hit it off?_

_[Hermione:] She is leaving Ron for me. The engagement announcement will be out tomorrow._

_[Draco:] Excellent. You two will make lovely brides._

_[Hermione:] But seriously, why her?_

_[Draco:] Your public persona needs more girlfriends. You hang out with boys too much._

_[Hermione:] I like hanging out with boys._

_[Draco:] What you like is irrelevant. It's all about appearances._

_[Hermione:] We will see what they say in the papers tomorrow._

_[Draco:] They were there?_

_[Hermione:] With cameras aloft._

_[Draco:] Excellent. I have also had a productive evening._

_[Hermione:] Let me guess. You and Theo want a double wedding with me and Pansy?_

_[Draco:] Very funny. No, I found you some quarters in Diagon._

_[Hermione:] How did you manage that?_

_[Draco:] I convinced Madam Primpernelle to rent out her store for a ridiculous sum._

_[Hermione:] And she agreed? Amazing!_

_[Draco:] She can sell her beautifying potions by mail order for the next four weeks._

_[Hermione:] Hmm… I am not sure pink is my colour. Can we redecorate?_

_[Draco:] We can do whatever we want. Did I mention the ridiculous sum._

_[Hermione:] Just send me the bill. I have a ridiculous sum or two in Gringotts._

_[Draco:] What a coincidence. So do I. We have so much in common you and I._

_[Hermione:] Ah, yes. We can have a ridiculous-sums-get-together-and-dance party._

_[Draco:] Sounds like fun._

_[Hermione:] So what is the plan?_

_[Draco:] To party?_

_[Hermione:] No, the actual plan._

_[Draco:] Ah, yes. We get the keys on Wednesday morning._

_[Hermione:] Sounds good._

_[Draco:] I can meet you there at eight thirty on Wednesday if you want._

_[Hermione:] I'll be there._

_[Draco:] You should fix the freds so they can send numbers. "Eight thirty" looks ridiculous._

_[Hermione:] I know, we are working on it._

_[Draco:] See you on Wednesday._

_[Hermione:] Sweet dreams._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Wednesday, 22 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When Hermione showed up at Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions she found Draco's house elf Batty packing up the store. Things were disappearing into boxes, and boxes were disappearing to who-knows -here. Draco stood there watching Batty and waiting for her by the store counter with an extra cup of coffee that he handed over.

"You could help her, you know."  
"Have you met Batty?"  
"Once. But I know what you mean. Mine ar the same."  
"You could have brought yours to help. She would have accepted that."  
"They are busy. Laundry service."  
"Ah, yes."

Hermione came up and leaned against the counter besides Draco and together they watched the store for a minute. It was only the one floor (plus a basement they were not allowed into) but it was extremely spacious. They could probably fit 50-60 people comfortably in here once the shelves had been removed, and perhaps 100 uncomfortably if needed. There were big display windows and from the right angle they could see both Ollivander's (now primarily being run by his sisters grandson) and Broomstix. When Hermione pointed this out to Draco he scooted a bit closer to her to see. Hermione was suddenly very aware that their shoulders were touching. Not much. Just a little bit. But it didn't seem like Draco was going back away again. He just stayed there and continued to observe the excessively pink store.

This was a prime location and everyone would be here this weekend now that the list of school supplies had been sent out. All they had to do was redecorate.

"So what are you thinking?" Draco asked softly.

"Purple and silver." Hermione answered.

"No red and gold?"

"Definitely not red and gold. I want to everyone to feel welcome here. Not just a quarter of the wizarding population."  
"Good thinking. You will not win with only a quarter of the votes. At least not in the second round."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I haven't been through the first round yet."

"You will."  
"I believe it when I see it."

"Seriously though. Batty will be done emptying out the place in 20 minutes or so. You should call in those minions of yours to help decorate. And let your friends know what you are upto, if you haven't already. Make them feel involved. Install an espresso machine and refreshments here at the counter. You probably want chairs and some small tables. And a stage where you can give talks. Maybe arrange for some musicians to play every now and then."

"Basically open a club, only with coffee instead of wine."  
"You may want to offer tea too. And some pumpkin juice or something for the kids. It is Hogwarts madness in Diagon this weekend. Everyone will be here."

"So what you are saying is that this has to happen fast."  
"I would try to open tomorrow night if I were you."  
"And what will you be doing to help out?"  
"Nothing. My work is done here. Now I am staying far away, remember. No one should know that I am involved in any way."

"Will you at least be here for the opening party tomorrow?"  
"Probably not, no."  
"I don't like this, Malfoy. You shouldn't have to stay in the shadows like this. I understand what you are saying; that people are stupid and can't fathom the idea of rehabilitation, but I do not like it. When all of this is over, however it turns out, then we are going to start working on your public image. Yours and Theos. You and Theo are decent blokes who shouldn't have to hide in the corners at every single party."

Draco did not meet her eyes when she glanced towards him. He just looked thoughtful for a moment and Hermione did not miss that his eyes moved to his forearm. His left forearm. The one he always kept covered.

Then he sighed and put on one of his smirks.

"One project at a time, Granger. Let's get through 'project Granger' first. Then we can talk about your obsessive need to save everyone you meet."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

When Draco had given her the keys to the place and apparated out of there Hermione picked up her fred and messaged pretty much everyone she knew. Predictably not many were available on a Tuesday morning. Harry said he would come by on his lunch break if she had food, and Ginny said she may come by after lunch but she would have the kids with her so she would not be able to help.

Three out of four Hogwarts volunteers could not make it until after lunch, but Isabella apparated over immediately ready to help out. She even brought a friend that Hermione had not met before who introduced herself as Elina McRowen. Ron and George also came over since the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes did not open until 10:30. The rest of those she reached out to did not answer until much later.

They set to work. Hermione and the girls charmed the colour on the walls from pink to purple while the Weasley brothers worked on transforming some shelves into furniture and raised the floor in a corner about half a meter to make a performance stage. Ron left to open the store at 10:30 but George stayed, claiming that Ron could take care of things until lunch.

Neville and Hannah showed up and two of the Hogwarts volunteers; Helga and Erik. Erik had also brought a friend who Hermione had not met before, Henry, who seemed like a nice kid although a quiet one. Then Luna and Annabel were there. By lunch Alicia Spinnet and Lavender Brown had shown up too. Since there was no clear workplan there was a lot of chaos mixed in with some good old trial-and-error. Hermione had set the colour scheme of purple, white and silver, but the rest of the details were still up in the air and everyone seemed to have an opinion. More time seemed to go towards discussing the layout and the decoration of the place than was going towards actual work. Hermione's house elves came with lunch for everyone at the same time as Harry dropped by with a colleague that Hermione could not remember the name of (possibly John or Johan or something). Ron came on his lunch break and kicked George out of there to take care of the store in his absence.

Just when Harry was about to leave the door opened. People fell silent as Pansy walked in. She held her head high and acted as if everything was perfectly normal. She ignored everyone there, including Ron, walked straight to Hermione, gave her a quick hug and asked if there was any food left for she was starving. Hermione followed her lead and acted as if she had been expecting her, pointed her to the food and told her to grab her some pineapple juice if there was any left.

When Pansy was out of earshot Hermione found a lot of eyes on her that obviously wanted an explanation. The only one they got got was: "You saw the Prophet yesterday. Me and Pansy are best friends now."

Although it was obvious that her friends never believed anything written in the Daily Prophet, it was equally obvious that Hermione was not about to give any further explanation on why Pansy was there. So people had to just keep their opinions to themselves and go back to whatever they had been talking about. But when Pansy came back and sat herself besides Hermione there was still more than one raised eyebrow lurking around the room.

In the end it was Luna who saved the day. While everyone was still sitting she climbed up on the newly erected stage and explained her vision of the room. All the tables were to be circular with three chairs per table. And, yes, there were to be chairs and not couches. They did not want people to get too comfortable. People were supposed to come in, get exposed to the propaganda and then leave to make room for new voters.

Talking about propaganda there would be sketches of Hermione on the walls in silver and quotes from her Reflections-articles would appear as if an invisible hand was writing them on the wall. The stage would be decorated in lighter shades of purple and white in order to draw the eye to it and whenever there wasn't live entertainment on the stage they would have a charmed harp playing famous muggle songs. Hermione would need to make a personal appearance about 4 times a day on stage and the times would be set so everyone would always know when to expect her.

The bar would serve coffee, tea, muffins and a purple fizzy drink that supposedly had a strawberry/blueberry flavour. Nothing else. The muffins were going to be baked and individually decorated by Hermione's house elves, and those too would follow the colour scheme of purple and white.

Everything would be free but there would have to be some system in place to make sure no one abused the system. Ron suggested they could modify one of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products and give a small tattoo to anyone who ate a muffin. It could say something like "I support Hermione Granger for Minister of Magic" on their forehead which would then fade after some hours. That way they could easily keep track of who had already gotten a muffin. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea, although placing the tattoo on the back of their hand was probably better, and Ron left to tell George to get to work on it.

After Luna's speech things started coming together. The sign above the door was changed to say simply "Vote for Hermione Granger" and the windows got big signs announcing that they would be open on Friday morning. Isabella, Elina and Helga, another recent Hogwarts graduate who had now showed up, started working on flyers with "30 reasons to vote for Hermione Granger" (which were then folded into little broomsticks and made to fly around the place).

"The Hogwarts boys", as everyone was calling Henry and Erik, took over the rebuilding and organizing of the the café. Hermione sent out the invitations to the opening party tomorrow night herself and organised the house elves, who would be taking care of the muffin baking at Hermione's house.

By about five Hermione sent everyone home saying they had worked hard enough for one day. The rest could wait until tomorrow. She and a few of the others needed to start getting ready for Percy's birthday dinner.

The last thing they did before leaving was to test the first batch of the propaganda-muffins. Since it was just a minor modification on an existing product George had quickly made the special ingredient that would give everyone a 10 hour purple and silver tattoo. They all applauded when it the letters appeared on the back of Hermione's hand saying "I support Hermione Granger".

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] How is it looking?_

_[Hermione:] Like an overdose of purple mixed with a bit of some sickening Hermione-worship_

_[Draco:] So in other words; absolutely perfect?_

_[Hermione:] I suppose so._

_[Draco:] Are you doing anything exciting tonight or are you just working on your new purple project?_

_[Hermione:] I sent everyone home at five. I need to get ready for Percy's birthday dinner._

_[Draco:] You have a busy social calendar._

_[Hermione:] Yes, I usually do. Comes with being pretty and popular._

_[Draco:] Yes, I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

_[Hermione:] What will you be doing?_

_[Draco:] Probably reading Bulstrode's autobiography in front of the fire. I'm not quite finished with that one._

_[Hermione:] Will you send it to me when you finish it?_

_[Draco:] Of course._

_[Hermione:] Thank you._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	6. Chapter 6

.

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Thursday, 23 August 2012

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

_[Hermione:] You two are coming tonight. Right?_

_[Harry:] Me and Ginny will be there at seven. Kids will sleep over at Bill and Fleur's._

_[Hermione:] When will Arthur and Molly be back?_

_[Harry:] Ginny says they will be back in eight days and four hours._

_[Hermione:] Have you heard from them?_

_[Harry:] They called yesterday. Seems like they are having fun pretending to be muggles._

_[Hermione:] Good for them._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione and her Hogwarts gang were still putting on some final touches when the guests started arriving. The entire place was filled with tiny magical lights, both purple and white. These would move when people approached and they were impossible to catch. Whenever someone walked across the room the lights would ripple around them. The effect was rather fun and Isabel had walked back and forth several times just to amuse the others.

They had decided not to serve the magical muffins on opening night. Proper food would be required with the wine. They had also decided that although only friends had been specifically invited, it was a party. The doors would be open and anyone would be welcome to join them.

First to arrive were George and Ron who gave her a quick hug and a bottle of Ogdens. Not two minutes later Charlie and Anita walked in with Hermione's parents, followed by Hagrid. Hermione immediately transformed one of the chairs into an oversized couch so Hagrid could sit down. Then she went to greet her parents.

Hermione's parents were still living in Australia. It turned out that the memory spell she had performed on them had not taken particularly well. She had probably been too emotionally upset at the time. They had forgotten about her and moved, but by Christmas they were both experiencing vivid dreams about having a powerful witch for a daughter. By end of February they had come to the conclusion that magic may be real and their own daughter may have sent them away for their own safety. But although the memory spell had faded the compulsion she had instilled in them to move to Australia was quite strong. Even if they knew the truth they could not even consider the possibility of moving back to England. When Hermione found them none of them could tell if their love for Australia was genuine or if it was the result of a compulsion. In the end they were unwilling to subject themselves to more magic in order to return to England. So they stayed.

Hermione was not allowed to install a floo in a muggle residence so she bought a one room apartment down the street from her parents for the sole purpose of having a floo connection to Perth. She registered it under the name of Hoppetossa and tried to visit as often as she could. And since her muggle parents were not able to use the floo on their own, she had asked Charlie and Anita to go get them. Which they had.

Slowly but surely the place filled with familiar faces. Some had been invited, and others had not. It was a party. Marcus Flint stopped by with most of his quidditch team, and so did Oliver Wood. Hermione wondered if that would be a problem but apparently quidditch professionals were very friendly towards one another as long as their feet were on the ground.

It is true what they say. Time flies when you are having fun. Pansy came and brought Daphne and Alexey with her. Daphne convinced Oliver Wood to DJ so he aparated back to his house to pick up his DJ-ing equipment and soon there was dancing. Isabella and the rest of the new graduates sent messages to people and the rumor spread that there was a party in Diagon Alley. Hannah Abbott started serving alcohol at the counter at some point, although Hermione decided not to have too much to drink, due to the fact she suspected there was a reporter or two in the crowd.

_[Draco:] How is it going?_

_[Hermione:] Like the kind of party no one would ever invite me to._

_[Draco:] Are you at least having a little bit of fun?_

_[Hermione:] Mostly I am just tired at this point._

_[Draco:] You poor thing._

_[Hermione:] How do you end a party?_

_[Draco:] With fireworks? Fire-breathing dragons? Firehose? Fire?_

_[Hermione:] Excellent idea. I'm going to find George_

_[Draco:] Good luck._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Friday, 24 August 2012

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

It was the morning after the party and the place looked like a warzone. Hermione, Isabella and Erik had decided not to clean up last night and just deal with everything in the morning. They regretted it now.

The giant signs in the windows stated that they would open in 30 minutes so it was time to take out those wands and start clearing the mess. Start warming the tea and arranging those cupcakes. Erik and Henry had showed up early and were busy with setting up the caffé. Isabella and Hermione were trying to remember how they had decided to place the tables around the room.

Hermione suddenly heard a pop from the back room. A sure sign of someone apparating into the store. Before she could go investigate Draco and Theo came out looking amusingly at the mess.

"So, I am guessing it was a good party yesterday. Judging by the mess of this place I would say it was not a particularly family friendly atmosphere."

Hermione ignored Theos comment as she came over to greet them. "I didn't know we had an apparition point back there. I guess coming by when it is actually open is not something the two of you would consider."

"We consider ourselves VIP guests so we reserve the right to pop in on our own schedule."

Theo winked as he handed over a box of chocolates which Hermione immediately opened and made available on the counter (after having one herself).

"I see. Do you want a cupcake? Comes with an "I support Hermione" tattoo, free of charge."  
"Seriously Hermione. Are you marking your followers now? Isn't that going a little bit too far?"

"It's purple and pretty and comes off in 10 hours. All in good spirits. We even have a big sign warning people about it. If you don't want to show your support then you don't get the free cupcake."  
"That is actually pretty genius. Marking people also comes with the added bonus of irritating the other candidates."

"Speaking of the other candidates; Do you guys have any idea what they is upto this weekend?"

"Flourish and Blotts has a huge sign out front. It seems like everyone smart enough to publish an autobiography will be there at some point this weekend. A few of them are also doing book signings in the second-hand bookstore, which is smart considering not everyone can afford Flourish and Blotts."  
"Shut up Nott about my decision not to publish an autobiography. I am being different. It's cool to be different. I am the muggle-born after all, and everyone knows muggles are weird."  
"Your words, not mine."

"And where is Zabini?"  
"Around somewhere avoiding us"  
"Smart guy."

The three of them chatted while Isabella and Erik did most of the cleaning up. Hermione told them who had been there the night before and they complimented her on the decor. They both decided to get cupcakes and immediately the back of their hands said "I support Hermione Granger for Minister for Magic".

Hermione noticed that Draco stayed pretty quiet, happy to have Theo take care of most of the conversation. He made a few short remarks every now and then, but mostly he was just in the background. Thinking back, she realized that this was usually the case. On the few occasions when they had been alone together he seemed to have no problems talking, but with others around he drew to the background and mostly stayed quiet. She was surprised how completely different his behaviour now was from the Draco she remembered at Hogwarts, who always had to be in the spotlight, preferably throwing insults at people. She would have to ask him about this at some point.

They didn't stay long. When it got close to opening time they said their goodbyes and disappeared to the back where Hermione could hear them apparating away.

"Since when are you friends with the likes of them?", came from Isabella

Hermione turned to the young adults and saw dislike and something bordering on animosity on their faces.

"Those two were in my year at Hogwarts. I wouldn't call them my friends exactly, but neither would I throw them out. They have votes like anyone else and everyone should be welcome here. I am not aiming to be one of those Ministers of Magic that favours friends and barely nods at anyone else. I would like to be the kind of minister that everyone can support, no matter which house they got sorted into when they were eleven."

"But those two are evil. They were probably Death Eaters."

"Their fathers may have been Death Eaters, I will give you that. But that was a long time ago. You may not know this, but I fought really hard for the rehabilitation program after the war. And a part of that rehabilitation is for the rest of the magical community to forgive those that the orbs judge to have changed their ways. Those guys were barely of age at the time of the war. Shunning them, or locking them up for that matter, is not the way for a society to heal."

Hermione was not sure she had gotten through to them. Maybe Pansy was right about the younger generation seeing everything in black and white. It was so easy when you could just define who was a hero and who was the villain. Good and evil and a neat little ending where the knight slays the dragon. That was what children were taught. It took maturity to see the grey's and realize that not all heroes are perfect and not all villains are truly evil.

She tried a different approach.

"People are rarely truly evil. The actions of some are evil, but people are usually more complex than that. We rarely know what is going on in the heads of those we call our enemies. Some people do evil things intentionally while others are not aware of the damage they cause. Some turn to darkness when they have been hurt. Being unkind to anyone is never a good idea."

Her audience did not seem convinced.

"That is why it was so perfect to use the orbs rather than just send everyone to Azkaban. I for one, trust the judgement of the orbs and if the orbs say those two have changed their ways then I am ready to forgive and forget. You should at least be willing to uphold a conversation with them."

There was still a sceptical look in Isabella's eyes and Henry's quiet demeanor was somehow more hostile than usual, but there was no time to work on that further because it was time to open the doors. There seemed to be quite a crowd gathering in the street outside.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Why are you always so quiet when there are people around?_

_[Draco:] Habit I suppose._

_[Hermione:] How so?_

_[Draco:] They remember the war and what I did. If they don't realize I am there they don't leave the room._

_[Hermione:] Seriously?_

_[Draco:] Or throw tomatoes, or hexes, or punches._

_[Hermione:] I don't even know where to start with that. What's wrong with people?_

_[Draco:] I wasn't kidding when I said I was surprised you hadn't hexed me yet._

_[Hermione:] What about Theo?_

_[Draco:] Few people know what he did during the war. They suspect, but they can't prove it._

_[Hermione:] Was it bad?_

_[Draco:] Theo? Not as bad as some of the others. Not as bad as setting Greyback loose at Hogwarts._

_[Hermione:] That was a monumentally stupid thing to do, you know._

_[Draco:] I know._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Sunday, 26 August 2012

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Hermione's house was a white semi-detached, three story high building with a basement in what the Londoners call Little Venice, just north of Paddington. After her time in Cambridge, when she had been renting an apartment in a muggle area, she had started to understand why so many magical families choose to settle in rural areas. In Cambridge she had to severely limit her wand usage at home, or she risked the neighbours talking about bad internet reception and flickering lights. And everything was so interconnected in apartment buildings that it was even difficult to set up the wards and shields she wanted to set up.

When she decided to stop studying and start working she also decided it was time to buy herself a house. Preferably in London. She had considered living in a purely magical community, but simple things like being able to give out her address to relatives and old acquaintances was something she wanted to be able to do. She probably looked at 30 different properties before seeing this one. It was perfect. The area was great and the house was fantastic. With over 3500 square feet and 6 bedrooms it was much too big for one person, but she figured she could just fill it with books, friends and magic.

At first it had worried her that the house was semi-detached. What if she didn't like the neighbour? What if her magic started causing troubles? But the house was too good to pass up and she figured she could work around whatever problems would arise somehow. By a pure coincidence she later found out that, Charles, the gentleman who owned the other side of the house was a squib, so many of the careful modifications she had made to her own side of the building had been unnecessary. They got along splendidly and she had even lent him a house-elf once when he needed help renovating the basement.

These days the house elves had free reign over the basement, and that is where they also had their little laundry service. On the ground floor she had the entrance hall, the drawing room and the living room which featured a fireplace large enough for two people to floo in or out without hitting their head or elbows. It also had the kitchen and and the dining room. The two upper floors had her master bedroom, her office, the library and three guestrooms that were rarely used plus a large balcony and a beautiful roof terrace where she could look over the canal. One day she was going to take up running and go out in spandex every morning like everyone else in the neighbourhood seemed to be fond of.

Hermione absolutely loved her house. It had been very expensive though. It was more than she could afford at the time, which meant she had to borrow quite a lot from Harry. Her job at the ministry had not given her enough income to pay him back, but once she started F:R:E.D with George the money started pouring in and the first thing she did was to pay Harry back. The house was hers now and it would take a lot for her to agree to live anywhere else.

Today had been a long day in Diagon Alley. With only a week left until the Hogwarts Express would leave platform 9 and 3/4 every magical family seemed to be out shopping, and all the kids had heard about the purple cupcakes and wanted one. Hermione's place in Diagon was becoming informally known as "Purple Palace", and although no one seemed to be able to remember who had come up with the name it seemed to be catching on.

It had been a full house all day, so Hermione had declined and invitation for dinner from Hannah and Neville. She just wanted to go home, sit down in her library and listen to the silence. If she had the energy to open her eyes she would possibly consider accio-ing a book. But she didn't.

The elves knew not to disturb her in the library. If she was in there they were only allowed to enter when called and they were never allowed to pop directly into the library. Upon their insistence she had agreed to have one of those magical tables installed by her chair. This table had its counterpart in the kitchen so they could send her snacks, drinks and the occasional message when she was cooped up in the library.

She had been in there for an hour when her fred gave a jump in her pocket.

_[Draco:] We have a problem. Can you come over here tonight? We need to strategize._

_[Hermione:] Not a chance that I am getting out of this chair. What is it?_

_[Draco:] My source at the Daily got a hold of tomorrow's headline._

_[Hermione:] How bad is it?_

_[Draco:] It could be bad, hard to tell at this point. I only got the headline._

Hermione threw her head back and once again considered taking up swearing. She really did not want to move even an inch. Every muscle in her face hurt from smiling and talking all day. She knew she should deal with this, but she was comfortable. Going to Nott manor this late did not seem like a good plan.

_[Draco:] I can probably convince Batty to serve something that isn't purple._

It seemed very important to Draco that he get to speak with her. He almost sounded like he was pleading. She probably should see him. But he would have to come to her in that case. She was much too comfortable here.

_[Hermione:] If you want to talk to me you will have to do it here._

_[Draco:] At your house? Really? Are you sure?_

_[Hermione:] Sure, why not. You dont scare me, Malfoy._

_[Draco:] OK, how do I find you?_

_[Hermione:] Step into a floo, throw down some floo powder and shout "Villa Villekulla"._

_[Draco:] Seriously? What's wrong with 'Granger residence'?_

_[Hermione:] The ministry said I could register my floo connection under any name._

_[Draco:] They should probably have some guidelines for floo network names._

_[Hermione:] Where would be the fun in that?_

_[Draco:] Am I going to find a horse on the patio?_

_[Hermione:] Possibly. Are you going to make fun of me all night or get over here?_

_[Draco:] I'm heading your way. See you in two minutes._

_[Hermione:] I'm in the library._

_[Draco:] Of course you are._

Hermione called for Spike who respectfully popped in outside the threshold of the library. She told him Mr. Malfoy would be stopping by and to show him in. Then she closed her eyes, determined to get a moment of rest before having to deal with whatever catastrophe Draco would bring.

A few minutes later she heard Draco approaching. She reached for her wand and since her chair was the only one in the room she just transfigured it into a 3 seat couch so there would be room for Draco to sit down. He did.

"No monkeys or horses that I can see."

"I keep the animals on my pirate ship."

"Of course you do, Pippi."

Draco was holding some papers and now. Fiddling with them. Now that he was here he seemed undecided if he wanted to talk about whatever had him worried. Hermione was equally unsure if she wanted to hear the bad news. As long as she didn't know she didn't have to deal with it.

"What would you have called this house if it had been up to you?"

"I don't know. I probably would just have used the street address."

"You are no fun."

They stayed quiet for a bit, Hermione just being exhausted and Draco deep in thought about something.

"I am too tired to guess, so sooner or later you are going to have to tell me."

"I suppose I am. Do you have anything to drink?"

Draco was startled half to death when Hermione suddenly yelled on the top of her lungs for Spike, who promptly appeared at the door of the library. Draco asked for 'a drink, any drink, just something with alcohol' and Hermione asked for 'whatever he is getting'.

Spike disappeared and a minute later two Moscow mules appeared on the table in front of them.

"Well, at least it isn't purple," Draco muttered and Hermione nodded in agreement before taking a sip of her drink. She then just waited for Draco to pluck up his courage and tell her.

"OK, you may not know this but the Daily Prophet is printed at night. This means the headlines and the layout are set the evening before. Usually everything is set by eight, but they leave some room for last minute changes until midnight."

Hermione just nodded. She knew enough about the Quibbler to be able to guess this was how it worked at the Prophet."

"For a few years now I have been paying a guy at the printer to forward me the headlines at night. It gives me a small forewarning if some huge story is about to break."

Hermione decided not to comment on what she thought of such practices.

"I am guessing I will not like whatever lies the Prophet will be printing tomorrow."

"No, I am guessing not."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"You must remember that I only get the headlines. It can make it hard to guess what an article could be about. And also, this may not be the final version. Sometimes the editor changes things last minute."

"So that's a 'no' then?"

"What?"

"You're not going to tell me whatever you don't want to tell me."

Draco sighed and handed over his papers. It was a simple list of headlines, no indication of how big any given article was or if it had accompanying pictures or not. Towards the top of the list she saw the offending headline:

"Shacking up with snakes - Has our hero Granger been seduced my the dark side?"

"Wow. When did the Daily Prophet start referencing Star Wars?"  
"Referencing what?"  
"Oh nothing. It's just a muggle movie. They call their magic 'the force' and they have super villains that are using 'the dark side of the force' or something. Most of the movies are dedicated to stopping set super villains."

"I know about Star Wars, Hermione. But seriously. Is that all you have to say about this? That this is a movie quote? That's like finding a picture of your girlfriend cheating on you and commenting on the sheets being of good quality."

"I don't have a girlfriend. If the Prophet is about to suggest that I me and Pansy are an item then I am sure people will see through that. She is not my type."

"I highly doubt this is about Pansy."

They fell silent for a bit. No it probably was not about Pansy. Hermione, who was exhausted just let her eyes close for a moment. She wondered if she had fallen asleep for a second when Draco spoke.

"I shouldn't have danced with you. There were too many people watching."

"Relax Malfoy. They were all too busy having fun to notice us. Besides, that was weeks ago. Not really newsworthy anymore, I would think."

"It doesn't matter. Weeks ago or years ago, you should never be seen within five meters of me."

"You don't know if that is what this is about. This could be anything and this could be nothing. We will find out tomorrow."

"You should try to take this seriously. This could ruin you."

"I doubt it. The Prophet has printed lies about me before. Somehow I always survive."

"And if it's about me or Theo."

"I don't know. The best approach is probably to ignore it. If I get asked specifically about something then I will just tell the truth."

"Which is?"

"I am not 'shacking up' with anyone at the moment, but even if I was it would be none of their business."

"You are going to have to give a better answer than that. You are a public figure. People feel entitled to have opinions about any and all of your private business."

"I'm too tired for this. Tell me how you would handle it."

"I don't know. If this is what I think it is about then you have simply been seen around 'snakes' too much lately for anyone to believe the truth. This is exactly the sort of thing I was trying to avoid. Again, I'm really sorry about the dance."

"Stop the self-loathing. I was there. It takes two to tango. It's not your fault."

"Tango?"

"Just something people say. Means I wasn't exactly kicking and screaming and running away from you. The dance was just as much my fault as it was yours."

"We have been seen together too often. What if people figure out I have been helping you?"

"Ok, let's think of this logically. From the word 'snake' we can assume they are picturing me getting naked with someone that got sorted into the noble house of Salazar Slytherin, but it does not necessarily have to be you. I think we can assume no one knows about us getting drunk together in Salisbury, right?"

"Right."

"Then there was Greengrass manor where I disappeared with Zabini under mysterious circumstances after he saved me from Parkinson and I was not seen again that night. This could very well be about Zabini, you know."

"I suppose."

"At Nott manor I talked to you, Nott, Flint and the quidditch players for a bit. It could be any of them."

"But then you were seen dancing with a Death Eater."

"After the press had left, and besides; you are not a Death Eater."

Draco closed his eyes at that and leaned back on the couch.

"I believe you may be the only one of that opinion. I, for example, distinctly remember being branded. It was not pleasant."

"A tattoo on your arm does not define you for life. Even back then you were barely a Death Eater. Not a proper one at least."  
"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"  
"Because I know what you did."

Draco was silent at that. Hermione decided that it may be time to finally talk about the elephant in the room. Tiptoeing around difficult subjects had never really been her style.

"Thank you for that, by the way. I would not be here without you."  
"You would have made it. Rescue was on its way."  
"They would not have made it in time and you know it. Your dear old aunt was not holding back. Frank and Alice Longbottom lost their minds to that curse and I would have too if you had not been there. I heard you in my head. It was still torture, but you didn't let me slip into oblivion. So thank you."  
"Bellatrix really was a sociopath."

"She was a proper Death Eater. And you are not. You may have toyed with the idea at some point, but you never went over the edge."

"I did my share of despicable things."  
"I am sure you did. But you also chose to save me when I needed saving."  
"Is that why you haven't hexed me? Some sort of life debt?"  
"Pretty much."

"Good to know."  
"That was some impressive mind magic, by the way."

"Combination of legilimency and something I read in a rather despicable book at the Malfoy library."

"You are a talented wizard. Bellatrix never suspected a thing."

"Snape was a good teacher."

They went quiet again. It was nice just sitting here in the library with Draco. There was a comfortable silence between them now. Or maybe she was just tired. She did notice him holding his forearm as he sat there deep in thought.

"Do you always keep it covered?"

"What?"  
"Your mark."  
"Of course. Do you think I would walk around with that thing on display?"

"Let me see it."  
"Why?"  
"Just… just give me your arm."

Draco extended his arm to her and she carefully folded up his sleeve. The dark mark had faded a little but it was still quite visible. Back in third year she had once seen Snape's mark. Back before Voldemort's return. This one looked exactly like it. The mark was born of dark magic and it was permanent. It would never be completely gone. But at least it was dormant now that Voldemort had been killed. Hermione drew out her want and Draco immediately became suspicious.

"What are you doing?"  
"I know an excellent concealment charm. I want to try it on you."  
"Ok. Just don't hex my arm off."

Hermione started the incantation. The wand work was intricate and she had to make alterations to the way she usually performed it because his skin tone was so different from hers. But after a couple of minutes the mark was completely hidden.

Draco stroked the skin, amazed. He could still feel the mark but there was nothing to see.

"Wow, that is really good. What is that charm?"  
"You learn amazing things when you go looking in old books at the library. This one was in a 200 year old book on beautifying charms and potions."

"Why on Earth were you reading a book on beautifying charms and potions. Aren't you pretty enough already?"

"I have a scar of my own to cover up."

And Hermione, trying not to think about the compliment she had just received, stretched her own forearm towards Draco. He ran his fingers along it and felt the distinct remnants of multiple scars. It felt like letters but he could not make out what it said.

"What is it?"  
"Bellatirx's handiwork."

And Hermione grabbed her wand again and ended the charm that she always wore on her forearm. The red letters spelling 'MUDBLOOD' became visible, as ugly as they had ever been. Draco was so pale he almost looked like he was going to be sick, but his fingers continued to gently stroke the scars.

"For a while I tried to find a cure or a counter curse, but in the end I just gave up and looked for a concealment charm instead. It has to be redone every couple of days or so, but it allows me to move about in public without the pity-stares."

"I'm really sorry about this. I wish I could have stopped it."  
"You did what you could. Getting yourself killed would not have solved anything. Don't worry. I have accepted it as a part of my past. War leaves us all with ugly scars. But as long as it is concealed then people don't have to know about it and can go about their business not bugging me about my scar."

They stayed silent for a minute just thinking back to that day. Not a day they really wanted to remember.

"You are going to have to teach me the charm. And to Theo. He would really appreciate it. He hates his mark with a passion."

"Bring him over some evening and I will teach it to both of you. Just not tonight. I'm exhausted."  
"Could you also teach it to my mother? She is so ashamed of hers."

There was a moment's hesitation before Hermione answered. "Of course."

"Are you just saying that because you think you owe me some life debt?"

"Pretty much."  
"So how far can I push my luck with this? Will you teach the spell to my father too?"  
"I'd rather not, but if it's important to you I might."

"Do all my homework for life?"

"We are not in Hogwarts any more, but sure."  
"Will you do a strip tease for me?"

"Very funny."

"Oh, everyone knows how much you like riding dragons."

"Maybe I would consider it if you had heroically duelled your aunt and stopped her from almost slicing off my arm with a cursed knife."  
"But as you so accurately pointed out, I would not have survived that duel."  
"So it was a good thing you didn't throw yourself in front of your aunt's wand."  
"Bit it does mean I don't get a strip tease."

"You win some, you lose some. Live with it."

"Bummer."

"So if I teach you my trick, will you teach me that mind trick of yours?"

_**\+ You mean this one. +** _

Hermione had closed her eyes again and jumped awake when she heard Draco's voice in her head.

"Yes, that one. How do you do that."

"There is just a trick to it. And you have to do it wandlessly, but I'm sure that's no problem for you."

"Can you do it with anyone? And what's the range of the spell?"

"The range is limited and no, you can't do it with just anyone. You have to know the magical essence of your target. I developed the spell to communicate with my parents during Voldemort's invasion of the Manor. It was not like we could communicate freely with him around. And even this way was risky. But at least the Death Eaters couldn't overhear us talking and report back to him."

Draco sighed and sank back into the couch as he continued.

"It took me weeks to learn to recognize their magical essence. They were slightly faster at recognizing me and each other once I explained how I had managed it. But I didn't have weeks to figure you out. I still can't believe I found your magical essence as quickly as I did."

"I'm happy you managed it then. I was slipping. I was almost gone when you got in there."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It was not your fault."

"We used to do this for one another, you know. Keep each other sane while under the crucio. Reach out for support instead of retreating into sanity."

Hermione's hand had found Draco's and their fingers entwined.

"Why did you decide to save me?"

"You needed it."

"Even after all those years of calling me names."

"I'm not a monster. There is a difference between calling people names and torturing them."

"Thank you."

"I'll teach you the spell sometime. Although the spell is useless until you manage to find your target."

"How many people can you project towards"

"Just you and my parents. There was never any real point in projecting to anyone else. After the war I was just happy that I was able to talk to people without the constant fear of being overheard saying something that would cause punishment for me or my parents. Occasionally it has occurred to me that it would be useful to be able to project to Theo, but I've never really bothered trying to find his magical essence. It would probably just freak him out."

"Why are you living at Nott's? I am guessing you could afford a place of your own if you wanted to."

"I don't want to live at Malfoy manor, for obvious reasons, and he has a habit of inviting people to move in, so it just sort of happened. You may have noticed that our circle of friends isn't that big. People aren't very fond of having us around so we stick together. We were the ones stupid enough to get ourselves marked. There is no coming back from that."

"Well, you guys can be my friends if you want."  
"Whatever you do, do NOT tell that to the press tomorrow."  
"You are way to scared of public opinion."

"And you are way too eager to commit political suicide."  
"Ok, ok, whatever you say. I am the puppet and you are the puppet master."

"And you better not forget it."

"But I would like our plan to include the long term goal of people stop being mean to snakes in general. People need to stop shunning you guys. It's ridiculous how people are still mad at Pansy 14 years after she made one stupid remark in the midst of battle back when she was a frightened teenager."

"How did 'saving the snakes' suddenly become your new quest?"  
"When I decided it should be."

"I see. I am not sure the puppet master approves."  
"And the puppet master becomes the puppet."  
"That does not make sense. Are you feeling Ok`?"  
"Of course not. I fell asleep ages ago. This is just me sleep-talking."  
"Is that a thing?"

"Obviously."

"So what is your plan, sleeping beauty?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"Yes, I would. Please wake up and tell me."

Hermione sighed, opened her eyes, let go of his hand and sat up to face him.

"Ok, here is the plan. I am going to make Harry take a day of work tomorrow and stay by my side all day. Whenever someone mentions the article he can be the one with something to say about this whole thing. He is the one who saved the world and no one ever questions his judgment is who is Ok and who isn't. If he says that we have friends and acquaintances from all four Hogwarts houses, then that's it. End of story and checkmate against the press."

"Wow. That is… That is devious, underhanded and absolutely ingenious. Playing the Potter card. Brilliant move."  
"Thank you very much."  
"Will Potter really do that for you?"  
"He made me fly from Hogwarts to London on an invisible thestral when we were kids, just because he had a sudden urge to visit the ministry. I have endless leverage over him. He works to much anyway. It's not like he needs the money."  
"No, he could easily join our newly established ridiculous-sums-at-Gringotts club."

"But you see where I'm going this plan of mine, don't you?"

"Not really."

"If we are going to take full advantage of Harry's seal of approval for snakes everywhere then we need some former slytherins hanging out at Purple Palace tomorrow and within a week or so you, Theo and Harry need to be seen talking together."  
"You will just not let this go, will you."  
"No I will not."  
"Well the first thing is easy. How about Daphne, Eloise and Pansy."  
"Remind me. Who is Eloise again?"  
"She was a couple of years ahead of us. She is friends with Daphne."  
"Sure. I can send a message to Pansy if you contact the other two."  
"Unless the article is about you and Pansy, for in that case we might want to call in some guys instead."

"That would be funny. Although if it is something that ridiculous then I am not calling Harry in to deal with it. Rumors about me and Pansy being an item are not even worth addressing."

"I suppose you can."  
"So what if it is Blaze? I think that would make the most sense, really. We have been seen talking on numerous occasions lately. I even bought a signed copy of his autobiography last Friday."

"If it is Blaze then you need to call in Potter. It could be detrimental for both your candidacies if people thought the two of you were shagging."

"Isn't he with Astoria?"  
"Who knows. I think they have broken up, but I might be wrong."  
"And here I thought you knew everything."

And with that Hermione gave a giant yawn that made Draco realize that it was well past eleven and she needed to be rested if she was supposed to deal with the press in the morning. He offered to levitate her to bed, whereby she replied that getting access to her bedroom was a little bit harder than that. So he just wished her a good night and headed downstairs for the floo as she stumbled towards her bedroom.

The last thing she heard as her head hit the pillow was Draco's voice in her head.

_**\+ Sweet dreams, Hermione. +** _


	7. Chapter 7

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 27 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The article in the Daily Prophet was not as bad as Hermione and Draco had feared it would be. Under the headline "Shacking up with snakes - Has Our hero Granger been seduced my the dark side?" were a few paragraphs of speculations about her and Marcus Flint, accompanied by a large picture of them laughing together at the opening party at Purple Palace. The reporter claimed that they had been seen together on numerous occasions and eluded to the two of them being the reason why Astoria left Marcus. But since the picture only had them laughing at a party it was not very incriminating. Basically it was nonsense from start to finish. Exactly the kind of story that the editors thought would get people to buy the paper.

Harry took the day off and the two of them served a lot of purple cupcakes that day. They also tried to get out every now and then and just be visible around Diagon Alley. That way any reporter wanting to confront Hermione about the story could get an earful from Harry for their troubles. Draco also managed to get Marcus to go out on a date that evening and gave him strict instructions to tell anyone who asked about what great friends he was with Hermione and the rest of the golden trio.

Diagon Alley was still getting a good amount of traffic, even if it was a Monday, which kept Ron busy all day at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. But he said he would join them for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron at six. Harry said Ginny might be joining them too so they booked a table at the back.

Harry and Hermione arrived first, but at exactly six Ron walked in, slightly red in the face and holding hands with none other than Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and then tried their best not to say anything that would make this harder on Ron than it already was. Pansy was putting up a brave face, but seemed just as nervous.

"Harry. Hermione. I would like you to meet my girlfriend."  
"Well, good evening Miss Parkinson. How lovely to finally get to meet you," Hermione said with an extra big smile and an outstretched hand.

"Cut the crap, Granger."  
"I believe that is Hermione, to you. Haven't you read the Prophet lately? We are best friends now."  
"Yea, sure. Whatever."

Ron, still quite red in the face, just mumbled; "Well, we just figured it was time to get it all in the open now that the press is accusing you of being a fan of green and silver."  
"How very considerate of you, Ron. Now come sit down."

Pansy did but Ron was still waiting for Harry to say something. When Harry stretched his hand out to Pansy and welcomed her to the gang, he relaxed a bit.

"So, you two don't seem particularly shocked. How long have you known?"  
"A few months."  
"You could have said something."  
"If you want to keep secrets mate, then I am not going to be the one to out you."  
"Thanks, I guess."

"So does that mean Pansy is invited to the Burrow on Sunday?"

At that Ron went from red to white in a heartbeat. All the blood just drained from his face.

"Are you Ok, Ron?"  
"Try to breathe. This is not the end of the world:"

Ron just whispered: "They are going to eat you alive."

Harry, not being helpful at all, replied: "No, Ron. They will probably be nothing but polite and nice to her. They will eat you alive. Both for introducing a snake into the family and for keeping it a secret for so long."  
"You're right. I am a dead man."  
"Not dead, no. But I expect this is going to be very entertaining for the rest of us. Your mother is going to be delightful. She is probably going to go on for weeks about how she raised you better than this. Oh and Bill and Charlie are going to be fun too. George knows so he will not be as offended as the rest of them, but he will take some perverse pleasure in making everything just a little bit worse for you."

"Maybe we could move to Argentina. I hear it's lovely in Argentina."  
"I am not moving to Argentina with you," came from Pansy.

"What? You expect me to make it on my own in Argentina? That's not very nice of you."

"I will teach you Spanish before you go. How about that."

"You know Spanish."

"No, not really."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] They finally went public._

_[Draco:] Who?_

_[Hermione:] Ron and Pansy._

_[Draco:] Was it bad?_

_[Hermione:] Not yet, no. It was just me and Harry there and we already knew._

_[Draco:] I sense a 'but' coming up._

_[Hermione:] If he is bringing her to the Burrow on Sunday it will be … entertaining._

_[Draco:] Oh, if I only was an animagus. I would like to see that show._

_[Hermione:] It's not too late to learn. Only takes a couple of years for the average wizard._

_[Draco:] I guess I do have time on my hands. Did you ever consider learning._

_[Hermione:] Oh yes. I tried once, but I didn't get the hang of it fast enough. Or at all._

_[Draco:] I sometimes wonder which animal I would become._

_[Hermione:] I guess it would be too cliche if you became a dragon_

_[Draco:]. Becoming something that large is extremely hard. I'm good, but not that good._

_[Hermione:] What would you like to become?_

_[Draco:] Something that flies. Eagle or owl or raven or something._

_[Hermione:] I could see that fitting you. You would make a cute little owl._

_[Draco:]. Here I was hoping for majestic, regal or awe inspiring._

_[Hermione:] Nah, just cute. You would probably be one of those birds who has troubles with flying._

_[Draco:] I would not! I'm great at flying!_

_[Hermione:] I can just picture you splatted flat against my window when you forget it is closed._

_[Draco:] Why am I trying to fly through your window when I can just take the floo?_

_[Hermione:] Who knows why you do anything. You're crazy._

_[Draco:] Yea, whatever. Tell me which animal you were hoping to become._

_[Hermione:] Something that keeps its feet firmly on the ground._

_[Draco:]. You really dislike flying that much?_

_[Hermione:] Didn't I tell you about that time Harry made me fly for hours on an invisible thestral?_

_[Draco:] You should have played more quidditch as a kid. Get used to the feeling._

_[Hermione:] I did not grow up in a magical home, remember?_

_[Draco:] Vaguely. It may have been mentioned once or twice._

_[Hermione:] But you are right. I probably should have had more normal flying experiences. Without dragons._

_[Draco:] Maybe we should have published your autobiography. Your life has not been boring._

_[Hermione:] Meh, it's all covered in the books about Harry._

_[Draco:]. True. And emphasizing you as his sidekick would not have been good._

_[Hermione:] He never would have made it without me._

_[Draco:]. What is your next Reflections article about again?_

_[Hermione:] This week I have reflections on time and on friendship coming out._

_[Draco:]. Those are good. I particularly liked the one on time._

_[Hermione:] Me too. I was rather proud of that one._

_[Draco:] My suggestion is that we plan to publish them the moment you get through the first round._

_[Hermione:] We should book a printer, how fast can they print?_

_[Draco:] Fast enough that it can be out by next morning._

_[Hermione:] Sounds like a plan._

_[Draco:] Do I finally hear some self confidence about you getting through the first round._

_[Hermione:] Maybe. At least I want to be ready for all eventualities._

_[Draco:] Good!_

_[Hermione:] I'm heading to bed now I think._

_[Draco:] One thing before I stop bugging you. Your charm has faded._

_[Hermione:] Your mark is back?_

_[Draco:] Yes. Can you teach me the charm?_

_[Hermione:] Sure. How about over lunch tomorrow? I can come over to Nott manor._

_[Draco:] Is this a private party or can Theo tag along?_

_[Hermione:] Sure. I can teach both of you._

_[Draco:] Then me and Theo will await your arrival tomorrow. Can I invite more people?_

_[Hermione:] Like who?_

_[Draco:] My mother. Greg's cousin Emily._

_[Hermione:] Sure. Let's have a great big 'hide the mark' party._

_[Draco:] Even my father?_

_[Hermione:] Has he completed his rehabilitation?_

_[Draco:] Yes. The orbs signed off on him a couple of years ago._

_[Hermione:] Then even your father. Anyone who has a mark and has completed their rehabilitation is welcome._

_[Draco:] This is going to be quite the party._

_[Hermione:] I am trusting you to protect me from all the mean bullies._

_[Draco:] I thought I was your bully._

_[Hermione:] So you were._

_[Draco:] Don't worry. We'll behave._

_[Hermione:] Good night._

_[Draco:] Sweet dreams._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuesday, 30 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

After her 11:20 appearance in att Purple Palace Hermione hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. From there she took the floo to 'Nott Manor Library', as Draco had asked her to do. He was leaning against a sofa when she arrived, just waiting for her and looking mildly agitated.

The first thing he said was, "I'm sorry" which got Hermione slightly agitated too.

"About what?"

"People. Former Death Eaters.. They apparently took it seriously when you said anyone who needed it was welcome."

"How many are we talking about"

"Fifteen."

"Seriously? That is a lot."

"Me and Theo, Emily and her brother Jonathan, Stan Shunpike and his boyfriend, my parents, Macnair and Thorfinn Rowle, who showed up with five wizards who used to attend Durmstrang with him. I don't think I have met any of them before."

"Serves me right for being generous I suppose."

"Again. I am so sorry."

"Just… Just stay close. Ok?"

"Of course."

"Where are they now."

"Dining room."

"Let's go then."

They walked towards the grand staircase. When they got closer they could hear people talking downstairs. Suddenly there was a raucous laughter and Hermione thought she recognised It as being Macnairs. She stopped dead still and paled. Draco almost walked into her. It hit her that here was a crowd of people that not too long ago had wanted her dead. Had chased her, plotted against her and her kind and even sent deadly curses towards her on a few occasions. She felt trapped. She turned towards Draco and found him standing very close to her. She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control.

"Hermione?"

Draco stepped even closer and put his hands on her upper arms.

"Are you Ok? Do you want to get out of here? We can just send them home."

"No. I'll be fine."

But she was anything but fine. It was one thing to be noble and talk about rehabilitation and forgiveness for the past. It was a whole other thing to face over a dozen witches and wizards that had fought a war against her and her kind. Those that had firmly believed she was a second class witch who did not deserve to carry a wand. It was just too much.

_\+ What can I do to help? +_

Draco's voice projected directly into her mind. With her eyes still closed she once again noticed how that Draco smelled really really good. She leaned forward a couple of centimeters and found his shoulder meeting her forehead.

"I need… I need to feel in control of the situation."

Draco put his arms around her and stroked her back for a minute. It reminded her of their dance together, and it calmed her down a bit.

"How about this. Instead of going down there to face them we go to the drawing room in the north wing. We make it into a proper classroom and make them come to you. That way we establish you firmly as the lecturer and them as your students. We can even raise a platform to make the boundary between you and them even clearer if you would like."

She considered his idea as her heart rate and breathing calmed. Then she took a deep breath, stepped back from him, looked up and nodded.

"Yes. Let's do that."

"Just try to focus on me and Theo. Theo controls some powerful magic in this place. Trust me when I say that no one can harm you without taking him out first. He is the master of this manor and the protector of all who are here. That includes you."

"Sounds serious."

"The Notts have always taken security very seriously. Now come on."

Together they quickly turned and walked back, past the library and down a smaller staircase that suddenly appeared on the left. Draco kept his hand on her back most of the way, which was comforting.

"Nice library, by the way"

"Yes, Granger. You can browse it to your heart's content another time. You can probably move in there if you want. Theo likes you enough to allow that."

"How much time do we have before they get restless?"

"I told them you would probably get here by about noon, and it's about twelve minutes too now."

"I should call in reinforcements. Get the house elves to help."

"Good idea. Batty can help too."

They arrived in a comfortable looking drawing room with several floor to ceiling windows pointing out to the gardens. There were comfortable looking couches, side tables covered with statues and vases and a grand piano taking up one corner of the room.

Hermione called on Miffy, Spike, Toad and Crux. A split second later she realised that Miffy and Crux had been helping Ginny today, and she just hoped she was not calling them away from anything important. All four elves appeared with a pop at her call. Draco also called on Batty, and after a brief explanation of the situation the house elves were moving the furniture upstairs to Dracos quarters. Except for Toad who just sat sulking in a corner refusing to help. She was like that sometimes and Hermione respected her right to do whatever she wanted.

It then occurred to Hermione to also call on Dusty who had been with her a few years back but was now working at Hogwarts. Once Dusty was up to date he immediately said they could borrow Hogwarts furniture for the afternoon, which they did. In a matter of minutes the room had been transformed into a classroom.

The desk, benches and blackboard looked vaguely familiar, and might well have been those from their old "history of magic" classroom. Hermione had no time to confirm this suspicion though. The two of them thanked the house elves for their help and then sent them away. Draco went to get 'the students' while Hermione started writing instructions on the blackboard. She kept telling herself "this will be fine", "trust the orbs" and "the war is over", stealing herself into something resembling the attitude of professor McGonagall.

When the former Death Eaters entered the room, they found Hermione stoically staring out over the grounds. Draco got everyone to file in and take their seats. Theo made some quiet comment to Draco about how bookworms probably always travelled with a spare classroom in their purse, just in case. Once everyone else was seated Draco kept standing and just positioned himself to the side leaning against a wall by one of the windows. It was a statement of sorts that he was there, ready to help if she needed it. Hermione appreciated the gesture.

Hermione started talking quietly as she turned to face them.

"The war left everyone with scars. Some were visible and some were not. War changes people and it would be foolish to think any of the survivors camp out unharmed. But at least we survived. Not everyone did."

Hermione sighed and decided that talking about her fallen friends to the other side may not have been a good start to her little speech. "In the time that has passed since Harry defeated Voldemort we have all had time to mourn the ones that fell and to try to heal, each in our own way. Memories, nightmares and grudges all fade with time. And hopefully witches and wizards everywhere can learn to get along and even to forgive the past. Endlessly rehashing who cursed whom is not the way forward."

She had their undivided attention now, so she took a deep breath and pushed on.

"But some of us have scars that do not fade with time. And those scars often cause the strangers around us to see nothing but the past. People who were not there and do not understand make ill-informed assumptions based on what they see on our skin. It can be very difficult for them to see the person we are now when we are scared with such obvious reminders of who we were and what we were forced to endure. I have such a scar and I know you have one too."

At that Hermione took out her hand and waved her wand above it. The concealment charm she always wore faded and the word 'MUDBLOOD' became clearly visible. Her audience was shocked. Most affected were Draco's parents sitting in the second row. Lucius paled, which was impressive considering his already pale complexion, and Narcissa's hand went to her mouth as she let out a gasp. The two of them had been there when she received the scar and it was clear that they remembered. Theo looked a little like he was about to be sick. Draco, who had already seen it, was the only one who showed no reaction to her revelation.

"Now that you have seen mine, let me see yours."

Draco immediately rolled up his sleeve. The rest were more hesitant, but seeing her lack of reaction to Dracos revelation they followed suit and rolled up their own sleeves. Their marks were very close to identical. Slightly faded now that Voldemort was dead, but not gone. Never gone.

She noted that there was no significant difference between the marks of Lucius, Macnair and Rowle, who had gotten theirs in the first wizarding war, and the rest who had been recruited when Voldemort returned. Hermione made a comment about this but also reassured them that the charm she was about to teach them would be able to cover their scars.

Hermione told them how she had spent years concealing her scar with long sleeves and muggle makeup before finding the concealment charm she was now going to teach them. She then explained the basic components of the charm and where it could go wrong. She had over eight years of experience with this charm so she knew it very well. At some point during her lecture a ghostly white figure glided into the room. Apparently Nott manor was haunted by a young girl, maybe 14 years old. She just stood in the back and listened attentively to the lecture.

The concealment charm was called "abscondam" and came in three parts. The initial incarnation was the same for everyone, but the second part varied depending on the size and location of the area that was to be concealed. One also had to take into account the tone of the skin and adjust. She warned them that they would probably get the wrong skin-tone a few times in the beginning before they developed their own version of the charm. After the second part of the charm had been performed carefully over the entire area, the third part would set it in place. This part was crucial to get right or the concealment would not move naturally with the skin.

Hermione had kept her scar visible throughout the lecture, but once the theory part of the lecture was done it was time for the practical exercises. She started by showing how she performed the charm on herself. Then all wands were out and the former Death Eaters started practicing wand movements and memorizing the incantation. About half an hour later both Draco and Emily had their scars covered. It was not perfect, but it was a good start. Narcissa and a few of the Durmstrang wizards followed shortly thereafter. Hermione instructed those who had gotten the hang of it to help the others. Rowle seemed to have some difficulties so Hermione went to help him as Draco went to assist his father.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione never made it to her 14:30 appearance at what was now universally called, Purple Palace. She sent a message to Erik and Isabella who said they would cover for her. Instead she ended up in the Nott library with Draco and some late lunch.

"Look at the bright side. Now you have the votes of all the ex-Death Eaters."

"Excellent. All I ever wanted."

"Let's not tell the papers."  
"When you say 'all the ex-Death Eaters'..."  
"Yes, I think that was pretty much it. Voldemort did not mark his entire army. And a lot of the marked ones were in the front line at Hogwarts and did not make it. A few, like Theo's father, have died since the war. But I don't know. There might be more out there. It's not like we have a club where we get together every week to remember the good old times. I didn't even know about the Durmstrang wizards before today. But it makes sense that Voldemort would recruit abroad too. Maybe you will be the one to finally get a sense of how many we are. The word will spread and the marked will come to you to learn the secrets of hiding the evidence of past mistakes."

"I am amazed they all came."  
"Hatred of the mark is pretty universal. Theo told Emily who told her brother, who told Stan. I told my parents, they told Macnair, who told Rowle who brought his friends. Word spread rather quickly about your solution to our little problem."  
"Is there something going on between Theo and Emily?"  
"Oh I hope so. He has been single for way too long."  
"How old is she?"  
"Five years older than we are. I barely remember her from Hogwarts."

"Well, good for him then."  
"Just don't say anything about it. I doubt he wants to talk about it yet."

Draco scrutinized his own work on his arm, which did not quite have the same shade as the rest of his skin.

"How did you do make the concealment so perfect?"

"Come here. I'll show you again."

So Draco moved to sit beside her and laid his hand in her lap. Hermione took out her wand and started redoing the spell as he got himself comfortable and watched her. When she was done he lifted his hand for a quick inspection but then put it back in her lap as he closed his eyes.

"You are a saint; you know"

Hermione put her hand on his now concealed mark, and traced the mark with her fingers. You could still feel the ugly thing even if it wasn't visible.

"Hardly."

"It takes a saint to do what you just did. Most people wouldn't even consider talking to those of us that are marked. They mostly let us be nowadays, but to actually go out of your way to help us definitely counts towards your sainthood."

"Anything else would have been extremely hypocritical considering my public stand for the rehabilitation program."

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if my mother wanted to send you flowers."

"I like daisies and dark chocolate."

"I'll try to remember that."

His hand disappeared quickly, and he moved back a bit, when they heard Theo approach the library. He entered the library looking tired and threw himself onto the couch opposite theirs putting his feet up.

"So that's where you two are hiding. Is there any food left?"

"Help yourself," Hermione replied and pointed towards a side table where the platter that the house elves had brought. There were still 8 small sandwiches left plus some fruit and nuts.

Theo got up to get himself a couple of sandwiches and Draco called after him to just bring the plate. Which he did.

"So what are you two turtledoves whispering about in here?"  
"I was just telling Granger that she probably shouldn't tell the papers that she now had the unanimous support of the entire ex-death eater club. I am not sure she was listening to me though because she was too busy drooling over your library."

"It is a pretty awesome library. Generations of my ancestors have been obsessed with books. There is even a large muggle section from some 18th century enthusiast to the left somewhere."

"Be careful Theo. She might rob you."

"Meh, she seems too weak to carry more than a book or two out of here."

Hermione joined the conversation at that point. "I am a witch you know. And I have actually been known to place extendable charms on my purses. I could probably empty a few shelves if I found myself so inclined."  
"Is that where my furniture went? I remember owning a grand piano that now seems to be displaced somewhere. Should I demand to be allowed to search your purse and your pockets."

"Your grand piano and the rest of your stuff are in my quarters."

And the two of them explained to Theo what they had done to his drawing room. Once again the ghostly white girl glided quietly into view, peering through a bookshelf this time. Draco and Theo ignored her so Hermione decided not to bring it up.

"So not only are you stealing my stuff, you have used your considerable power over house elves everywhere to rob Hogwarts. Well done, Granger. You will become an excellent minister for magic."

"I thought you were backing Zabini."

"I am. But you would be my second choice. Really, as long as it isn't Parkinson or Bulstrode I'll be Ok."

"Speaking of the bastard. Where is Blaze? Wasn't he supposed to be home by now?"

"He arrived a minute ago. I suspect he is on his way."

"Did I hear my name?"

Zabini strode into the library with Daphne, Alexey and Daphne's friend Eloise following him. Hermione noted that the girl-ghost quickly disappeared into a bookshelf as the newcomers arrived.

"And why are we hanging out in the library?"

"Just trying to calm the nerves of our little bookworm. Libraries are the natural habitat of our dear Granger here."

"Why does she need calming down?"

"She just faced an army of former enemies without blinking. Macnair, Dracos parents and Rowle with a bunch of Durmstrang goonies all waving their dark marks about. And our hero over here didn't even blink. You should have seen her, Zabini. If it had come down to a fight I would have bet on Hermione against the rest any day."

"Sounds like I missed quite an afternoon. I think you may have to start from the beginning on this one. I want to hear everything."

From somewhere deep within the library extra chairs were levitated out so everyone could get comfortable. Theo told the tale and Hermione estimated that about 35% of it resembled what actually happened. She, at least, did not remember McNair shooting any curses in her general direction or Draco having to imperius his parents into submission. But it was entertaining, so she went along with it confirming it every step of the way. She noticed that he skipped the part about why exactly "an army of ex Death Eaters" had invaded the manor. He also left Emily out of the story. Hermione suspected he didn't want it to be generally known about his now hidden, mark, nor about Emily's. And she suspected that he intended to also keep the concealment charm to himself. Blaise probably suspected there was more to the story, but he didn't say anything about it.

Blaise then told them what he had been up to this morning, which sounded rather boring after Theo's antics, and Daphne and Alexey shared their plans for another gala, which everyone supported wholeheartedly.

Although these new friends of hers were very entertaining, Hermione decided she should not miss two appearances at Purple Palace. So when she noticed it was approaching 3:30 she excused herself and headed for the floo. Before she left Daphne promised she would send her an owl as soon as she had set a date for her upcoming gala. Hermione requested an invitation for Ron, Harry and Ginny too, which Daphne agreed too and and the rest thought was an excellent idea. And while she was at it she also added Neville, Hanna, George, Luna and Rolf to the guestlist.

As she stepped into the fireplace and threw down the floo powder she heard Draco whisper in her mind.

_**\+ Goodbye, saint Hermione. +** _

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] I think I'm getting better at this charm._

_[Hermione:] Practice makes perfect._

_[Draco:] You're a good teacher. Did you ever consider a career at Hogwarts?_

_[Hermione:] Oh, I have a standing invitation to join their staff. Maybe I'll try it at some point. Who knows._

_[Draco:] But?_

_[Hermione:] I have mixed feelings about Hogwarts. Some great memories, but also a lot of death and destruction._

_[Draco:] I know the feeling. Have you been back there?_

_[Hermione:] Once or twice. You?_

_[Draco:] No. Not at all._

_[Hermione:] It's weird. Things look quite different after the rebuild. The Hogwarts we remember is gone._

_[Draco:] I'm not sure I want to see that._

_[Hermione:] It was fine right after the war when one wanted the memories of the war eradicated._

_[Hermione:] I find it sad that it is full of students now that don't remember what it's "supposed" to look like._

_[Draco:] Isn't that just a good thing? New school for a new era._

_[Hermione:] I suppose. But it makes me skeptical about going back. To many memories._

_[Draco:] You'll just have to find something else to do. Like becoming Minister for Magic._

_[Hermione:] I suppose I do._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Wednesday, 29 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione had eaten dinner at Harry and Ginny's and had just gotten home. Spike informed her that an owl had arrived for her while she was out, and when she entered the drawing room there was a bouquet of white roses and daisies waiting for her. A small box with some dark chocolate sat there too. She opened the note attached and found that it contained a simple "Thank you." It was signed, in a feminine handwriting; 'Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy'.

Not wanting to over-analyse this gesture of the Malfoy matriarch she left the chockolates but took the flowers with her upstairs. They looked beautiful and smelled divine. It had been a long day and she needed a bath. She was already out of her clothes and about to slip into the hot water when her fred gave a sudden pling.

_[Draco:] Granger! Are you there? Turn on the wireless. NOW!_

Not wanting to go back out into the living room she used her wand to turn on her radio and increased the volume enough to hear it.

"... after being taken ill this morning. The family would like to thank everyone for the support that the wizarding community has shown him during the past few weeks. Mr. Fawley was not available for interview himself at this time, but his daughter was adamant that his health is improving and that he suffered no permanent damage."

_[Hermione:] Done. What am I listening to? What's happening?_

_[Draco:] Fawley is out of the running! He had some sort of collapse this afternoon._

_[Hermione:] Poor guy. So you think he is OK?_

_[Draco:] Never mind him. This means you are going to win!_

_[Hermione:] No it doesn't. There are still five other candidates left._

_[Draco:] Break out the champagne, Granger. Victory is ours._

_[Hermione:] The campaign is downstairs._

_[Draco:] And what? Is the staircase threatening to eat you or something?_

_[Hermione:] No. I'm just in the bath._

_[Draco:] Naked?_

_[Hermione:] No. I'm wearing a scuba suit._

_[Draco:] Complete with mask?_

_[Hermione:] With a full face snorkel mask. And fins._

_[Draco:] I just had a great idea. I could come over with the champagne._

_[Hermione:] Slight problem with that plan. My scuba gear is slightly invisible._

_[Draco:] I don't mind._

_[Hermione:] You are just evil sometimes._

_[Draco:] A little evil will look good in Theo's Ferrari. ._

_[Hermione:] You and your cars._

_[Draco:] Want a ride anywhere? Paris? Rome? Hong Kong?_

_[Hermione:] Getting into a car accident with you two minutes after winning the election may not be a good move._

_[Draco:] I am an excellent driver. You have nothing to worry about. I'll take good care of you._

_[Hermione:] So it's all about the expensive car then?_

_[Draco:] Of course not. We all win when the world is being ruled by a bonafide saint._

_[Hermione:] Watch it, that was borderline sweet._

_[Draco:] I can be sweet._

_[Hermione:] Evil or sweet. Try to pick a team._

_[Draco:] I pick your team, Granger._

_[Hermione:] Sweet it is then._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	8. Chapter 8

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thursday, 30 August 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thursday's papers were filled with news about Evan Fawley's health and his decision to withdraw his candidacy. The oldest candidate had apparently collapsed due to exhaustion and overuse of the wideye potion. The campaign had taken its toll and he had not been getting enough sleep.

His healers at St. Mungo's assured the reporters that he was fine and just needed some rest and relaxation. One healer was quoted as saying that it had been foolish for him to consider taking on the demanding position of Minister of Magic at his age.

_[Harry:] Did you see about Fawley?_

_[Hermione:] Yes, I heard about it on the wireless last night. Poor guy._

_[Harry:] He was a nice guy. But with him out of the running you have to win. I don't like the rest of them._

_[Hermione:] I will do my best._

_[Harry:] You better._

_[Hermione:] Are you working today? Want to grab lunch._

_[Harry:] Yes, I'm working and no, I can't have lunch with you today. But Ginny is available._

_[Hermione:] She will have to do then. Tell her I will show up at ca quarter to twelve._

_[Harry:] Ok. Was there anything you needed me for?_

_[Hermione:] Nothing that can't wait. Don't worry about it._

_[Harry:] I'm here for you if you need me._

_[Hermione:] I know. You're the best._

_[Harry:] And don't you forget it._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

It had taken Harry and Ginny Potter a long time to decide where they wanted to live. After the war Harry had moved to number 12 Grimmauld place and lived there while Ginny finished Hogwarts and he completed Auror training. But Ginny had no interest in living there permanently. She had grown up at the Burrow and wanted 'a home with a quidditch pitch'.

Harry did not mind moving out of number 12 Grimmauld place, and although he said he didn't care where they lived he turned out to have a lot of opinions on where he did not want to live. He wanted some privacy after the war so living in the middle of a magical community was not an option. At the same time he did not want to feel isolated or out of the loop. He wanted some muggle comforts, like electricity, TV and a microwave, but he also wanted to be able to practice magic so living amongst muggles might not work. Ginny got quite irritated at one point and people still talked about the day she aimed a bludger right at him and broke his arm.

Money was not a problem, since Kingsley made sure Harry was amply compensated for his "services to wizardkind". They had more money than they could possibly spend in several lifetimes. But finding the right place was difficult. With the casualties of the war there were several magical homes available, but Harry did not want any of them. These were either the homes of his fallen friends, the homes of his enemies or, as was mostly the case, the homes of those he felt he failed to save because it had taken him so long to finally beat Voldemort.

They ended up living at number 12 Grimmauld place for almost a year after their wedding before they found their future home. It was a large muggle property in what was now South Downs National Park. The house was big, and lay far in on the property so it could not be seen by any passing muggles. On top of that there was a forest covering large parts of their land, which protected them from prying muggle eyes. After some deliberation and a whole lot of outrageous ideas from friends and relatives they decided to call it the Fourth Hallow, and a whole lot of Weasleys had spent almost an entire summer helping them to fix and rebuild the property. The end result was charming, welcoming and fitted them perfectly.

Ginny had become pregnant with James in the fall of 2003, wich rather effectively ended her quidditch career. At the time she had plans to return to quidditch once she stopped breastfeeding, but she had found out she was pregnant with Albus before James was a year and a half. It was very apparent that she was as fertile as her mother before her when Lilly had joined the group two years after that.

But Ginny's love of quidditch had made sure their property included a large quidditch pit with changing rooms and broom closets that could hold upto 50 brooms. Harry got a large bruise on his upper arm when he asked her exactly how many quidditch teams she was expecting them to have. Not that he minded. He loved his large family and was always ecstatic when Ginny announced another one on the way. Ginny was usually the less enthusiastic one. She loved all her kids, but she hated being compared to her mother.

But the quidditch pitch was in good use. Ginny had teamed up with Alicia Spinnet and together they had opened a quidditch school for kids. They held 8 week courses in the fall and in the spring for kids that were not old yet old enough to go to Hogwarts. The younger group got training brooms limited to the height of 1,5 meter while the 8-10 year olds got to fly upto 3 meters. During the summer the Hogwarts students could sign up for a 4 week course using real brooms. Space was limited and the courses were always fully booked.

When Hermione arrived at Fourth Hallow she found Lilly and Ginny in the kitchen. Lilly was finishing up her sandwich and Ginny was fuzzing over something on the stove that smelled divine.

"You stole my new house elves yesterday."  
"I am truly sorry. I momentarily forgot they were here helping you."  
"They said you had needed help at Nott manor."

"Yes. Just moving some furniture."  
"Since when are you and Nott such good friends that you are helping him redecorate."  
"I don't know. I guess it is this whole election thing. I have been hanging out quite a bit with the snakes lately."

"Ditching us for the cool kids, eh?"  
"Something like that. You just puke when I try to hang out with you."  
"Oh, don't even joke about that. I hate these first months."

"Have you told Harry yet?"  
"It is hard to hide when you sneak off to the bathroom several times per night to empty your already empty stomach."  
"You poor thing. Isn't there anything anyone can do to help?"  
"My mum has a magic cure but she is out of reach at the moment and there is no way I am going to interrupt their cruise for this. She would come storming in here fussing about and being her usual insufferable self."

"You miss her."  
"Of course I do, but that does not mean I am not allowed to enjoy a little silence before the storm."

Ginny waved her wand and levitated two plates of pasta with sauce onto the table in front of them.

"When are you going to tell them?"  
"Well I was going to make the announcement on Sunday but there is no way I am taking any attention away from the Ron situation. I am totally going to have his head for dating a snake for eight months without telling anyone. And seriously. Pansy of all people! Does he not remember how insufferable she was at Hogwarts?"  
"Oh, be kind. They are cute together."  
"Seriously? You're Ok with this?"

"I like Pansy."  
"I thought that was just something the Prophet made up."  
"No. We're friends."

"Since when?"  
"Since I actually took a moment to talk to her."  
"What is up with you being all pro-snake?"

"You should talk to Pannsy. She has some excellent arguments on why 'the children of the war" as she puts it should stick together. Something about how we never got an opportunity to choose a side in the war because we just inherited a side in a war that started before we were born. And she is right you know. None of that gang could have walked around Hogwarts saying they supported Dumbledore. It just wasn't an option for them."

"No, I suppose not."

"Just give her a chance."  
"Can I still chop Ron's head off?"  
"If you want to, but I might try to fend off the attacks. I am firmly for this relationship. Ron deserves some happiness for once. But I do reserve the right to chop his head off if he screws this up."  
"You are weird sometimes."  
"Spending time with the snakes, has made me realise that they are decent people and that the magical community is being extremely unfair towards them."  
"They were bullies the lot of them"  
"Exactly: Were! Past tense. And how does it help anyone to bully them back now?"  
"Makes me feel better to know that they are suffering a little bit."  
"No it doesn't. If we are going to find lasting peace, then there has to be friendship and acceptance. The Voldemort supporters all had to face the orbs and come to terms with their own prejudices. Realise that muggles are just people and that magic or money does not make them better than the rest. They have learned to treat people with some resemblance of respect at least."

"Whop-di-doo for them."  
"Well that is just half the problem though. Now we have to tackle the prejudices of the rest of the magical community. What good is their repentance if everyone still determined to shun them? It will just lead to a divided community, again, and mistrust, again, and animosity, again."  
"So the snakes are your new house elves and you want everyone to be nice to them."  
"Yes, basically."  
"You are hopeless you know. Now the rich and famous pureblood's are the underdog and you feel compelled to help them. Is this Malfoy's doing? Is he still assisting you with your campaign? Whispering propaganda about the poor ex-Death Eaters in your ear?"

"Don't prove my point by being mean, Ginny."

"That is not a no, Hermione. What is going on between you and Malfoy."  
"I don't know, Ginny. I kept waiting for him to show his true colours, to be underhanded, to lie to me, or betray me in any way, but he hasn't. Instead I am getting to know a whole new person who has the misfortune of being cursed with the Malfoy face and all that comes with being a Malfoy. He barely says a word in any public situation because of fear that people with throw curses or tomatoes at him. I mean, seriously. What is wrong with people?"

"I know a curse or two that would look good on his face."  
"Stop it Ginny. He may have been an annoying little git at school but we know he had a hard time during the war and now he has been approved by the orbs so I am starting to think this new person is the real him."

"I should check you for a confundus charm. You almost sound like you like him."  
"Well. There may have been a little flirting."  
"Hermione!"

"Oh, stop judging me. Not everyone is happily married to the saviour of the world popping out kids as if there is a shortage of students at Hogwarts."  
"Now that is just mean."  
"Sorry, Ginny. You know I love you."  
"And I love you too, Hermione. But I seriously! Malfoy? I hope you are not going to end up as lady of Malfoy Manor."  
"Never in a million years. That place should be burned to the ground."

"So you haven't completely lost your mind."  
"Not yet, no."  
"I have several brothers you haven't dated yet. I could probably convince Charlie to dump Anita for you."  
"Don't be gross"

"You sort of look similar, you and Anita. With a little polyjuice little Margaret will never even notice she has a new mummy."

"Stop it Ginny. I am done dating your brothers."  
"Too bad. I was kind of hoping you and George would end up together. Save him from himself."

"I know. I mean, of course I love the guy, but we are just better as friends I think. I'm not the one he needs. I think he is just going to have to find a way save himself somehow. Either that or we just have to accept him as the serial-dating playboy with commitment phobia."

"This behaviour can not seriously make him happy."  
"We have talked about this. Let's not judge him. He used to be half of a whole and lost that connection. He is who he is."  
"So it's Malfoy for you then?"  
"I don't know. Probably not. A little flirting does not mean anything is going to happen."

"Who is flirting with whom? You with him, he with you or both?"

"I don't know. It's all pretty innocent really."

"Will you let me know when it gets not so innocent? I can't say I like the little git, but I do like a good gossip."

"Well Daphne and Alexey Greengrass are going to host another gala and I got you on the guest list. You can do your own observations there and let me know what you think."

"Sounds like fun. When?"

"I don't know. She hadn't decided when I talked to her yesterday."  
"So you and Daphne are hanging out too?"  
"I am basically an honorary member of Slytherin house by now, I think.

"Where is the world coming to."

"Enough about the snakes. Tell me what is happening here. How is Albus adjusting to muggle school?"

This was the first term for Albus at the local muggle school. Harry had wanted his kids to get to know the local muggle kids and Ginny had not minded the plan, because it meant she would not have to home school them. So every morning at 8 she drove them to school in their little Volkswagen Polo and then went to pick them up at two. Albus had apparently made a couple of friends already and wanted to bring them home. Ginny was a bit nervous about this, but knew she had to give in eventually.

Hermione stayed about an hour, but eventually she had to go back to Purple Palace to hand out purple cupcakes and answer silly questions like "What was it like to destroy a horcrux?" or "Are you still friends with Harry Potter?" or some other equally ridiculous question that had nothing to do with her qualifications to become minister of magic.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Have you given any thought to Saturday?_

_[Hermione:] What about Saturday?_

_[Draco:] The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11 am and you need to be there._

_[Hermione:] You are probably right._

_[Draco:] Family values, bright young witches and wizards, hopes of the future and all that._

_[Hermione:] Try not to sound too enthusiastic._

_[Draco:] Do you have any kid you can borrow?_

_[Hermione:] Kids are generally not something you borrow when you want to be a parent for a day._

_[Draco:] Well, making one the traditional way takes a bit long, but we could give it a try._

_[Hermione:] We are about twelve years too late for that to work before Saturday, so no._

_[Draco:] Then a fake kid will have to do._

_[Hermione:] A fake kid? Like a paper cut out?_

_[Draco:] You know what I mean._

_[Hermione:] Harry is probably taking Teddy. And I bet Ron is seeing Annabel off. I'll shadow them._

_[Draco:] Sounds like an excellent plan B, now that you have vetoed plan A._

_[Hermione:] What is Septima Vector doing with regards to her teaching?_

_[Draco:] I believe her daughter is substituting for her this term. I could find out if it's important._

_[Hermione:] Not important. Just curious. I am re-reading her autobiography._

_[Draco:] I have gossip._

_[Hermione:] Do you want to share?_

_[Draco:] Theo is somewhere with Emily. He said we would grab dinner together but he never showed._

_[Hermione:] That's a good thing, right?_

_[Draco:] Yea, its good. It just means I am bored._

_[Hermione:] You poor thing. I can send you the draft to my next reflections article._

_[Draco:] Sure. Gives me something to do at least._

_[Hermione:] It is not in great shape. I was going to rewrite it before sending it to you._

_[Draco:] But I am bored now, so it will have to do._

_[Hermione:] Let me just see if my owl is around._

_[Draco:] Your owl is rude. Always bites me._

_[Hermione:] Really?_

_[Draco:] I barely have any fingers left._

_[Hermione:] You are exaggerating._

_[Draco:] A bit. Did I mention that I'm bored._

_[Hermione:] Owl is not here. You will have to read something else._

_[Draco:] Just invite me over and then I can read your article over there._

_[Hermione:] Draco, would you like to come over here and read with me?_

_[Draco:] Yes please._

_[Hermione:] I'm in the library._

_[Draco:] Of course you are._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione's chair again got stretched into a couch as Draco sat down beside her, got comfortable and started reading her work. Occasionally he commented on something but mostly he just scribbled on the margins and let her read her book in peace. She had to admit that she didn't mind having him there. When he was done with her article he just accioed a book from a nearby shelf, put his feet up and started reading.

They stayed like that for a little while. Finally Hermione closed her book. Draco looked up over his own book as she asked;

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was sort of waiting for Theo. I could eat."

"Do you want me to ask the house elves to bring something or should we go to the pub around the corner?"

"Pub around the corner sounds good."

"Or we could pick up Indian and bring it back here."

"Even better."

And so they did. Hermione called a nearby Indian place and ordered some Vegetable Samosa, Paneer Tikka, Bombay Aloo, rice and some Peshwari Naan. It was obvious that this was not the first time she ordered from there. Then they left via the front door and started walking.

"So what's new with you?"

"Well, I shut down the laundry business."

"Oh? Starting a shoe shining business instead?"

"No. It was just time. Two of the house elves, Miffy and Crux, moved in with Harry and Ginny to help them with the kids. I'm going to see if I can convince them to stay there. And Spike and Toad are baking a whole lot of purple cupcakes these days so it would be too much to have them doing laundry on top of that."

"Makes sense. Do you need Batty to help out with the baking? I'm sure she would."

"I think we're Ok, but I can tell Spike to ask her for help if he needs any."

"Do that."

"How long have you had Batty?"

"She's been in the family her whole life. She's actually Dobby's little sister. You remember Dobby?"

"Of course. The only elf who ever wanted to wear my knitted elf clothes."

"Oh, yea. He ended up at Hogwarts for a while. That's right."

Draco suddenly looked serious. "Of course you knew him. He was the one to save you from the manor that night. I forgot about that. I'm sorry."

"Yes. You know, he died that night. Bellatrix got him with that knife of hers."

They went quiet at that. When they reached the restaurant Hermione was about to go in when Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I really am sorry. About all of it."

He had a tortured look on his face. Hermione stepped down to him and faced him.

"I know. And for what it's worth; I forgive you. It's the only way to move on. War is war and horrible things happen during war. Rehashing endlessly what people did or didn't do is no way to live. The anger and pain will eat you from the inside. You should try it too forgive yourself. Leave the past in the past and just move on."

"Easier said than done."

"I know. Come on. Let's get the food."

Half an hour later they sat in Hermione's kitchen. There was plenty of food left but they were completely full. They had pointedly turned the conversation away from war after getting the food. Discussing the upcoming elections and the inner workings of the ministry seemed much safer.

Suddenly Draco's fred gave a pling.

"It's Theo wondering where I am."  
"Probably wants to tell you all about his evening."  
"You are confusing us with a couple of giggling teenage witches. I doubt he will comment on where he was, what he was up to or who he was with."  
"You never know. Maybe you are about to get a 3 hour lecture on how wonderful Emily is."

"I better get going then. Wouldn't want to miss that."

"Let me know how it goes."  
"I will. Thanks for the food."

"Thanks for the company."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 1 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Platform 9 and 3/4 was filled with excited students returning to Hogwarts, nervous first year students, nostalgic parents thinking back to their own days at Hogwarts and the occasional muggle parent with complete awe and a little fear on their faces. Hermione was feeling quite nostalgic herself. Hogwarts had been her home during her formative years and she loved the place. Being here with Harry and Ron brought back the good memories. The days spent laughing, the lessons on magic, the sense of belonging, the library and even the quidditch games.

Luna and Rolf were there and together with Ron they made sure Annabel got her things onto the train. Teddy refused any such help. He just thanked Harry for the ride, gave him a quick hug and then he was off to find his friends. Harry and Hermione stood there observing the scene and talking a bit about old times. Before long the clock struck eleven and the train started moving. Suddenly you could see the hoard of parents fighting for the best spot to catch a last glimpse of a beloved child. Fathers were holding mothers with tears in their eyes as the kids leaned out the windows of the Hogwarts Express and waved their goodbyes. It was all very emotional.

The Hogwarts express was barely out of sight when people were taking out their freds. Some were reading messages from their kids and others were composing messages about whatever they had not managed to say face to face. Hermione was proud of her invention. She would have appreciated being able to be in more contact with her parents during her time at Hogwarts, and maybe Sirius would still be alive if he and Harry could have chatted back then. Communication is important. It suddenly hit her that she should do a Reflection article about just this moment here on the platform. Draco would probably veto the title "Reflections on the importance of communication" but he could then come up with a better title himself.

"So what do parents do now when the kids are off to school?" Hermione asked the gang.

"Some of us still have kids at home to entertain us," came from Harry.

"And some of us are expecting an addition to the family." was Rolf's reply.

Luna smiled, and the trio hugged her and gave both of them their congratulations. Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of a picture being taken and briefly wondered what headline they would invent to accompany the picture.

"We should celebrate. Do you all want to come to Forth Hollow? I know Ginny would love to hear the news."

They all agreed to Harry's invitation to lunch and went to line up for the floo. A floo connection to Kings Cross was not a new addition although of the lot of them only Luna had used it as a kid. The fireplace was both very old and very small. Hermione and Harry had grown up with muggles so they hadn't even known about it as children. The Weasley family had too many children with too much luggage to even consider using it and the same had been true for Rolf and his siblings. As an only child with limited luggage Luna had however almost always arrived to Kings Cross via the floo.

Harry had warned Ginny while they were in the que so there was food on the table and three kids impatiently waiting to be allowed to dig in. George was there too. Luna and Rolf made their announcement again and after a quick glance between Harry and Ginny, Harry announced that they were also expecting an addition or two to the family. Luna and Ginny were ecstatic about being able to do this together this time around. Luna was expecting hers about a month before Ginny was due, but it was close enough.

"Before I forget," Hermione said during dinner. "Did everyone get their invitation to the Greengrass gala on Monday?"

"Yes, it came with an owl this morning."  
"We were somewhat surprised to be on the guest list." Luna chimed in. "We were never friends with Daphne."  
"I added you to the guest list. I hope that's Ok."  
"Of course, Hermione. I haven't been to a gala dinner in years."  
"Let's just hope I don't throw up all over the floor," Ginny muttered.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione needed to get back to Purple Palace after lunch. Harry got up to hug her goodbye and quietly asked her if she still needed to talk to him about anything.

"Yes, I do. I have a favor to ask. But now is not the time. Maybe we can grab lunch someday soon?"  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll message you about it."

George obviously needed to talk to her too because he offered to walk her out, claiming he also needed to go to Diagon for something or other at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Taking the hint they left via the front door instead of taking the floo. They could apparate from the other side of the quidditch pitch.

"So, what's up George."

"Just wanted to tell you that you look pretty today."

"Ok, tell me how things are at the office then."

"Fine. Probably. I haven't been there much lately. With the Hogwarts rush it's all about selling the stuff and not about product development. So, I have just been making sure the shelves are stocked and counting the money."

"Are you making me rich?"

"Always, my dear."

"Good, good. And now that we are out of earshot of the house; What's up George?"

"Well, you looked slightly pale back there. Like you weren't quite happy about the baby-fest. You're not pregnant are you?"  
"No, George. I'm not pregnant. Don't you worry."  
"Just checking. Never hurts to make sure."  
"What makes you think it would be yours?"  
"Good point. What do I know about who you have chained up in your bedroom."

"You know I've never really been into chains."  
"I know. I know. I'm the kinky one."

"What about you? How are things going with flower girl."  
"Well, I know her name now."  
"And?"  
"Her name is Iris. And she is rather sweet. I'm actually thinking of being faithful to her for a while. If that's ok with you."

"George! You don't need my permission to fall in love."

"Well, I haven't been serious about anyone since you. And we are partners and all. I just wouldn't want things to become weird between us."  
"Listen to me. I'm very happy for you if she is making you happy. How about that? You and me will be fine. We are much better as friends anyway and we should have stopped this whole casual sex thing ages ago anyway."

"Probably. But we didn't, so things are the way they are."  
"Well now Iris is giving us a reason to stop. It's a good thing, really."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am sure. Stop worrying about me."  
"It will probably all fall apart and by the time I realise my mistake you will have found someone else and I will be left all alone."  
"Or, maybe you and Iris will find something worth holding on to. Don't doom it before it even starts.. Ok?"  
"I guess."  
"No, seriously George. Do this for me. If you have found someone to take a chance on, give it all you've got and don't hold back."

"When did you get so smart?"  
"Who knows. Maybe I just appear smart because the general population lacks all common sense."

"You're really ok?"  
"Yes. I am very ok."  
"And you'll be nice to her?"  
"Of course. You know I love you, George, and anything that makes you happy makes me happy too."

"And you're sure you're not pregnant?"  
"I'm very sure."

"You know I would leave her for you if you were."  
"No need. I really am fine. Although I guess you could do me one favor."  
"Anything."

  
"Don't get Iris pregnant for at least a year. There will be enough baby bumps in my field of view without you adding to it."  
"No problem. Iris is the type that would insist on a marriage before a baby bump. She's rather traditional."

"I really hope it works out for the two of you."

"Me too."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] How did it go with the Hogwarts Express?_

_[Hermione:] Fine I guess.._

_[Draco:] You don't sound too thrilled._

_[Draco:] Are you Ok?_

_[Hermione:] Sure._

_[Draco:] Not very convincing. Want to talk about it?_

_[Hermione:] Not really._

_[Draco:] Ok._

_[Hermione:] I got an idea for a new Reflections peace._

_[Draco:] Which is?_

_[Hermione:] 'Communication'. All the parents reached for their freds as soon as they lost sight of the train._

_[Draco:] That could work._

_[Hermione:] You should come up with a catchy name for it._

_[Draco:] Ok._

_[Draco:] Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever it is? Did I do something?_

_[Hermione:] No, it's not you._

_[Draco:] What is it then?_

_[Hermione:] I don't know. I guess it's just a little hard when everyone around you is drowning in happiness._

_[Draco:] I see._

_[Hermione:] Basically everyone I know is pregnant. Three new brats to be born next spring._

_[Draco:] And all you are doing is becoming Minister of Magic. You are such a failure._

_[Hermione:] Oh, I don't mind the lack of babies. It will come when it comes._

_[Draco:] But you are still bummed out?_

_[Hermione:] I am just out of sync with my friends. There will be nothing but diaper-talk for the next few months._

_[Draco:] You can always hang out with us instead._

_[Hermione:] I suppose that is an option._

_[Draco:] Don't sound so depressed. We are not that bad._

_[Hermione:] No, you are not._

_[Draco:] Oh! Please don't tell me Pansy is pregnant!_

_[Hermione:] Who knows. With my luck both her and Daphne are expecting too._

_[Draco:] Ok. Who exactly is pregnant?_

_[Hermione:] Luna and Rolf Scamander announced their new bundle of joy. And Ginny and Harry are expecting twins._

_[Draco:] Wow. More Potters? Doesn't he have a million kids already._

_[Hermione:] Pretty much._

_[Draco:] I guess that is to be expected when you marry a Weasley._

_[Hermione:] Pretty much._

_[Draco:] But you are still bummed out?_

_[Hermione:] Pretty much._

_[Draco:] Please say something else so I know your fred isn't broken._

_[Hermione:] Pretty much._

_[Draco:] Are you messing with me?_

_[Hermione:] Pretty much._

_[Draco:] Do you dream about me at night?_

_[Hermione:] No._

_[Draco:] Gotcha!_

_[Hermione:] Sorry. That was just too easy._

_[Draco:] Just tell me why you are bummed out._

_[Hermione:] I don't know. I'll be fine tomorrow. I'm just taking a moment to be a bit down._

_[Draco:] Should you be alone right now? You sound seriously depressed._

_[Hermione:] I'm fine. Just hormonal. That time of the month._

_[Draco:] I see._

_[Hermione:] It will pass. Don't worry._

_[Draco:] Just out of curiosity: If you really want kids then why don't you have some already?_

_[Hermione:] I guess I am a romantic. You know. Forever and ever and all that._

_[Draco:] Not into single parenting?_

_[Hermione:] Definitely not. Need to find a guy willing to stick around before considering such things._

_[Draco:] Sounds like a good attitude to have._

_[Hermione:] Parenting is a two person project in my opinion. This isn't the eighteen hundreds._

_[Draco:] No, it definitely isn't._

_[Hermione:] Have you ever thought about it? Having kids and all._

_[Draco:] I don't know if I want to curse a kid with the Malfoy name and legacy._

_[Hermione:] You could always do like Alexey and take the wife's last name. Could become a trend._

_[Draco:] I suppose I could. Assuming anyone would ever agree to marry me._

_[Hermione:] None of that self loathing tonight. I'm too bummed out to do a pep-talk for you._

_[Draco:] Aww. Want a hug?_

_[Hermione:] Maybe tomorrow. I'm just going to go sleep now._

_[Draco:] Ok. Sweet dreams._

_[Hermione:] One can always hope. Good night Draco._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday, 2 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Molly Weasley had gotten a tan. An actual tan that looked a little out of place with her red hair. There might have been magic involved there but no one made any comment about that. They all just hugged her and told her she looked great.

When Hermione arrived at the burrow Molly was sitting at the head of the table telling stories of her travels to Charlie, Anita, Bill, Fleur and George. Harry and Ginny arrived moments after her and they all sat down to listen while the kids ran around playing hide and seek.

Hermione sat herself down besides George.

"No Iris today?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the main event. I'll bring her next week."

"That seems to be the general consensus around here."

"You mean my dear sister populating the planet? Or is there more?"

"No, that's what I meant."

Molly was talking about some Greek island they had visited and how the food had been and how she now wanted to experiment more with Greek cuisine. Her children were nodding in all the right places, but it was probably only Anita who showed any real interest. Percy arrived alone and told them his toddler had developed a fever yesterday so Penelope was at home sleeping with him now after a rather restless night.

This distracted Molly from her stories of sun, sand and food and she started interrogating Percy about her grandchild which then lead to her retelling stories about how she had handled it when her own children fell sick. Stories they had all heard a thousand times. To Percy's great releaf Anita managed to nudge Molly back onto the topic of her vacation.

When Arthur had made sure food was on the table he took a seat besides Harry and the two of them struck up their own conversation about boats and muggle means of travel in general. But the conversation quickly quieted when they saw Ron and Pansy enter the greenhouse holding hand. When the silence was complete, a red faced Ron announced. "Everyone. I would like to introduce my girlfriend, miss Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy raised her hand and waved into the stunned silence. Harry, Ginny, George and Hermione waited for some sort of reaction from the rest of the family who seemed completely stunned at the appearance of the former slytherin. But before Ron's head could be chopped off everyone attention was diverted to Ginny who suddenly turned around and emptied her stomach on the floor.

It was Charlie who was quickest on the uptake. "Well, well, well, little sister. Is that a baby bump I see on you… again?"

"Ginny! Are you really pregnant again? What wonderful news?" came from Molly then as everyone started talking. Ginny had to admit that she was indeed expecting twins and the family cheered. Actually cheered! There were "hooray" and "congratulations" for both her and Harry. The kids joined in and James, Albus and Lily got their own share of congratulations.

Ron and Pansy managed to quietly take a seat and grab some food while everyone fussed about Ginny. Pansy sat herself between Hermione and Ron, and just did her best not to be noticed.

"Is it always this chaotic," she asked Hermione.

"It is usually worse I would say. This family never runs out of drama."  
"I bet. I am not even sure I recognize everyone. Who's that over there?"  
"That's Anita, Charlie's other half. She is a magical zoologist specializing in dragons. They are mad about dragons the both of them. Live in Sweden at the moment, I think. The blond six year old behind the apple tree is theirs. Margaret."

"Ok. I am not even going to try memorizing the names of the brats yet. Stick to one challenge at a time here."  
"Good plan. I am losing count, especially now with Ginny expecting two."

"So you are not babysitter number one?"

"No, that would be Molly."

"Am I expected to call her Molly?"

"Probably."

"Fun."

"Is she going to eat me alive?"  
"Hard to say. She has weird opinions sometimes. Almost hexed me in fourth year when the Prophet reported on me braking Harry's heart."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I think that one was mine."

"Figures."

"By the way. Me and Daphne were talking about going shopping on Tuesday. Want to come?"  
"Wizard or Muggle?"  
"Probably start in Diagon and then move out into muggle London."  
"Sure count me in. Although I reserve the right to hex you if either one of you tells me they are pregnant. Quite enough of that going on already."  
"So no blond babies on the way?"

"I hate you."  
"Truth hurts."

"You shouldn't alienate your only ally three minutes before the war."

"Any advice before the battle commences?"  
"Try to be polite?"  
"That's horrible advice. Here I was hoping for you to tell me their weaknesses and where to aim my curses."

"How about this: Stand by your man. No matter how ugly it gets, just count to ten and let him handle it. Don't even think about leaving before the bitter end. If Ron asks if you would like to stay for quidditch then say yes. It is much better to let them all get it out of their system rather than letting it fester and having to face it later. And no fighting back. Just take the hits and nod your head politely. You can scream and yell next time when you have been accepted as one of them. But just this once, let them have the upper hand. Remind yourself that it's a one time thing. They need to see that you are serious and they are not going to get rid of you. Me and Harry will stay close and referee the match to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. As long as we are not screaming you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks for having my back, Hermione."

Two hours later, as both Hermione and Harry were screaming about injustices in the magical community and every single curse of the war was being dragged up and used as an argument in an increasingly confusing verbal fight, Pansy found herself clutching the hand of a screaming Ron and counting to ten over and over again.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Later that night Draco's owl came by Villa Villekulla and left a parcel with Hermione. Instead of finding notes on her latest article or a book on politics, as she was expecting, she opened the parcel to find fine dark chocolate. The attached note was unsigned and simply said;

"I've heard rumors that chocolate can cure depression. It's worth a try at least."

She smiled.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	9. Chapter 9

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 3 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was 11:30 on a Monday and Purple Palace was quiet. Not a single potential voter in sight. Helga, Erik, Henry and Hermione had resorted to playing cards. This time it was a muggle card game called SET where the aim is to find three cards that were either the same or different in all four attributes. Erik had brought it in yesterday and it had quickly gained popularity among both the staff and the visitors. You could only talk politics so much, after all.

They all looked up when the door opened and in walked none other than Septima Vector, Hermione's old arithmancy teacher. Hermione quickly got up to greet the newcomer.

"Professor Vector. Welcome."  
"I think you are old enough now, miss Granger, to call me Septima."  
"Only if you call me Hermione. Would you like some tea:"  
"Yes, please. But I think I should probably avoid those purple cupcakes of yours. The Daily Prophet would love to post a picture of me supporting another candidate."  
"Oh, I have a few without the propaganda hiding here somewhere. Let me check."

Hermione fussed about until she had two cups of tea and two ordinary cupcakes laid out on a table in front of them.

"So how are you doing, Septima?"  
"Fine. Fine. I doubt I will become minister for magic, but one has to do one's best, don't you think?"  
"Exactly what I say. One just does one's best and then it is up to the magical community to choose their favourite and if it isn't me then at least I know I did my best."  
"If I remember correctly you always tended to do a little bit more than your best at Hogwarts. If it is not to be me, then I hope it will be you."  
"Thank you Septima, that is very kind of you to say. For what it's worth I think you could make an excellent Minister for Magic. If I wasn't running myself I might just have decided to vote for you."  
"Not for mister Zabini? You two always seem to get along so well."  
"Zabini was in my year at Hogwarts. I don't know if I would call him my friend, but we do have friends in common and we bump into one another at social gatherings every now and then. But being friendly with him does not mean I think he is the best candidate for the position. He is certainly not the worst though. I would choose him over a couple of the others, I must say."  
"You are probably right. He seems like a good kid."  
"So, what brings you here?"  
"Nothing much. Mostly I was curious to see the place. I have heard a bit about it and I figured that now that the Hogwarts rush is over and it has quieted down a bit I could spare a moment for tea with an old student."  
"You are always welcome here."  
"Thank you, dear."  
"Can I ask you some questions about those numbers you have been quoting lately?"  
"Of course."  
"You seem to have a much better grasp on what is really going on with the magical community than the ministry does. Average household income, number of treatments and patients at St. Mungo's and the funding of different ministry departments and institutions. Where are the numbers coming from?"

"Honestly, most of them come from different projects my research students have done over the years. The data is there, but it needs to be analysed. By going through the records and analysing the numbers my students learn any number of skills in both data handling and analysis. There are specific spells involved that very few people bother learning. But it is useful for some careers. Both Gringotts and the ministry tend to be eager to hire my students."

"No matter how much I studied I always wish I could have studied more. I would have loved to be one of your research students after Hogwarts."  
"I would have loved to have you."

"I learned the hard way that one has to make a choice. One can't do everything."  
"Oh I remember. You were a shadow after only a few months with that time turner around your neck."

The two of them reminisced about Hogwarts for a bit, but eventually Septima said her goodbyes and left. Hermione told her she was welcome to stop by at any time. When she was gone Hermione stared at the door for a couple of minutes before taking up her fred.

_[Hermione:] Septima Vector just stopped by Purple Palace._

_[Draco:] What did she want?_

_[Hermione:] I don't know. Just to chat apparently._

_[Draco:] Interesting._

_[Hermione:] I think I have been hanging around you guys too much._

_[Draco:] How so?_

_[Hermione:] I am suspicious. Like she must have an ulterior motive for her visit._

_[Draco:] If she was a slytherin then I would say you are right, but some people are not that complex._

_[Hermione:] Maybe you are right. Maybe I am seeing shadows where there are none._

_[Draco:] It is always good to be suspicious. Specially where you are heading._

_[Hermione:] Meaning?_

_[Draco:] There will be endless shadows and backstabbing at the ministry. This is good practice._

_[Hermione:] I guess we'll just see what happens._

_[Draco:] If she was a russian spy from an eighties movie then she just planted a bug or a tracker on you._

_[Hermione:] You watch eighties movies?_

_[Draco:] I am full of surprises, aren't I._

_[Hermione:] You sure are._

_[Draco:] Stop worrying about things you can't do anything about._

_[Hermione:] I suppose._

_[Draco:] See you tonight?_

_[Hermione:] I'll be the one in the dark green dress._

_[Draco:] Slytherin colours. I like it._

_[Hermione:] This is what happens when I make a snake restock my wardrobe._

_[Draco:] Mwahahahaha._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione decided to host a girls-only pre-party, with the ulterior motive of trying to get Ginny on board with the whole Ron and Pansy situation. Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Hannah and Padma were all invited to Hermione's house to "get pretty". Pansy had booked her hairdresser, her makeup artist and her nail artist to come and work their magic on them. Hermione was not a big fan of being overly girly, but every now and then one could indulge in something like this.

The living room now had several full length mirrors instead of the usual side tables and three throne like chairs where the hairdresser, the makeup artist and the nail artist could work their magic. A large chocolate fountain had been set up with some fresh fruit. Chances were that someone would spill chocolate all over their dress moments before they left for the gala.

Ginny was first to arrive with a gigantic bundle that Hermione assumed were her dress robes.

"Welcome."  
"Thanks. Am I the first to arrive?"  
"Apparently so."  
"Who else is coming?"  
"Luna, Padma, Pansy and Hannah."  
"You can't be serious. Do we have to be friends with Pansy now?"  
"Yes, we do. She is dating your brother. Deal with it and be nice. After yesterday's fiasko she could use at least one Weasley who is nice to her."

"Technically I am a Potter."  
"Well, you're still a ginger."

Padma arrived at that and Hannah was right behind her. Both had bought new dresses for the occasion and were eager to show off. Everyone was marveling at Padma's crimson dress when Pansy came through the floo followed by three professional looking witches, each carrying a large bag of supplies. Ginny, Padma and Hannah got themselves comfortable on the thrones as Hermione and Pansy got comfortable on the couch and reached for the chocolate covered strawberries and some wine.

"Seriously, how did you talk me into this? I am here with Ron's sister who hates me, his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend. At least you didn't invite Lavender. Or did you? Can I expect her coming through the floo any moment?"

"Relax. If you are going to make this work with Ron then you will have to put up with this lot. Just try to enjoy yourself."

"Fat chance."  
"Ok. Pretend you are enjoying yourself?"  
"Seventy eight minutes to go of this madness."  
"That's the spirit."

Luna arrived 20 minutes late, already dressed in what she intended to wear. A floor length robe with unicorns running along the lower hemn. She rarely dressed quite as quirky as she did back at Hogwarts, but Luna had held on to her free spirit and every now and then one could see the girl she used to be.

Neither Ginny nor Pansy mentioned the unpleasantness at the Burrow the previous day, and at least they were socialising in a group together. Small progress is still progress.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Harry, Ron and Neville were waiting the bar when the girls arrived to Greengrass manor. As before Daphne and Alexey stood there greeting the newcomers. Both Pansy and Hermione got a hug from Daphne as she marveled at their attire but the rest of the company had to contend with a polite handshake, a smile and a "Welcome to Greengrass manor".

They wondered towards the bar where Neville rushed towards Hannah saying, "Please tell me I get to go home with this beautiful witch." She just laughed and replied, "I just got here, Neville. No talking about going home until at least midnight. First I want good food, dancing and entertainment. Then maybe, just maybe, I may consider going home with you. You are quite a handsome wizard and I could do worse."

It turned out that there was assigned seating so most of them ended up at different tables. Hermione found her table and was pleased to see that she was at Daphne's table seated besides Alexey. On her other hand she was pleasantly surprised to read Filius Flitwick on the name tag, although he was not there yet. Seated already however were Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass along with Theo and Emily. Hermione smiled and greeted everyone before taking her seat.

She had not been sitting there for more than a couple of minutes when someone tugged on her hair. She turned around and found a smirking George sitting at the table behind her.

"It's rude to pull a lady's hair, George."  
"Since when are you a lady," he said with a wink. Then he diverted her attention to the witch sitting next to him. "Hermione, I would like you to meet Iris. Iris, you may have heard about this one. Hermione Granger."

The witch in question was wearing blood red robes and a devious expression on her face. Hermione wondered if she really was up to something or if this was her natural expression. Whichever it was, the two of them looked good together.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

"Cheers, Miss Granger"

"And cheers to you Mrs. Potter."

"I should do this more often. I know Harry doesn't like these events, but it is nice to dress up every now and then and just enjoy life."  
"Good thing one of us is enjoying herself. My face hurts from all the smiling and my hand is getting bruised from all the hand shaking. Why do Wizards think it is acceptable to grip my hand this hard?"  
"They know you are fierce and they are trying to convince you they aren't scared of you."  
"You're probably right."

  
"I noticed a couple of snakes sitting at the bar earlier. The blond one has been following you with his eyes quite a lot."  
"You are very observant, Mrs. Potter."  
"Well, I worry that my best friend may have fallen into a pit of snakes and may need rescuing."  
"Your best friend is handling the situation."

"Are you sure?"  
"The snakes are harmless. Don't worry."  
"I always worry."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione was sipping at her wine and listening to Rowena Lestrange and Neolin Parkinson argue about potion making regulations. They had attracted quite a crowd and Hermione knew she should offer her own opinion on the matter but she had developed a headache. There was a piercing behind her eyes that was getting worse. She looked down at her drink and was unsure how many she had had tonight. Maybe she should switch to water.

On her way to the bar she saw both Harry and Ron on the dancefloor. Their dancing has improved slightly over the years, but their dancing skills were still unlikely to attract the ladies. It was endearing really. She noticed Pansy looking slightly uncomfortable in Ron's arms. The source of her discomfort could be located in Harry's arm. Ginny was glairing quite openly at her brother's date, but Hermione trusted Harry to calm Ginny down.

At the bar she tried to get the waiter's attention, but he was busy. This headache was very persistent. She closed her eyes and massaged the spot between her eyebrows. Suddenly there was a familiar voice in her head.

**\+ Green really is a lovely colour on you. I should buy you dresses more often. +**

She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar voice inside her head, blinked twice and tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"Malfoy?"

Draco drew his eyebrows together as he scrutinized her. She looked like she was not quite managing to focus on him.

"Are you Ok?"

"Not really, no. I have a pounding headache."

"You look a bit pale. How much have you been drinking?"

"I don't know."

"Who was minister for magic in 1826?"

"I… I'm not sure. The french one?"

"You sound drunk."

"I hope I am not about to throw up. Your dress robes look very pretty. And soft."

"Hermione. Look at me."

"Which one?"

"Focus now, Granger. Can you see the door over there?"

"Yes."

"Can you walk to that door? There is a corridor behind it. Just keep walking. I will meet you before you reach the end of it. Ok?"

"Ok."

Hermione started walking. She must be drunk. She was really not feeling well. Someone tried to catch her attention but she just smiled politely and kept going towards the door.

Why was she heading for the door again? Seemed like a silly thing to do really. But there must be something important behind it. Mustn't there? She just couldn't quite recall what that something was.

When she finally stumbled through the door she found herself in a wide corridor stretching far into the manor. She had a headache but at least it was quiet here. Maybe she had a painkiller in her purse somewhere. She started going through her purse. Why did she have some much unnecessary things in her purse? She was standing there with her purse in one hand and a novel by Oscar Wilde in the other. The happy prince and other tales. She should read that. It looked interesting. Then she noticed someone running towards her. Malfoy? She should defend herself. Where was her wand?

**\+ Don't curse me, Hermione. Put down your wand. +**

"What are you doing here?"  
"Trying my best to save you from yourself. Now come on. Mr. Greengrass has a floo in his study. Let's get you home."

Hermione allowed herself to be led to the nearest double doors. With a simple 'alohomora' from Draco they were through and at the floo. He assisted Hermione into the fireplace, threw down some floo powder and announced to the empty room; "Villa Villekulla".

At Hermione's house she sat down on a familiar looking couch. Her mind was slipping. Things were foggy.

"There you go. Are you feeling any better?"

"Where are we?"  
"Your house. What were you drinking Granger?

"Everything is fuzzy."

"Come now, look at me."

Draco looked in Hermione's eyes and saw something looking like black smoke dancing in her eyes. The smoke thickened and swirled. He had never seen anything like it.

As the smoke clouded over her entire eyeballs Hermione gasped and then went completely limp. She fell forwards and would have hit the floor if Draco hadn't caught her. He cursed as he lay her unconscious form on the sofa. Whatever this was, it was something more than just alcohol.

"Batty!"

Draco's house elf appeared with a pop.

"Master called?"  
"In my study. In a blue box on the third shelf behind my desk. My bezoar. Go get it! Quick as you can!"

Batty disappeared again with a pop.

"Hold on Hermione. Whatever this is, we will fix it."

The seconds feelt like centuries as they ticked by and Hermione's breathing slowed. This could not be happening. Draco felt sweat break out on his neck as he ran through different scenarios and assessed his options.

With a pop Batty was back. Draco grabbed the bezoar in his hand, pried Hermione's lipa open, placed it into Hermione's mouth and closed her jaws. This better work.

"Batty, where are Hermione's house elfs? Where is Spike?"

"Here master Malfoy", came a quiet squeak from the door. Spike was holding hands with another house elf, both looking petrified and staring at the pale figure laying almost lifeless on the couch.

"Spike, can you please get Potter for me? He is at Greengrass manor. Don't tell him what is going on or who sent you. Just get him here as fast as possible. He can help her."

"Yes master Malfoy."

With a pop Spike was gone. Draco turned his attention to Hermione again. He thought she might be breathing slightly easier, but it may just have been his own wishful thinking. What on Earth had happened? His mind ran through several possible explanations, but none presented itself as more likely than any of the rest.

Spike popped directly into the living room holding hands with Harry who was holding hands with Ginny. Within seconds they had jumped to their own conclusions, drew out wands and pointed them at Draco.

"Step away from Hermione, Malfoy."  
"Don't be daft, Potter. I just sent Spike to get you."  
"Then explain yourself."  
"She was poisoned at the party. We thought she was drunk so I got her home, but when I realised the extent of the mater I shoved a bezoar into her mouth. I don't know if it's helping though. I think you need to get her to St. Mungos."

Harry dropped his wand and rushed to Hermione. He looked in her mouth and saw the bezoar on her tongue.

"It's not far enough down her throat."

He shoved it further and Hermione's breathing immediately eased a bit.

"Why did you send for me?"  
"You are an Auror and her best friend. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you needed to get involved directly."  
"Why not take her to St. Mungo's yourself?"  
"They would spend hours interrogating me instead of helping her. Sort of like you are doing now, Potter. If you show up with a patient they will get to work immediately, no questions asked. So go. Take her there."  
"And what about you?"  
"I'll stay here quietly until you can interrogate me properly. Don't worry."

"I'm going to have to take your wand."

"Of course you do. Just like old times, eh?"

Draco handed over his wand and Harry passed it on to Ginny.

"I'll stay with him, Harry. Take Hermione to St. Mungo's."

Harry didn't like it but realized he had no choice but to follow Draco's plan. He lifted Hermione into his arms and walked towards the floo. Ginny helped him with the floo powder and with green flames engulfing the two of them they disappeared.

Draco and Ginny, with a wand in each hand, were left alone together in Hermione's living room. Draco threw himself on the couch and put his head in his hands as he sighed.

"So, you're in the business of saving people now?"

"That's the story I am sticking to. The question is if anyone will believe me."

Ginny scrutinized Draco for a minute, trying to see whatever Hermione saw in this man. He looked genuinely worried.

"Well, there is hope." she finally conceded. "I hear you have been helpful lately. And you did the smart thing when you called for Harry."

"You know about me helping her with the campaign?"

"Girls talk."

"I told her not to tell anyone."

"Well, fortunately for you I am not just anyone."

"Does Potter know?"  
"I doubt it. I haven't told him at least."  
"I might have to tell him now."  
"I would recommend it, yes."

They sat quietly after that. Just waiting for Harry to return. Ginny answered a couple of messages, but Draco did not have his wand so he just picked up a random book and pretended to start reading.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Forty minutes later Harry returned to Hermione's house followed by another, unfamiliar wizard in Auror robes. Ginny ran to him asking about Hermione and Draco was glad to hear that she was out of danger, although in an induced magical coma until tomorrow afternoon. Once Harry had calmed Ginny down a bit he turned his attention to Draco.

"Ready for your official statement, Malfoy."  
"Sure."  
"Do you know what happened?"  
"Not really. I thought she had just had too much to drink and needed to get out of there so she wouldn't barf all over her dress. Not an image one wants on the front of the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"And how come she came to you?"  
"I am not sure she did. She came to the bar and I happened to be there."  
"Did she eat or drink anything at the bar?"

"No. I believe she was going to order something but she never got a chance too. She said she had a headache and wasn't feeling well. I took her to Mr. Greengrass's study which has a floo connection and when it was clear she could not return to the gala I decided to take her home."  
"Would you be willing to share your memories of tonight to confirm your story?"

This was a lot to ask and Harry knew it. Memories were private matters and legally you could never hold it against people if they refused to share. Draco and Harry stared at each other for a minute and Harry thought he could almost see the wheels turning in Draco's mind as he considered every angle of his dilemma. Draco finally gave his reply:

"Possibly. But only to you, and on a couple of conditions."

Harry exchanged glances with his colleague who just shrugged. Of the two of them it was obvious that Harry was in charge and the decision would be up to him.

"All right, Malfoy. Let's go up to Hermione's library. She keeps a pensive there."

Harry led the way upstairs and Draco followed. Once they got into the library Harry faced Draco again.

"So. Talk to me Malfoy."  
"Ok. The thing is that I have a bet with Theo about who is going to win the election and become minister for magic. He favours Blaise and I am rooting for Granger. She knows about the bet and has been allowing me to help her with a few things for the past few weeks. Apparently girls talk and Granger told your wife so she should be able to confirm this.

Anyway. That's not really the point. The point is that I am not really the public's favourite ex-Death Eater. So any news about me helping her in any way will just reflect badly on Granger. The Prophet would have a field day with it. So here is my condition, or request or whatever you want to call it: I want you to take credit for saving Granger tonight and I want you to try your very best to keep my name out of this whole thing."

"You're serious? That's your condition?"  
"Oh, come on Potter. Use your brain for a minute. You want her to win the election, don't you? She won't win if the Daily Prophet keeps running articles about her being cozy with snakes. That thing about Marcus Flint was bad enough. If my name pops up around her she will be out of the race."  
"At this point I am just concerned about her getting well and trying catch whoever did this."  
"And that is very admirable of you, Potter. But I want you to have the additional goal of trying not to sabotage her candidacy in the process."

"Ok, fine Malfoy. I'll play the hero and tell everyone I saved her. But tell me: Where did the bezoar come from?"  
"I got it as a birthday present years ago. I called for my house elf and she fetched it for me from my office. If you want you could say it was Hermione's. But in my experience, the less detail you give the better. And it is always the best policy to stick as close to the truth as possible. I would suggest saying that Hermione's house elf came and fetched you from the party and when you got here you shoved a bezoar down her throat and whisked her off to St. Mungo's. All of that is true, and it has the added benefit of leaving me out of the story."

"It is concerning how good you are at adjusting the truth to suit your agenda."

"Just be happy I am using my powers for good and trying to get Granger elected instead of someone despicable."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Since Ginny was still holding on to Draco's wand he borrowed Harry's to extract the memories. Then the two of them entered the pensive. It turned out that Draco had been sitting at the bar most of the evening watching the crowd and specially Hermione. His memories therefore gave a detailed account of who she had talked to and what she had been drinking and eating. Harry had brought a notebook and jotted down names of people he wanted to question. Draco tried to be helpful identifying those Harry did not recognize. Hermione had not ingested anything out of the ordinary that they could see, but every now and then when Draco's attention was elsewhere the memory-Hermione would get fuzzy so it was possible he could have missed something. Harry watched with keen interest as memory-Hermione wandered towards the bar and listened to their brief exchange. They flew alongside a running memory-Draco who took quite a detour to get unnoticed to the corridor outside Mr. Greengrass's office. Harry did not miss the fact that Draco knew how to get to Hermione's house. He raised his eyebrow at Draco who just shrugged but gave no further explanation. Harry decided to drop it. It really was none of his business. The memory ended at the arrival of Harry to Hermione's house and they exited the pensive together.

"Well, I didn't notice anything suspicious. Did you?"

"No one was wearing a T-shirt saying 'Death to Granger' if that's what you mean. But one is rarely lucky enough for that."

"Well. I'm sorry I wasn't more helpful."  
"You obviously have not spent much time in pensives looking at whiteness accounts. This was extremely useful, Malfoy. It gives me a list of people to talk to, plus it clears you of all suspicion."

"Happy to hear it, Potter. Now you just have to find the real culprit. We can't have assassins on the loose this close to the elections."

"No, we can't"

Harry conjured a vile and gathered Draco's memories in it.

"I am going to have to tell a few people about this deal of ours. Memories in exchange for keeping your name out of the reports. My colleague downstairs for one. Ginny for another. Probably a couple of additional Aurors that are working the case."

"Just try not to sabotage things for Granger."

The two of them wandered downstairs where Draco got his wand back. He said his goodbyes and then took the floo home to Nott manor.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuesday, 4 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The first thing Hermione became aware of when she woke up was Harry Potter by her bedside holding her hand. There were healers fuzzing about the room, but her eyes were firmly on Harry's. Harry made a quick "shush" motion, putting one fingers on his mouth so she just lay there quietly wondering what it was that she was supposed to keep quiet about.

When the healers noticed she was awake, one of them said:

"So how are you feeling miss Granger?"

Hermione glanced at Harry who gave the tiniest nod.

"I have a bit of a headache. What happened?"  
"You were poisoned. Do you remember eating or drinking anything out of the ordinary."

Harry was quite still, and Hermione knew there was something he did not want her to say. She couldn't fathom what he wanted her to do. Better to just say nothing them.

"No, not really. My memories of what happened are a bit fuzzy right now."  
"Aha, yes. That is not uncommon. Nothing to worry about. Just tell us if you remember anything significant or if you start feeling nauseous."

The healers conversed a bit and performed a few diagnostic spells, but after a while most of them left and Harry and Hermione had a chance to talk, although they could not be sure they were not being overheard.

"What happened?"

Harry looked intensely into Hermione's eyes and answered:

"You were poisoned. Probably at Greengrass manor. You went home and when you felt ill you sent Spike to fetch me. When I arrived you were passed out. I shoved a bezoar down your throat and whisked you to St. Mungo's where they fixed you up. You have been in a magically induced coma since last night."

Hermione had known Harry for most of her life and could immediately recognize that he was repeating the story they were to stick to. A story that obviously did not include a certain blond wizard. She assumed she would get a chance to talk to him about it later so she just nodded and saw the relief on Harry's face as she accepted the official story.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Good afternoon to you from St. Mungo'_ _s best luxury suite._

_[Draco:] You're awake! That must be a good sign._

_[Hermione:] They got me out of the magically induced coma a few hours ago. They gave me my wand now._

_[Draco:] Must mean you are getting better. Do they know what it was?_

_[Hermione:] Something quite lethal, or it was supposed to be at least._

_[Draco:] Good thing you came and found me at the bar._

_[Hermione:] Good thing you are a fast thinker. Do you always carry a bezoar?_

_[Draco:] Got it as a present ages ago. Didn't even know how to use it properly according to Potter._

_[Hermione:] Why does everyone think Harry saved me?_

_[Draco:] It was the politically smart thing to do._

_[Hermione:] You are too smart for your own good. You could have gotten some good press out of this._

_[Draco:] I doubt it. They would have just printed that I poisoned you and then got cold feet._

_[Hermione:] There's that self loathing git of mine._

_[Draco:] Truth is truth. Only Potter could arrive at St. Mungo's with you out cold and be painted a hero._

_[Hermione:] Well, I know the truth and you are my hero. Thank you for saving me. Again._

_[Draco:] You're welcome. Again._

_[Hermione:] So tell me; what are the political ramifications here._

_[Draco:] I'm not sure yet. I'm hoping you get a reputation for being able to handle anything._

_[Hermione:] But?_

_[Draco:] People may see you as to weak to hold the top office._

_[Hermione:] So what do I do?_

_[Draco:] Get better. Preferably before friday so you can be seen at the ministry's gala dinner._

_[Hermione:] Right, and then I have the second general debate on the wireless on saturday._

_[Draco:] What are the healers saying about your recovery process._

_[Hermione:] I don't know much yet.. They said someone would be by later._

_[Draco:] Do you at least have your own room?_

_[Hermione:] Oh, yes. Complete a serious looking guard at the door and everything._

_[Draco:] So no sneaking out to party tonight?_

_[Hermione:] No, probably not. Is there a party I am missing?_

_[Draco:] Blaise wants to get drunk. Theo is still sceptical but I expect him to cave in soon._

_[Hermione:] Sounds like fun._

_[Draco:] Sure. Probably just the same crowd as usual and end up going to a muggle club._

_[Hermione:] On a Tuesday?_

_[Draco:] I make no comment on this plan of theirs._

_[Hermione:] I could think of better things to do than hit the clubs on a Tuesday._

_[Draco:] Me too. But I will probably end up going with them anyway._

_[Hermione:] Then who is going to entertain me?_

_[Draco:] Aren't you supposed to be resting anyway?_

_[Hermione:] I suppose. Harry promised he would be by later with something to read._

_[Draco:] There you go._

_[Draco:] You still there?_

_[Hermione:] Healer came by. I am here at least until Thursday. Something about liver damage._

_[Draco:] I really hope the Aurors find who did this and why._

_[Hermione:] Any theories?_

_[Draco:] None with any supporting evidence. You?_

_[Hermione:] Not really._

_[Draco:] Did you tell Potter about Vector visiting you?_

_[Hermione:] You can not seriously be suggesting it was Septima Vector?_

_[Draco:] You're the one that said it felt weird when she came to Purple Palace._

_[Hermione:] I suppose. But still._

_[Draco:] Might as well have him rule her out at least._

_[Hermione:] Ok. I'll tell him._

_[Draco:] I have to go now. Blaise is here._

_[Hermione:] Have fun._

_[Draco:] Doubtful, but I'll try._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[George:] How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?_

_[Hermione:] It could be worse. I could be dead. They tell me my headache is a good sign._

_[George:] It's a good thing to be best friends with the greatest hero ever to walk the planet._

_[Hermione:] Yes, It's always good to have heroes around._

_[George:] I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I would have liked to be your hero._

_[Hermione:] Is that flirting I hear? You know that's not allowed. Think of Iris._

_[George:] I don't know. I have have no experience in not flirting with pretty girls._

_[Hermione:] You have a sister. Think of every girl that isn't Iris as your sister._

_[George:] That's a disturbing thought._

_[Hermione:] Just try not to mess this up. You look cute together._

_[George:] I'm trying. I promise. Are you sure I can't do anything for you?_

_[Hermione:] Well, there is one thing._

_[George:] Anything._

_[Hermione:] Visiting ours are tomorrow at ten and my parents want to visit me. Could you go fetch them?_

_[George:] Sure, no problem._

_[Hermione:] Take Iris with you. I am sure she would love to see Perth._

_[George:] Good plan._

_[Hermione:] Just remember; 7 hour time difference so it will be late afternoon over there._

_[George:] Excellent point._

_[Hermione:] Thank you. I'll tell them to expect you._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione had just fallen asleep when Harry woke her up. After putting up a silencing charm around them he took a seat besides her bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it back sooner."

"Hi Harry. What time is it?"  
"Almost midnight. I won't stay long. I just wanted a quiet word with you."  
"Of course. I'll get up."  
"No, stay. We don't want any healers to get suspicious. I promised them I wouldn't disturb you. Lets just pretend I am watching you sleep or something."  
"Ok. I can pretend to be asleep. Tell me hat has been happening."

"It's been a madhouse. Normally poisonings fall under D.M.L.E. jurisdiction, but I called in some favors to get the case to the Auror office. People owe me and this way I get to be in the loop. We are running it as a joint operation with the DMLE."  
"All hands on deck then."

"Pretty much. You're a high profile case."

"Great, just what I wanted. More attention."

"Says the witch who ran for Minister for Magic."

"Stupid me, I know."

"So tell me what happened. What do you remember?"

"Not much and I have no idea what happened. I just got this pounding headache and then everything went a bit fuzzy. I remember Malfoy trying to help, but I am not sure how that ended."  
"Malfoy was actually very helpful. Not only did he save your life and call for me immediately, but he gave me his memories of the evening which helped me make a list of people I needed to interview. I am still going over those looking for clues."  
"I guess Malfoy is good to have around sometimes."  
"Who would have thought."  
"That's the ting I've been trying to talk to you about for the past few days. He and the rest of the slytherins have been helping me out and I have figured out a flaw in the rehabilitation programme."  
"Yes, Ginny filled me in. She said Malfoy is working for you and that you are not happy about how the world is treating him."

"It's not just him. It's all of them. Last week I met 15 marked ex-Death Eaters who are basically shunned by society because of an old tattoo on their arm."

"What, you showed up to Death Eaters Anonymous?"  
"Something like that. It's a long story. My point is that it is clear that it wasn't enough to send the Death Eaters to therapy, we need to make sure society doesn't paint them as outcasts."  
"You really are amazing Hermione. You can never stand injustice in any shape or form. I really hope you do become Minister for Magic. And I hope it doesn't kill you when you realize that you can't solve every problem there is out there."  
"Don't patronize me Harry. I know I can't do everything. But that doesn't mean that I should just give up and ignore injustices where I see them."  
"No, I suppose not. You wouldn't be you if you did. So, I guess you have a plan?"  
"I did. Not sure it's applicable now that someone is after me. We have to figure out who did this, and more importantly; why I was attacked. If it is just a general attack against candidates then we need to protect the others. If I have done something specifically to piss someone off then I want to know what I have done."  
"I know. I'm working on it. But people are amazingly self-absorbed. No one noticed anything suspicious. I am still trying to piece the evidence together. I don't even know if it was an attack against you specifically or if you were just an unfortunate victim."  
"Do you have any leads?"  
"At this point I would rather call them 'unexplored avenues'. Today we have mostly been gathering witness reports and physical evidence. Trying to piece together a detailed picture of what happened. Nothing is jumping out at us yet. But we will figure it out."

"I wish I could help you more."  
"It's Ok. Just try to get better, tell me immediately if you see anything suspicious and don't protest when I assign you a guard for your own protection."

"Sure thing, Harry."  
"So, tell me about this Death Eaters anonymous meeting. Do you think any of them could be after you? Who was there?"

So Hermione told him the whole story of how she had promised to teach a charm to Draco and Theo and how it had spun out of control and ended up with her teaching a whole class. When she was done Harry was silent for a moment.

"You know, I heard about that."  
"About what?"  
"The missing furniture at Hogwarts."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Apparently Binns noticed and reported it to Flitwick who send a message to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Jonathan's wife works at the DMLE and she was the one who went to investigate. But by the time she got there the furniture was back. It was just noted as one of those curious things that sometimes happens at Hogwarts."

"Whops."  
"Who would have guessed that the future Minister of Magic was into stealing furniture."  
"Borrowing. Ok?"

"Sure. If you say so."  
"But back to the point. I can't see any of the ex-Death Eaters there being after me."  
"No, it sounds more like a bunch of people who just want to move on with their life. Most of them have been approved by the orbs anyway."  
"Yes, and it would be detrimental to the healing process if you went after them. If the papers got a wind of you accusing any of them of anything then every single one of them would be judged without a trial by most people. No matter if you clear them all. Better if you don't go there."  
"You're right. Besides; Apparently you and Malfoy are best friends now. He would surely defend your honour if any of his old buddies were after you. Knight in shining armour and all that."  
"Shut up Harry."

Harry just laughed at her, and she was grateful that he couldn't see her cheeks go pink in the dark room. Why did everyone assume there was something going on between her and Draco?

"Oh, and before I forget. Septima came by Purple Palace yesterday. It was a bit weird."

"Ok. I'll add her to the list of people I should talk to."  
"It's probably nothing. It was just a bit strange."

"Noted. So when are they letting you out of here?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"I will want to go to your house, check it for traps and put up some additional protection before you go home."

"Ok, just tell Charles, my neighbour, what you are up to. You've met him, right?"  
"Yes, I know Charles. Don't worry."  
"And tell Spike what's going on. He is probably worried sick."  
"Anything else."  
"Are Miffy and Crux still at Fourth Hallow?"

"Yes."  
"Try to convince them to stay there for a while, would you. With Ginny expecting twins she really could use the help. Tell them I am very pleased by how helpful they are being. I will talk to them later about becoming permanently yours."  
"I guess I have no say in the matter?"  
"Not really. Ginny is the one with three votes right now while you just have the one."  
"Sounds about right."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	10. Chapter 10

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Wednesday, 5 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Draco:] How is St. Mungo's treating you today?_

_[Hermione:] Not too bad. My parents visited this morning and my room is full of flowers and chocolate._

_[Draco:] Sounds like you are living in luxury._

_[Hermione:] Mostly I am just living in boredom. How was last night?_

_[Draco:] Meh. Theo and Emily are sickeningly cute together._

_[Hermione:] That's sweet._

_[Draco:] They have been flirting for years. I blame you for this, you know._

_[Hermione:] How is it my fault if they get together?_

_[Draco:] My theory is that it never worked before because of the mark. That and the age difference._

_[Hermione:] Ok._

_[Draco:] Emily thought Theo was just after her because of his lack of options._

_[Draco:] Now his mark is hidden and he is still mad about her she is willing to give him a chance._

_[Hermione:] Happy to be of service._

_[Draco:] I suppose it was bound to happen eventually._

_[Hermione:] They told me I get to go home tomorrow._

_[Draco:] Excellent news._

_[Hermione:] They said I should rest for a few days. I am trying to get permission to go to the gala on Friday._

_[Draco:] You better. You need to be there. How is Potter doing with the investigation._

_[Hermione:] He seems to be working hard on it. Ginny says she has barely seen him._

_[Draco:] I had an idea I wanted to run by you._

_[Hermione:] Ok. What is it?_

_[Draco:] Remember when you changed Weasleys appearance and presented him as your date._

_[Hermione:] Vividly. I was quite proud of that scar I gave him. What about it?_

_[Draco:] I am wondering if I could do something similar and be your date on Friday. For your protection._

_[Hermione:] You want to be my date?_

_[Draco:] Just to make sure no one tries to kill you again. I can't think of anyone else I trust to do this._

_[Hermione:] You just like being my hero._

_[Draco:] Someone needs to make sure you stay alive._

_[Hermione:] I like it. Although using a charm is not that effective._

_[Draco:] Oh, Ok._

_[Hermione:] His brother saw right through it. So did Luna. And it wore off after a while. How about polyjuice?_

_[Draco:] Yes, that would probably be better. Although I can only buy the one hour version._

_[Hermione:] I could ask Harry. I believe the Auror office is licensed to use the eight hour version._

_[Draco:] Do you think he would help?_

_[Hermione:] Probably. He is a nice guy you know._

_[Draco:] I know. It's one of his most annoying trades._

_[Hermione:] So who do you want to become?_

_[Draco:] Probably best to imitate some muggle or other._

_[Hermione:] You are probably right. What would your backstory be?_

_[Draco:] I don't know. I hadn't thought that far. I half expected you to say no. Any ideas?_

_[Hermione:] With George we said he was from Italy._

_[Draco:] Not bad. Then no one tries to remember him from their days at Hogwarts._

_[Hermione:] We could get Daphne and Alexey involved and say you are Alexey's friend form wherever._

_[Draco:] I would rather not involve any more people than absolutely necessary in this plot of ours._

_[Hermione:] You could be my personal mediwizard?_

_[Draco:] Not a good idea. We do not want people to see you as weak remember._

_[Hermione:] Ok, you come up with something._

_[Draco:] Someone you met at Cambridge? An old friend? Exchange student?_

_[Hermione:] That could work. Do you know any foreign languages._

_[Draco:] Only French._

_[Hermione:] Well, there are plenty of French speaking countries. Do you have a favourite?_

_[Draco:] My complexion is not suited for places like Cameroon or Madagascar. I suggest Europe._

_[Hermione:] Your completion is not an issue when you are on polyjuice._

_[Draco:] Good point._

_[Hermione:] You can have any complexion you want._

_[Draco:] I guess I could become a ginger. You seem to have a thing for those._

_[Hermione:] I care more about the content than the packaging so pick whomever you want._

_[Draco:] How about someone from Belgium? They speak French in Tournai for example?_

_[Hermione:] Have you ever been to Tournai?_

_[Draco:] No, but I could go tomorrow and check it out._

_[Hermione:] Ok, you go do that. Work a bit on your back story. I will get Harry to owl you the polyjuice._

_[Draco:] When was I in Cambridge and what did we study together?_

_[Hermione:] I took a class called 'political and social aspects of economics'. We could have met there._

_[Draco:] That actually sounds like something I would consider taking. Was it good._

_[Hermione:] I enjoyed it, yes. Although most of the students taking the course were idiots._

_[Draco:] Everyone is an idiot compared to you, Granger. It is amazing you even talk to the rest of us._

_[Hermione:] I'm not that bad, am I?_

_[Draco:] No. Although you went a little overboard in your 'Reflections on Curses' article._

_[Hermione:] Yes, you must have run out of red ink when you were correcting it._

_[Draco:] Just a bit. But we got it dumbed down in the end._

_[Hermione:] Yes we did._

_[Draco:] Now, back to my back story. I think I moved to London recently and looked you up._

_[Hermione:] Sounds plausible. People will think you are just using me for my fame and fortune._

_[Draco:] That would be said about whomever you would show up with. Comes with being rich and famous._

_[Hermione:] I suppose it does. So what are you doing now?_

_[Draco:] Chatting with you._

_[Hermione:] No, I mean what is your characters employment status._

_[Draco:] Well, it has to be something people can't verify._

_[Hermione:] You could be writing fiction for the French muggle market?_

_[Draco:] No. Someone might ask for details. Or go looking for the books I claim to have written._

_[Hermione:] So what's your idea?_

_[Draco:] Photographer? Working for some paper?_

_[Hermione:] Sure, that works. Now how about a name?_

_[Draco:] How about Louis Madelin?_

_[Hermione:] You can't just pick a famous historian. People will see through it._

_[Draco:] Seriously? The name is taken?_

_[Hermione:] Yes. How about Louis Lasalle._

_[Draco:] Sure. Pick any name you like, Granger._

_[Hermione:] Then your name is Louis Gérard Lasalle. Sounds very dignified, doesn't it?_

_[Draco:] It doesn't really matter what name you pick. I just want to be there to make sure you survive._

_[Hermione:] That is extremely sweet of you. Here comes Harry. Talk to you later._

_[Draco:] Bye._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thursday, 6 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ron and Pansy volunteered to escort Hermione home from the hospital. They treated her as if she was about to drop dead at any moment, which annoyed Hermione to no end. She felt fine. She just wanted to get back to her normal life, check up on her house elves, go through her mail. Maybe take a walk and go grocery shopping. When Ron heard about that particular plan of hers he insisted that they go with her, which she allowed grudgingly.

All in all it took her 3 hours to get rid of the pair. The only reason she managed whas because she pretended she needed to take a nap. They protested and said they didn't mind staying the night in the guest room as she basically pushed them into the floo. She promised she would send them a message if she needed them and sighed with relief as the green flames engulfed them.

When she was finally alone she took a moment to just close her eyes and enjoy the silence. She opened her eyes again when she heard someone sneak into the room quietly. It was her tempramental house elf Toad who approached her. Toad came right up to Hermione and then, without a word, she hugged Hermione's left leg.

"Welcome home mistress"

"It's good to be home, Toad."

"Toad will take good care of you."

"I know you will. You are a good house elf."

They stayed like that for a little bit.

"Toad."

"Yes, mistress."

"Ginny is pregnant with twins. Soon she is going to have five kids. I am going to ask Miffy and Crux to stay with her and help take care of both her and the kids. Do you think that's Ok? Do you think they will be fine with the Potters?"

"Yes, Mistress. Toad thinks that will be good."

"If you miss them then you can go there to visit or ask them to come here for a little bit."

"Thank you Mistress. You are a good witch."

After that Toad let go of Hermione's leg and walked towards the door where Spike was waiting for her. He took her hand and together they walked towards the kitchen to make some dinner for their beloved mistress.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] How was Tournai?_

_[Draco:] Both sunny and pretty. I bought you a present._

_[Hermione:] That's sweet. I like presents._

_[Draco:] Who doesn't._

_[Hermione:] What? Is this a subtle hint that you want me to buy you a present._

_[Draco:] Nothing subtle about it. I saved your life. You better get me something._

_[Hermione:] Ok, I'll get right on it. Now tell me about your trip._

_[Draco:] The twins have a friend in Paris. I contemplated flooing there and renting a car._

_[Hermione:] But?_

_[Draco:] I decided to just take the tunnel instead. It's been awhile since I've been on a good road trip._

_[Hermione:] How long did that take?_

_[Draco:] It wasn't too bad. Three and a half hours one way._

_[Hermione:] How long did you stay?_

_[Draco:] A few hours. I aparated back and fetched Theo for a late lunch and some company for the return trip._

_[Hermione:] Did you tell him what we are upto?_

_[Draco:] No._

_[Hermione:] So what did you tell him?_

_[Draco:] I picked him up once I was back in France and said I was on an errand for my mother._

_[Hermione:] I see. Did you decide anything more about Louis's backstory?_

_[Draco:] The paper I work at is called "Éclipse Lunaire" and I have a penthouse apartment south of the river._

_[Hermione:] Ok._

_[Draco:] And my favourite muggle restaurant there is called "L'Arche de Noe"._

_[Hermione:] Sounds like you had a much better day than I had._

_[Draco:] I'll invite you along on my next road trip. Are you still at St. Mungo's?_

_[Hermione:] No, I got home a while ago._

_[Draco:] Do you have someone guarding you?_

_[Hermione:] Harry put up some extra wards, the house elves are here and I think I spotted an Auror outside._

_[Draco:] Good. Speaking of Potter: Did you get the polyjuice?_

_[Hermione:] Yes. He did not want to owl it so you will have to come here before the gala._

_[Draco:] Sounds like a plan. I can be there at half past five and then we head out at six._

_[Hermione:] Did you find someone to become?_

_[Draco:] Yes. A Belgian guy who looked a bit like a Louis. Dark and handsome._

_[Hermione:] Sounds like I will have a pretty little eyecandy escorting me to the gala tomorrow._

_[Draco:] That's the plan._

_[Hermione:] See you tomorrow then._

_[Draco:] Sweet dreams._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Do you think your hairdresser has time to work her magic on me tomorrow?_

_[Pansy:] I will talk to her when I wake up, but if she is fully booked then I will fix you up myself._

_[Hermione:] Excellent. I can't look half dead at the gala. I need some good press._

_[Pansy:] Yes, I can see that being important._

_[Hermione:] I have to go by the Palace in the morning and then I am having lunch with my parents._

_[Hermione:] But I should be done with all of that by two. Then I'm all yours._

_[Pansy:] Sounds like a busy day. Get some sleep now. That will help._

_[Hermione:] Absolutely. Heading to bed now._

_[Pansy:] Good night. Talk to me when you wake up._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 7 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When Draco arrived at Hermione's house he found Harry waiting for him, but Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Hi. I have to get back to the ministry, but I just wanted to have a quick word before I go about tonight."  
"Ok. What's up Potter?"  
"The ministry is increasing security tonight. Not just for Hermione but for all the candidates. That means I had to tell people that I had an undercover agent with her."

"So I'm an undercover agent now."

"That's the story we are going with. Since you will be on polyjuice you will be setting off our charms all night. There was no hiding this. But at least I managed to keep your name out of the paperwork."

"Excellent."

"I think it just says 'Potter's agent' everywhere."

"Right."

"And another thing. Hermione told me about the Death Eater gathering last week."

Draco did not say a word. He just stood there passively and faced Harry who suddenly got reminded of Snape. Snape used to have that exact look on his face when he faced the world.

"Relax Malfoy. She just told me what happened and asked me not to go after any of them."

"Why?"

"She figures that if anyone finds out that we are investigating people with the dark mark then the entire lot of you will be judged without a trial. Which is probably true."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I agree with her. And I find it highly unlikely that any of the ex-Death Eaters are after Hermione. But I would like you to confirm that for me. Quietly."

Draco relaxed a bit and conceded.

"I have considered the possibility. I didn't know all the wizards there. I know it wasn't me or my parents or Theo or Emily. I can make some discrete enquiries about the rest of them."

"Thank you. It would just be better for everyone if you looked into it rather than me doing it."

"Apparently I'm an undercover agent now."

"So it would seem. Let's see if you are any good at it. Tonight is going to be a challenge and would be really bad for the Auror office if something happened at the ministry. We should be able to keep people safe in our own building. But since we do not yet know the motive behind Hermione's attack we have to be extra careful. Who knows. It could be someone on the inside. I'm not ruling anything out at this point."

"Smart."

"I will be on duty but I will have to keep my eyes on all six candidates. Seven if you include Fawley, who has said he will be there too."

"Ok. My plan is just to keep Granger out of trouble."  
"And I appreciate that, Malfoy."

"You don't think it's me then?"

"No, not really. You saved her on Monday and didn't want the credit for it. That puts you in the unlikely-to-be-an-assassin category."

"That's something, at least."

"Just keep your eyes open. The more eyes we have out there, watching, the better. Do you have a bezoar with you?"  
"Yes, I bought a new one this morning."  
"Good. I am also giving you a portkey, just in case you need a quick extraction. Here. It looks like a normal pen, but if you take off the cap then it will whisk you to my office. Portkeys in or out of the ministry are not allowed, so this is the best I can do. If you see any danger then just get Hermione out of there. I will be with you as soon as I can."

"Ok. I can do that." Draco said and pocketed the pen.

"And here is the polyjuice. Eight hours from the time you take it until it wears off. Do you have hair?"  
"Yes, got some when I was in Belgium yesterday."  
"And you are sure it is human?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good. Oh, and while I remember. Give me your fred. I want to be able to reach you if I think you should get out of there."

Harry got up, put his own fred against Draco's and paired them. Then he started moving towards the floo.

"You know, Malfoy. This means you are actually dating Hermione Granger. Who would ever have thought."  
"Well, I just couldn't think of anyone else that I trusted to keep an eye on her."

"Whatever your reasons, I appreciate your help."  
"Let's just hope this will be a boring gala and all our worries and precautions prove unnecessary."  
"Life has taught me that one always has to prepare for the worst case scenario. More often than not something is out to get you."  
"Yes, you are right and I agree with that general policy."  
"See you at the gala, Malfoy."

"Oh, I won't be there. But Louis Gérard Lasalle will be watching out for trouble."  
"Seriously? That sounds like a rather stupid name."  
"She picked it."

"Of course she did. Probably something she found in some book or other."

And with that Harry disappeared in green flames, leaving Draco alone with a polyjuice potion in his hand.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione was packing her purse when Draco came up the stairs to the second floor. She was wearing a full length muggle gown with bare shoulders and her hair was up. She had seen the dress in a store window across the street from where she had had lunch with her parents today and picked it up before heading back to London. Applying a couple of altering spells to the dress it now fitted her perfectly.

"You're looking pretty today."  
"Don't I always?" she replied with a wink before disappearing into the library.

"Well, your current look is a definite improvement on how you looked last time I saw you," he called after her. Through the door to the library Draco saw Hermione stuff an impossibly large book into a small purse.

"Did Harry manage to talk to you?"

"Yes. He seems surprisingly Ok with you being escorted by a Death Eater to the gala."

"I believe we covered this topic already. You are an ex-Death Eater, but even back then you were always a rather pathetic excuse for one. Also; This is Harry. The man who offered Voldemort a chance to repent and save his soul. Are you really surprised he is treating you decently? He knows very well that you got approved by the orbs and haven't been in trouble for years and years."

"I suppose. Are we almost ready to go?"  
"Well, I am but you are not."  
"Right."  
"Have you used polyjuice before?"  
"Yes, Granger."

"Do you have the hair?"  
"Right here."  
"And you are sure it is human hair?"  
"What is it with you and Potter being paranoid about the hair?"  
"We had an accident once."  
"Sounds like an interesting story."  
"It is. But it will have to wait. Is the guy you are turning into the same build as you? Because it can be uncomfortable to be suddenly wearing clothes that don't fit."

"Yes, he is. Possibly a centimeter or two shorter, but all in all it should be fine."  
"Do you want to use the bathroom, just in case?"  
"I probably should."

Draco disappeared into the bathroom and took off his clothes, just as a precaution. Then he added one of the hairs he had picked up into the vile and the liquid turned dark blue. The transformation started immediately once he gulped down the potion. He felt his hair shorten a bit and watched his hands alter their shape. In the mirror he saw his eyebrows darken, his cheekbones soften and he got a tan. His eyes went from gray to brown and he got a sudden intense itch between his shoulder blades that slowly faded. He looked at his back in the mirror and found a large tattoo between his shoulder blades. Another appeared above his heart.

It was weird to be in someone else's skin like this. But he had picked a guy with a similar build to himself so he wouldn't risk being clumsy all night. Once the transformation was completed he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Granger. Get in here. You're going to love this."

Hermione opened the bathroom door.

"Wow, not bad. You look good with a tan."  
Draco just smiled at that. "Bonjour my lady. My name is Louis, and I am very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"Oh, so Louise is a lady's man?"  
"Louise is a hopeless flirt but tonight he only has eyes for you."

"I am going to have to try to remember who is really behind those eyes,"

"You better. Now come here. Check this out."

Draco turned around and showed her the intricate tattoo spread across his back. It was inspired by the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. There was Smaug flying over the lonely mountain, hobbiton, the one ring, the fellowship of the ring, the white tree, Andúril and Sauron's eye. It was a work of art. Hermione was awestruck. She came closer and stroked Draco's back gently as she inspected it.

"Wow. This looks amazing."

"I knew you would appreciate it. Apparently he was a fan. Look, there is also a quote written over his heart."

Draco turned around and leaned against the sink as Hermione came close enough to read the cursive script.

" _Not all those who wander are lost."_

Draco watches Hermione read the quote. He had read the books back when the movies started coming out so he knew where it was from. Again they found themselves very close to one another. Although this time it was different because one of them wasn't wearing their own skin.

Draco put his hand on Hermione's waist.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Louis"

"Thank you for not dying on me."

"You're welcome."

_**\+ You scared me, you know. +** _

"I'll try not to do that again."

_**\+ Thank you. +** _

"Do you want your present now?"  
"Oh, are we doing that now? Sure."

Draco picked up a red jewelry box and handed it to her. She opened it to find a silver necklace covered in daisies. It was a beautiful craftsmanship, and very obviously magically made. There was a play with light and shadows that was not natural.

"Oh, it's beautiful. I love daisies."  
"I know. You told me."  
"Help me get this one off so I can put yours on."  
"Turn around."

Draco assisted her in taking off her necklace and replacing it with his gift. When she had admired her reflection she told Draco to stay put and ran out of the bathroom. She returned a few seconds later with a present, which she handed towards him.

"What is this?"  
"You wanted a present, so I bought one."

"You know I was joking about you needing to get me a present."

"Well, you get one anyway. Although the only stores I have been to today were in muggle Perth, Australia."

"Visiting your parents?"

"Yes, they get worried when there is an assassination attempt directed towards their only daughter."

"That seems like a reasonable reaction."

Draco accepted his present and opened the box. Inside he found a muggle made snow globe on an intricately decorated silver base. Within the snow globe was a lone dragon perched on a mountain, with his wings spread out and his tail curled around the mountain top. Hermione had added a simple charm to it so the snow swirled about without the owner having to shake the globe. And every now and then the little dragon would flutter his wings and move a little as if he was trying to get more comfortable.

"Thank you Hermione."  
"I know, it's just a trinket. But you didn't give me a lot of warning so you will just have to smile and nod, and hope I do better next time."  
"It's perfect. I like this little fellow."  
"I was thinking that maybe I should have bought the one with a majestic eagle inside, you know, because of what you said about wanting to become a flying animagus. But that one had a stupid look on his face. I liked this one better."  
"I like it too. Although I don't think I can bring it to the gala."  
"You can just leave it here until we get back."

Draco liked the implication that they would be returning to Hermione's house together at the end of the night.

"Ok. Now you may want to leave for a moment because Louis is not wearing any underwear under this towel."

Draco came out of the bathroom fully dressed a minute later, put his present on a side table and offered Hermione his arm, which she took. Together they walked down the stairs towards the floo and then they stepped into the fireplace together

"Is there anything we need to go over before we leave?"  
"Let's see. No drinking for either one of us tonight. Try to assure people that you feel fine and that the healers just over exaggerated your condition. Praise Harry for saving you and smile for the cameras. I'll stay by you looking handsome, but not too handsome because I wouldn't want to take any attention from you."

"And if anything happens?"  
"Then I whisk you away to safety and shove a bezoar down your throat."

"Sounds like we are ready for anything."

"We should have a code word in case you start feeling tired or need to be rescued from a boring conversation."  
"House elf?"  
"That will do. Seems like something you can work into any conversation. Let's go."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

The grand reception hall at the ministry was beautifully decorated. The floo connections to the great hall were located on the balcony that surrounded the great hall and from there one had a good view over the spectacle. Eight enormous floating crystal chandeliers, each measuring over four meters in diameter, circled slowly and elegantly over the endless rows of long tables that filled the great hall. In the center there were two circular stages. The larger one was presumably intended for some sort of performance but it was currently empty. On the smaller stage Hermione could see Lee Jordan and Cho Chang sitting on a weird-looking S-shaped couch conversing with one another. The equipment and signs around them announced clearly that this was a live coverage for the Wizarding Wireless Network.

People were pouring out of the row of fireplaces stretching along the balcony. Each witch and wizard was looking their finest. The attending staff tried to direct people towards the grand staircase that lead down to the main floor.

A stressed looking witch came hurrying towards them as soon as Hermione was spotted. Even if Hermione had gotten the schedule in advance there had been some last minute changes made that she now needed to know about. Draco made sure to stay close to her, putting one hand on her lower back as a clear indication to anyone looking that they were attending together.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

\- Cho: -

"The robes people are sporting this evening are just spectacular. A lot of the witches here have had robes especially made for the occasion. Some of these are truly magical creations. Here comes Narcissa Malfoy down the stairs in all white, like a snow queen on the arms of her black clad husband."

\- Lee: -

"Yes, all the big names seem to be making appearance tonight. Behind the Malfoys we see Rowena Lestrange entering with her very good friend Fauna Fortescue. Their robes seem to match, with Miss Lestrange wearing green butterflies on her gold dress and Miss Fortescue wearing gold butterflies on a green dress."

\- Cho: -

"Behind them we see the Edgecombe family arriving. Mr. and Mrs. Edgecombe are elegant as always. Their son Edward is not accompanied by his wife tonight, but is instead leading his sister Marietta down the stairs. If I remember correctly, then the younger Mrs. Edgecombe is still on tour in Canada."

\- Lee: -

"Behind them we see Marcus Flint entering with fellow quidditch player, Elisabeth Goldsteen. I did not know they were dating."

\- Cho: -

"Let's not jump to conclusions here, Lee. It is possible they are here as friends. Behind him we have Robert Thorn, senior healer at St. Mungo's, looking spectacular as always. He is joined by his daughter Rachel Thorn who just started playing with the Ballycastle Bats."

\- Lee: -

"I like her. Excellent chaser. But look now at the top of the stairs. Here comes another candidate, Hermione Granger, in a white and violet dress escorted by an unknown wizard. Do you know him?"

\- Cho: -

"No, I don't believe I do."

\- Lee: -

"A first date perhaps. Or a secret romance that is finally becoming public. Whatever the story is here, he looks like he has won the lottery. Understandable considering who he is escorting down the stairs. Any wizard would consider himself lucky to catch the attention of Hermione Granger."

\- Cho: -

"Are you confessing to a secret crush, Lee?"

\- Lee: -

"Nothing secret about it, Cho. Hermione Granger has been on my top ten eligible witches list for many years."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione and Draco got to enjoy the appetizer together but as soon as dinner was served Lee and Cho called the candidates up to the stage in pairs for some friendly banter. Hermione was paired with Rowena Lestrange and after discussing Hermione's excellent health and Rowena's latest accomplishments Lee good humoredly suggested that the reason why Hermione hadn't published an autobiography was perhaps that Rowena's publishing company had refused to print it. Hermione and Rowena laughed at that and Rowena promised she would be happy to publish Hermione's autobiography any time. The conversation somehow evolved such that Hermione promised that once the remaining three Reflections articles were out she would publish them as a book with Rowena's publishing company. And Hermione even promised, live on the wireless, that if she got through the first round then her book would be free for all and available at Purple Palace on Sunday morning, right after the first elections.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione said to Draco when she got back to her table.

"Don't be. It was a brilliant move. You have ensured yourself a publisher willing to work within our time constraints and it borderline looks like Rowena has endorsed you. It was brilliant."

"She will charge me a fortune."

"It won't be too bad. She would look like a sore loser if she overcharges too much."

Hermione got to eat while they watched Blaise being pitted against Neolin Parkinson. Blaise was brilliant. Probably because him and Lee played so well off one another. The jokes were flying and Neolin came across as a dinosaur. A relic. Someone who would not be able to keep up with the times or the muggles. Blaise pressed his advantage and played up the emerging muggle technologies and how important it was to adapt outdated concealment charms in order to uphold the statue of secrecy.

"Will it be problematic amongst you guys if it ends up being me against Blaise?"  
"Would it be problematic between you, Potter and Weasley if you cheered for a different quidditch team than they did?"  
"Of course not."  
"There's your answer. You are my chosen champion. That has nothing to do with my friendship with Blaise or Theo."

Desert plates floated into the hallway and settled themselves in front of people as Septima Vector and Thomas Bulstrode took the stage. Hermione expected Thomas to completely dominate this battle of wits, but Septima did surprisingly well considering some of her earlier performances. Thomas had to rise to the challenge and the whole exchange became both entertaining and informative. The applause was deafening when they got down from the stage.

Cho returned and her and Lee discussed and compared the candidates for the benefits of the listeners at home. The witches and wizards present did not pay them any attention, choosing instead to talk to one another.

Hermione and Draco were sitting across the table from a Mr. and Mrs. Bloxam. Mr. Bloxam was a grandson of the famous Beatrix Bloxam, but to Hermione's disappointment he could not remember his grandmother much.

As the empty desert plates started to fly out of the great hall, so did the glasses, the cutlery and the centerpieces. Shortly thereafter the tablecloths followed, folding themselves into swans before flying off. The tables in front of people simply vanished and after that people only had about 10 seconds to stand up before the chairs followed suit. Draco put his arm around Hermione and drew her close scanning the now standing crowd for possible threats.

The lighting changed to draw the attention to the stage where an orchestra had set up and was ready to start playing. Lee and Cho stood there too and with magically amplified voices they addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Once again: Welcome! Let's hope the food was to everyone's liking and that the entertainment helped you make up your mind as to whom you would like to see in the minister's seat a couple of weeks from now."

"Oh, hush Cho."

"Don't you shush me, Lee."

"Stop being so serious all the time. The elections are still a whole week away. Let's just dance and be merry and enjoy the evening."

"You make a good point. There is plenty of time later for all the seriousness. I hear for example that you are hosting the second general debate tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is still hours away, but yes. I better switch to water. And as for you; Don't forget to tune in at four tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Lee. I will be listening."

"But enough about that. Right now it is time to invite you all to join us on the dancefloor."  
"For those of you with two left feet, like Lee here, I can point out that the bar is open."  
"Hey! I would have you know that I do not have two left feet."  
"Two right feet then. What difference does that make?"  
"Are you implying that I can't dance, miss Chang?"  
"I am indeed. You are welcome to prove me wrong, of course."  
"Challenge accepted."

And with that Lee grabbed Cho's hand and the two of them jumped together as far as they could off the stage. The crowd parted as they then proceed to perform a highly choreographed number to a famous wizard song about toads in cauldrons. Before long people were clapping along and cheering for them.

It was an ingenious way of clearing an area by the stage that then could be used as a dance floor. They effectively pushed people to the sides as Lee swirled Cho about and threw her into the air. And since the dance was choreographed as a battle between the two, Cho got her chance to throw Lee about too, to everyone's delight. At the end of it they bowed to one another and to the cheering crowd.

"Thank you everyone. You are very kind. Now that we have set the tone for the evening we would like to invite everyone else to the dance floor."

"Come on Granger. Time to show off your new dress, get some publicity and prove to people that you will not be stopped by one tiny little assassination attempt."

Draco and Hermione were the first onto the dance floor and were in position when the music started. Draco was an excellent dancer, and Hermione had taken classes while she was at university so she could keep up. They glided over the dance floor with all eyes on them for a minute or two before other couples started to join them.

Hermione was pleased to see that Rowena Lestrange entered the dance floor with "her very good friend" Fauna Fortescue. Even though the entire magical community knew about the two of them, people tended to be too conservative to talk about it openly. They were always just referred to as "very good friends". It pleased Hermione that Rowena was not going to try to hide or change who she was even if she was running for Minister for Magic.

Everyone applauded the orchestra when the music stopped.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Draco whispered into her ear. "Do you perhaps want to get a drink or do you want to continue dancing."  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes. Always."  
"It has been a very long day. And I am a bit tired. But if we go off the dance floor I will either have to enter some deep political debate or be asked to dance by some high society elitist who wants to gain favours from me, just in case I win. I think I would rather stay here with you for a while."  
"I think that is an excellent plan. You are being seen, looking pretty, smiling and enjoying yourself. That is enough for now. Let's just dance."

"Admit it. You just want to feel me up."  
"That is, of course, my ultimate goal, yes. What can I say. Louis sounds like a wizard who enjoys dancing with beautiful witches. And I can undoubtedly come up with endless political excuses for keeping you in my arms as long as possible."

The next song started and Draco twirled Hermione around before grabbing her close and swaying her to the beat of the music. They soon discovered however that they were not safe on the dance floor.

But instead of strangers wanting to talk politics to Hermione it was her friends who were curious to meet her date. First to approach her were Luna and Rolf. Hermione made the introductions and Draco played his part admirably.

A few minutes after that it was Bill and Fleur. Fleur's attempt at being subtle was less than successful. She was obviously thrilled that Hermione was dating "such a good looking wizard". She was even more thrilled when she found out he spoke French, and it wasn't until Hermione demanded to know what they were laughing about that they switched back to English. Draco was all charm, and Fleur seemed quite taken with him. She even tried to convince Hermione that she should bring him to the Burrow on Sunday, and refused to drop the issue until Hermione said she would at least think about it.

Draco chuckled when they left.  
"Somehow I doubt she would be this eager to invite me to meet the family if I was wearing my real face."  
"Sad but true. I still intend to work on that though."  
"And I intend to distract you from that politically suicidal plan long enough for you to become Minister for Magic."

"So are you free on Sunday?"  
"You must be joking."  
"I am."

They got to dance a whole song before Hermione spotted the last people she wanted to confront right now heading straight for them.

"Oh, shoot."

"Was that supposed to be swearing, Granger?"

Then Draco followed her gaze and spotted them too. Ron and Pansy. Heading straight for them. To Draco's great surprise it wasn't Ron who was looking furious but Pansy. Ron was nothing but polite to Hermione's date while Pansy openly glared at him. Hermione had completely failed to anticipate this situation and was caught off guard. She did not enjoy having to lie to Ron, and got a bit flustered.

Draco came to the rescue and introduced himself as Louis Gérard Lasalle. He shook hands with Ron and kissed Pansy on her knuckles, which did nothing to improve her mood. He then told them everything about how Louis and Hermione had met when they were studying in Cambridge and how he had just moved to London and decided to look her up. Pansy listened to his antics and her frown just deepened. She finally made her excuse to Louis, grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her a bit away. This in turn left poor Draco and Ron alone together.

"What are you doing, Hermione."

"Having a perfectly lovely evening."

"Does Draco know about this?"

"He agrees with me that I might get a reputation as a rather pathetic spinster if I keep showing up to these things alone. Louis is an old friend. Stop worrying."

"This Louis character is holding you on the dance floor like he owns you. And you are just letting him."

"Stop playing matchmaker, Pansy, and let me enjoy myself."

"I don't like it. Not one little bit."

"I know. You have made your point. But you must be smart enough to see that I can't show up with just anyone to an event like this. The press is watching my every move. It's only a week until the election."

"Even if some people aren't … 'politically suited' for this event does not mean you should be drooling over some random Belgian wizard."

At that Ron had had enough of talking to Hermione's date and decided to stop the whispered argument between the two witches. He basically grabbed Pansy and forcibly dragged her towards the bar, leaving Hermione alone with Louis again.

_**\+ What was that about? I thought you and Pansy got along. +** _

"We do. It's you who she doesn't like."  
"What? I thought I was delightful."  
"Ok, it's us being together she doesn't like. She has opinions on who I should and shouldn't date."  
"And exotic Belgian wizards don't make the list?"  
"I suspect the list of people I should consider dating, according to her, is too short to have any room for poor Louis."  
"What?"  
"Oh, just drop it."  
"No, I want to know what's got Pansy angry at me."  
"She's not angry at you. She's angry at Louis. There is a difference."  
"Ok. So why is she angry at Louis?"  
"Because I am on a date with him, when she thinks I should be dating someone who is a bit more ... blond."  
"Who? Me?"  
"Yes, you. She has expressed rather strong opinions on the matter."

"That's hilarious. She hates me for being in the way of you dating me? Poor, sweet Pansy. Always defending my honor and thinking I deserve better than I do."  
"None of that self-loathing now, Ok?"

"She's going to kill me when she realises she was mad at me for dating you and thereby preventing you from dating me."  
"Now you are just being confusing"

"This whole situation is confusing."  
"Just dance with me."  
"That I can do."

And they danced.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Lee Jordan and Cho Chang were mingling and interviewing people about who they were likely to vote for. They were still broadcasting live on the Wizarding Wireless Network. It was the closest thing to an opinion poll that had been done so far during this whole election madness. Most of the senior wizards were smart enough not to give definite answers on the radio, and preferred to discuss the merits of each candidate instead. The younger generation was less likely to play that particular political game. From their answers it looked like the younger candidates; Hermione, Blaze and Rowena, were getting most of the votes. But both Lee and Cho pointed out this bias in the data and warned people from reading too much into it.

Lee decided it would be a hoot and a half to publicly interview Draco about his political views.

\- Lee: -

"Here we have our golden heroine, miss Hermione Granger, dancing with a handsome wizard that I must admit I do not know the name off. Tell me, who are you and how did you score such a beautiful date this evening?"

\- Draco: -

"Hello. My name would be Louis Lasalle and me and miss Granger go way back. We met at Cambridge, oh about ten years ago?"

\- Hermione: -

"That sounds about right. 'Political and social aspects of economics', wasn't it?"

\- Draco: -

"I believe that is where you first noticed me. I spotted you at the library a couple of times before that."

\- Lee: -

"Well, the two of you are looking quite impressive on the dance floor. Should I tell all the hopeful wizards that you are officially off the market, Hermione?"

\- Hermione: -

"Hahaha, let us see if I manage to keep him interested long enough to escort me to the next one of these events. I do believe that my current obsession with wizarding politics may scare him off."

\- Lee: -

"Speaking of politics, have you decided who you are voting for Louis?"

\- Draco: -

"I can honestly say that I don't think anyone would do a better job as Minister of Magic than miss Hermione Granger. But unfortunately, I have to ask you to vote on my behalf. I am not eligible to vote here. I live in Belgium."

\- Lee: -

"That is unfortunate. I am sure Hermione here would love to have your vote. Wouldn't you?"

\- Hermione: -

"Every vote counts. But more than just asking people to vote for me personally, I want to encourage everyone who is eligible to vote to do so. Democracy is such a precious thing."

-Draco: -

"I agree. Even if I can not vote myself I am a huge fan of democracy. Everyone should have a say in who gets the top job."

\- Lee: -

"Wise words from our favourite golden girl and her very handsome date. Thank you for your time."

\- Hermione: -

"Thank you Lee."

When he was gone Draco frowned.

"I wonder what happens when Louis suddenly disappears. I hope it won't be too problematic for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you may have to face Which Weakly running an article on your broken heart. Or your inability to keep a wizard interested. They live to print rubbish like that."

"What do we do?"

"We may be forced to keep up the illusion of Louis for a couple of more events. Say that he lives in Belgium and only comes by occasionally or something. I have a few more hairs and we can buy the one hour version of the potion so I could make brief appearances."

"That might work for the press but I will have problems when it comes to my friends. They can be nosy, the lot of them."

"We really didn't think this through, did we?"

"No, we really didn't"

"The only thing we have going for us is your stunt with George a.k.a. Romeo. We could make sure you get a few more dates with random guys noone has ever heard of. But that would come with a whole other pit of bad press."

"People might start to wonder where I pick up all these random guys."  
"And where you are burying their bodies."  
Hermione chuckled at that.

Suddenly they heard someone scream on a balcony. Quick as lightning Draco's arm was around Hermione yanking her to the side. Out of the way of any possible curses being aimed at them.

They had not moved far enough. Time slowed down for Hermione as she looked up and saw one of the gigantic chandeliers falling down. It almost felt like she was falling upwards. Flashes of another chandelier falling in another place at another time came to her.

There were more screams. Draco shoved his hand in his pocket, popped the lock of the pen Harry had given him and they disappeared.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

A blink of an eye later Draco and Hermione appeared in Harry's office.

"Are you Ok?" both of them said, almost simultaneously. Draco followed with, "Are we safe here?" while Hermione exclaimed "What happened?"

Hermione decided to take a deep breath while Draco explained.

"Potter gave me a portkey. I decided to activate it."  
"Ok, that explains why we are in Harry's office. Did you see what happened?"  
"No, I just heard the scream and reacted. Did you see anything?"  
"Just a gigantic, golden, gothic and scary looking chandelier falling right towards us."

"Seriously? I better send Potter a message."  
"Since when are you and Harry fred-friends?"  
"Since I volunteered to keep you alive for a few hours."

"Good job on the whole keeping me alive, by the way."  
"It's becoming a habit."

_[Draco:] Pen worked. We're Ok._

_[Harry:] Stay put. I'll be there soon._

"Potter says he will fetch us at his earliest convenience."  
"I hope no one got hurt."

"Did you see if any of the other chandeliers fell?"

"No, I only saw the one above us."  
"I guess we will find out soon enough."

Harry's office was furnished with a large desk, one comfortable looking chair behind it and two rather uncomfortable looking chairs in front of it, a whole wall covered in bookshelves and three portraits that were currently missing their occupants. Hermione took out her wand and transformed one of the uncomfortable looking chairs into a double couch and sat down. Draco sat down besides her.

"What time is it?"  
"Quarter to ten."  
"Three hours left of this disguise. Let's hope that is enough."

They sat in silence for a minute. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?"  
"I got discharged from the hospital yesterday and today I managed to answer my correspondence, swing by Purple Palace, have lunch in Australia, buy a dress and a present for you, get my hair done, attend a gala dinner, be interviewed during a live broadcast, twice, dance for over an hour and survive another assassination attempt. So yes, I'm tired."

"Just extend the couch another meter and lie down. Might as well rest until Potter gets here."

Hermione did just that. As she got herself comfortable she put her feet in Draco's lap. Draco took off her shoes and started massaging her feet.

"I could get used to having you around."

"Too bad I'm only here for another two hours and fifty five minutes."

"Oh, I won't mind the return of your real face. It's not too bad."

"You suck at giving compliments."

Hermione went quiet. After a little while Draco noticed that she had fallen asleep. He didn't dare to do the same in case any more excitement was heading their way. So he accioed a boring looking book from Harry's desk. It was the Auror operations manual. Not the most exciting book, but better than nothing.

Hermione slept for almost an hour. Draco stroked her legs a bit when she looked like she was stirring. Just to let her know he was there and that she was safe. But instead of falling asleep again she she spoke up:

"Tell me about the orbs. What was it like?"

"I guess it was sort of like going to muggle therapy. Just not."  
"How so?"  
"The orbs are in you head sorting through your thoughts and making you re-evaluate who you are and what you believe in."

"Sounds unpleasant."

"It can be. They also tell you stories. Cautionary tales. I still don't know if all of those were true or not. Sometimes a known historical person would make an appearance and then I would try to confirm if the story was historically accurate."  
"Were they?"  
"I am not sure."  
"Do they change you?"  
"Not really, no. They just don't let you get away with any crap. You can not lie to them. And they go mad at unfounded accusations and believes."  
"Like what?"

"Let's say I claimed that muggleborns deserved to be called mudbloods. The orbs would endlessly ask you why and try to get you to support that claim with a valid argument. Since there is none then the claim must fall. They are absolutely relentless and infuriating."

"How do you think they work?"  
"I'm not sure. I suspect they just identify things that deep down you know isn't true and force you to face it. Although that isn't quite it. Maybe they were made to train logic and debate tactics. They don't attack everything. I'm still allowed to think Potter is an idiot. But they had problems with me thinking I was better than the Weasleys because I had money."

"Interesting. How long were you in the rehabilitation program?"  
"Three years."  
"Did you have to do anything other than go to orb-therapy?"  
"I worked at a sushi restaurant."  
"You're joking."  
"No. I know how to make an excellent inside out rainbow sushi roll and I am a big fan of calamari tempura. Even my miso soup is half decent."  
"I love sushi."  
"Who doesn't."  
"Why do you think they sent you there?"  
"As far as I can figure out we were all sent out to interact with muggles in situations we were likely to enjoy. I made good friends at that restaurant. And it was extremely nice to spend time with people that had no idea there had even been a war… once I got over the fact that they were muggles."  
"Do you think we did the right thing with the rehabilitation program?"  
"I am happy you lot didn't send us to face dementors in Azkaban."  
"But?"  
"Dealing with the orbs was a bit infuriating at times. Did you know that they refused to end a therapy session if there was any risk of people wanting to off themselves?"  
"No, I did not know that."  
"Apparently taking one's own life is illogical according to the orbs. They keep refusing any argument you may have for wanting to off yourself. Even at one's worst there is still a chance things will improve. Maybe especially at your worst. Greg once spent 12 hours in a session with them. He never talks about it but I suspect things got pretty bad for him when he was dealing with his demons."  
"I wonder what it would be like to face them."  
"Who knows. Do you have any prejudices that you are secretly ashamed of?"

"I don't know. I guess I may sometimes be rather quick to judge people that disrespect other intelligent species. Centaurs, goblins, house elves."

"Even giants?"

"It's complicated with giants. Half giants like Hagrids should not be discriminated against. Full giants have to be respected on their own terms, but I think it may be best if we don't try to integrate them into our society. They are not humans so we can't treat them as such. Neither are they animals. They are simply giants."

"Didn't I read somewhere that some giant had a thing for you once."

"Ah, yes. Grawp. Sweet guy. We went out a few times."

"You're joking."

"Yes, of course I'm joking."

"It will take a lot before I would consider inviting a giant over for tea."

"What about goblins?"

"Not really the most trustworthy of creatures."

"Neither are wizards."

"True. There are plenty of wizards I wouldn't have over for tea either."

"I think that's basically the source of the whole problem. When it comes to wizards people are willing to admit that some are Ok and some are not. With other species they tend to judge the entire species instead of assessing each individual. Take werewolves for example. I would never have considered socialising with Greyback but Lupin was just a decent guy suffering from lycanthropy once a month. A condition that was easily managed with the right potion."

Before Draco could offer his opinion on that sensitive topic they heard footsteps approaching the office. Draco had his wand out in an instant and was aiming it at the door when Harry entered.

"I would appreciate not being hexed in my own office, Malfoy"

"Harry! You're back! What happened."

Hermione got up and gave Harry a hug while Draco put his wand away.

"We are still trying to figure it out. The chandeliers came from the catering company and were delivered this morning. We don't know yet when they were tampered with."

"How many of them fell."

"Two. All in all it was a miracle that things didn't turn out any worse than they did. Security was quick to react and there were probably almost twenty wands out before they were half way down. I doubt you would have been seriously hurt, but I was still glad to see you activate the portkey. We didn't want anyone leaving so we called in healers from St. Mungos. But there were no serious injuries. Two witches with minor cuts and 8 with minor burn wounds from the falling candles and wax."

"Can we assume now that someone is after Granger?"

"It seems likely. Although the attack was not as well planned as the first one. Hopefully we can catch the guy now."

_[Ginny:] What's going on over there? Harry is not answering me._

Hermione looked at her fred. "It's Ginny. She wants to know what's going on."  
"Can you talk to her. I have to get back. And the two of you should probably go home."

Draco stepped forward at that. "Now hold on. Where is the press?"  
"Still in the great hall. People are slowly getting cleared to go home and the press is on them like vulchers."

"We need to go down there. Hermione needs to give a statement. It's still half an hour before the papers go to print and we need to stay on top of the narrative. And we also need to get our story straight."

"What do you mean? What story?"  
"Why did Hermione disappear? Why did her date have a port key? Where did we go? Do people know that your are not allowed to portkey in and out of the ministry? Was the grand and almighty Harry Potter expecting trouble? Was there a threat against Hermione Granger he was aware off? And if we don't make an appearance then they will print that it was all a cover for an unknown Belgian wizard to abduct Granger. Probably sprinkled with a sidestory of the incompetence of the Auror office to keep track of the candidates. This story could get very ugly very fast."  
"You're right Malfoy. We will have to think of something."

"Let me think."

Hermione quickly sent a message to Ginny that everything was Ok and everyone was accounted for.

"Ok, the simplest version is that you gave the portkey to Granger. The two of you are war heroes and always ready with a plan B. You were not expecting the attack but were ready for it nonetheless. We tell them we apparated to a safe location inside the ministry. It keeps me in the background. The only bad press is that it shows the favouritism between you. Why didn't the other candidates get a portkey? But if we start saying that you expected the attack then that is a whole new pit of dragondung."

"That's no good, Malfoy. Sorry."

"What?"

"Well. Those portkeys are for Auror use only. I am not really allowed to hand them out."

"Potter! You stupid git. You gave me what can basically be labelled a STOLEN portkey knowing full well that we would get into trouble if we used it? The elections are only a week away. What were you thinking?"

"Calm down guys. We can figure this out."

"How? What can we say that doesn't get us all in trouble? How? How can we possibly not get bad press out of this? It's not like Kingsley is around to get you two out of trouble any more."  
"You're the political mastermind. What do you recommend we do?"

Draco threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes. This was a mess.

"Ok. How much trouble are you in Potter if you take credit for this?"  
"Not too much. Minor reprimand. But I might have to excuse myself from the case if the press gets too mad about this. It wasn't particularly professional."  
"In the grand scheme of things our ultimate goal is to instate Granger as minister of magic. Preferably alive."  
"You have strange priorities, Malfoy"  
"Well, shut up. I'm thinking. Can we pin this onto anyone else? What about Weasley? Was he close enough to make it plausible that he gave me the pen. As a concerned friend. And that I, Louis I mean, didn't know it was basically stolen."

"That could work."  
"Then that is the story we go with. We just need to get him in on it."

"I'll send him a message."

_[Harry:] Mate. Where are you?._

_[Ron:] Me and Pansy are at Fourth Hallow, listening to the wireless and calming Ginny down._

_[Harry:] Were you here when it all happened._

_[Ron:] No, we just left._

_[Harry:] Good. Stay there and don't talk to anyone. Me and Hermione need you to get us out of this mess._

_[Ron:] Out of what?_

_[Harry:] Just consider yourself a part of the plot now. I'll fill you in later. Just don't say anything to anyone._

_[Ron:] Fill me in now._

_[Harry:] Basically we are going with the story that you saved Hermione. Play along._

_[Ron:] What about Ginny and Pansy?_

_[Harry:] They get to be in on this one, but it ends there. Stay at Fourth Hallow._

_[Ron:] Ok mate._

"Ron is on board. He is at my place and will play along with whatever we say."  
"Ok, lets go. Louis only has an hour and ten minutes left and we need to catch the press before they leave."

"Ok. Can someone tell me what the story is before I make an official statement?"

"You tell them that you are very pleased no one got seriously hurt. You have been with the Aurors since the incident. When they asked you how you got out of there you say that I had a portkey. They will ask where I got one, and you say that unknown to you Weasley had been worried about something happening tonight after the incident on Monday, and he had given me the portkey. It took us to the Aurors office. Try not to elaborate too much. It has been a long and stressful night for you and you need to go home now. If they keep shouting questions at you, try to answer the silly ones. The one's that won't get you into too much trouble."

The three of them walked out of the Auror's office and towards the grand hall. As soon as they approached the press seemed to smell a story and converged on them. Lee was there, obviously still broadcasting live. It went as well as could be expected. The press was thrilled to see Hermione and eager to hear her story. Plenty of people had seen her disappear. She told them there had been a portkey involved and when she was pressed the rest of the story slowly emerged. First that it was Louis that had activated the portkey and then the lie about where he had gotten the portkey. Cho was quick on the uptake and asked if it had been a registered portkey. Hermione said she assumed so but would have to check with Ron on where the portkey had originated. It took them almost fifteen minutes to get to the floo where they left together for Hermione's house. Harry stayed behind to continue the investigation.

_[Ron:] I heard you on the wireless. What was that about?_

_[Hermione:] Harry was handing out Auror-portkeys. He could have gotten into trouble over it._

_[Ron:] So you two decided to throw me to the dragons?_

_[Hermione:] Pretty much. You may get a fine. I'll pay of course._

_[Ron:] It's Ok. Happy to play the hero. Are you coming over here?_

"Ron wants to know if I'm coming over."

"Where?"  
"Harry's place. He's there with Ginny and Pansy."

Draco was silent for a minute.

"My cover is only going to hold for another half an hour or so. If you go, then I can't come."

"We could just tell them it was you all along."

"Crap. We really didn't think this through, did we."

"No. We really didn't."

"If you go over there without me, the lot of you are likely to do something monumentally stupid."  
"I guess that depends on how you look at things. But I agree that you do have more experience in thinking about all the angles and political ramifications of our actions."

"The thing is, Granger, that no matter what we are going to have to deal with the fact that Louis is going to be in the papers tomorrow. Not just as your dismissable arm candy but as this mysterious stranger who saved you from disaster. I think we might have to keep him around."  
"Then I suggest we tell Ginny, Pansy and Ron."  
"Pansy is going to kill me."  
"Ron will help her."  
"Where does Ginny stand?"  
"Who knows:"  
"So it might be three against two."  
"Very well could be."  
"Then tell them you are not coming over now, but that we will all meet over breakfast instead. That way Potter can be on our side and even the odds."  
"Sounds good."

_[Hermione:] Let's wait until morning. It's better if we include Harry._

_[Ron:] Ok. Me and Pansy are staying here tonight. Any idea when Harry will get home?_

_[Hermione:] None whatsoever. He seemed to have a lot to deal with over there._

_[Ron:] So when do you want to come over?_

_[Hermione:] Just message me when Harry wakes up._

_[Ron:] Ok. Try to get some sleep now._

_[Hermione:] You too. Get the girls to bed. No use waiting for Harry. He'll come when he comes._

Hermione put her fred in her pocket and turned her attention to Draco.

"How are you doing?"  
"Irritated at Potter. He never thinks."  
"He is more of a doer. But he didn't mean to get us into trouble."  
"I know."

"And what do we do now?"  
"I don't know. Try to get some sleep I suppose. I hope you're not thinking of kicking me out. There is no way I am going to leave you alone after another attack."  
"Don't worry. You can stay. I have a guest room or three."

"Good. Let's go. You need sleep."

They went upstairs and Hermione showed Draco one of the guest rooms on the third floor. Hermione suddenly noticed how Louis faded into Draco. She smiled and stroked his cheeks.

"Welcome back."  
"Thank you," he said with a smirk. "It's good to be back."

She was about to leave when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Then she heard his projected voice in her head.

**_\+ You know. It would be easier for me to keep you safe if you were sleeping besides me. +_ **

"And I thought Louis was the hopeless flirt?"  
"He is. But he's not the only one who likes you."

"I see".

Hermione considered his offer. She had to admit to herself that she was starting to like the wizard standing in front of her looking irritateably handsome as always. She had probably liked him a while now, if she was being perfectly honest. And her own cold and empty bed was not particularly alluring at the moment.

**_\+ You know I won't be able to sleep if you leave me. I will just lie there worrying about you. +_ **

She would probably sleep better herself with him here after the events of today. That chandelier falling towards her could come haunting her in her nightmares. And then there was that other chandelier that fell at Malfoy Manor many years ago. Yes, she was likely to be haunted by nightmares tonight.

"Do you promise there will just be sleeping going on."  
"Well, perhaps some snoring too."

"Do you snore?"  
"I was assuming you would do the snoring."  
"Never!"

"Just go brush your teeth, get some sensible pajamas and crawl into bed besides me. I promise to behave. Ok?"  
"Ok."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	11. Chapter 11

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 8 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione woke in her own guest bedroom with Draco's arms around her. She was warm and comfortable. She wouldn't mind waking up like this more often. She turned her head to look at him and saw him open his eyes.

"Good morning."  
"And a good morning to you too, Hermione."

They lay there for a minute enjoying the moment. Once again Draco's hand had found her lower back and was drawing lazy figures on it as they just gazed at one another.

"So, is this a thing now?"  
"If you want it to be. You don't see me running back to Nott manor."  
"Well, I admit that you are useful to keep around. Like my own personal hero."

"Life is never dull around you, Granger."  
"Does that mean you're going to snog me today."  
"Is that an invitation?"  
"Maybe it is."

Draco leaned towards Hermione and pressed a light kiss on her lips. He half expected her to hex him for that but instead she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and dragged him back towards her. For the next eight and a half minutes Draco's lips never parted from Hermione's. The only reason they parted then was because an owl insistently tapping on the guest bedroom window.

"Stay," Draco said as he got up to deal with the persistent bird. Before he had managed to send the first owl away, a second one swiped in. Draco collected both envelopes, opened them and started reading.

"Reading my mail again, are we?"

"This one is Witch Weekly begging for an interview. Preferably today since they go to print tonight. They want to tell the heroine tale of how you were swept away at the last second by your handsome hero. And this one is from Lee about the debate this afternoon. They want to go ahead with it and are trying to get the Aurors to provide extra security."

He threw himself back onto the bed besides her. She took the letters out of his hands and threw them away. Then she lifted her index finger and motioned for him to get closer. Draco smiled and got back under the covers with her.

"As your political advisor I have to say that this behaviour of yours is not very smart at all."

"Well, my political advisor once said that I am allowed to do whatever I want and have as much fun as possible as long as it is in private and no one knows about it."  
"Sounds like something I would say."

And then they spent another five minutes exploring one another's lips, tongues, necks and ears.

"We really should stop this", Draco murmured.

"Probably."  
"Don't get me wrong. I'd love to continue. We just don't have time to stay in bed all day. We need a plan."  
"Yes. A plan sounds like a smart idea."  
"I think you just fried my brains though. You're either going to have to be the one coming up with the plan or you are going to have to wait until some of my blood returns to my brain."  
"Well, I seem to remember promising that I would show up at Harry's for breakfast. Want to join me?"  
"Not particularly. But neither do I want to allow you out of my sight. You have a tendency to get into trouble and when you do I want to be there."

"That's my hero."

"I think the big question is what to do about Louis."  
"Tell people he got scared and ran off?"

"No, we need to keep him around. My suggestion is that Louis escorts you everywhere for the coming days. Make him your official protector. But that means a lot of polyjuice. I may have to find someone less than reputable to buy from in order not to raise flags with the ministry. Either that or involve Potter in this plan."  
"We should go over there and see if he's awake yet. See if he wants to help."

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione again, which made them lose track of another five minutes. Then he sighed and separated from her. They did not really want to face the day but they knew they would have to. With a sigh Draco sat up, after putting one final quick kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Ok, here's the actual plan. I'm going to go to Nott manor for a bit. I need a shower and some new clothes. I have a couple of polyjuice potion flasks there and I am sure Theo has a few also. It may get us through the day. I can be back in 15 minutes and then you and Louis can go to Potters house together. How's that?"  
"Just out of curiosity; How much Louis hair do we have?"  
"Enough. I wasn't about to attack some poor muggle and yank out their hair so I went to a barber shop. Louis, or whatever his name actually is, was there for a haircut and I grabbed a bunch of his hair off the floor when no one was looking."

"So I could be stuck with Louis for months?"  
"You like Louis. Remember the tattoo? You liked the tattoo."

"I suppose I he's Ok."

"Don't get too fond of him. You're way too good for a guy like Louis."

"Go then. Before I drag you back down and do something stupid."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Draco stood staring at the fireplace when Hermione came and took his hand. Now both of them were staring at the fireplace. Hermione had just gotten the message that Harry was finally awake.

"So do you have any idea what to expect on the other end?"

"A yawning and disheveled Harry who looks dead to the world. He won't be any use until at least his second cup of coffee. Ginny being hormonal and pissed off that she missed the action yesterday and was kept out of the loop. Pansy will not be happy to see you but perhaps Ron will be Ok. Oh and to add to the madness there are three kids over there."

"Of course."

"Do we have to go? Couldn't we just stay here?"

"Well we could withdraw your candidacy and just stay in bed until Potter catches whoever doesn't want you alive."

"Sounds good."

"Yes, it does. But I think your bed will have to wait until tonight."

"Kiss me before we do this."

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and their lips met. A full minute later Draco pulled back, took a deep breath, raised his vile and drank his polyjuice. Immediately his features started to shift. Hermione watched as he morphed into Louis.

"Sixty minutes remaining of this face. Let's go."

Hermione reached for the floo powder with one hand as she grabbed Draco with her other hand and then they stepped into the fireplace together.

At Fourth Hallow it was relatively calm. As Hermione has predicted, Harry was not quite awake. He raised one eyebrow at them when he saw them exit the floo holding hands but didn't comment on it. Ginny was somewhere upstairs with the kids so it was Ron and Pansy who attacked them… although politely since they weren't expecting Hermione to show up with Louis.

"There you are. Are you finally going to fill us in on what happened last night? The Prophet can't be trusted and Harry is still useless."

So they all sat down at the table and Hermione recounted the events of last night as Ron served the coffee. When Ginny joined them she got introduced to Louis.

It was Pansy who finally snapped.

"No offence, but why is Louis still around. Shouldn't you be heading back to Holland or whatever?"

"Belgium, actually. And no. I think I will stick around for a while. I have sort of taken it upon myself to be Hermione's unofficial bodyguard. She seems to be in need of one."

"And why should you be trusted? Seriously Hermione? Who is this guy? Why haven't you kicked him back to wherever he came from."

Harry, slightly too tired to deal with lies and deceptions decided to out them. He was tired and he just didn't want to deal with having to lie about this to his wife and his best friend. And Pansy.

"Louis isn't exactly Louis. He's on polyjuice."

All eyes snapped from Harry to Louis, who just raised a hand and waved at them. Just to top it off he gave a wink to Pansy. Pansy needed no further clues to realise what was going on. She immediately climbed over the table, breaking two glasses in the process as she started screaming: "You bastard! You lying insufferable bastard! I am so going to have your balls for this one!"

She drew out her wand as Draco ran out of the room laughing. With Pansy aiming jinxes at him they heard him run through the house. The jinxes coming from Pansy were increasingly impressive and soon there was a real hex or two in the mix. The house went abruptly silent when the two of them ran through the front door, out of the house and the door slammed behind them. Out the window they could see Draco aiming shield charms towards Pansy who was following him at full speed towards the quidditch pitch.

Harry's only comment was: "You better never piss her off Ron. She will hex you to bits."

"At least you will have an easy time solving my murder."

Ginny was thoughtful as she looked out the window at the spot where the two of them had disappeared.

"I bet that is Draco Malfoy."

Ron just stared at his sister. Then he stared at Harry. And then at Hermione. None of them were denying it. "No! Way!"

Harry decided not to be helpful, sipped at his coffee and left the explanation to Hermione.

"Well, I couldn't very well take him to the gala wearing his own face, could I? Apparently I'm trying to win an election here."

"But. But. Why did you take the ferret to the gala at all?"

"Play nice, Ron. It turns out that we are sort of friends. And he is useful to keep around. He keeps saving my life for one thing. First on Monday and now again last night."

"But it was Harry who saved you on Monday."

"Yes, Ron. And it was you who saved me yesterday."

"What? No. Really? So now me and Harry are covering for Malfoy to keep the world from finding out that he has been saving your life?"

"Well, yes. The public doesn't like him much and He says I would lose the election if people knew I was keeping him around."

"No kidding, Hermione. He's a Death Eater."

"Was. Not is. Was."

"Quick question Hermione: Just exactly how much are you keeping him around?"

"Mind your own business, Mrs. Potter," Hermione shot back at Ginny. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. That look between them basically said that even if they had learned a long time ago that Hermione's personal life was none of their business, this particular boyfriend would be a bit hard to get used to.

Harry coughed to break that particular line of thought. He really disliked thinking about Hermione ever sharing a bed with anyone.

"So what is the plan?"

"Well, that's a bit up to you, Harry. Louis says he wants to stick around and do his best to keep me alive until the election, but Louis only exists for as long as we have polyjuice. If we start buying the one hour version in large quantities it will raise suspicions."

"How much do you need?"

"Well, I have a pretty packed schedule. Interviews and appearances every day. Its pretty bad. We could easily go through two 8-hour viles a day for the entire week."

"Done. I can't be with you myself at all hours and even if you are an extremely competent witch yourself it is useful to keep an extra set of eyes on you. Plus, I expect we would soon run out of Aurors if we tried to watch all the candidates 24/7. So if Malfoy is willing to stick around then I'll provide the potion. I have a couple of bottles here at home that you can take now and then I can bring the rest tomorrow."

"Thanks Harry."

"You can't be serious!" came from Ron.

"Calm down, Ron. Remember that even if Hermione were to kick Malfoy out of her life then he is still one of your girlfriend's best friends. You, my friend, are stuck with him until you go snake-free yourself."

"What? So I have to start hanging out with snakes? When did this happen?"

"Fair is fair. Pansy is hanging out with lions now. And have you noticed that your sister has almost mastered the art of not wanting to curse her. Everyone is making an effort. Now it's your turn to make peace with her friends."

At that Alice screamed from somewhere and Ginny got up to deal with whatever disaster the boys were certainly causing. Before she disappeared she called over the shoulder; "Hermione. Come with me."

Harry smiled at his friend. "You're in trouble."

Hermione just sighed as she got up and followed after Ginny.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

After making an appearance at Purple Palace, which had now become a popular place for people to meet and play wizard chess and other board games, Draco and Hermione headed over to the Wizarding Wireless Network where Lee was waiting for them. He had called Hermione in early to record an interview about the events of the night before and Draco thought that the extra publicity would be good. Hermione and Lee sat down by the recording equipment and chatted. They had about 20 minutes before the other candidates would start arriving and the general debate would start.

Once again Hermione was forced to repeat the lie about who Louis was, where he had gotten the portkey and how he had activated it when he thought they were in danger.

Meanwhile Draco had found a reasonably comfortable chair where he expected to be sitting for the coming couple of hours.

_[Theo:] You didn't sleep in your bed last night._

_[Draco:] Very observant of you._

_[Theo:] Well, are you planning to be here tonight?_

_[Draco:] Probably not, no._

_[Theo:] Where are you?_

_[Draco:] Nowhere._

_[Theo:] What or whom are you doing?_

_[Draco:] Lay off it. Just because you and Emily are imitating bunnies in heat doesn't mean everyone is._

_[Theo:] So what? You are off drinking and being moody?_

_[Draco:] I'm fine. Stop worrying._

_[Theo:] Is this about Granger and that Leo character I saw in the papers this morning?_

_[Draco:] Granger is a grown witch and can do what she wants._

_[Theo:] Seems mean of her though to falls for this guy right in front of your face._

_[Draco:] I am not her keeper. Just someone trying to give her some advice every now and then._

_[Theo:] You can't fool me. I've seen the way you look at her. I have eyes you know._

_[Draco:] Just back off, Theo. I'm fine._

_[Theo:] Come home so I can confirm that for myself._

_[Draco:] Not right now. I'm in the middle of something._

_[Theo:] Just don´t do anything stupid._

_[Draco:] Stop worrying. I won't._

_[Theo:] Tell me when you get back here. I just want to see that you're alive._

_[Draco:] I'll be there for breakfast tomorrow. I promise._

_[Theo:]. You better be._

_[Draco:]. Yes, mum._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione and Draco had decided to have dinner in Diagon Alley after the debate. It had supposed to be just the two of them but when they got to the restaurant Neville was there with Hannah, Susanne Bones and her muggle husband Albert Aicken. Neville waved them over and they joined the table.

"Come sit with us."

"Just grab some chairs."

"We can push these tables together."

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Hermione smiled. It was sweet how enthusiastically people wanted to be friends with her now a days. Of course she was reasonably close with Neville and Hannah, but she rarely saw Susanne and Albert.

"We heard you on the Wireless today."

"Yes, I seem to be there a little too much lately. And in the papers. It's a bit of a circus, isn't it."

"I think it's fun. We haven't had elections like these, practically ever."

"I never used to listen to the Wireless. Now I keep it on all the time."

"Did you hear Rowena yesterday talking about wand regulations? She wants to make annual wand checkups mandatory."

"That's just ridiculous though. What are they going to do? Confiscate our wands when they get a little worn?"

"It's not that bad of an idea. Remember what happened to Kingsley. I was scared to pick up my wand when I heard the news. Took it to Diagon Alley and got it tested, just to make sure."

"Rowena seems to want to implement a whole bunch of new regulations. Last week it was something about the Centaurs and now this."

It was a good evening. It wasn't often that Draco got to socialise with people outside his own little circle and he enjoyed the experience. But when it was over he was exhausted from constantly being on the lookout for new assassination attempts. Once the two of them got back to Hermione's house he took Hermione's hand and dragged her towards the sofa.

"Time to thank me for keeping you alive all day. Come and snog me, witch."

Hermione laughed at his antics but allowed herself to be dragged along. When Draco had managed to get them reasonably comfortable on the couch with her almost lying on top of him, she looked at his face, stroked his lips but did not kiss him.

"It's a little weird when you are wearing this face."

"You don't like Louis?"

"He's not bad looking. You picked well. But the thing is that I snogged a blond wizard this morning. If I start snogging Louis then it feels a bit like cheating."

"Well, I guess I should be happy that you are opposed to the idea of cheating."

"I have a bit of experience with that so no, my tolerance for cheating is extremely low."

"What happened?"

"You know what happened. Baby Annabelle happened."

"Right. I forgot about that. Well, I could get you a signed permission from set blond wizard that you are allowed to do whatever you want with Louis."  
"I guess. People do it all the time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do you think they sell so much polyjuice? It's basically a sex toy. Specially with the older witches and wizards. But also just for couples wanting to try something new."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Perfectly. Ever wonder what it is like for the other person? With polyjuice you can become one another. And if you visit some of the less reputable places in Nocturn you can buy hair from famous and historical witches and wizards. Ever wanted to know how it is to get naked with Voldemort? Or Snape? There's your chance. I bet your aunt Bellatrix is also popular with the S&M crowd."  
"Ok, now you're just being gross. That's horrible. I mean, I knew about the hairs, but I thought that was just basically for dress up or something. It never occurred to me that people were using it like that. Eww."

"Someone once offered Harry 4000 galleons for a lock of his hair."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, yes. And I once lost my hairbrush. I keep wondering if it was stolen and if people out there have been using me for their sick fantasies."

"I should ask around about that. If your hair is being sold somewhere then I will buy the whole stock of hairs. You're mine now."

"Good."

"No regrets about snogging a Death Eater this morning?"  
"Ex-Death Eater and no. I have no regrets. You're my hero."  
"I once had my hair pulled by a random wizard. He apparated immediately so I didn't even see who it was."  
"Someone who wanted to mount a Death Eater, for sure. Probably got off on playing with your dark mark. I could see that being popular in certain circles."

"That is just disturbing. What is wrong with people?"

"Oh, I don't know. You look rather mountable."

"Do I now? Maybe that's something you would like to try at some point?"  
"Possibly. But do you see my problem with polyjuice? You're wearing the face of some poor Belgian muggle who may not want me to be getting off on his good looks."  
"No bloke in his right mind would have anything against getting you off."

"Maybe. But it's still weird."  
"Ok, Ok. I get it. So what do we do instead?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Can I feel you up during the movie?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Ok, then. Let's go."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

An hour and a forty three minutes later Louis's features finally morphed into Dracos. There were still a few minutes left of the movie but they didn't care. Draco attacked Hermione's lips and she attacked him right back.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday, 9 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione and Draco woke up late the following morning. They decided to start with breakfast, but somehow they ended up in bed again after that particular hunger had been satisfied. When their other hunger, the one for one another, had also been satisfied they found themselves, once again, naked in one another's arms and slightly out of breath.

"We seem to have lost our clothes somehow."

"I'll buy you more clothes."

"Not the point here."  
"I know. You're right. We have to get you elected and with only a week to go we have things to do."  
"That was my point, yes."  
"We also have another problem?"  
"Which is?"  
"It's hard to be two people at the same time. People are noticing that Draco is nowhere to be found."  
"Good to know you have people who care."  
"I may not be as popular as you, but I do have friends. Plus, I am sure my parents are expecting me to attend dinner. I usually go over there on Sundays. But I could get out of it if you need me to."  
"We need a detailed plan of when you are you and when you are Louis."  
"And we should check with Potter about his progress. Life would be so much simpler if I could take my eyes off you without worrying about assassins everywhere."

"Well, considering both attempts have been in crowded places we can assume that either my dear assassin wants a large audience for my demise or that he is so far removed from my inner circle that his only opportunity is to attempt something when I venture out in public."  
"It could be a witch?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you said 'he'. I don't want you to discount the possibility that it is a witch. I learned early that witches can be just as dangerous as wizards. There was this one witch who punched me in the nose once for example. Dangerous, that one."

Hermione chuckled.

"If you think I am going to apologize for that then you are delusional."  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I had it coming."

"So, we should get dressed and make a plan?"  
"Yes, and I promised Theo I would go over there for breakfast."  
"You could do that while I make an appearance at the Burrow. I can't see anyone coming after me while I am there."  
"No, that place, Potter's place and Nott's are probably safe. And this place probably too. But I am not convinced anywhere in Diagon Alley is safe for example. So don't go to Purple Palace without me."

"You just like to play the hero, don't you?"

"For you? Always." Hermione got a kiss on the nose at that.

"How about this. I go face Theo and calm him down a bit. He probably thinks I am suicidal. He has this theory that I like you and he thinks I might be a bit depressed over how you are all over this Louis guy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Meanwhile you can make an appearance at the Weasley's and enjoy yourself."

"What are you going to tell Theo?"  
"I was thinking that I could tell him that I am still trying to get you elected, which is the truth. And that my objective was also to keep you alive. Which is also true. But then tell him I was following a lead on who was trying to off you and needed to spend some time undercover to try to see if I was right. Which is close to being true, and has the additional benefit of explaining why I stole his polyjuice supply."

"Not bad."

"It's either that or to tell him the truth."  
"Well, he is your best friend. We could just tell him what's going on."

"I'll consider it. I would if it wasn't for the Emily situation. I don't know how much he is telling her these days or how trustworthy she is."

"Well, it's up to you either way. I'm fine with him knowing about us."

"Not ashamed of me?"

"Not really, no."

"You really aren't as smart as they say you are. Is Potter going to be at the Weasley's?"  
"I assume so."  
"Then he can watch over you while you are there. Also, ask him how the investigation is going."  
"You know I am perfectly capable of defending myself."  
"Well, it doesn't hurt to have a trained Auror around. Makes me feel better about leaving you for a bit. Even if he is an idiot sometimes."  
"Be nice."  
"I'll try. What else to we have to do today?"  
"Witch Weekly wanted that interview, and I got something from Luna that I suspect is a request for a quibbler interview. Or possibly another photoshoot. Don't remember if that was for today or tomorrow. Also; I should be seen at Purple Palace once or twice and check in on the gang to see if they need anything. Then there is Parkinson's event at five. I also need to finish the last two Reflections pieces."

"Remind me. What was Parkinson planning again?"  
"Apparently he and Pansy's father have invited people for a picnic at Parkinson manor. A great big "bring the family" event. There will be some magical maze for the kids and a "magical zoo", which I may have issues with. But I checked and he has ministry approval for the animals he has on display. All the candidates have agreed to attend and give speeches so I really should be there."  
"When is that?"  
"Starts at four."  
"So if we meet up here and I take the polyjuice at around noon then we should be able to do everything in the following eight hours and be back here around dinner when the potion wears off. Then I can make a brief appearance at my parents for desert while you work on your articles."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Oh and I need you do adjust your wards so I can apparate to here. Relying on the floo could become a problem."

"I have an apparition point on the roof terrace that is pretty much open to anyone who has been up there. I'll show it to you."  
"Excellent. Oh, and one more thing before I forget; it might also be time to start ordering your articles for the book and maybe write an introduction and a conclusions so everything is ready for the printer in good time."

"How are we going to survive this week?"  
"I have no idea."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 10 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione knocked on Lunas office door at the Quibbler. She didn't wait for an answer, but just walked straight in. Luna looked up from her work and smiled when she saw her.

"Hi, Luna."

"There you are. I was hoping you would come by in person and not just owl it in. Which one is it this time."

"Reflections on forgiveness."

"Sounds like a good one."

"It's about the war and how its time to forgive those who wronged us over a decade ago, no matter what side people were on. You know, let the past be the past and stop it from destroying the present."

"Excellent. Did Tom catch you about pictures?"

"Yes, he attacked me as soon as I entered the building. I think I have a few minutes while he gathers his supplies."

"He told me he wanted to take pictures of you at your house."

"Yes, he tried to pitch that idea to me too. I shot him down though. My house is off limits."

"I figured as much. You like your privacy."

"I try desperately to hold on to the little I have left."

"So where are you going instead?"

"Well this one is about war so he suggested Azkaban. I am not sure what he is thinking, but sure. It is better than going to Hogwarts and reminding people of what happened there."

"Interesting choice. It could work."

"I also have Thursday's article, which will be the last one. Reflections on authority."

"Interesting choice. No 'Reflections on assassination attempts'?"

"No, we have no information on what is happening or who is behind it so there really isn't enough to reflect over. I chose 'authority' as my last piece and I'm hoping people will read more than just the title. It's about democracy and how anyone elected by the public gets their authority from the people and is therefore in principle serving the public. It's rather mushy and humble."

"You are a good pen, Hermione. If you get elected you should consider keeping this up. Writing about your time in office, the challenges and accomplishments. It would give people a better insight into what it is that the Minister of Magic actually does."

"IF I get elected, then I will consider it."

"So about this Louis character."

"What about him?"

"Any chance I could interview him for the Quibbler?"

"I would prefer to keep him out of the papers, Luna. We're barely together yet. I mean, I know it's stupid to start dating someone five seconds before the election, but it's a little nice to have someone to dance with att all these events."

"You have been bringing him to quite a few places in the past few days. You can't blame people for being curious. Everyone is talking about him."

"What are they saying?"

"That maybe you two have been secretly dating for years, or maybe he has you confunded, or that maybe he is involved in the attacks."

"He's not. Don't worry. Harry has approved him. Well, as much as Harry ever approves of anyone I date."

"So Harry knows him?"

"They're not close friends or anything, but yes, Harry knows him."

"I thought you met Louis at Cambridge."

"Well, you should know that there are very few people in my life that aren't also in Harry's circle."

"I wish you would let me interview him. It would make a good new angle on you."

"Isn't gossip like that something more fit for Witch Weekly?"

"Oh, I expect their next issue to be full of speculations about Louis, your mystery man. They will probably have to add extra pages to the paper this time because I doubt they are done with the whole Ron and Pansy story."

"Who reads these stories? Don't people have anything better to do than to gossip about other people's personal lives?"

"This is what happens to the rich and famous. Never any peace."

"It would be nice to have some privacy about these things. I mean, I don't even know if it's going to work with Louis and me. It may all fall apart tomorrow you know."

"I doubt it. He looks at you like there is no one else in the world. Like he would give up the stars and the moon for you. I have a feeling that he wants to keep you around for quite a while. The question is what you want."

"What do you think I want?"

"I think you are considering your options, but as you said. It's too soon to tell."

"It's just complicated."

"Try not to always over analyze everything Hermione. If he makes you happy then you can deal with 'complicated' together and figure it out."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"He's cute. You look cute together."

"I suppose."

Luna looked carefully at her friend.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that there is someone else in the equation."

Hermione decided not to answer that one. Luna had always been too perceptive for her own good.

"Hermione! Have you seriously gotten yourself a love triangle six days before an election?"

"No. There is no 'love triangle'. Please don't talk as if you are the publisher of Witch Weekly. There's just… complications."

"Who is he? Are you secretly dating a muggle on the side? And you are taking Louis to events because your muggle can't know about the magical world. And poor Louis then fell head over heels for you. And all the while your muggle boyfriend sits at home and doesn't know you are living a double life."

"Stop it. Now you're just making things up. I am not living a double life. I barely have time to live the one life. You're no better than the Prophet. You better not print any of this rubbish."

"Don't worry, I wont."

"Good. I would have to stop being friends with you if you started printing made up gossip."  
"Oh, I think there are quite enough papers printing gossip and lies."  
"Hear, hear."

"But as your friend, and not as a reporter, I do want you to tell me what happens with Louis and anyone else you may or may not be dating."  
"I'll tell you when I figure it out. Don't worry. Now, tell me; How are you and that belly of yours doing?"  
"So far so good."  
"No nausea?"  
"Not for a couple of weeks now. But I was quite bad for a while there."

"Maybe I should throw a baby shower for the two of you."  
"You don't have to, Hermione. Not yet at least."  
"No, I suppose it's more amusing to throw one when you get properly big and start walking like a duck."  
"Stop making fun of me. Don't you have a photoshoot to go to?"

"Yes, I better go find Louis and Tom and get this photoshoot over with."

"Who? Louis? Is he here? Did you bring him?"  
"Yes, he's in the waiting room."  
"You really are something! You just left him out there and told him to wait for you. He's not a dog, you know."

"I know. But he wanted to tag along while I ran my errands. So here he is."  
"And now you're bringing him to Azkaban for a photo shoot?"  
"Apparently so."  
"Can I get him to pose in a few pictures with you?"  
"No, Luna. And definitely not in Azkaban. We will just go there, take some dark and dreary pictures to accompany the forgiveness article and then get out of there. Azkaban is creepy. Even without the dementors."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

"So where too now?"

Draco and Hermione had gone to Purple Palace after the photoshoot and joined a game or two of wizard's chess. Then they had gone for lunch, much to the paparazzi's delight, and now they were wandering up Diagon Alley.

"I wanted to check in at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, if that's Ok. I need to talk to George and see how everything is going with F.R.E.D.. Not that I really have time to help with anything this week, but I just haven't really been there lately."

"Ok. Let's do that."

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Is there anywhere we have to be?"

"Not really. There is the Bulstrode gala tomorrow night, but tonight is just a normal Monday. My political advisor once said I should always eat out on Mondays."

"Well, that was before someone was trying to poison you. Someone who may or may not have connections in the catering industry, considering he or she managed to tamper with the floating chandeliers. Maybe you can skip going out just this once."

"Do you want a night off and go see what Theo and Zabini are up to? I could just go eat at Harry's."

"I probably should. If I don't make regular appearances someone is bound to start looking for me. Can I come over later?"

"Of course. You know where the apparition point is."

Draco took Hermione's hand and squeezed it a little. There were not many people around Diagon Alley today. The weather was a bit gloomy, as if it could start raining any minute.

Suddenly they saw an extremely blond pair exit a bookstore right in front of them. The witch spotted them and her eyes glanced towards their intertwined fingers for a moment before Draco managed to release Hermione's hand.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How lovely to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. And thank you for the flowers. They were lovely. And so was the chocolate."

"I'm glad you liked them. It was the least we could do. And vote for you, of course. You have our support in the elections on Saturday."

"Thank you, that is much appreciated."

"So, who is your companion today?"

"Oh, this is a friend of mine Louis Gérard Lasalle, an old friend of mine from Belgium."

Draco stiffened slightly as he first shook hands with his father and then with his mother, who greeted him in french. He responded politely and she smiled.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you two. But it was lovely to meet both of you."

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy. Always a pleasure."

The two Malfoys bowed their heads slightly before they turned and started walking up Diagon Alley leaving Draco and Hermione behind.

_**\+ Crap! They know. +** _

Hermione turned to Draco with an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to answer the obvious question.

_**\+ They know it was me. +** _

"Are you sure?"

_**\+ She projected at me. It's not like I can hide my magical essence. She knows and I am fairly sure my father also checked that it was me, although he didn't project anything. +** _

"Should I be worried?"

_**\+ No, they won't say anything for a few days at least. They will want to give me a chance to come clean about whatever I'm up to. +** _

"So what do we do?"

"Just ignore it for now. I'll deal with them sooner or later. Preferably later."

"If you say so."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

"Spike! Toad!"

Hermione called for her house elves as she was getting ready to go over to Fourth Hallow for dinner. Both of them popped up to in the hallway outside her room and respectfully walked in. To her surprise Batty appeared behind them.

"There you are. I am going to go have dinner with the Potters tonight. Would you guys like to come with me to visit Miffy and Crux? They have been with the Potters for a while now and I am sure they would love to see you."  
"Yes mistress. That would be good. Toad misses Miffy. Miffy is a kind friend to Toad."

"Then we should all get going. Would you like to come with us Batty?"

"That is very kind of you, miss Granger. Batty would be delighted to come with you to Fourth Hallow."

"Should we all take the floo or would you like to pop me over there."

"Spike can pop everyone to Fourth Hallow, miss," squeaked Spike excitedly.

So they all held on to Spike, and with a pop they landed in the kitchens at Fourth Hallow. Miffy was there and when she saw the new arrivals she squealed with delight. Hermione left the house elves to get reacquainted and left in search of Harry. She found him in Lily's room sitting on the floor pretending to be a Christmas tree. Lilly was hanging small paper decorations on him and then running back to her desk to make more. There was even a big yellow star in his hair.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi. Come in and join the fun."

Hermione sat herself onto the floor next to Harry. Lily immediately declared that she too was a Christmas tree and placed a few pieces of paper in her hair.

"So this is what you do when you come home from work."

"Well, sometimes I get to be a patient. She likes playing healer."

"Not the worst career choice."

"I doubt it will last. It will be something else next month."

"Maybe an Auror?"

"Albus is the only one so far who has gone through an Auror phase."

"It's still too soon to speculate where they will end up."

"But it's fun to wonder."

"You have a weird definition of what constitutes as fun. Tell me how it's going with my case instead."

"Well, the first attack seems to have been extremely well executed. No clues to be found anywhere. We interviewed everyone and scanned the area were you were but at the end of the day we don't even know how you were poisoned. Malfoy's memories were the best thing we had, and at least we have been able to exclude a few theories based on them. We never found the source. It really had been the perfect crime if Malfoy hadn't destroyed their plans by saving you."

"So you have nothing."

"Well, not exactly. If we assume that the same person or persons is behind the falling chandelier then we have a little something. We found a magical signature on the chandelier and we are almost certain that the wand used to manipulate them had a core of unicorn hair. But until we have a suspect we can't compare the magical signature with anything. We are stuck."

"So the Auror office has no wand database like the police has fingerprint databases?"

"Not officially at least."

"And unofficially?"

"We may have a list hidden somewhere. But it only lists those wands we have examined as a part of some case or other."

"So all the usual suspects have been ruled out."

"Exactly."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I was working on other stuff today. Johnathan is still working on your case hoping to come up with something useful."

"I just wish I knew why. Is it because I'm muggleborn? Or did I insult someone in one of my reflections articles? A disgruntled Death Eater I cursed during the war?"

"Please don't lose sleep over this. It could just as well be a psycho without a motive. And even if it is likely that you are the target, you may not have been the intended target. We can't take anything for granted at this point."

"So am I bate now? Are you guys just waiting for him to strike again?"

"You and the other candidates are all bate in some sense. Security will be pretty serious from now on. All we can do is watch and wait. Just try to be safe. Don't go anywhere alone, for example. And call me at the first sign of anything vaguely suspicious."

"I have one thing that I thought about and wanted to mention."

"What?"

"I am not usually prone to headaches, but whatever they poisoned me with gave me a killer headache."

"Ok."

"Well, there was another incident a few weeks ago. Remember that charity auction for endangered magical species?"

"Vaguely. I think I got an invitation, but I didn't go."

"Well I was there and I got a rather bad headache. Pansy gave me a potion that got me through the night, but it was unusual for me to be that bad. It may have been the stress, but what if it was their first attempt."

"It's with looking into. I can check who was at all three events. It might narrow down the list of suspects. When was this?"

"Early August. It was a Tuesday if I remember correctly. Possibly sixth or seventh of August."

"Quite a while ago then."

"Don't read too much into this. It might be nothing. It may just have been a perfectly normal headache."

"We have a whole lot of nothings so far. This can become yet another item on our list of nothings."

"You know, you make a pretty Christmas tree."

"So do you. I especially like the pink rosette on your ear."

"Maybe we should get downstairs. I suspect dinner might be starting soon. Is anyone else coming?"

"Ron said he was busy tonight, but I think Ginny mentioning that George would stop by."

"With Iris?"

"No clue. Let's go find out."

When they got downstairs George informed them that they would be eating outdoors. The fresh air would help to reduce the probability of his dear little sister throwing up all over their dinner. Luna may have been over her morning sickness period, but Ginny was definitely still suffering. George sent Harry out to set up a warming spell on the patio while he and Hermione went to hunt for dishes and cutlery.

"So what's up with you filling the gossip pages of every magazine? Are you just being nice and trying to cover up the Ron and Pansy fiasco?"

"Don't they say that all publicity is good publicity?"

"You really think gossiping housewives are more likely to vote for you if you show up with a mysterious foreign wizard on your arm."

"What can I say. He matches my dress."

"So it isn't serious?"

"With Louis? I doubt it. But it's nice to have someone to bring along to all these galas. Saves me from having to dance with half the wizarding population. Which I can't do anyway until we know who wants me dead."

"What does Harry say about all of this?"

"He says that it's good that I have an extra set of eyes looking out for assassins."

"Is that your way of telling me that Louis is an undercover Auror?"

"Not quite, but he has agreed to being a little bit of extra security."

"Is he any good?"

"Well, he reacted quicker than I did when there was a falling chandelier attacking me."

"That's true. I guess the real question is: Is he any good in bed?"

"Get your mind out of my panties, George. I will have you know that it is actually possible to spend time with people without constantly ending up naked. Besides, Louis isn't really my type. He'll probably go back to Belgium sooner or later."

"You keep holding on to this notion that relationships have to lead somewhere. That there has to be a future and a happily ever after. You should at least consider having some fun with the handsome wizard now I'm not taking care of you."

"I'm fine, George. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you. Specially when you have assassins after you."

"I love you too, George."

"Just platonically though, right?"

"As if you were my brother."

"Considering our history, that is a very disturbing comment."

"Ok. I take it back. But just platonically, yes. By the way; Where is Iris?"

"Having dinner with her parents. We're meeting up later."

"So it's going well?"

"I think so. But what do I know. I'm not really an expert at relationships."

"My advice is to try to stay faithful, make her feel special and whatever you do; don't suggest that you go join a threesome or an orgy."

"I guess that's where I lost you, eh?"

"Pretty much. A girl wants to feel like there is no one else in the whole world worth looking at."

"I'm trying."

"And I'm proud of you for trying. Now go get some wine glasses. Bonus points if you find a wine bottle."

"Do you think that is safe with Ginny around?"

"What? She wants all of us to suffer because she got herself pregnant again?"

"I bet that according to her logic Harry should suffer because of his involvement in getting her pregnant, I should suffer because she is having twins and you should suffer because you're neither pregnant nor nauseous."

"That sounds completely insane."

"Don't you remember what she was like last time? Pregnancies and logic really do not mix well when it comes to Ginny."

"Whatever. Go get some apple cider for the glasses then."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Where are all the house elves?_

_[Hermione:] Here with me visiting old friends. Why?_

_[Draco:] Your house is creepy when it's this quiet. You don't even have portraits that can entertain me._

_[Hermione:] You're at my place?_

_[Draco:] You may have locked the floo, but I am perfectly capable of picking a simple muggle lock._

_[Hermione:] It's fine. You're allowed. Just make yourself at home._

_[Draco:] Hanging out with Theo isn't as much fun as it used to be now he has Emily._

_[Hermione:] I guess I should come home, shouldn't I?_

_[Draco:] Not on my account. I'm fine here._

_[Hermione:] Ok. I'll be there in about an hour then. I hear there's dessert on the way._

_[Draco:] Sounds good._

_[Hermione:] You could come join us._

_[Draco:] That's Ok, I'll just go look for your diary or something. You just have fun with your friends._

_[Hermione:] Good luck with the diary hunt._

_[Draco:] See you whenever you get here._

_[Hermione:] I won't be too late._

_[Draco:] Good. I have plans for you._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	12. Chapter 12

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuesday, 11 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table reading the papers. The Daily Prophet was trying to make a big deal of the fact that the portkey used to whisk Hermione to safety last Friday had been a 'stolen' portkey for Auror use only, but Hermione doubted it would have any serious fallout. They did not seem to suspect the involvement of either Harry or Hermione so it was just Ron who they were going after.

The worst thing about the article came when the reporter started speculating that Ron's "new connection to the Parkinson family" could perhaps explain why Ron had done this. Bad influence from the new girlfriend, perhaps. Hermione's eyebrows drew together. Once again there was this subtle prejudice against the purebloods. Against the former members of Slytherin house. As if they all had an affinity for rule breaking and dark magic.

Hermione read on and found that it was almost as if the reporter was implying that Pansy's great uncle, Neolin Parkinson, had been behind the attack and Ron had found out and decided to save Hermione, although why he wouldn't then just tell Harry or Hermione of his suspicions was not addressed at all. It really made no sense for Ron to deal with such suspicions by stealing a portkey and then approach Hermione's date with it.

Across the table Draco was reading the Quibbler who had published a rather good article about Rowena Lestrange. In the background they heard the house elves, Batty and Spike, arguing over who would get to serve the tea.

"Should we intervene?"

"No. It tends to be better if the house elves work these sort of things out among themselves."  
"You're the expert."

"Are you almost done with the Quibbler?"  
"Almost."  
"When you're done we should switch. You should read this article about Ron and the portkey. It's almost funny. Not quite, but almost."

At that they heard the fireplace light up in the living room. Draco got up as if he was going to try to hide from whomever it was but Hermione told him to stay put. He shot her a disapproving glance but stayed.

"In here," Hermione shouted. She was assuming it would be Harry or Ginny, perhaps even George or Luna. But in came none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Get lost, Draco. I need to talk to Hermione."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione as he grabbed her copy of the Prophet as well as the Quibbler and left.

_**\+ I'll just be upstairs then. +** _

Pansy waited for him to disappear before turning her attention to Hermione, who watched Draco disappear. She was determined to figure out how to project her thoughts like that. It was such a cool little trick.

"So the two of you really are together then. I know I said you would end up together, but it's still weird that I was right."  
"You really shouldn't be so mean to him. Is this because of the Louis thing?"  
"Oh, don't talk to me about Louis. I have barely forgiven you two for that stunt."

Pansy sat down and helped herself to some bread and butter.

"So, what brings you to my humble home, Pansy?"  
"Seriously, Hermione. Who names their house 'Villa Villekulla?'"  
"Don't mock it. It keeps the unwanted away. If you don't know what my house is called then you're not welcome. By the way: How did you find out?"  
"It came up in conversation at some point."  
"Fair enough. So, what can I help you with?"  
"I need sympathy, and I think you're the one most likely to give me some."  
"What did Ron do now?"

"Oh, it's not him. Although I should tell you that he asked if he could move in with me."  
"Really? That's sweet."  
"I suppose. Of course he has practically been living at my place for months. It's not like I want to be hanging out at his place. That apartment of his is tiny."  
"Where do you live?"  
"I have a house in Godric's Hollow. You should come over sometime."  
"I should. Are you going to let him move in?"  
"Probably. As I said; he's practically living there already. All I have to do is to rearrange some of the boxes lying in what my mother so generously calls 'my sewing room' to make room for his boxes."  
"Well, set a date for it and then we can have a move in party."  
"Ok. How about Thursday?"  
"Thursday sounds good. Is Draco invited?"  
"Sure. But make him wear his own face. I hate that Louis character."  
"You should try to be a little less judgmental. All this rage can't be good for your blood pressure."  
"Oh, shut it. I'm in a bad mood."  
"Ah, right then. Tell me. Why do you want my sympathy?"

"Ok, get this. We were at Greengrass manor for dinner yesterday."  
"You and Ron?"

"Yes. Daphne loves playing lady of the manor. She arranged a four course meal for just the four of us. She is hopeless."  
"Ok, and what happened?"  
"Brace yourself Hermione. She announced she is pregnant."  
"No! Daphne?"

"Oh yes. She just found out so she is trying to keep it quiet, but at the same time she is so excited she can't shut up about it."

"That's sweet."

"It's baby madness out there. For the following two hours I was forced to listen to the two of them happily telling us all about the plans for the nursery and stories of Alexey and what he was like as a kid and the likelihood of little brats dying of dragonpox or something."

"Let me guess. You weren't really listening to them."

"I may have zoned out once or twice. It's hard to keep a convincing smile on your face for hours on end."

"This pregnancy thing is catching like wildfire."

"You know what the worst thing is? My mom is super-close with Daphne's mom. So even if my parents weren't thrilled when they found out about me and Ron, I suspect that they will quickly put aside all their objections now and start pushing for grand kids."  
"Oh, please don't tell me you are also going to start knitting baby clothes."  
"Not a chance. I like my life. No brats in my immediate future."

"But you are letting Ron move in at least."  
"I guess. One small step at a time. But I'll chop his head of if he proposes or something."

"Ron will do as he is told so I'm sure he won't propose if you tell him not to. Just remember to tell him you've changed your mind if you ever do want a ring on that finger."

"I might have to hide the fact we will be living together from my parents. It's hard enough on them that I stood up for myself and refused to live at home until the day they got to marry me off to whomever they found presentable enough. Specially since I'm the youngest."  
"Sometimes it's good to be muggleborn. Muggles are a little less traditional when it comes to these things. My parents would never dream of having opinions on who I am dating."  
"Plus, your parents are on the other side of the planet. You can probably hide Draco from them for years if you want to."  
"I admit that there have been guys they never got to meet. But if this thing with me and Draco survives the week then I'll probably have to take him to Perth to meet them at some point."

"Just you wait until the Malfoys find out about you two. Your parents may be cool, but you are in for a world of trouble if you keep Draco around."

"What do you mean?"  
"You're the first witch he has dated, you know."  
"No, I did not know that:"  
"Well you are. And as reformed and politically minded as the two of them are, they are going to be thrilled. They are going to be all over you."  
"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"  
"I'm surprised the two of you you made it this far. I mean, he's good looking and it doesn't surprise me at all that you ended up in bed together. But I was half expecting it to all fall apart immediately."  
"Give it time. It still might."  
"Whatever. Stay with him. Don't stay with him. I don't care. Just please don't let him get you pregnant."  
"Don't worry, I wont."  
"Are we the last ones standing?"  
"Well, there is Theo and Emily. And I believe Marietta Edgecombe is still single."

"Well, she was ugly already before you scarred half her face off. But you're right about Emily. Although I suspect she won't last long. What is she? 38? Wouldn't surprise me at all if she started showing by next summer."

"So we are the last ones. Is that good or bad?"  
"Well, I for one feel no need to populate the planet. Ron has no power over me. His family is so big already that if we had a kid we would probably just lose it among the rest of the Weasleys and never find it ever again. You however have gotten yourself tangled with the Malfoy heir. Narcissa has been dreaming of grand kids for over a decade and I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind another generation of Malfoys."

"Well, that's their problem. I'm not an incubator."

"Hermione. Just for that comment you have now been upgraded to my best friend."  
"No more Daphne?"  
"We can introduce her to Ginny. Let the two of them talk about umbilical cords or whatever."

"You really have no idea what expecting mothers like do discuss, do you?"  
"None whatsoever, and couldn't care less."

"You're sweet Pansy, and I'll happily accept your offer of becoming your best friend."  
"Oh, don't get all mushy on me."

"So what are my duties as your new best friend? Not to get pregnant for at least a couple of years?"

"Make it three at least."

"Sounds good."  
"Honestly I doubt I will ever be ready for being a mother. I am just not the type. I'd rather be one of those gingerbread house witches that eat children."  
"You know your muggle fairy tales."  
"Not really. I just know the ones with evil witches in it."  
"Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not."

"So what do we do if we are not going to get together to knit baby-socks."  
"I don't know. Movies? Drinking? Dancing? Throw tomatoes at pregnant women?"  
"You're just evil. But sure. Movie sounds good. Just not this week. I have too much to do."  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking up any of your precious time before the election."  
"You are publicly dating Ron. We should actually be seen together as often as possible. Make sure the tabloids know that the golden trio approves of Ron's new girlfriend."

"So that's how it is."

"Yes. But then again Draco is unlikely to let me go out in public too much. He sees homicidal maniacs in every shadow. I'm surprised he left us alone."  
"Unlike you, I have him whipped. You really shouldn't let him boss you around this much. One of these days you really are going to tell me what he did to deserve your loyalties like this."  
"You can ask him, but I doubt he will tell you."  
"Save you from a falling bookshelf at the library?"  
"No."  
"Hide you from Hagrid's little brother?"  
"Grawp? No."

"Donate money to S.P.E.W.?"

"That would not count as saving my life."

"Save you from Vincent's fiend fire."

"No, that was the other way around. We saved him from that."

"When was this?"

"I'm not telling."

"Was this a muggle incident of some sort?"

"Give it up Pansy."

"Did he do your homework for you?"

"Now you're just insulting me."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] You can come down now. Pansy is gone._

_[Draco:] Or you could come up here. I bet it's more fun up here._

_[Hermione:] Do I want to know what you are up to?_

_[Draco:] Oh, nothing yet. But I'm sure I can think of something to do if you come up here._

_[Hermione:] On my way._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Half an hour later Hermione and Draco once again found themselves naked and snuggled up in one another's arms, panting slightly and watching the ceiling.

"Why haven't you hexed me yet?"  
"I kind of like you a little bit."  
"I really should try to convince you to kick me out of your bed, preferably out of your house too. This thing that we are doing could cost you the elections, you know."

"Oh, I was never that serious about the elections. You were the one taking it all so seriously."

"You would make a good Minister for Magic, Hermione. For some reason you have the ability to be kind and fair to just about anyone."

"Are you trying to sweet talk your way into my panties? It wont work. I'm not wearing any."

"No, I'm serious. Having you in charge would bring about some positive changes. Whoever gets elected now has a good chance of getting re-elected for decades to come. If we have someone narrow minded in the top chair then it could lead to all sorts of difficulties down the road."  
"You spend so much time thinking of the big picture. Why don't you use some of that scheming of yours to fix your own reputation?"  
"That is more of a long term project. Not something I can accomplish in a week or two. But it's on the agenda. Don't worry. I've talked to my parents about this on several occasions. We agree that after the fallout of the war it is best if the Malfoy's lay low for at least 15 years, probably closer to 20 years."  
"What? How does that even make sense?"  
"We lost a war. It isn't like we were anonymous soldiers on the outskirts of the conflict. We were right on the front line proudly backing the wrong side. Towards the end we knew we were on the wrong side of things. It was rather obvious so of course we knew. But we were in to deep with no way out. Basically we just crossed our fingers and hoped we would come out of it alive. By some miracle all three of us survived and because of you and Potter we weren't sent straight to the dementors. Thank you for that, by the way."  
"You're welcome"

"So after something like that we had two options. Either to demolish the name of Malfoy and start from scratch, basically just burn the manor to the ground and move abroad, or we could stay put and bide our time. I admit that I was a big fan of burning down the manor, but my father still lives in the hope that I will not be the last of the Malfoy line. He is proud of the long family history, even now. It's probably why he spent so much time in the rehabilitation programme."  
"So basically you decided upon a two decade self imposed … what? Isolation? Hiding?"  
"It's not that bad. It's mostly about staying out of the press. It's not like we are living in the basement or anything. But there is a lot of rage out there, and rightly or wrongly it is associated with the Malfoys. We were all marked. We can't just go out there and expect people to be fine with it."  
"So what? Just wait a generation and hope it blows over?"  
"That's one way of putting it. You have to realise that for these old families continuity tends to be important. The manors are built to stand for centuries and it is ingrained into the children that they will one day take them over."

"Is that what you dream of?"  
"Didn't I just say I wanted to burn that place to the ground?"

"I suppose."  
"Malfoy manor will never recover from what happened there during the war."  
"So if you found yourself a happy little pureblood wife who made you a few heirs, what would then be your plan?"  
"Well, in that very very very unlikely scenario I might consider burning the manor to the ground, dancing on the ashes and then construct a new manor somewhere else on the estate. Possibly on the east side of the lake. The view is rather good there."

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"If we continue… doing what we're doing… do I have to go to Malfoy manor?"  
"I would never ask you to go there. Not even to help me burn the place down."  
"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"  
"That sounds only fair."  
"What are the chances you will want to keep me around for a while?"  
"I would say that your chances are rather good."  
"I should tell you that you are being stupid, but I'm too selfish for that. We'll just have to figure out a way for this not to blow up in our faces, all right?"  
"Where's your sense of adventure."  
"Suddenly I see that Gryffindor tendency to run right towards a dragon just hoping for the best."  
"You're my dragon."  
"I suppose I am."

"One more of these heavy questions?"  
"Shoot."  
"If I keep you around. How are we going to kill off Louis and introduce you onto the stage?"  
"Can't we just keep me as your dirty little secret?"  
"I highly doubt that would be possible. Too many people would have to be in on the secret. Pansy, Harry, Ginny and Ron already know. Your friends will find out sooner or later. Your parents apparently know. The Weasleys would find out sooner or later and a few more of my friends. All in all that's a lot of people."  
"You have too many friends."  
"You have too few friends."  
"Just admit that it would not be possible for me to hide you."  
"I know. You are way to popular."  
"So what's the plan."  
"Let's keep Louis alive until Saturday at least. If you lose the first round then we will figure out a way to ease people into the idea of you and I being friendly. But if you win, we have to start focusing on the real election. And I am sticking to my opinion that you should not associate with the likes of me if you want to reach the top."  
"If I reach the top it will be because of you, and I will need you around to navigate the ministry."  
"You'll do fine. You are a genius."  
"Genius or not, I like you around. Be serious. What do we do?"

"Ok. Our best bet is Pansy and Ron. Go back to your original plan of trying to publicly show that snakes and lions play nice together."

"So a party maybe?

"What are you thinking?"  
"Well, Ron is apparently moving in with Pansy on Thursday."  
"Really? Good for them."  
"We could have a snakes and lions party. A proper party to celebrate Ron and Pansy."

"The press tends to be good at finding out about such things. Who are you thinking about inviting?"  
"Depends on how big we want this. On the lions side we have to invite Harry, Ginny, Neville, Padma and George plus their significant others. We could also include Alicia and Oliver, maybe even Seamus, although that's stretching it it a bit. On the snakes side there is you, Theo and Emily, Daphne and Alexey and Zabini. Is he still dating Astoria?"  
"I think they might be seeing one another. What about Greg and Millicent?"  
"If they are friends with Pansy, then sure. Now that I think of it, George is good friends with Lee Jordan, so we could get him there without technically inviting him."  
"Not bad. It could work."  
"You think it's a good idea?"  
"I think we need to be prepared in case this all blows up, and I think our best cover story is that we started hanging out because of Ron and Pansy. The question is if Pansy will go for it."

"It doesn't hurt to ask at least."

"You could just dump me now."  
"I'd rather not, if that's Ok."  
"That's Ok."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Do you have time for tea somewhere public later?_

_[Pansy:] Sure. I get off work at three. How about Purple Palace. I hear it is the new cool place._

_[Hermione:] What? You work? How come I didn't know about this?_

_[Pansy:] What, you think I just sit at home daydreaming about Ron all day?_

_[Hermione:] No, I guess I was more picturing you sunbathing and spending the family money._

_[Pansy:] Family money comes with family obligations. I like my freedom._

_[Hermione:] So where do you work?_

_[Pansy:] At Gringotts._

_[Hermione:] Seriously. Why hasn't anyone told me this?_

_[Pansy:] Maybe you are just too self-absorbed to pay proper attention._

_[Hermione:] So what do you do over there?_

_[Pansy:] Just basic secretarial work for the goblins. Nothing important._

_[Hermione:] Are you any good? Maybe I should hire you as my secretary if I get elected._

_[Pansy:] I would accept in a heartbeat. You are sure to be a better boss than the goblins._

_[Hermione:] So about tea: Three thirty at Purple Palace?_

_[Pansy:] See you there._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione decided to wait for Pansy outside Gringotts and walk with her over to Purple Palace. There was always the chance they would be seen together, and if this was going to work they needed to be seen together as much as possible. Pansy smirked when she came out and saw Hermione.

"You may be as smart as they say you are. I approve."  
"So you know what I am up to?"  
"You wanted to meet 'somewhere public'. I think it's rather obvious what you are up to. You are trying to use me to get in with the green and silver."

"You always were pretty good at reading people."

"So where is your bodyguard?"  
"We are trying out something new. I've been seen too much with Louis lately. So he is wearing a new face today. If you turn around you may see a short wizard in black robes shadowing us."

"This is ridiculous you know."  
"Oh, I know. The whole thing is so ridiculous that it is borderline funny."  
"What do you think would happen if I threw a tomato at him."  
"Don't you dare."

The two of them giggled like teenagers as they walked towards Purple Palace. Once they got there they sat down at a table by the window and Isabella came over with tea and purple cupcakes for them. A short wizard in black robes sat down at a table nearby and started reading a book.

"Am I going to get marked now?"  
"Probably. I can ask her to bring you something else if you'd like."  
"Nah, I think the purple and sparkling "support Hermione" temporary tattoo is rather harmless."

Pansy took a large bite out of her cupcake and watched as the purple letters appeared on the back of her hand. Hermione decided to throw a muffliato around them, just in case.

"So are you going to the Bulstrode gala tonight?"  
"Yes. Yet another chance to meet people, be seen and try to avoid assassins. Will you be there?"  
"No, I'm taking the night off. But I expect Blaze and Theo will be there. How are you going to explain to them that, once again, you show up with Louis on your arm while a certain blond wizard is nowhere to be found."  
"I have no idea. I told Draco to tell them what's going on but he wants to keep the number of people who know as small as possible."

"Not telling Theo is just stupid."

"Says the one who was in a secret relationship for eight months."

"Hey! Both Draco and Theo got that secret out of me and then kept their mouths shut about it for months and months. Those two can smell lies and deception. Nothing gets past them. I mean, Theo might be a little distracted by Emily right now, but not so distracted as to not notice that Draco has fallen of the face of the Earth."  
"I agree. This will never work without Theo being in the loop. I'll talk to Draco."

"What won't work? What is your plan?"  
"We need a venue for the red and green to get together and socialize. You have transitioned amazingly into our little group of lions, but my guess is that Ron has barely said two words to your friends."  
"He's Ok with Daphne, but he still makes a face when I mention the rest of them."  
"I figured as much. So I was thinking that we use your move-in party as an excuse to mix the groups a bit. You know. Throw a proper party. Get a DJ. Have a blast."  
"You can't be serious."  
"What's wrong with a bit of fun?"  
"You're talking about something that would end up in the papers. Did you not hear me when I said I was going to hide it from my parents that Ron is moving in with me? A huge party is the opposite of keeping things quiet. It would also reinforce my mother in her belief that I need to settle down and whatnot. I would never hear the end of it."  
"Oh well. It was worth a try."

"Don't look so defeated. I'll help. We just need a better plan."

"So what's your plan?"  
"Well, the thing is that I don't think the boys are talented enough to fake friendship. We need to make real friends of these people. And I think that if we get the core players to get along for real then the rest will follow."  
"And who exactly are 'the core players', according to you?"

"Well, on the lion side that would be the golden trio plus Ginny, and on the snake side it would be Draco and Theo leading the boys and me and Daphne leading the girls. I think all of those will probably have to be in on what's going on."  
"And just to be clear; what exactly is going on?"

Pansy threw her hands into the air exasperated.

"You want me to say it? Ok, fine. We are trying to make the snakes acceptable enough to society for the Minister of Magic to be able to shag one."

"Bingo."

"Once we get the inner circle to fall in line then the outer circle will follow. This includes people like Neville, Blaize, Greg, George and a few others. People that will accept and do whatever the cool people are doing."

"You make them sound so spineless."  
"Whatever. You know what I mean."

"So what do we do?"  
"Daphne will not be a problem. She has nothing against you lions and you and Ron, at least, seem Ok with her. It may not be obvious that she would be included but I am going to argue that we need her in on this. She is like a social lubricant and things are never awkward around her. Plus, this way we can get her and Ginny together."  
"So you don't have to discuss umbilical cords."  
"Exactly. Theo and Draco vs. Ron and Harry are more problematic. I just don't know."  
"Well, fortunately for us you seem to have Draco and Theo whipped while Ron and Harry do whatever I tell them to."

Pansy leaned back at that comment looking like she had just had a minor revelation.  
"So what you are saying is that when it comes down to it, then it is just you and I who are the core players here. The two of us are the inner-inner circle. Once we decide something everyone else will do what we tell them to."  
"I suspect so. Now that I think of it, this may not be as hard as I thought it would be."  
"You are a genius, Hermione. We are superheros. We could take over the world. Oh, we should remember to use our powers for good. We could be dangerous!"  
"You are definitely becoming my secretary when I become Minister of Magic."  
"Better me than Draco. If you made him your secretary you would never get anything done."  
"We can make him the office mascot."  
"Sounds good to me. Put him in a little suit and pay him to make funny noises for our amusement."

"Stop it, you evil witch. You're going to make me laugh my pants off. Now, back to our current business. Where can we gather the group so the boys can learn to be friends?*

"Oh, that's easy. My place on Thursday."  
"What? Wasn't that my plan form the beginning."  
"No. Your plan was to trash my house and invite the press. Your plan was volatile and dangerous because chances were that the group would be split right down the middle with everyone sticking close to their own and the music being too loud for anyone to even attempt a conversation."

"And how is your plan different?"  
"My plan is to invite a few close friends over for a moving party and some pizza. Just you, the Potters, Theo, Draco, Daphne and Alexey. I may even exclude Alexey. And I should talk to Theo and get him to leave Emily at home. If Daphne and and Theo are there without their other halves then maybe Draco will be more comfortable with confessing his undying love for you."  
"Don't go too far here. We just started seeing one another. But I like your idea of keeping it small."  
"Yes, and we are going to need booze. We can meet up at four, move 3 boxes and then I can make pizza and we can hang out until the party."  
"What party?"  
"Blaise's party."  
"What?"  
"Where have you been? Blaise is throwing the party of the century on Thursday. Courtesy of his mother who wants to support him in his quest to become Minister of Magic. It's going to be in Fleshwick Bay on the Isle of Man. He's been talking about nothing else for the past week. Huge tents, muggle repelling charms, portkeys are being handed out to everyone, live music, fireworks, the lot."

"No one told me. Am I even invited?"  
"Of course you are. And my plan is that we get together at my house beforehand and then go over there together. All of us."  
"That's brilliant, Pansy."  
"I know. And if it all goes well we can get the boys together for a quidditch game at some point while the girls sit admiringly on the side-line and watch their bellies grow."

"How medieval."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] We are having a small move-in party for your brother on Thursday._

_[Ginny:] Which one?_

_[Hermione:] Oh, I think you can guess the answer to that one._

_[Ginny:] So there is no hope he will give up the snake?_

_[Hermione:] I don't think so. Just try to be supportive._

_[Ginny:] It's not easy. The two of you had to pick the worst snakes. Couldn't you just stay together?_

_[Hermione:] Now that would have been a disaster, and you know it._

_[Ginny:] Yes, I know. I just miss the days when people were throwing insults at the snakes and not kisses._

_[Hermione:] No, you don't._

_[Ginny:] Shut up._

_[Hermione:] Are you coming on Thursday._

_[Ginny:] Sure. Kids can spend the night at the Burrow._

_[Hermione:] Excellent. How's the nausea._

_[Ginny:] Mom's tweaking the magic cure. She claims she has almost found the right herbs._

_[Hermione:] That's something._

_[Ginny:] Apparently twins are more problematic._

_[Hermione:] I still can't believe the two of you are going to have five kids._

_[Ginny:] Harry is just nauseatingly happy about it all._

_[Hermione:] You are the best thing that ever happened to that guy._

_[Ginny:] You're not too bad yourself. Things would've turned out differently if you and Ron hadn't been there_

_[Hermione:] It takes more than one hero to save the world._

_[Ginny:] And you're still at it, future Miss Minister for Magic._

_[Hermione:] Not yet._

_[Ginny:] I believe in you._

_[Hermione:] See you Thursday. And remember to be nice to the snakes. Both of you._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione and Draco, who was once again looking like Louis, found themselves on a yet another dance floor that night. The Bulstrode gala was a big success and Thomas Bulstrode had been a gracious host. He had probably gained quite a few votes this evening. Hermione decided not to care, and just enjoy herself. She always liked it when Draco pulled her close and his hand slid down to her lower back to draw lazy figures there. It reminded her of their first dance together. That had been a month ago. Seemed like much longer, but it also seemed like it had happened only yesterday.

Suddenly there was a tap on Hermione's shoulder and she got skillfully removed and replaced. Before she knew what was happening she was dancing with Theo and Emily was maneuvering Draco away.

"What is this, Theo? Your date just stole my date."  
"Oh, so you're talking to me now?"  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm talking to you. Why wouldn't I be talking to you?"  
"Well, you haven't been seen around Nott manor lately."  
"I'm sorry. My movements have been severely restricted since the assassination attempts."  
"You don't think I had anything to do with that, do you?"  
"Of course not, Theo. I trust you."

"Well, that's something. I don't know if I trust you though."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Something is up. I can smell it. And to make matters worse Draco has disappeared and refuses to talk to me or tell me what he is up to."  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
"You're a terrible liar, Granger. You know what's up. Do you know where Draco is tonight? Did you do something to him?"

Hermione considered her options here. She had convinced Draco to come clean to Theo on Thursday, but that was two days from now. Theo didn't look like he could wait two more seconds. She was facing a wizard in desperate need of some answers.

"You're right. Something is up."  
"What is it, and why am I not being included?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes, Granger. Spill it."  
"Because of Emily. She's an unknown element. You can be trusted, but the question is if she is privy to everything you know."  
"So I get a girlfriend and Draco dumps me."  
"That's a bit harsh, but fairly accurate."

"And if I promise not to tell Emily. Will you tell me what's going on?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I promise not to tell Emily."  
"Draco is on polyjuice and dancing with your girlfriend."

Theo's eyes bulged and he abruptly stopped dancing. His eyes scanned the room until he found Emily and Draco dancing close to the stage. He studied Louis's face for a minute.

"So this Louis character…"  
"...doesn't exist."  
"And you and Draco…"  
"... are a thing, yes."  
"Well, I'll be damned. I didn't see that one coming."

"It's been an eventful week."  
"I can see that."

Hermione grabbed Theo and made him continue dancing with her as he processed the implications of what she had just said.

"You're really in trouble, aren't you. How long can you keep this up? And what if people find out?"

"Louis has made it his mission to keep me alive. He wants to stay close in case someone is after me. So yes, we need to keep this up around until either Harry catches whoever is after me or until I lose the elections and can fade back into obscurity."  
"You're Hermione Granger. Obscurity isn't really an option for you."

"I guess it's up to Harry then to fix this."

Theo just shook his head.

"Oh, Draco. What have you gotten yourself into. Well, I guess polyjuice was the only option if he wanted to keep an eye on you."  
"It was my idea actually. Although it was only supposed to be for the one night. Then the chandelier fell and things got a bit out of hand."

"How are you getting the polyjuice?"  
"Harry. Auror's office."

"How many people know?"

"Harry, Ginny, Ron and Pansy."  
"So basically everyone but me."  
"Well, at first it was just Harry, but he quickly outed us to the rest of them. I told Draco he could tell you, but he seems set on keeping this as quiet as possible."

"I should feel hurt, but I get it. Me and Emily are new. I could see Draco questioning my loyalties right now. He can be paranoid like that."  
"Well now you know. It will make things easier moving forward."  
"So there's a plan?  
"Yes, there's a plan and you're included in set plan. According to the schedule Draco was going to tell you on Thursday."  
"I see. Well, here they come. I shouldn't dance with you too long. It would look suspicious."  
"I'll see you att Pansy's on Thursday at four. Just you."

And with that they switched again. Theo took Emily and left and Hermione and Draco were alone again.

_**\+ What just happened? +** _

"I just got interrogated by your best friend. How was Emily?"  
"She was very polite to Louis although I did not get to choose where we danced off to. She was the perfect lady, although surprisingly strong."

_**\+ What did you tell Theo? +** _

"The truth."  
"Is he going to kill me?"  
"I don't think so. He sort of gets it. And he promised to keep it from Emily for now at least."  
"I'm probably going to get an earful next time I show my face at home."  
"Probably, yes."

"Maybe I'll take you with me and use you as a shield. He likes you."

"That might be a good idea."

  
\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	13. Chapter 13

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Wednesday, 12 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Draco woke up as he heard his fred pling. He was in Hermione's bed and for once he was wearing his own face. He was starting to appreciate those rare moments more and more. The moments when he had a real girlfriend who smiled at him like she cared and not a fake one with a fake smile.

Hermione definitely looked at him differently when he was wearing Louis's face and he definitely preferred the way she looked at him when he was himself. His fred gave another little pling so he decided to reach for it and check if it was anything important.

"Crap!"

Hermione opened one eye.

"What is it?"

"My mother cordially invites me for brunch this morning."  
Hermione just laughed at that and closed her eyes again.

"You poor thing."

"Hide me," he said and pulled the duvet over both their heads.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

When Draco got back from brunch with his parents he found Hermione sitting comfortably in her chair in the library reading a thick and ancient-looking book. She was completely focused.

_**\+ Is there room for me on that couch? +** _

Hermione's eyes did not leave the page as she slowly drew her wand and waved it to extend the couch. Whatever she was reading had her whole attention.

Draco grabbed a random book from a nearby shelf and threw himself down on the couch besides her. He got comfortable, pulled up his feet and tucked his toes under Hermione's thigh.

After reading a few pages he closed the book and put it down on the floor. He then drew his wand and pointed it to a random shelf. One by one the books on the shelf floated towards him. In a neat little line they waited their turn as Draco read the titles and then they returned to their shelf just as neatly. This display of floating books continued for few minutes before Draco selected one and the rest floated back to their original spot.

As Draco started reading Hermione glanced up, curious to know what he had chosen. The title read "Demons" which didn't give away much of its content. Fortunately for Hermione she had read the book not too long ago so she remembered what it was about. It was a thriller by a little known Australian author that she had picked up in Perth. It was rather good. Her eyes returned back to the pages of her own book.

Half an hour later Hermione closed her book with a snap. Draco looked up.

"You know what I like about you."  
A smile spread across Draco's face as he closed his own book. "Ok, this could be interesting. Tell me what you like about me."  
"That you let me read in peace. And not only do you let me read, you get yourself a book and sit with me. I think it's really nice."  
"I just assumed this was part of the deal. It's not like it's a secret that you like to read. Besides; I like reading too. It's one of my favourite hobbies."

"We'll it's nice. I have never had a boyfriend who wasn't constantly interrupting me when I was trying to read."

"Oh, so you're calling me your boyfriend now?"

"Well, you keep waking up in my bed so yes, I think the term might apply."

Quick as a seeker Draco got up, grabbed Hermione and dragged her down on top of him so he could kiss her.

"You're mine"

"Sounds good to me. Do I want to know what happened with your parents?"

"Probably not."

"Tell me anyway."

"They dragged it out of me that I was seeing someone but I didn't explicitly tell them who it was. We basically just danced around it for a while. They know it's you. And I know they know. And they know that I know that they know. But they are also smart enough to realise that it's my business and the best thing for them at the moment is to but out of my life for a little while. Give me time to sort it out. Especially since it's you and elections are around the corner."

"So I don't have to worry about them attacking me?"

"No. Don't worry. I can handle them."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thursday, 13 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The 'moving' part of the party was a joke. Pansy had not been lying when she said there was practically nothing left at Ron's apartment. But they made a show of it anyway.

Daphne and Theo were already there when Draco and Hermione arrived. Theo just smirked at them, but Daphne needed an explanation of why they were flooing in together. It took a little while for her to pick her jaw up from the floor and find the ability to speak again, much to everyone's amusement. The rest of them had at least had a little while to adjust to the idea of Draco and Hermione together.

Pansy then announced that it was time for the 'hard work' to begin. It was time to head to Ron's apartment. Daphne and Ginny declared that they would not participating in the 'heavy lifting' and just stayed on the couch. Truth be told they were not invited because the floo had been disconnected at Ron's apartment and apparating should always be avoided when one was pregnant.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Pansy had all been there before so it was just, Draco and Theo that needed to be side-along apparated. Hermione apparated Draco with her and Pansy took Theo.

Ron had been renting a small apartment in Diagon Alley for the past three years. It was completely empty now, except for the 4 boxes sitting quietly in an otherwise empty living room. The boys took one box each as the girls pretended to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at their masculinity.

That being over with it was time for pizza and beer. All in all Hermione thought it was going very well. As always when boys are unsure what to talk about the talk turned to quidditch. Pansy and Hermione didn't dare to just leave them too it so they tried their best to contribute to the conversation.

Meanwhile Daphne had taken Ginny hostage in the kitchen. Being pregnant for the first time Daphne had a great need to discuss her pregnancy and since Ginny had already been through this three times Daphne would not leave her alone.

Pansy's house was bright and modern. The living room was large and had a high ceiling. Large floor-to-ceiling windows looked out over the small garden. It fitted her, and Hermione suspected that Ron would be very happy here too. The living room was open into the kitchen where Pansy had already prepared several pizzas on the kitchen island. Pansy was a master at operating the kitchen from her place on the couch where Ron was massaging her feet. One by one the pizzas were levitated into the oven, and then floated over to where the guests were sitting.

This would work. Hermione was sure of it. Just keep throwing them all together and they could all be friends. Or at least friendly. Maybe that was enough. At least no one was mentioning the war or childhood greevences. So maybe this wouldn't all blow up in her face. Maybe.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Blaise:] Dude! Where are you? The party is starting._

_[Draco:] You wouldn't believe me if I told you._

_[Blaise:] Tell me anyway._

_[Draco:] Hanging out with Potter._

_[Blaise:] W.T.F.? Why?_

_[Draco:] Because I am into self-torture._

_[Blaise:] Have you gone crazy?_

_[Draco:] Yes. Definitely._

_[Blaise:] Whatever. Where is Theo?_

_[Draco:] Hanging out with his new bff Ronald Weasley._

_[Blaise:] Very funny._

_[Draco:] Oh, I'm hilarious._

_[Blaise:] Well, stop messing about and get over here._

_[Draco:] Don't worry. We won't miss your little get together._

_[Blaise:] It's looking pretty awesome._

_[Draco:] Save some booze for us. We'll be there soon._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

The eight of them somehow all managed to squeeze together and grab hold of the parchment which was both an invitation and a portkey to Blaise's party. They appeared on a small hilltop near Fleshwick Bay. From there they had a good view over the area.

Blaise had gone all out. Since there was too little room on the beach to set up tents; the bay itself was filled with enormous, floating, bubble-like domes, Each floating dome was probably about 12 meters across and they were all interconnected with tunnels. One could not see what was going on inside but one could see lights dancing on some of the dome roofs and hear different music emanating from each dome. The central dome was somewhat larger and the lightshow there seemed relatively calm. Theo informed them that this was where one could find the drinks and food. Five of the bubble-domes had tunnels reaching to the shore and you could see people heading towards these entrances.

"We better go down there. Can't be late for the party!" came from Theo.

"Lead the way," answered Harry.

Draco put his hand on Hermione's back, but quickly withdrew it when he remembered that he was wearing his own face. He settled for walking behind her instead.

_**\+ Sorry. +** _

Hermione just turned and smiled at him, wishing she too could project like that. He met her eyes and smiled back.

Alexey was waiting for them outside a nearby tunnel and Daphne waved him over. Theo then informed Draco that Emily was somewhere inside and he was going to try to find her. Draco nodded. Hermione was pleased to see that the two of them seemed back to their usual rhythm.

Theo half-ran into the first tunnel and the rest followed at a slower pace. Once through they found themselves in a dome with muggle eighties music blasting away. Hermione recognised the song. It was "Holding out for a hero" by Bonnie Tyler. But instead of people dancing they found the floor covered in trampolines. Several of the trampolines were already occupied with giggling wizards and witches jumping up and down. Pansy immediately grabbed Ron and dragged him towards an available trampolin. The rest of them continued towards a random tunnel, curious what they would find in the next dome.

The next bubble had calmer music playing. Here they found circular seating along the edges filled with mesmerised witches and wizards. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the show. It looked like a jungle of silk ribbons were hanging down from the impossibly high dome as acrobats performed impossible maneuvers between the ribbons. Jumping, stretching and rolling between the ribbons. It was beautifully choreographed to the music and absolutely mesmerizing. A magical acrobatic show. Hermione had never seen anything like it.

They stayed for a while watching before Harry and Ginny snapped them back saying they wanted to find out what was in the next tent. The six of them randomly chose a tunnel and found themselves in a dome where a live band played dance music. There were mostly older witches and wizards here waltzing about and having a good time. Daphne waved to her parents before they moved on to the next dome.

They had found the central dome. As large as the other bubbles were, this one was high enough that they could barely see the ceiling. There were standing tables in the middle and constellations of couches along the edges. Floating tapas trays flew gently around the room and the bar was open.

At the bar they saw Zabini wearing a bright yellow suit. Draco chuckled as they approached.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this an unlikely group of snakes and lions," Blaise commented.

"Yes, well. We are all besties now. We just came from Ron and Pansy's move-in party. Of course the two of them were the first to abandon the group when we got here," came from Daphne as she reached over the bar to give Blaise a hug.

"They had a move-in party? Why wasn't I invited?"  
"It wasn't really a party. Just us. Besides, you were a bit busy throwing a party of your own, it seems. Oh, and while I remember. It's apparently a secret that they are living together. Pansy doesn't want her mother to get any ideas about ordering wedding dresses."

"My lips are sealed. So what can I get you lot?"  
"Am I going to get a 'Zabine is my hero'-tattoo if I eat anything in here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I could make you a special batch if you want to, but no. Everything I am serving is pretty harmless. I chose another route to remind people who is paying for tonight."

He lifted a finger and as if on cue the music stopped and Blaise's voice could be heard echoing throughout the party. "Forty seven hours to go until the election closes. Make your pebble yellow for Zabini."

"It may just annoy people, but at least they remember who threw the party"

"That explains the yellow suit then."

"Oh yes. They decided to give me a Hufflepuff colour and I decided to turn it around and own it. Make yellow my colour and learn to love it."  
"Nothing wrong with yellow per say. You look good in yellow."  
"Why thank you very much, miss Granger. Which colour did they give you?"

"Purple."

"Oh, come on! That's just favouritism. How can they do that?"

"I guess I could claim clairvoyance and that I knew what colour I was going to get when I decorated purple palace."

"Are you claiming clairvoyance?"

"No, of course not. Whoever decided the colours must just like me."

"Yea, whatever. I'm not going to even bother getting upset over this. Now what can I get you?"

They chatted for a bit while Blaise served them drinks. Harry asked about the security, and Blaise assured him that everything had been cleared with Jonathan at the Auror office. Harry relaxed slightly.

Draco looked over their little group and realised that they had already lost Pansy, Ron and Theo and it was only a matter of time before they would lose Daphne and Alexey too. When that happened people would wonder what Draco was doing with Hermione and the Potters. It was time for Draco to disappear. He excused himself and headed for the men's room where he altered his robes slightly and gulped down a polyjuice potion. When he got back Daphne and Alexey were, predictably, gone.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him when he put his arms around her.

"So that's where you went."

"Yes."

_**\+ It was time. Draco may have been fine as a part of the mixed group, but you may have noticed that the mixed group is gone now. Plus, I am better able to keep you safe if I'm allowed to touch you. +** _

"I suppose."

Harry and Ginny said nothing about Draco's new face and just suggested they explored a few more domes. So they wandered towards a random tunnel. The next dome was missing a large chunk of it's floor showing the ocean below. There were blue lights swimming about in the water. It was beautiful. Hermione suspected that there was a warming charm on the water because she heard people talking about jumping in. So far no one had dared to be the first to get wet though.

In the next dome the music was loud and the strobe lights flashed so fast it looked like a series of still images. Draco spotted Theo and Emily in the crowd but they did not see him. Lee Jordan was also there dancing with some witch they did not recognise and Hermione saw several of her Purple Palace staff. Erik, Isabella and Elina seemed to be trying to get Henry to dance. Ginny decided this was not the dome for them and led them towards the next tunnel.

In the next dome they found an opera singer on a stage singing something that sounded like a mix between rock and opera. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley sat on a couch nearby and waved them over. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all took turns at hugging Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley also got a couple of hugs. Louis got officially introduced to the Weasley and then they sat down, each pair on it's own couch, and listened to the show.

"Are you Ok?" Hermione whispered to Draco after a little while.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

_**+I'm fine. We seem relatively safe here. Plus, I get to hold you. Stop worrying about me and just enjoy the show. +** _

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Later on Draco and Hermione were heading for the bar. They stopped to say hi to George and Iris and five meters later they were stopped by Septima Vector seemed to want to talk to Hermione about absolutely nothing. When they finally came to the bar Blaise was not there, but a young witch was ready to take their orders.

Draco leaned against the bar scanning the crowd as they waited for their drinks.

"See anyone dangerous?"

"No one obvious, but neither did I see it coming last time."

"Try to enjoy yourself a little bit."

"Want to dance?"

"With you? Always. Which dome were you thinking?"

"Probably best if we go waltzing. Try to gather votes from the older crowd. You're already pretty popular with the younger voters. Besides, no one can see anything at the rave. You can just say you were there."

They took their drinks and wandered towards what they thought was the right tunnel. It wasn't and they ended up in the dome missing a big part of the floor. People had apparently decided that swimming was an excellent idea. About twenty or thirty wizards were in the water. Blaise was easy to spot in his bright yellow, and now thoroughly soaked, suit. They walked around the water, trying not to get wet, and ran into Theo and Emily.

"Hi Hermione," Theo said as he gave her a quick hug. Then he nodded his head at Draco. "Louis."

"Hi Theo. Are you two going in?"

"I don't think so. You?"

"No. We're Ok. We were thinking about finding the dance floor. Do you know which tunnel we should aim for?"

"Classical dancing or muggle?"

"I think we'll go for classical."

"Over there."

"Thanks, Theo."

"Any time."

Theo did not acknowledge Draco as he put his arm around Emily and left them. Draco and Hermione started walking in the direction of the tunnel Theo had indicated.

"Are you two alright?"  
"Probably. Who knows. Either Theo is like Pansy and just doesn't like me being Louis, or he is just trying to being extra careful about not giving anything away in front of Emily."

"Or he is mad about us not wanting to include Emily."  
"Or that. Who knows."

Once through the tunnel they found themselves in a brightly lit dome with a large dance floor. About 40 pairs of dancers were twirling to the music and another 40 witches and wizards were standing to the side talking to one another. Hermione spotted Draco's parents and her eyes met Narcissa's for a moment.

But before she could point them out to Draco he heard something. A pop and a buzz. Not everyone would have recognized it for what it was, but Draco had not lived a calm and quiet life. He knew immediately that someone was in mortal danger. And most likely that someone was Hermione. He grabbed her hand and dragged her back towards the tunnel.

_**\+ Run, Hermione. +** _

She did. She did not know what she was running from, but she trusted Draco and so she followed him. Draco started cursing when he heard another pop.

"What is it?"

_**\+ We have to find Theo. He's the only one that can save us now. +** _

Hermione drew out her wand, quickly conjured her patronus and sent it to Theo. The otter skipped ahead of the running pair and Hermione directed Draco to follow it.

The two of them ran as fast as they could through the bubble where people were swimming. Hermione thought she heard someone calling for her but she did not slow down. They followed Hermione's patronus down the tunnel leading to the bar. Half way through that dome Harry spotted them and correctly assumed that something was wrong. He started running after them. Down another tunnel they went and this time all three of them heard the third pop. The buzzing got a bit louder and Hermione could hear Harry swear loudly somewhere behind them.

The otter lead them into a dome they had not been to before. The music playing here had a happy mellody and the people were playing some sort of enormous floor game. The whole floor was covered in brightly coloured hexagons, some of which were moving up while others were falling. Hermione did not have time to figure out what was going on. Her otter had found Theo, who immediately spotted them as he looked for the source of the patronus. He started running towards Draco and when they were close enough for him to be able to hear them Draco yelled

"Maledictapes. Set Nott-7.".

Theo's eyes bulged and he yelled back: "T-8. Go!"

Quick as lightning Draco turned around, grabbed Hermione and apparated them out of there, leaving Harry behind, frustrated and completely out of the loop. Theo did not spare him or Emily a second thought as he also apparated away.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

They landed in a thicket of trees and Hermione recognized the Fourth Hollow quidditch pitch to the left of them.

"Keep running Hermione."

"What is it?"

_**\+ Those things are called maledictapes. Dark magic. We need to keep running for another 8 minutes to give Theo time to set the trap. Hopefully we can catch them before they catch us. +** _

And they ran. Hermione did not know what Maledictapes were, but she assumed Draco knew what he was talking about. She used her wand to quickly change her shoes into running shoes. The muggle dress she had chosen to wear tonight was reasonably short, so at least that was not slowing her down. They had only gone half way across the quidditch pitch when she heard a pop again. Draco immediately grabbed her and apparated them to a new location.

This time they were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and started running towards the Shrieking Shack. Fifty meters along the path Hermione heard two pops and Draco apparated them to a new location. This procedure repeated. They ran, heard the pop and then aparated. Every now and then Hermione heard Draco's voice in her head urging her on. He sounded genuinly worried.

Hermione recognised some of the locations they tan past and some she didn't. When she got winded she thought about those people who would jogg outside her house every morning in ridiculously colorful gear and she regretted that she hadn't taken up jogging herself. Draco noticed that she was slowing down and hit her with a healing spell of some sort. It helped and she picked up her pace.

When they apparated outside the Old Mill hotel in Salisbury Draco confessed he was running out of ideas for uninhabited areas. So it was Hermione's turn to choose where they went to. They ran and they apparated. This time they visited many of the places that Hermione, Harry and Ron had been to when they were on the run from Voldemort.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Draco's fred gave a pling.

_**\+ Finally. That must be Theo telling us he has the trap set. Are you ready? +** _

Hermione was completely out of breath so she just nodded. Draco put his arm around her waist and they apparated.

This time they landed at Nott manor. Immediately Hermione could feel a crushing weight pushing in on her entire body. Only one of her feet was on the ground. But it didn't matter because she was not falling. She could not move in any direction. Even breathing was a bit difficult. Draco's arm was still around her waist and she could see that he was in the same situation. Completely still and trying his best to take slow deep breaths. She mimicked him, which was hard when she was this out of breath.

_**\+ Just relax and focus on your breathing, Hermione. We're safe here. They can't get at us now. +** _

Then she heard the pop.

This time she could see what it was had caused all the panic. It looked like an oversized wasp. Probably about 5 or 6 centimeters long, with thick red and black stripes. It moved lazily as if it was looking for something. As if it was hunting. When it spotted her it started flying in circles around her and eying her. She felt like pray. Her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't move and there was an evil looking insect staring at her.

_**\+ You're safe. I promise. +** _

Then there was another pop, followed by three more. Suddenly there were five of them. And it didn't stop there. More and more of these evil looking, oversized wasps popped in and watched her as she stood perfectly still in Draco's arms.

_**\+ Crap, these are scary looking. I've never seen so many of them all at once. Someone really went overboard here. +** _

When there were about twenty of them, then the buzzing suddenly intensified and one after another they attacked. They came at her with high speed, aiming their sting right at her.

The weight on Hermione kept her from opening her mouth, but she screamed nonetheless. Hermione even thought she heard a yelp coming from Draco. It was a genuinely terrifying moment. Even when someone you trust tells you that you are safe, you don't want to see twenty oversized insects attacking you. It does not feel like the definition of safe you are used to.

About a meter away from them the insects meet with resistance. They too got caught in the heavy weight that was surrounding them, and they too appeared to be frozen.

One by one the insects attacked and were caught. The buzzing stopped. When all of them sat frozen together in Theo's trap Hermione could the angry little insects were staring at her with pure hate in their tiny eyes.

"Well, well, well. Time to check the traps and see what I have caught."

_**\+ There he is. +** _

Theo strode out from the shadow with a huge grin on his face. He circled them and inspected his handiwork.

"Don't you two look cute together."

He winked at Hermione, but frozen as she was, she could just give him what she hoped was an annoyed look.

_**\+ The git is enjoying this a little too much. +** _

"Well, I better get this show on the road. Call in the Aurors and whatnot. I am afraid the two of you are stuck for a little while longer though. If I take down the trap then these lovely little butterflies of yours will get loose and we wouldn't want that."

_**\+ Well, if I have to be trapped here for a while then at least I have some good company. If you're bored you could try to figure out how to answer me. Just an idea. +** _

Theo took up his fred and started messaging people. Since he was not friends with Harry, he messaged Pansy, who was with Ron at the party. The two of them quickly found Harry, frantic with worry and surrounded by fellow Aurors.

Since Nott manor was on high alert Theo had to return to the party to fetch the Aurors. Once he explained the situation to them, Harry decided to deal with it himself. He only took two Aurors with him since he did not want to leave the party undefended. Ginny, Pansy and Ron refused vehemently to be left behind, and since Ginny was pregnant and couldn't apparate Harry took all of them back to the Ministry with a portkey, and from there they took the floo to Nott manor.

It had taken almost twenty minutes for Theo and the whole lot of them to finally return to the spot where Draco and Hermione still stood frozen and surrounded by angry maledictapes. Hermione had tried but she still hadn't figured out how to project her thoughts to Draco, whitch was starting to get her annoyed. It couldn't be that hard.

_**\+ Finally. The cavalry has arrived. +** _

"Those are nasty looking. What are they?" asked Ron.

"Maledictapes," answered Harry. "They are bred to hunt a specific target. With some nasty bit of dark magic their sting is extremely lethal. Once I saw they were after Hermione I was afraid this was it for her. Apparating doesn't help. They will find you wherever you go."

"I've never seen so many. In the war Voldemort usually just sent one or two of these things after their target."

"You're right, Nott. This is rather extreme."

"Fortunately for you her blond protector over here had anticipated this possibility. You see, Potter, this is the difference between a snake and a lion. Snakes always have a plan. And a backup plan. And another backup plan in case the first backup plan fails."

"Seriously? You two had this all worked out in advance?"

"Well, yes. Years ago, The only difference is that we thought Draco would be the intended victim. He really is rather unpopular, poor thing."

_**\+ I'm going to have to punch Theo one of these days. It would be good for him. He can be such a git. +** _

The Aurors got to work. Carefully they extracted the Maledictapes one by one, killing them and caging them for good measure. It took them almost fifteen minutes to get all of them. And another couple of minutes for Theo to ease the defences of the manor back to normal.

When the weight finally lifted of Hermione and Draco they collapsed on the ground taking a few deep breaths.

Ginny and Pansy rushed to Hermione to check on her while Harry took on his official Auror expression and faced Draco.

"So. Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

"I would think that was rather obvious, Potter. The assassin has stepped up his game," Draco said from where he was sitting on the ground with a hand on Hermione's waist as she lay in the grass recovering.

"And how exactly did you know what to do?"

"I recognised the sound. The buggers were used a few times during the war."

"Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"We didn't have time for a friendly chat. I already had a plan in place with Theo in case either one of us ever got targeted with maledictapes."

"You're seriously saying you were expecting someone would use maledictapes against you?"

"It was a possibility. One of many we discussed at some point. Never hurts to be prepared."

Harry did not look happy, but couldn't really come up with any logical reason for why he felt so annoyed at Malfoy. His plan had worked, it just hadn't included him.

"I guess I should just be happy you managed to handle it."

"Just out of curiosity, what would you have done?"

"Apparated you into the isolation rooms at the ministry. There is no time in there. It would have had a similar effect. You would have become bait as you were frozen in time and the insects would have been caught as they tried to attack."

"Good to know the Auror office isn't completely incompetent."

Harry sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You handled it your way and aside from me almost getting a heart attack, there is no harm done."

"You could say thank you."

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy."

Hermione finally sat up. Draco reached over and took her one hand while she used the other one to push her hair back a bit.

"There were a lot of people that saw us running like the devil was after us. We may have to give an explanation for what happened."

"I'm not to worried about that," Draco said. "The Auror office can give a statement of some sort. Right Potter?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something along the lines of how Hermione once again came under attack and once again she survived. No further details since it's an ongoing investigation. That way the papers will be full of speculations tomorrow, which is perfect since it's the day before the election. Hermione lies low in the morning and then gives Lee an exclusive interview in the afternoon, gaining tons of sympathy votes."

"There's the Draco we all know and admire," came from Theo. "Running for his life one moment and then using the maledictapes a pawns in his little political game ten minutes later. Bravo. Now let's get inside and get a drink. Who's with me?"

Harry helped Hermione up and gave her a hug, checking that she really was Ok. Then he had to go with the Aurors back to the ministry to analyse the maledictapes and issue a statement about what had happened. Ginny said she was heading home, so Harry changed his plans slightly so he could to escort Ginny home first. Even with the Nott manor defences back to normal levels apparating was out of the question so the Aurors and Ginny accepted Theo's offer to use the floo at the manor.

As they all started to walk towards Nott manor Harry held Draco back a bit.

"I'm going to have to ask you again."

"Ask me what?"

"Ask you to share your memories of the evening."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he slowed down considering the request.

"I really hate you, Potter."  
"Well, some things never change."  
"Ok, but I want to go through them first. I am not taking you with me to the bathroom and that bit with the opera singer is rather pointless. You were there and you can take a look at your own memories if you want to relive that bundle of joy. The bit about us running and apparating across the UK is also rather pointless. But yes. I can get the relevant bits to you later. Theo has a pensive so I should be able to owl it to you tonight."  
"Thank you. That's all I ask. Let's go."

The Aurors left first, taking the maledictapes with them. Then Harry and Ginny gave Hermione a hug and disappeared after them. Ron looked like he wanted nothing more than to leave as well, but Pansy and Hermione ganged up on him, so he stayed.

Once everyone had a drink, and the house elves had served some snacks, the fireplace lit up and the twins came through. They introduced themselves to Ron and Hermione as Formido and Pavor Nott. Hermione realised that even if she had known about them she had never known their individual names. They were always just 'the Nott twins'.

Formido and Pavor had been at Blaise's party and seen Hermione and Louis run past the bar. They informed them that rumors were flying wild at the party after they left about what had happened. Since Hermione had been attacked twice already most people had correctly guessed that she was under attack yet again, although no one seemed to have guessed correctly to what really had happened this time.

Hermione snuggled up in Draco's arms, and since he still looked like Louis he did not want to draw too much attention to himself. So it was up to Theo to fill in the twins the best he could. Ron chuckled slightly at his awkward attempt to somehow explain what had happened without involving the Draco/Louis situation. Pansy just hit Ron on the shoulder and then tried to divert the conversation back to safe topics.

Hermione used this moment to check her fred. Sure enough there were several messages waiting for her.

_[Harry:] Where did you disappear to? Those things are extremely dangerous._

_[Ron:] Saw you running by. Should I be worried?_

_[Harry:] Please tell me you're alive at least. Get back here if you can. I can fix this._

_[George:] Tell me you're Ok. I don't like the rumors I'm hearing._

_[Ginny:] Harry is going out of his mind here. Where are you?_

_[Pansy:] Talk to me when you get this. I want to know what happened._

_[Luna:] Seems like you are having an exciting evening. Care to fill me in?_

_[Molly:] Dear Hermione. I just heard a rumor about you getting poisoned again. Please tell me you're Ok. Sinc_

_[George:] Now I can't find Harry or Ron either. What is going on?_

_[Neville:] Is someone after you? Anything I can do to help?_

_[Lee:] Talk to me, Hermione._

Hermione answered George, Luna, Molly and Neville, assuring them that she was out of danger, all was well and she was just heading to bed now. She told Lee that he would have to wait until tomorrow before interviewing her about what had happened. Draco was watching what she was doing and projected towards her:

_**\+ I hope that's my bed you're talking about there. +** _

Suddenly the fireplace lit up and Emily walked in. The twins made a quick exit at the sight of her expression. She looked furious and headed straight for Theo, who backed away as she approached.

"What on Earth, Theo! Two days ago you were furious at Hermione for something or other, and now you just take off with her without a word of explanation."  
"Calm down, Emily. Whatever you're thinking… well.. do I even want to know what you're thinking? But, ehm, whatever it is I am sure it is nowhere close to what actually happened."

"I'm thinking that I got left alone on the dancefloor as you disappeared with Hermione and what's-his-name right in front of an absolutely furious Harry Potter. I thought Potter would bite my head off. I mean, you just left! I demand to know what is going on!"

Theo just opened and closed his mouth a few times not knowing what to say. He looked like he was doing a goldfish impression. Emily had a point. He had done just that. Just left her without a second thought.

Hermione sighed and decided to come to his rescue.

"Welcome to the afterparty, Emily. Grab a drink and join the fun."

Emily's narrowed eyes turned on Hermione instead.

"I'm very sorry I stole Theo away from you but I assure you that had a very good reason for it. You see; apparently I had maledictapes after me. So tonight Theo has been upgraded to my best friend, sorry Pansy, because he managed to save my life with some quick thinking."

Emily's eyes went wide at that and her hand flew to her mouth as she processed this new piece of information.

"Maledictapes? Seriously? No way!"

"Pretty much. It's a miracle I am alive, so get yourself a drink and kiss your boyfriend for me. He is a hero."

Emily calmed down significantly at that. It was obvious that she knew all about maledictapes, and the thought of over twenty of them being loose at the party sent chills down her spine.

Emily told them what had happened at the party after they disappeared. There had been plenty of rumors flying, but no one was taking it seriously enough to stop partying. She had been hoping Theo would return for her, but gave up as the fireworks were about to start and decided to find him instead. Hermione checked the time, and true enough it was 1 am already.

Seeing her move Pansy also checked the time.

"Well we better head home. We have to get up for work tomorrow."

And with that she threw a general "goodbye" to the room and dragged Ron towards the fireplace.

Suddenly Theo and Emily were left alone with Hermione and Draco, who still looked like Louis. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Theo tried to navigate the social awkwardness.

_**\+ Now, this will be fun. +** _

"Well, Hermione. I know I've said this before, but I should maybe extend the offer again. There are plenty of guestrooms here at the manor if you would like to stay the night. Draco is away tonight, but I expect he will be back at breakfast and I know he would like to hear the story of today straight from you."

_**\+ Look at him squirm. This is hilarious. +** _

"Why, thank you Theo. I think I will take you up on your offer to stay the night. It was rather scary to be chased half way across England and I wouldn't mind knowing you are in the building if I need further saving. I'll send you my patronus your way if I need you."  
"Well Ok then. I recommend the rooms on the third floor. Just ask the house elves to assist you if you need anything. Let's go Emily."  
And he grabbed Emily by the hand and dragged her out of there.

"That wasn't suspicious at all."  
"You really should reconsider about Emily. She seems Ok."  
"You trust everyone, Hermione."  
"So, that's a no then?"  
"Not tonight at least. Come on. My quarters are in the east tower."

"Ok. But you're not getting me naked with that face on."

"I know, don't worry. Now come on. Let me show you where I live."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	14. Chapter 14

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 14 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione opened her eyes in the circular tower room that was Draco's bedroom at Nott manor. She had gotten the grand tour yesterday. Aside from his own bedroom, Draco had his own living room, a study, a big bathroom and the large balcony that stretched between the East and the North-East towers of Nott manor. Now that she had seen it she completely understood why Draco had chosen to live at Nott manor, especially when the alternative was Malfoy manor. And after the events of last night she also understood that it could be useful to have the defenses of Nott manor at one's disposal.

She let Draco sleep, but got up herself to look around a little bit. A little while later Draco found her looking through his book shelves.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Of course."

"Want breakfast with those books?"

"Yes please."

Draco took a moment to observe Hermione going through the books. He only had two bookshelves in here. With both the Nott and the Malfoy libraries at his disposal he didn't really see the need to establish a whole library if his own. He kept his favorites close though.

Hermione took a book from one of the lower shelves and raised it in his general direction. The title read "The Magic of St. Mungos."

"Is this one any good?"

"Yes, I think so. It's a bit old though. It was written in the late eighties by the head healer at the time. He discusses those parts of the hospitals history that he finds interesting and those that he thinks we could learn something from. There are also subtle hints in there about what the ministry could do to make St. Mungos better. I think it's a bit of a shame that it never got much attention. He died shortly after publishing it and the book sort of died with him. No publishing tours or promotions or any of the other things a book needs to gets noticed."

"Do you mind if I borrow it?"

"Seriously, Hermione. Do you think I would ever stand between you and a book? I'm not that crazy."

They got themselves comfortable on the balcony. Batty brought them breakfast and the papers. Draco started with the Daily Prophet, saving both the White Wizard and the newest edition of Witch Weekly until later. Hermione settled down besides him with her book and started to read.

It was exactly as Draco had anticipated. Hermione's mysterious disappearance from Blaise's party was dominating the news. Someone had snapped a picture of the two of them running at full speed past the bar. There was also a picture of a serious looking Auror saying that he would not divulge information about the ongoing investigation. Now all they had to do was to get Hermione on the wireless this afternoon so everyone could hear for themselves that she had survived yet another attack.

They heard a knock coming from inside and then a door opened. Theo's voice yelled: "Are the two of you dressed or do I need to keep covering my eyes?"

"We're out here," Draco yelled back.

Theo found them and took a seat across from them.

"Well, well, well, Hermione. You just bounce from one wizard to another these days."  
"Be quiet Theo. We are fully aware of how weird this Louis thing is."

"Yes, and keeping all of this a secret from Emily is going to be the death of me. How long do I have to keep this up?"

"You seriously think we have a plan?"

"I was hoping."

"We don't. We're just trying to survive here and hoping Potter catches whoever it is. Someone seems pretty determined to become a murderer."

"Yes. Maledictapes take over a week to breed and you need some seriously banned ingredients. Almost makes me wonder if it's anyone we know from 'the good old days'."

"I've considered that. I just can not come up with any reasonable names. You can't fool the orbs, so it would have to be someone that didn't end up in the rehabilitation program."

"Didn't they catch everyone?"

"Who knows. Apparently a whole bunch of marked graduates of Durmstrang showed up here only a few weeks ago. It could be a foreigner. Seems pretty random to attack Hermione, though. What could she possibly have done to piss someone off this badly?"

"What do you say, Hermione? Have you been traveling the world making enemies?"

Hermione briefly looked up from her book and smiled.

"Good morning, Theo."

The two of them scrutinized her.

"She seems pretty harmless."

"Yes she does, but looks can be deceiving."

"Should we be worried?"

"Who knows. Maybe she turns into a monster at night."

"I think I would have noticed that. But there are other possibilities. Maybe she is a witch."

"Yes. That could be it."

"Lay off it, you two. You know I haven't done anything that could possibly explain why someone wants me dead."

"Sure there is. We just don't yet know what triggered this. Maybe Edgecombe finally snapped."

"Me and Marietta are fine. I apologised to her ages ago."

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later. Have you talked to Potter today?"  
"No, not yet."  
"You should see if he got any clues from the maledictapes. If we're lucky they can catch this maniac now."

"You think so?"  
"Well, as Theo so helpfully pointed out there are some banned substances involved when you want to breed maledictapes. Hopefully our would be assassin can be traced through those."

Hermione decided to fish up her Fred and see if Harry was awake yet.

_[Hermione:] Any news?_

_[Harry:] Some. But I'm not telling you via the fred._

_[Hermione:] Anything you think I need to know right now?_

_[Harry:] Not right now, no. But we can try to meet up later to go over things._

_[Hermione:] That's fine. My plan is to lay low until this afternoon and then go talk to Lee._

_[Harry:] Are you still where I left you last night?_

_[Hermione:] Yes. It seemed safer to stay here._

_[Harry:] Good. I want to come with you to Lee when you go. Extra security._

_[Hermione:] Sure. That sounds good. Want to pick us up at two?_

_[Harry:] Make it three. We have a case briefing at two._

_[Hermione:] I'll message Lee and tell him when to expect us._

_[Harry:] Ok. See you then._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Draco and Hermione stayed in the east tower until Emily left and Theo told them it was all clear. Theo did not like to lie to his girlfriend, so he just didn't mention them at all to her.

Once she left and they ventured downstairs Theo informed them that Blaise was home, but probably still sleeping. Apparently it was one of the side effects of being master of the manor. He always knew exactly who was on the property and approximately where they were.

After lunch Draco and Theo decided to gave Hermione the grand tour of the manor. She had already seen several parts of it, but it was large enough to get lost in so there was still plenty to be seen. As she had suspected, the grand hall was equipped with an impressive extension charm. It had been large enough to fit over 300 seated guests when Theo had thrown the gala, but now it was back to a more reasonable size.

They ended up in the library. Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that Theo and Draco never got Hermione any further than the library. When it was clear that the tour was over and they had lost Hermione among the books they just sat down and started playing wizards chess.

"So you and Hermione, eh?"  
"Apparently so."

"II owe Pansy ten galleons."

"You made a bet with Pansy?"

"I know, I know. I broke our rule. This one just seemed so far fetched."

"Pansy is always right. You know that."

"I know. I just momentarily forgot. But tell me; How come Hermione hasn't hexed you yet?"  
"I guess it helps that i keep saving her whenever she gets herself in trouble."  
"So that's your secret."  
"Either that or my astounding good looks."  
"Considering you keep taking polyjuice, I doubt she keeps you around because of your looks. Do you think there is any chance she might just be using you?"

"I guess anything is possible, but I doubt it. She really isn't devious enough for such things."

"How refreshing."

They stayed quiet for a minute just playing their game. Theo always played the black pieces which always left the white pieces to Draco. He didn't mind. Now that he looked at the players he almost thought that the fierce little white queen looked a little bit like Hermione.

"So you think it might work between the two of you?"  
"Maybe. If we manage to stay alive long enough. It's still rather fresh in my memory how we were running for our lives last night."

"She really is a magnet for disasters, that one."  
"A walking target for trouble."

"Just your type then. Something to keep things interesting."  
"I might have to let her go though. If she wins this election I really shouldn't ruin it for her."  
"Stop being so self sacrificing all the time. You deserve something good in your life for once."  
"We'll see."

"No, Draco. Seriously. Don't ruin this for yourself just to be noble."  
"We'll see."  
"Remind me to smack you if you sabotage this."

"Sure."

Hermione who was flipping through a book on the other side of a bookshelf decided to quietly slip away and pretend she hadn't heard all of that. But she had. And she agreed with Theo. It would not be fair to end whatever she and Draco were doing just because the public wouldn't like it. She refused to give in to public opinion like that.

As she tried to quietly manoeuvre further into the library she heard Theo get up and leave. Draco also got up and came looking for her. When he found her he slipped his arms around her and hugged her from behind holding on to her as if he was afraid she was about to disappear at any moment. She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Hi," she said when their lips parted.

"Hi yourself."

"You missed me that much?"  
"Just taking advantage of an opportunity. Theo went downstairs to get Potter."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

Their lips met again and Hermione's hands fell around Draco's shoulders. There is even a chance one of her legs lifted slightly. They parted and took a breath when they heard Theo returning with Harry.

Harry was looking sleep deprived, with his hair sticking out in every direction, but he seemed relatively happy. Hermione asked for news of the case, as all four of them sat themselves down on the couches.

"Well, we have been quite busy. Tracing purchases of the substances needed for the breeding of maledictapes, going over evidence from the other two attacks and generally working our asses off. I only got 3 hours of sleep. But, all's well that ends well. We made an arrest."

"Really, who?"

"Henry Stephenson."  
"From Purple Palace?"

"That's the one."

"What did I ever do to him? He seemed like such a nice and quiet boy."

"Well, he was a very angry quiet boy who for some reason started blaming you for his troubles."

"But how?"  
"Well, we aren't finished interrogating him but as far as I can tell his parents died in the war so he grew up with his aunt in Salisbury."  
"The McCracken's?"  
"You know them then?"  
"No, not really. But I am starting to see where this is going."  
"So yes, he was living with the McCracken's who seemed to have had an interesting view of life. They were not exactly criminals, but they weren't exactly law abiding either. They got into some legal trouble recently. I'm not really sure what happened there, but they ended up getting three months in Azkaban and their house got confiscated by the ministry. No one seemed to have given a second thought to Henry or where he was supposed to go. He is not their son and he is of age, so he somehow got overlooked in the process. He moved in with his grandmother, who is her own kind of batty and didn't even realise he was living with her."  
"Poor kid. I never realised."

"But why attack Granger? Was she behind his parents dying or something?" asked Theo.

"No, as far as I can tell they were killed in a Death Eater attack. His father was muggleborn. We can never be sure, but we think the Lestranges along with Rowle and Nott senior may have been behind that one."

Theo and Draco paled a bit and got quiet at that. Harry continued as if he had not just accused Theo's father and Draco's aunt of murder; "Honestly, it doesn't make much sense to me why his hatred started to revolve around Hermione. We have to talk to him more to figure that one out. But as far as I can tell he has strong opinions on what Hermione should and shouldn't be doing."  
"I am guessing he blames me for the arrest of the McCrackens. They called me over for some legal advice when they were getting in trouble and I told them to stop breaking the law and to pay the fine that had been issued. They didn't take my advice."  
"So that's what happened. Well, yes there is that then. And then apparently he saw you hanging out with these two and did not like that you were friendly."  
"Yes, he was there when Theo and Draco came to Purple Palace that one time."  
"Apparently war heroes should only talk to other war heroes, according to him."  
"And not to relatives of those he thinks responsible for his parent's death."

"You have been seen around a lot of snakes lately. Apparently he had issues with that. But mostly, I think he is just a very angry kid who needed someone to blame for his lot in life."

"Poor kid. What's going to happen to him?"  
"Well, the investigation has just started. We have to figure out if he was acting alone or if anyone else was involved, and we have to make sure he hasn't left any traps lying around. But when we have it all figured out it will be up to the Wizengamot to decide what to do with him."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Draco decided to stay home and not go with Harry and Hermione to the interview. Head auror Evans would be issuing an official statement later, but The public would need more than just the official (and dry) statement. So it was the two of them who meet up with Lee that afternoon at the Wizarding Wireless Network. They hadn't realised they were running late, but when they arrived Lee was already on air.

\- Lee: -

"And who do we have here? Not only is it Hermione-Cinderella-Granger who left the party in a hurry yesterday minutes before midnight, but right behind her I see none other than our favourite Auror-extraordinaire; Mr. Harry Potter. Come and sit down, both of you."

They did and then they started telling him all about what had happened last night. Of course they realised as soon as they sat down that they hadn't talked in advance about what they were going to say. How were they going to explain things if they were to leave Draco and Theo out of the story? Calling Draco Louis was easy enough but then what?

Hermione took a deep breath and decided she didn't care if it was political suicide. It was time for at least part of the truth. She decided that if she couldn't tell people about Draco she could at least tell people about Theo. No one had thrown tomatoes at her yet for being friends with Pansy. It was time to take it up a notch.

So she told Lee, and whoever was listening, about how Louis had recognised the tell-tale sound of maledictapes. Lee, needed an explanation for what maledictapes were so Harry gave an extensive background to what they were and how they had been used during the war. When that had been covered Lee turned back to Hermione.

\- Lee: -

"So, tell me what happened. Did you know how dangerous maledictapes were?"

\- Hermione: -

"Yes, and fortunately I have a friend who knows how to stop them. So I summoned my patronus and told it to find Theodore Nott. He was in our year at Hogwarts and as the master of Nott manor he has some powerful magic at his disposal."

\- Lee: -

"Since when are you friends with Theodore Nott? Wasn't he in Slytherin house?"

Harry quickly picked up on what Hermione was doing and helped her out here.

\- Harry: -

"We are not at Hogwarts anymore, Lee. Rejecting people based on what an old hat told us when we were eleven years old would just be ridiculous. Me and Hermione have friends from all Hogwarts houses. You may even have read in a newspaper or two that Ron's new girlfriend used to be in Slytherin house."

\- Lee: -

"Yes, miss Parkinson. From what I can tell she has quickly gained acceptance by the golden trio."

\- Harry: -

"Pansy is a nice girl. I'm not at all surprised that Ron likes her."

Lee decided to get back on point rather than explore that particular avenue.

\- Lee: -

"So, tell me Hermione. Did you find Mr. Nott."

\- Hermione: -

"Yes, my patronus led us right to him. As soon as he understood the gravity of the situation he offered his help."

\- Lee: -

"How could he help?"

\- Hermione: -

"We decided to use the defenses of Nott manor to set a trap for the maledictapes. Basically he would go home and adjust the wards so I could apparate onto the grounds but that there then would be a trap waiting for me. In this trap I would be safe from the bugs and when they tried to come for me they would be trapped as well."

She then told Lee about the running while waiting for Theo to get the trap ready and about what happened when 'her' fred notified her that Theo was ready. She managed to keep Draco/Louis out of the story altogether,while not actually stating at any point that she had been running on her own. 

It was all very dramatic and Lee oh-ed and ah-ed at all the right places. Once she was done with her part Harry took over and talked about the investigation and how they had now identified a suspect and had him in custody.

Lee tried to get Harry to divulge who the culprit was but he refused to give a name. They did however talk about why the wizard had been after Hermione. It was not because she was muggleborn, nor was it something she had done in the war.

This was because of her ability to forgive. Some people seemed to think that a member of the golden trio should not be seen talking to people that had been on the other side of a war that had ended over a decade ago. Harry talked about the rehabilitation program and how successful it was and Hermione said in no uncertain terms that she had no problem with anyone who had completed rehabilitation. It did no one any good to hold on to grudges forever.

\- Lee: -

"So tomorrow is the day. Voting started already this morning, actually, but the big day is tomorrow. Remind me; what is your pebble colour, Hermione."

\- Hermione: -

"They were kind enough to give me purple."

\- Lee: -

"Have you perhaps voted already?"

\- Hermione: -

"No, I was thinking of going to the ministry tomorrow morning. I hear it is quite spectacular down there."

\- Lee: -

"It sure is. I encourage anyone who has the opportunity to go down to the ministry and vote there. Of course you can also vote from home, and many people have done so already. The instructions are quite clear. Just turn your pebble the colour of your chosen candidate and it will be added to the appropriate pile at the ministry. In alphabetical order that would be green for Thomas Bulstrode, purple for dear Hermione Granger over here, blue for Rowena Lestrange, red for Neolin Parkinson, white for Septima Vector and yellow for Blaise Zabini."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Harry sent Hermione home after the interview. Purple Palace had been closed by the Auror office that morning and was being checked for traps. She hadn't been home that night so Spike fussed about and tried to be extra nice to her. Once she had calmed him down a bit she took up her fred.

_[Hermione:] I'm home now if you want to come over._

_[Draco:] Maybe later. I have some stuff to do._

_[Hermione:] Ok. What did you think of the interview?_

_[Draco:] I'm not particularly happy with you throwing away votes like that._

_[Hermione:] Like what?_

_[Draco:] Publicly announcing you and Theo are best friends was not smart._

_[Hermione:] Whatever. He was painted a hero and he deserves it. So do you for that matter._

_[Draco:] Don't you dare drag my name into this. You have done plenty of damage already._

_[Hermione:] Don't you tell me what to do! If I want to tell the world I like you then I will._

_[Draco:] You will do no such thing! We're trying to get you elected here._

_[Hermione:] Come over here so I can yell at you properly._

_[Draco:] No. If I come over there I'll say something stupid._

_[Hermione:] Like what? That you care more about this stupid election than you care about me?_

_[Draco:] Don't get all hormonal on me, Granger._

_[Hermione:] Oh, that was low. If you don't come over here right now then I'm coming over there._

_[Draco:] I'll lock my door._

_[Hermione:] What are you? Nine?_

_[Draco:] Just leave me alone._

Not a chance that was happening. Hermione was seething now. Did Draco really think he could just keep her out like that. No, she would not accept that. She had heard him talking to Theo just this morning about how he was thinking of breaking up with her 'for the greater good'.

Oh, how she hated that expression. She was not going to throw him to the Dragons just because of public opinion. She would never bow to public opinion. If that was the kind of Minister for Magic that the people wanted, then they would have to vote for someone else. She grabbed her wand and stomped to the floo.

Blaise and Theo were plotting in a corner when she arrived at Nott manor. They looked up when she arrived.

"Draco is in the East tower," Theo said helpfully.

"Well, don't jump to any conclusions here. Maybe Hermione is here to see me. How about it Hermione?"

"Not today, Blaise. I'm here to yell a bit at Draco."

"Ah, puppet wants to cut her strings. Well, it was bound to happen at some point. Up the stairs and to the right. Let me know how it goes."

Hermione left them and stomped up the stairs. This was ridiculous. She was half way up the stairs when Theo called after her.

"I heard you on the wireless."

"Are you also going to try to tell me I shouldn't be friends with snakes?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. Getting the stamp of approval from the golden trio felt kind of nice."

When she tried the door to Draco's quarters, at least it was open. Draco was lying on the couch with a book on his lap. He had barely looked up when she threw an expelliarmus at him and his wand came flying towards her.

"What the hell, Granger! Give me back my wand."  
"When you act like you're nine then you don't get to play with wands."  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"You are being an idiot."  
"How am I being an idiot?"  
"I chose to give Theo the credit due to him and sooner or later I am going to drag you too out into the spotlight and you are just going to have to deal with it."  
"Don't you get it? You had an assassin after you just because you were seen talking to me. You should stay as far away from me as you possibly can."  
"You don't get to tell me what to do and what not to. If I want you around then you stay."  
"And I don't get a say in the matter?"  
"No. You do not get to break up with me until I say you can."

"You're being unreasonable. You're better off without me."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me."  
"Well I disagree."  
"Disagree all you want, but you almost died yesterday. You can't deny that."  
"Harry caught the guy."  
"And what about the next one."  
"I'll be careful."  
"You don't know the first thing about being careful. If you knew how to be careful then you wouldn't have bragged about being friends with snakes on the wireless today."  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"Don't do stupid things."

Hermione's frustration was getting the better of her. They were actually screaming at one another. She was so tempted to hex some sense into him. To stop herself from doing anything stupid she slammed both wands onto a table by the door, walked to the couch, threw herself onto it and closed her eyes. Draco, who was also seething, sat down besides her as they tried to calm down a bit.

It was Hermione who eventually broke the silence.

"This is a ridiculous argument."  
"Not really. I'm right and you're wrong."  
"Ok, let's at least try to think about this logically."  
"Ok. Point one: You want to live to see next year. Point two: Anything associated with me brings out the worst in people. I am the villain of the story. The one they love to hate. Point three: It's not too late to back out. Ergo: You should leave and never look back."  
"Not going to happen, Draco."

They sat quietly for a moment. Hermione put her hand in Draco's and their fingers interlocked.

"So if you are rejecting my plan to break up with you, do you have a better one?"  
"Come with me to vote tomorrow."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Perfectly."  
"No."

"We can bring Ron and Pansy."  
"And make it look like a double date? Definitely no."  
"We can bring Theo and Emily."  
"What? You want to go voting with three marked ex-Death Eaters."  
"Yes."

"You're insane."  
"How about me, Harry, you and Theo?"  
"You're not going to let this go."  
"No. I was on the wireless today and I want to strike while the iron is hot. Drive the point home. I will not be intimidated by assassins. I will not let anyone dictate who I will and will not spend my time with."

"You'll lose the election."  
"I don't care."  
"Theo will get my Lamborghini."

"I'll buy you a new one."  
"You can't. It's a custom made limited edition."  
"Will he want it if we have sex all over it?"  
"Probably not."  
"Then that's our plan."  
"You're insane."  
"You like me anyway."  
"Maybe."

Draco dragged Hermione into a tight hug and just held her for a few seconds. When he finally let her go she kissed him and asked; "Does this mean I win the argument? Are you're going to stop trying to dump me for my own good?"

"Do I get make-up sex if you win the argument?"

"You'd probably get that either way."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 15 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

At 11:33 on election day a large group of friends came out of the floo at the grand reception hall at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione had followed through with her plan and wanted to show the world that she meant it when she said she had friends from every Hogwarts house. With her she had Harry, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Neville, Hannah, George and Marcus Flint. Then there was also Alice Thompson and a couple of her friends, Isabella and Eric (who had been shocked to find out about Henry) and some of her co-workers from the F.R.E.D. research division. All in all there were 18 of them. Seven graduates of Gryffindor house, four from Ravenclaw, three from Hufflepuff and four from Slytherin.. Ginny had not been feeling well so she had opted for voting from home, and Iris was not voting for Hermione so she had not been invited along. Most of the group did not know about Hermione and Draco being more than friends, so Draco just kept quiet and stayed close to Pansy and Marcus. At least he was there.

The view from the balcony down onto the grand hall was very different from what it had been like at the ministry gala. The grand decorations, including the chandeliers, were gone. Instead there were dark green screens set up in small booths along the walls, behind which one could go to get some privacy while voting.

Dominating the grand hall were six gigantic glass cylinders that stretched pillars from the floor towards the ceiling. About two meters in diameter each and probably close to eight meters tall with a golden lid on top. Each glass cylinder held a collection of coloured pebbles. This was democracy in action. When someone voted, all they had to do was to perform a simple spell to change the pebble's colour. The pebble then disappeared from the voters hand and then appeared again inside the appropriate cylinder. The cylinders recognized the magical signature of the wand used and would not allow the same wand to vote twice. It was not perfect, in case someone still had some old wand lying around, but one could expect a hefty fine if one tried to vote twice so very few people even contemplated the idea.

Hermione's eyes looked for the cylinder containing purple pebbles. It wasn't too bad. People seemed to be voting for her despite what she had said on the wireless yesterday. If she had to guess she would say that her cylinder was probably had about 3 meters worth of pebbles in there already. The red and the white cylinders had similar amounts of pebbles, while the yellow, blue and green cylinders were slightly behind at the moment. Beyond the six great cylinders there was a seventh smaller cylinder had been added to hold black pebbles. Those were the votes that got disqualified. Hermione saw a pink pebble appear at the top of the cylinder. It turned black as it fell to join the others. Apparently Fawley was getting votes too. His colour would have been pink if he hadn't withdrawn his candidacy.

"Let's go then. It's showtime." Hermione said to the crowd.

_**\+ Wait a minute. +** _

Draco shot out his hand and stopped from walking towards the staircase. He then quickly withdrew it.

"What?"

All eyes were now on Draco, which made him extremely uncomfortable. He sighed.

"Well, since you dragged us all down here to publicly support you, then we should probably make a proper spectacle out of it."  
"What are you thinking?" Harry asked.  
"We should do something that looks good on a picture. See if we can get onto the front page tomorrow. I suggest we walk in formation down the stairs, three by three with the golden trio up front. Try for slow and dignified. Then we can split and go get a pebble each. And then we gather again by the purple pillar to vote simultaneously and very publicly."

"Excellent plan!" Hermione said, happy to see Draco speaking up in front of other people for once. "Let's do that."

They lined up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the first row, followed by Pansy, Neville and Hannah. Then came Marcus, Draco and George, followed by Alicia and the rest of the younger crowd. They looked spectacular marching down the grand staircase in formation. The press took notice and photographed their progress. Several of them already had pebbles, but the rest broke away to get some. Once everyone had a pebble they headed to the purple cylinder. Hermione suggested they form a ring around it, which they did. Then everyone took out a wand and held their pebble high.

George took charge shouting "For Hermione!" He then counted down from three and they all turned their pebbles purple. Eighteen pebbles disappeared and eighteen pebbles appeared just under the golden lid on the top of the cylinder. They fell down together and added to the growing pile of pebbles. Alicia cheered and so did many of the others. A few people present gave a little applause at their antics.

After that the press wanted to talk to Hermione so she stood there and answered questions for a little while. When asked she decided to credit Pansy for the idea of a large group going voting together. Pansy was close enough to hear her and winked at her when their eyes met.

Draco stood to the side with Markus when he spotted his parents across the hall. Narcissa's eyes held his as she drew out her wand and turned the pebble in her hand purple. Draco heard it as it hit the growing pile in the cylinder. Then he heard her voice.

_**\+ I'm voting for her because I believe she can make this a better world for all of us. +** _

Draco just nodded his head towards her and then followed after Hermione up the grand staircase.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

By some unspoken agreement people had started gathering at Nott manor around dinnertime. Hermione had been there most of the day but now people were just pouring out of the fireplace. Ron and Pansy were chatting with Daphne, Alexey and Eloise. Blaise and Astoria were holding hands, both wearing yellow. Emily was off somewhere with Theo trying to arrange food for all these people. Hermione had suggested to Batty when she saw her that she invited her house elves over to help out with everything.

Blaise's mother was there with a few of her friends and she spotted Emily's brother with some of his friends. Marcus Flint had shown up with some of the Falmouth Falcons players. He had his arm around one of the Ballycastle Bats chasers, Rachel Thorn, and all animosity between him and Blaise seemed forgotten.

Hermione grabbed Theo as he ran by and asked if she could invite some friends to which he just responded; "The more the merrier." So she fished up her fred and starting sending out the word. Shortly thereafter George and Iris were there and Neville showed up without Hannah, who was working tonight. Harry declined her offer to join them but word was spreading and people were pouring out of the floo. When Theo announced that a buffet dinner would be served in the great hall at eight she had spotted Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet and her boyfriend, Ernie MacMillan, Anthony Rickett and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Do you see what's happening?"

It was Pansy who put one arm around Hermione's shoulders as her other held on to Ron. Together they watched as the crowd moved slowly towards the great hall.

"No. What?"

"You've redrawn the lines. They are all here; The children of the war. Those who remember. The ones that never had a choice. Whatever you want to call them. They are here."  
"I suppose they are."  
"You went on air yesterday and you removed the house lines. At least for this generation. People who never would have considered to step foot in Nott manor or talking to snakes are here because you said it was Ok. This is all you. I'm so proud of you."

"You're exaggerating."  
"I'm not and you know it. Whatever happens with the elections tonight, you have done a very good thing here and you should be proud of yourself. Things will be better from now on. I can feel it."  
"So you don't think I'll win?"  
"I'm saying it doesn't matter. You've already won."  
"You're sweet Pansy."

"Don't get sappy on me. Let's go get food."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

The three of them found Neville, Luna and Rolf and together they went hunting for a free table. They had barely started eating when Draco, with a determined look on his face, suddenly took a seat besides Hermione and across from Pansy.

Pansy greeted him kindly, but the rest of the table remained silent. It was George who broke the silence as he, Iris and a friend of hers joined their table.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The prince of darkness himself. You seem to pop up everywhere today."  
"It was a dare, Ok. Theo thought it would be funny to challenge me to go sit at the hero's table. Don't look but there is a whole table of Blaise supporters back there that are waiting to see which of you lot jinxes me first. Personally I am putting my trust in Pansy to cover my escape when the wands come out."  
"There will be no jinxing anyone today. And especially there be no jixing of my voters." Hermione said. "I meant what I said on the wireless yesterday. The past is in the past and you are welcome to sit with us if you want to, Draco:"

"Oh, so it's Draco now?"

"Yes it is George. Play nice or maybe you will get some jinxes thrown your way."

"Come on little brother, surely you are on my side here."  
"You don't seriously think I'm brave enough to start jinxing Pansy's friends."  
"Well, I guess I'm outnumbered then. If this is how it is then I guess you are welcome to sit with us. Draco."  
"Thank you. George."

Pansy decided that a change of topic was needed, and with Hermione's help they started discussing recent events. Hermione told them that the Reflections articles were being printed as a book as of this afternoon. If she won tonight then those books would be handed out at Purple Palace, free of charge, tomorrow. If she lost then they were to be recycled, the lot of them.

Draco and Ron stayed rather uncomfortably quiet while the rest of them talked. George leaned back and observed the scene for a little while before chuckling and turning his attention to Iris. Hermione knew him well enough to realize that he had probably figured it out. Oh well, she had needed to tell him sooner or later. Then Luna winked at her. Another one that was a bit too observant sometimes.

"So what happened to Louis?"

It was George who asked. Hermione hadn't thought about Louis at all since the arrest yesterday and she had no answer for his question.

"Shouldn't your new boyfriend be here celebrating with you?"

Hermione's glare at George would have scared most wizards.

It was Luna who answered. "Well, George. It's always complicated with foreign wizards like that. They may be fun for a while but I for one never saw any future there. I hope we have seen the last of Louis. If you asked me then Hermione shouldn't be dating some foreigner who has no clue about who she is or what she has been trough or what she has accomplished. I would much rather see her with someone who was there and sees her for who she is."

_**\+ Crap, your friends are smarter than I gave them credit for. Coming over was a stupid idea. +** _

George looked amusingly at Luna.

"So you are siding with Hermione then?"  
"Of course. I always stand with her. Hermione is the smartest witch of our age. You should know that, George."

"If you say so."

"Just lay off her, George," came from Ron.

"Oh, so no teasing the future Minister for Magic then?"

Neville looked around the table. "Am I missing something here?"

But before anyone could answer that question Theo and Blaise showed up.

"Come on Hermione. We should give the crowd what they came for," Blaise said.

_**\+ Well, I'm not staying if you're leaving. +** _

Draco stood up too and the four of them headed to where the buffet had been set up. The house elves were almost done cleaning up and together they erected a stage. Draco somehow managed to disappear into the shadows as Theo, Blaise and Hermione headed for the spotlight.

"Good evening everyone," Theo said with a big smile on his face.

"I admit that I was pleasantly surprised at how many of you wanted to await the results here at Nott manor tonight. I wasn't quite prepared but somehow Emily and I managed to find enough food and I hope it all worked out Ok. In the end all you need for a party is some good company, and it appears we have plenty of that tonight."

When the general applause died down he continued.

"Since this is all very informal I did not specifically ask any of the candidates to be here this evening. We are however fortunate enough that two of them happened to join us tonight. I would like to introduce my two favourite candidates; Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

There was some polite applause as the two of them stepped forward. Blaise pointed his wand at his throat to magnify his voice and Hermione mimicked him.

"Thank you, mate. I for one would not have wanted to be anywhere else tonight. My family is here and my friends are here and my wonderful voters are here."

"Oh, now Blaise. Some of those are actually my voters."  
"Of course, Hermione. And they are all welcome, whomever they voted for."

"Well we will find out soon enough if you got any votes at all," came from Theo. "We only have a few minutes left before voting closes. If anyone here has not voted yet then the floo is that way. You can still make it."

Everyone laughed as Blaise pretended to start running for the floo.

"So Hermione," Theo asked when things calmed down again. "What are the chances that we will have a final result tonight."  
"Well, Theo, it would very much surprise me if we did. We have six excellent candidates running. I find it highly unlikely that any one of us manages to obtain 40% of the votes tonight. When I was down at the ministry earlier it looked rather close between the lot of us. There was no clear front runner."  
"So remind us, what happens if no one reaches 40%"

"Then the circus continues. Four out of six cylinders at the ministry will be removed and the top two candidates have to suffer another one of these popularity contests."

"Tell me, Hermione." came now from Blaise. "Will you vote for me next week if I get through?"

"Well, only if you promise to vote for me if I get through."  
"Sounds great. And then we both get through and vote for one another. How about that?"  
"Now that would be rather historic."

"I guess the question is then; Who will you vote for, Theo, if we both get through?"  
"Oh, don't you dare try to put me on the spot like that. I think either one of you would become an excellent Minister for Magic."  
"That's settled then. We'll just share the post."  
"Problem solved. What shall be our first decree, Blaise?"

"Oh, I think we should establish some more holidays. We can start with the Granger day and the Zabini day. Just an excuse to get off work and school and such."  
"Oh, I don't know, Blaise. Do we really want people to start worshiping us? I seem to remember some history book telling me that such rulers tended to end up headless."

"You misunderstand me. This will be about fun and games. No worshiping at all. Tha Blaise day will be dedicated to water wars in late January when things tend to be boring. We will put up giant frozen sculptures with hidden presents inside and people have to melt the statue with any means possible in order to get at the presents."  
"Now that sounds like a great idea. In that case the Hermione day will be dedicated to books."  
"Oh, Hermione. Always the bookworm. Couldn't you come up with anything more fun than that?"

"Wait for it Blaise, I'm not finished."  
"Ok, tell me about your fabulous book holiday."  
"Well first of all, the books must be purple. And floating. And you jump from one to the other as if it was a maze."  
"Now it's starting to get interesting."  
"Yes, and I think we have to have to include candy in there somehow. Maybe we hide candy in one of the books and you have to guess which one it is. And if you guess the wrong book then the floating charm abruptly ends and all the purple books fall onto the floor."  
"This sounds promising."

"Ok, Ok. You two are very amusing but I think I will have to stop your scheming here," Theo cut in, "because we only have seconds to go until the results of the elections are in. Let's just go find our seats and listen to Lee make the announcement."

There was polite applause as they stepped down from the stage. The lights went back to normal in the hall and the Wizarding Wireless Network could be heard everywhere. Lee Jordan was interviewing a ministry official about how the election had gone so far and how the counting would be handled. In principle the pebbles would be magically counted and the results would be announced immediately. If there was any doubt then the the pebbles would be counted manually to double check the numbers. But usually one could clearly see from just looking at the glass cylinders who had won.

Hermione went to find Draco instead of heading back to the table. She found him hiding in the shadows at the side of the room.

"Can we go anywhere?"

_**\+ Follow me. +** _

And he turned around and took her through a door, across a hallway and into a room that looked like someone's study. Draco waved his wand so they would be able to hear what Lee was saying on the Wireless. Then he turned around and hugged Hermione who hugged him right back.

"How are you doing?"  
"Slightly nervous."  
"You were brilliant on stage, just so you know."  
"Thank you. And thank you for coming and sitting with me."  
"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that George and Luna figured out what I was doing there."  
"Oh, those two can read me like a book. I can never hide anything from them."  
"At least I didn't get jinxed."  
"I might have to talk to George a bit, but it will be Ok."  
"Kiss me."

And she did. While their lips were locked they listened to Lee announcing the results.

"It has been an exciting few weeks and the excitement is not over. I can now reveal that none of the candidates has managed to get 40% of the votes. Let's take a moment and just appreciate that we have six excellent witches and wizards willing to take on the burden of becoming Minister of Magic. But it is up to us voters to decide which one we want to see in the top chair. We have all cast our votes and here are the results. Thomas Bulstrode got 16% of the votes, Hermione Granger got 21%, Rowena Lestrange got 17%, Neolin Parkinson got 23%, Septima Vector got 8% and Blaise Zabini got 13%. About 2% of the votes were rejected as being invalid. I am being told that many of those were pink pebbles."

As they parted again Hermione sighed.

"Congratulations."  
"I guess."  
"It's you against Parkinson now. Only a week more of this madness. You can do this and you can win this."  
"If you say so."  
"Look at me, Hermione. The thing that makes you such an excellent candidate is that you don't really want the position. Those who seek it, like Neolin Parkinson does, usually want it for personal gain. You, on the other hand, you can and you would help people. And not just people. If I know you at all I suspect you will make life better for all sentient magical creatures too."  
"Thank you. I needed that peptalk."  
"Just remember. You don't want Neolin in charge."  
"I don't want Neolin in charge."  
"Good girl. Now go out there and dazzle them."  
"Will you come with me?"  
"No, I think I've been seen enough today. Small dosages."  
"I guess."  
"Just come to my quarters when this all dies down."  
"Sounds good."  
"See you there."

When Hermione got back into the great hall Theo was back on stage and people were looking for her. She put on her best smile and joined Theo on stage. Blaise joined them too and gave Hermione a big hug. Pansy sent Ron, Neville and Luna up there too and they also hugged her. There was a lot of cheering and she could see someone snapping photos of them.

When it was quiet enough to speak Hermione thanked everyone for their support and reminded them of her promise. Tomorrow at ten she would be at Purple palace handing out her new book titled "Reflections on the colour Purple". Theo then announced that the bar was open and that Marcus Flint would be DJ-ing this evening. This was going to be a long night.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

George caught up with Hermione as she was heading back from the bar.

"So did my eyes deceive me earlier or are you shacking up with a snake?"  
"Keep your voice down George."  
Hermione threw a muffliato as they walked together to a nearby alcove.

"So no denying it?"  
"No, not really. Why? Do you have opinions on who is allowed to warm my bed?"  
"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."  
"Then you have nothing to worry about, George."

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
"This can not possibly be what you want?"  
"Someone that adores me and only me? Yes, pretty much."  
"I'm just having a hard time picturing it. I mean seriously. You could do so much better. You must remember what he was like. What he did."  
"Even insufferable little gits sometimes grow up into decent human beings."

"I don't like it Hermione. I'm just not sure I am going to be able to master this urge I have to hex his balls off."

"George, listen to me. You are with Iris and you have no claim on me. I would even argue that you haven't had any claim on me for a very long time. I know you are my friend and I know that you love me, but as my friend you have to respect my right to do any number of stupid things. Many would even argue that what we kept doing again and again these past years was thoroughly stupid. I'm a grown witch and whatever stupid things I choose to do is just that: My choice! So no hexing anyone!"

George looked like he was oscillating between angry and sulky. He settled on sulky.

"Just be careful, Ok."

"I always am, George."

"He's an idiot and I'm here for you whenever he needs hexing."

"I'm sure he is fully aware that if he steps even half a toe out of line then I have a whole army on my side ready to take him out."

"Can I be the army general?"

"Sure. Just keep your wand away for now and try to give him a chance."

"Name one reason why I should."

"How about how he keeps saving my life. It wasn't Harry who got a bezoar in me when I was poisoned and you already know Louis was there to whisk me away when a chandelier was falling and it certainly wasn't I who recognized the danger last Thursday or got me safely to Nott manor."

George still looked pretty upset but they were out of time for this particular conversation. Iris approached them handing her extra drink towards George. Hermione quickly removed the muffliato and smiled as the talk went to more innocent topics.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sunday, 16 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione had been sitting at Purple Palace signing books for over seven hours. The que just never emptied. She had been there already at 8:30 and with the help of her staff they had rearranged the entire place. They were not serving any refreshments today so they removed the chairs and tables. Today was all about her book. When they opened at ten there had been huge piles of books everywhere. The staff was only there to guard the books and make sure people did not grab more than one copy.

There were two ques. One for getting a book and one to get it signed by Hermione. She had not expected everyone to want to line up for the second que, but most people did. The only reason why she had lasted this long was because Spike and Toad regularly came to her with refreshments.

She finished signing a book for a recent Hogwarts graduate that she was sure she had danced with a few weeks ago but could not remember the name of. When he left she saw none other than Narcissa Malfoy in front of her clutching a copy of her book.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Lovely to see you."  
"You too miss Granger."  
She handed Hermione the book and Hermione opened it on the first page as she had done a million times already today.

"I was very happy to see you get through the first round. I really hope you now manage to win the second round. You would make a lovely Minister for Magic."  
"Thank you."  
"You should do fine. You are quite popular. Just be careful not to get public opinion up against you for the coming days."

Hermione looked up at that. Was she seriously telling her not to date her son? No, that could not be it. She probably just shared Draco's opinion about keeping the Malfoy name out of the papers.

"I meant what I said on the wireless. I will not let narrow minded people dictate who I can and can not spend time with."  
"That's good to hear, dear. But there is a time and place for everything. Just be careful."

She closed the book and handed it to Narcissa.

"Thank you for the advice. I must admit that I have heard something similar from a friend of mine. I however have a mind of my own and I will not lie to people just to save my own skin. If someone asks me for the truth then they may just get it."

Narcissa bowed her head at that.

"You have my vote, Miss Granger. You have a fire in you that will set the magical world ablaze. I look forward to seeing how this all goes."  
"Thank you for your support, Mrs. Malfoy."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	15. Chapter 15

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Monday, 17 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hermione was already dressed when Draco opened his eyes. She looked like she was going somewhere. At seven in the morning.

"Are you finally leaving me?"

"Don't be daft. I just need to go to Perth. It's already afternoon there and I didn't manage to visit them yesterday. My parents are waiting to hear how it all went this weekend."

Draco sat up at that and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you taking anyone with you?"

"No, it's just a quick visit. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Is that safe? Have you talked to Potter?"

"No, I haven't talked to Harry. It's only my parents. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hermione. Slow down please."

Hermione came over and sat down on the bed. It was rather cute how Draco's hair would stick up at odd angles when he woke up. He looked at her with one eye still closed.

"You made it through the first round and you are that much closer to winning the elections. If anything we should be increasing security. Just because Potter caught one maniac does not mean all is safe. There might be others. And didn't Potter say something about possible traps that the guy may have left behind? Has your parent's house been cleared by the Auror's office? Has it even been checked?"

"You worry to much."

"Maybe you should wait until an Auror can escort you."

"I told my parents I would be there in 10 minutes."

Draco rubbed his eyes again, even harder this time, before sighing and throwing off the covers.

"Then I guess I should come with you."

"Seriously? You want to come meet my parents?"

"Not particularly, but neither do I want to be left here and spend the morning wondering if you're under attack."

"Ok. Let's go then."

Three minutes later they flooed to Hermione's house and from there they flooed to Hermione's apartment in Perth. Draco had a good laugh at the fact that she had registered it under the name Hoppetossa, and then he got a 30 second grand tour of the one bedroom apartment.

"How much do your parents know about me?"

"Basically nothing. I didn't come home during school holidays telling them about blast-ended skrewts, or about being bullied or about how often we all ended up at madam Pomfrey's for one reason or another. I mostly talked about the happy moments. The Gryffindor common room and how much I liked my teachers. I didn't want to worry them."

"And when the war broke out?"

"I told them some stuff and tried to explain what was happening but I played it down. If I had told them the truth they never would have allowed me back in sixth year."

"Do they know we are dating?"

"Yes."

"Do they know I was a Death Eater?"

"No."

"What do I tell them?"

"The truth. But try not to scare them too much. They do not belong to our world and it is hard for them not to understand. They have read a couple of books about Harry and the war, so they are not completely ignorant about the way things are."

"I tend to be mentioned in those books. And not particularly favourably. There was the vanishing cabinet incident, the Dumbledore incident and Vincent's fiend fire incident."

"True. Ok, then they may know who you are. I don't know."

"I see."

"My best guess is that they haven't put two and two together. Yet. They probably don't know who you are right now but if they ever start re-reading those books on the war then they will figure it out."

"The villain of the story."

"Not of my story."

Hermione took his hand as they exited the apartment building. It took a few minutes to walk from the apartment to Hermione's parents house and Draco worried that there might be photographers around. He had not anticipated moving about in public even this much and he cursed not having thought to take polyjuice with him. Hermione just laughed at him and told him to stop worrying.

"We're out on the patio", a female voice called from somewhere as they entered the front door. Spring was coming to the Southern Hemisphere and this was the first day that the temperature had risen above twenty degrees. They walked through the house and found Hermione's parents sitting outside drinking afternoon tea. Hermione hugged her parents and introduced Draco.

When the basic topics, like weather and everyone's health had been covered Hermione's father turned to Draco and said. "So, I here you have been useful to have around lately. Maybe you can explain to me what those bugs were."

"The maledictapes? They are basically biological drones designed to deliver a lethal dosage of poison to a preprogramed target. Highly illegal."

Hermione looked impressed at Draco's extremely good muggle analogy. She knew he had been socialising a lot with muggles for over a decade, but it was one thing to know and another thing entirely to see it.

"That sounds serious. What would have happened if they had caught up with Hermione?"

"She was well guarded so it is unlikely that the maledictapes would have succeeded in their mission. She always has someone with her now that she is running for office."

"And today that someone is you?"  
"Apparently so, yes."

"Are assassination attempts common in your world?"  
"No, not really. One can, of course, find deranged individuals in any society. But we have a well functioning law enforcement agency so things tend to be more quiet than this."

"But the last minister of magic, what was his name again?"  
"Kingsley."  
"Yes, him. Wasn't he assassinated?"

"No, he was an unfortunate victim of a broken wand. It was ruled an accident."  
"Are you sure about that."  
"Potter seems to be."  
"You know Harry then?"  
"Yes, we played quidditch together when we were kids."

Hermione almost choked on her tea at this extreme stretching of the truth. He was making it sound as if their constant battle on the quidditch field meant that the two of them had been friends.

"Ah, yes. Quidditch. I saw a game once when Molly and Arthur had us over for Sunday tea. It looked rather scary, if you ask me. Do you know the Weasleys?"  
"We are acquainted, yes."  
"Good people. Although somewhat ignorant about even the most basic thing in the real world."  
"They have lived a very isolated existence. They've never had any reason to socialize with non-magical folk."

"You know Arthur once asked me to explain to him how a DVD player worked. He had gotten his hands on one and screwed it apart but couldn't figure out the mechanics of it. I tried, but in all honesty I'm not very technical myself so I don't really know the details of it."  
"It works pretty much like an old school vinyl record player, but instead of a needle tracking minute vibrations in a groove you have a laser reading the disk."  
"Yes, that's a good way of describing it. Good for you."

"You sound like I am a particularly talented puppy doing a trick."  
"I'm sorry. It's just that some of the wizards I've meet have been rather… em… how shall I describe it?"  
"Amish?"

"Ok, not really the word I would have used."

"Time travellers from a less technological era?"

"Yes, that's closer to the truth. It is rather amusing to see how helpless some of them are when it comes to even the simplest things. Not Harry of course, but he wasn't raised to you world was he."  
"No, he wasn't."  
"So what about you? Are you muggle born like Hermione?"

Again, Hermione had a hard time not to explode with laughter. Her father thought Draco, of all people, was muggleborn. A small smirk appeared on Draco's face but he hid it well.

"No, I am one of those soon-to-be-extinct pureblood wizards," Draco said. Then he added, "like Ron is."  
"Well, you seem to be much better adjusted than Ron ever was."

"Well, what can I say. I have had quite a few muggle friends in my time. And unlike Ron, I like to read."  
"Well there's something you two have in common then. That one wouldn't even put her books down at mealtimes when she was younger."  
"Oh, I remember. At Hogwarts we joked about her being so addicted to books that she would probably die a horrible death if she spent more than a few hours outside the library. Although that theory was flawed since she always carried half the library with her in that bag of hers."

"She still does. Hermione dear, how many books do you have in that purse of yours?"

"I don't know. Probably somewhere between 20 and 30."

"We tried to give her one of those e-readers a couple of years ago. Those can hold thousands of books. It didn't help.

"I like proper books that I can hold. Besides, most of the interesting books aren't published as e-books."

"But your hands, dear. Don't you get tired?"

"Being a witch has many benefits, one of which is that I can make any book i pick up weigh as much or as little as I want to."

Draco decided to interrupt the age-old argument between mother and daughter.

"Are you seriously claiming that you have over twenty books in that little purse of yours?"

Hermione drew her wand, opened her purse and accioed the books out of her purse. Her parent laughed as a line of thick volumes floated out. Draco drew out his own wand and levitated an olive tree down from a side table so Hermione could neatly arrange her books there. Draco noted his copy of Ewan Fawley's autobiography was in there. The one with his margin scribbles. He smiled when he remembered how appalled she had been about that particular habit of his.

Once all the books were out they counted them. Forty two books. Hermione's parents just shook their heads and started talking about giving Hermione a bookshelf for her birthday. Which is how Draco found out that Hermione's birthday was only two days away.

"So what is on the agenda this week for you two?"

"I'm not sure really. I'm still recovering from everything that happened this weekend. Do you remember Draco?"

"Well, tomorrow is your last day at Purple Palace. We only rented the place for four weeks so you need to give madame Primpernelle back her keys on Wednesday. All the newspapers and the wireless want interviews. And Ewan Fawley, of all people, is inviting everyone to a masquerade on Thursday"

"So no time to just relax?"

"Not if you want to get elected, no. I also think you should get some big names to officially declare their support for you."

"Like who?"

"Well, there are the usual suspects like the Weasley clan, the Potters and the Longbottoms, but I think we can get more now. I bet Daphney could get her parents to support you. We could check with Markus and maybe he can get the entire team on board. And I bet Septima Vector and Rowena Lestrange would back you now they are out of the race, plus Blaise of course. Maybe we can find some ministry workers that would be willing to support you, although that would be risky for them in case you lose so maybe they won't want to go public with their support of you."

"So are you her campaign manager?"

"No, I'm just someone who has the unsavoury habit of opening her mail when she is busy. Which reminds me. I think it's time to start thinking about who you want to hire as your inner circle at the ministry. You know; if you want to keep Kingsley's staff or replace some with people you trust."

"Well, I already promised Pansy I would hire her as my secretary. I even think she was talking about taking time off at Gringotts so she could start this week."

Draco was silent at that and looked at Hermione speculatively.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Who is Pansy?" came from Hermione's mom.

"Well, that would be miss Pansy Parkinson who is the current girlfriend of a certain Ronald Weasley. And on top of that, Hermione here is currently running against her great uncle, mr. Neolin Parkinson."

"Oh, my. That doesn't sound like a good idea at all. She could be a double agent, secretly working for her great uncle."

"When you put it like that, then of course it doesn't sound good. But she's smart and we get along. I thought she was your friend, Draco? Don't you trust her? Do you really think she would take on the job if she wasn't rooting for me?"

Draco took a sip of his tea before answering. This really wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of Hermione's parents. When he put his cup down he just said; "No, of course she wouldn't. She likes you, she is a loyal friend and she would probably make an excellent secretary for you."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

They did not make it all the way back to England after their visit. When they got to Hermione's apartment Draco drew her into a hug and whispered to her.

"Do you know what I've never done on this side of the planet?" When she shook her head smiling he whispered to her a long list of things he had never done in Australia. Hermione gave him a wicked smile and decided it was high time he tried some of those.

Afterwards Draco's arms snaked around the witch collapsed on top of him. He kissed the top of her head. He was falling for her way to hard for his own good good, he felt. She would probably leave his heart in pieces when she came to her senses. But until that day came he was going to enjoy the ride. It was way to late for him now to be the noble one leaving her for her own good. Way to late.

He almost drifted off to sleep when Hermione spoke up.

"Draco?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why do we keep having muggle sex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just curious."

"What? Are you trying to tell me that there is some sort of 'wizard's sex' out there that I don't know about?"

"Of course there is. Magic is a wonderful thing that can be enjoyed in so many ways."

"Well, seeing as you are the first witch to be foolish enough to let me see her naked, you are going to have to enlighten me."

"Seriously? You've never used your wand on a woman?"

"Unless you are referring to a certain rather impressive part of my anatomy, then no. It has never even occurred to me. I guess you are going to have to teach me. So how do you have 'wizard's sex'?"

"Oh, the possibilities are endless. And can even get rather disturbing if taken too far. Like any magic, one has to be careful and know where the limit is. But if used responsibly then magic can be endless fun."

"Give me an example."

"Well, plenty of spells can be adapted to be used during sex. Name a spell."

"No, you name one."

"Well there is mobilicorpus, formentopellis, descendo, spongify, everte statum, duro, impedimenta, engorgio, obscuro, locomotor mortis, ascendio, flipendo. Oh and the hover charm. Always a favorite. And the flame freezing charm. Oh, and titillando of course."

"The tickling hex?"

"Yes, well it's not really a tickling hex is it though. That's just what the standard book of spells, grade two, defines it as."

"Oh, what is it then?"

"It's a foreplay charm. Only kids who haven't quite mastered it's subtleties use it as a tickling hex."

"I see."

"I can get you a book you can read."

"I would prefer practical exercises, if you don't mind."

"I see. Theory bores you, does it?"

"Oh, I'll read your book, don't worry. I just need you to be ready to demonstrate for me whatever I have difficulties with."

"I can do that," Hermione said as she lifted her head and placed a kiss on his nose.

"So about Pansy. Why don't you want me to take her on as my secretary? Do you think she will betray all my secrets to the highest bidder?"

"No, Pansy is trustworthy."

"Good because I already offered her the position."

"But what happens when she breaks it off with the Weasel?"

"What? You don't think they are going to work out?"

"Call me a pessimist."

"Why would they break up?"

"I don't know. You broke up with him twice. He can't be all that perfect. What if he falls penis first on top of some witch?"

"I don't think he would do that to her."

"Ok, then maybe she just comes to her senses and dumps him for some other reason. What if it gets ugly between them? Whose side are you on then? Will you fire Pansy?"  
"No, I don't think I would fire her. I like her. Whatever happens between them is their own private affair and I can't see myself getting involved."  
"I just think it has the potential to be messy, that's all."  
"Well, call me an optimist. I think it will work out between them."  
"Oh yea?"

"Didn't you see them together at the move-in party? They are completely mad about one another."  
"I will never understand Pansy's taste in men."  
"Oh? Didn't she date you?"  
"Barely. And even that wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"Are you calling me stupid?"  
"No. Confused maybe. But never stupid. Don't worry. You'll come to your senses sooner or later."  
"You need to find some self confidence."  
"If you say so."  
"So what's on the agenda today?"  
"We need to get going, actually. You have lunch plans with Luna."  
"I do?"  
"Yes, she owled yesterday. You owled back saying you would meet her at Purple Palace at eleven thirty."

"So now you're not only reading my mail but answering it too?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Good thing Pansy is starting early. I need a proper secretary. Anything else I should know about?"  
"George is mad at you. You should talk to him."

"I should, shouldn't I."  
"What is it with the two of you?"  
"We dated."  
"Yes, you said that."  
"It was brief and then we promptly broke up."  
"Ok."  
"But we sort of forgot to stop getting naked together."  
"I see."  
"Don't worry. We decided not to go there any more when he started dating Iris. And now I have you to get naked with."  
"What is it with the Weasleys?"  
"They can be charming."  
"Have you dated any more Weasleys I should know about?"  
"No, just the two."

"I must say that I think that is two too many."  
"That's what Harry says too."  
"At least you've never dated him. How is golden boy handling the two of us being together?"  
"He's trying. He's never been fond of me dating anyone, really."

"Considering your dating history, I'm not surprised."  
"Who do you think I should have dated?"  
"I don't know. Prince Charming or some other fictional character. Definitely not me. You're crazy for dating me."

"You'll just have to be my prince Charming."  
"I think George Weasley called me 'Prince of Darkness' last week."  
"That's close enough."  
"If you say so."  
"So are you going to trust me to walk alone around Diagon Alley today or are you coming with me?"  
"I was thinking of sending Louis with you."  
"Not him again. I thought we were done with Louis."  
"What? That he got killed by the Maledictapes?"  
"Sounds like a fitting ending for the guy."  
"Who's going to shadow you around then?"

"You could wear your own face."  
"None of this again. I have agreed to be seen in small doses in your general vicinity when there are other people around. But the two of us being seen alone together is a whole other matter."

"Well, sooner or later we are going to have to deal with that."  
"Think about it this way. If you and Louis keep dating then you are off the market which means it will be less likely that you end up in the tabloids. Even if you are hanging out with snakes every now and then."

"You and your stupid valid arguments."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Draco:] Potter. I just found out that it's Granger's birthday on Wednesday._

_[Harry:] Yes, I am aware._

_[Draco:] I just wanted to ask if I am expected to do anything._

_[Harry:] Are you seriously coming to me for relationship advice?_

_[Draco:] Forget I mentioned it._

_[Harry:] No, its Ok. Hermione doesn't take her birthday too seriously, so you don't have to either. Relax._

_[Draco:] What did you guys do last year?_

_[Harry:] She came over for dinner if I remember correctly._

_[Draco:] Ok, good to know._

_[Harry:] Another thing I wanted to mention: I don't think we should relax security around her._

_[Draco:] I completely agree. There may be other lunatics out there._

_[Harry:] Does that mean Louis is still alive?_

_[Draco:] Yes. She doesn't like it, but I convinced her it was the smart thing to do._

_[Harry:] Good. She always gets moody if I send an Auror her way._

_[Draco:] Some time off every now and then would be appreciated though._

_[Harry:] Just let me know when and where._

_[Draco:] I'm not complaining, people are just noticing how much Louis is around._

_[Harry:] Relax Malfoy. It's fine._

_[Draco:] Thanks. She tried to give me the slip to go alone to Perth this morning._

_[Harry:] You went with her? That must have been fun. Meeting the parents and all._

_[Draco:] It was Ok. We both made it out alive._

_[Harry:] Always something. Do you want me to invite the two of you for dinner on Wednesday?_

_[Draco:] Or we could do something at Nott manor?_

_[Harry:] Just ask her what she wants. Either is fine with us._

_[Draco:] Ok. I'll get back to you._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione met up with Luna at Purple Palace. It was slower today since her book was not being handed out for free but there were still people stopping by. Isabella and Helga were at the counter handing out cupcakes and explaining to people that the books had been free yesterday but now they were being sold at cost. Elina and Erik would take the afternoon shift. It was amazing how much her staff had done here. Isabella had immediately taken it upon herself to set up a work schedule and Erik always talked to her house elves and made sure there were enough cupcakes available. She was going to have to give them stellar recommendation letters now that she was closing this place.

"So, what am I going to fill the Quibbler with now that you've stopped writing for me."  
"What do you want to fill it with?"  
"Well the race is not over yet so people will want more on the elections and the candidates. How about the real story behind your assassination attempts."  
"Sure. I would have to get it approved by Harry because it's an ongoing investigation, but I could write something."  
"Question is if it is going to be the truth. I notice that Louis is sitting in a corner over there pretending to read a book."  
"Good point. I'll have to consult with the two of them about that."  
"Those two?"  
"Yes, Harry and... well… Louis. Who would have guessed that those two would unite over a common goal; to keep me alive."

"So how did Louis become your knight protector? Off the record."

Hermione drew her wand and cast a muffliato. The buzz of the place immediately quieted.

"Remember when I got poisoned?"  
"Of course. I tried to talk to you as you stumbled passed me but you just smiled and kept going. I should have realized something was off with you."  
"Well, I thought I was just drunk and went to the bar to get water. Draco Malfoy happened to be there and he realized something was wrong. Not wanting to draw attention to us he sent me out of the room. He took another route and met up with me. I was completely out of it by then. When he realized that I had been poisoned he sent his house elf for his bezoar and my house elf for Harry. Then he made Harry promise to keep his involvement a secret."  
"I see. When did he become a decent guy?"  
"They are all decent people, the snakes. The rehabilitation program worked. They've all dealt with their demons and people are just too blind to take notice."

Hermione then went on and told the story of how Louis got invented and how he saved her from the falling chandelier and finally from the maledictapes.

"Now, I wish I could print that version of the story."  
"I know. Me too, in a sense. But Draco would never go for it. He thinks he is so hated that I would lose the election if people knew."  
"Yes, the best thing one can say about the Malfoy's is that they have been keeping to themselves since the war."  
"When does the Quibbler go to print?"  
"Tonight," Luna said batting her eyes and smiling her most charming smile.

"So you need this by... ?"  
"Well, I couldn't get a hold of you yesterday so I have enough material to go to print, but having an article in there about the assassination attempts would really make the issue. I would love you forever if you got it to me by seven."  
"As I said, I have to get it cleared with Draco and Harry, but I should be able to get something together. I will just have to end it with something like "of course there is more to this story, but as this is an ongoing investigation I am not at liberty to go into more details at the moment", or something like that."

"That's a good idea. Gives us a chance to then go back and rewrite it with the whole truth later."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[Hermione:] Are we Ok?_

_[George:] We will be. I know I'm probably being ridiculous. I just can't help it sometimes._

_[Hermione:] It's good to know that you care._

_[George:] Always._

_[Hermione:] Do the two of you want to come to my house on Wednesday for a birthday dinner?_

_[George:] Will he be there?_

_[Hermione:] Yes, George. Him and a whole bunch of other snakes._

_[George:] You're not making it easy for me, are you?_

_[Hermione:] You are going to have to learn to forgive at some point, George._

_[George:] I really don't want to forgive. People died._

_[Hermione:] I know. People died on both sides. No one walked away unscarred from the war._

_[George:] They deserve their scars. Probably deserve a few more, if you ask me._

_[Hermione:] Vengeance is not the answer here. We won and we made them face the orbs and repent their actions._

_[George:] So they just get to say they're sorry and that's it? All is forgiven?_

_[Hermione:] George. I love you. I'm on your side. Don't bite my head off._

_[George:] I'm sorry. But I'm not sure I can come and face a den of snakes on Wednesday._

_[Hermione:] I understand George, I really do. But holding on to anger forever isn't good for you._

_[George:] Whatever, Hermione. Not everyone is a saint like you. Seeing demons as decent people._

_[Hermione:] I don't want to lose you._

_[George:] You won't. Just don't ask me to become friends with snakes._

_[Hermione:] Ok. That's fair. You're still invited on Wednesday if you change your mind._

_[George:] Thanks. I'll think about it._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

They had argued back and forth about the Quibbler article and how much truth it should contain. In the end neither one of them was happy with it. But it was already a quarter past seven so they decided it was as good as it was going to get and sent it off with Hermione's owl.

Onde the owl had left they collapsed on the couch just holding one another. Draco's hand traced lazy figures over Hermione's lower back as she once again attempted to find Draco's magical essence so she would be able to project her thoughts to him. The silence between them stretched on as she focused.

_**\+ I think I can feel you. Fumbling around in the darkness like a lost little puppy. Maybe you should look for me a little more to the left. +** _

Hermione's hand shot out and hit Draco hard in the stomach. He just laughed at her as he doubled over.

"A little to the left? I'm trying to find your mind with mine here. There is no little to the left. There is no up or down. Try to be a little more useful, would you."

Draco just continued laughing at her frustration as he pointed his wand at a nearby window where an owl had started tapping insistently on the glass. With a wave of his wand he opened the window to let the bird in.

He snaked his hand back around Hermione as he used his wand to loosen the parchment from the owl's outstretched foot. The bird ruffled its feathers a bit and then took flight and disappeared out the still open window.

Hermione almost fell to the floor when Draco suddenly jumped to his feet cursing. She just stared at him as he first paced back and forth and then kicked the couch a couple of times, still cursing. When she tried to ask what had happened he threw the crumpled parchment at her and left the room.

Hermione smoothed the parchment out and recognized the list of headlines that Draco always got from his source at the Daily Prophet. She gasped as she read the top headline. "The secret love affair of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

No wonder Draco was upset. They had been outed somehow. This was not good.

Hermione got up and ran downstairs where she found Draco poring firewhiskey in a glass.

When he heard her enter he reached for another glass, filled it too and handed it to her.

"To the end of it all," he said as he raised his glass and emptied it. Hermione just put down hers on a nearby table.

"Don't be such a pessimist all the time. We knew people would find out about us sooner or later. This just makes it sooner."

She then took out her fred and send a message to Luna.

_[Hermione:] Ignore the article I just owled you. I'm rewriting it. You're going to get to print the truth._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	16. Chapter 16

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tuesday, 18 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The article in the Daily Prophet was rather spot on. It was obvious that the journalist was mostly guessing, but for once he had managed to hit on a few truths. The rest was fabricated, but even those fabrications were highly believable.

The article claimed that Hermione and Draco had been seeing one another secretly for months and it had been Draco's idea to make Hermione run for minister for magic. And then it talked about how Louis was really Draco Malfoy, which was rather clever of them to figure out.

There was a large picture of them holding hands and heading up the stairs to Hermione's parents' house, which obviously had triggered the whole thing. There were also several pictures of them when Draco was Louis. There was no mistaking their affection for one another in those pictures. There was also a picture of them from the day of the election and another from when they all arrived together to Blaise's party. Many of the details had been made up, but there was so much truth mixed in with the lies that it would never have worked to try to deny this.

Hermione was happy the quibbler would soon be out with her version of the story. She checked the clock. It was still too early. Since Luna had delayed the printers while Hermione rewrote her article, the Quibbler could not be expected to arrive before 10 or so this morning. But at least it would come out today, and since no one knew about Draco's source at the Prophet they could spin it such that it had been her intention to come out with the truth all along.

Hermione finished reading as she drank her tea. She then went back to bed to see if Draco was awake. He was.

"Good morning."  
"Did the world end yet?"

"No, your name just got onto the front page of the paper. You'll survive."  
"Your fred woke me up. You didn't take it with you."  
"Scoot over."

Hermione got into bed besides him and reached for her fred.

_[Harry:] Well, that could have gone better. Louis even looks a little Malfoy-ish in the top-left picture._

_[Fleur:] I just read the Prophet. Is there any truth in this?_

_[OliverW:] What on Earth? Explain yourself._

_[Ginny:] Harry just showed me the paper. Are you Ok?_

_[Luna:] Did you see the Prophet? I'm owling out the Quibblers as fast as the printer spits them out._

_[Padma:] Ok, you need to tell me if this is true or not, because this looks awfully convincing._

_[Isabella:] How do you want to do with Purple Palace? Do we still open at ten?_

_[Molly:] What an outrage! How can the Prophet keep printing lies like this. And how did they fake the pictur_

_[Neville:] I'm confused. I don't want to believe the Prophet, but then again: Malfoy did sit down besides you._

_[Lee:] I'm going to be on air at the usual time. Please, please, please stop by and tell your side of this._

_[Pansy:] I guess the snake is out of the bag then? Anything I can do to help?_

_[AliciaS:] This is the best piece of gossip I've read in ages. Please tell me it's true._

Even Draco's fred was plinging away. Hermione reached for it and gave it to Draco before answering her messages. Mostly she told everyone to read today's issue of the Quibbler since it had the true story. To Isabella she said that yes, Purple Palace would be open from 10 to 15 as planned. It was the last day after all. She would be by at 12:30 and issue a statement regarding the Prophet article.

"I think my mother is upset that I went to see your parents before even telling them I was dating you."  
"But they knew."  
"Sure they did. But that's not the same as me telling them."  
"I suppose it isn't"  
"I may have to introduce you to them officially at some point."  
"I guess that's unavoidable, yes."  
"Are you going to be Ok with that?"  
"Dealing with one another's family is usually a part of the whole dating deal. You've met mine, so I guess I should meet yours. Does this mean you're going to want me to come with you to Malfoy manor?"

"I've never taken any of my past girlfriends to the manor."

"I see."

"I've always just said that my parents live out in the countryside, which is true, and then arranged for them to meet at some restaurant in London when my parents happen to be in town."  
"So your past girlfriends thought you lived in London?"  
"Some. You're not the only one with a fake apartment here and there."

"You are a man of many mysteries. Is that a good idea though? Having lunch at a restaurant where anyone can snap a picture of us?"  
"Definitely not."

"Then what do we do?"  
"My best idea would be dinner at Nott manor. I can extend my quarters to include a dining room and have Batty make us something nice."  
"Sure, that sounds Ok. When?"  
"I have no idea. Tomorrow is your birthday, Thursday is Fawley's gala, which they are invited to by the way, Friday is the ministry thing and Saturday is the final election."

"What do we have tonight?"  
"Closing up Purple Palace?"  
"We could do it tonight. Just get it over with."  
"You are a brave which, you."  
"That's what the sorting hat told me."

"So what do we want to do until then?

"My plan is to hide until everyone has had a chance to read the Quibbler and then go to Purple Palace. Take you with me wearing your own face. Invite the rest of the gang to come help out. Deal with people staring at us for a bit and then pack up the place."  
"You're going to lose the election."  
"Maybe. Maybe not. We will just have to wait and see. At least I've gotten rid of Louis once and for all. That makes me happy."  
"Yea, I'm not going to miss the guy either."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

That morning Hermione received 12 howlers and almost 40 strongly worded letters where random witches expressed their disaprovement over her behaviour.

But she also received some support. She smiled when she read Rowena Lestrange's letter:

_Dear Hermione_

_Let me start by congratulating you on your victory last weekend. It makes me happy that there we still have a chance of getting a witch elected. I am rooting for you now and I will say so to anyone who asks._

_Being the publisher of your book I sat down with it on Sunday and read through it. I had of course read many of the individual articles before, but they really come together beautifully when bound together in a proper book._

_You give so much of yourself in those articles. How you think of the world around you and how much you care about others welfare. Writing those articles was a brilliant move. One really feels like one has gotten to know you through them._

_It did not shock me as much as it seems to have shocked others to find out that your friend Louis was really Draco Malfoy. It just aligns perfectly with the person I have come to know through your book that you have forgiven the past and that you can recognise the people around you for who they really are, not who they were. I am saddened to hear people say that you are under his influence. I think it's the other way around. He must be under your good influence. You are so strong and you know your own mind. No one would ever be able to make you do anything you didn't want to do._

_I expect you are getting plenty of letters from people who think they have the right to tell you who you should love. I just want to tell you that no one has that right. You can love whomever you want, and you should never have to apologise for being in love. The world is a better place when people can fall in love without prejudices._

_Your friend_

_Rowena_

Hermione owled Rowena back, thanked her for her kind words and asked if she could read the letter out loud during her interview with Lee that afternoon. Having Rowena's public support like that would probably get her a few votes.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

At seven that night Hermione was all dressed up and ready to officially meet the Malfoys. Draco just smiled at her nervousness.

"What do you think could possibly go wrong here? It's not like we need their approval for anything we do. We're not teenagers and this is not the sixteenth century."

"I guess. But it will make things easier if we can all get along."

"They will behave and they already like you. My mother is so grateful that you offered to teach them the concealment charm. Remember the flowers she sent you?"

"I know. This shouldn't be awkward."

"And it won't be."

"Did I tell you that your mother came by Purple Palace on Sunday and got a signed copy of the book?"

"No, you didn't. Did anything happen?"

"No. It was brief and polite. She may have hinted at how it would be wise not to get into any public scandals before the election. For a moment there I thought she wanted me to dump you."

"Trust me. Those two are ecstatic that I am at least dating a witch this time. They didn't really approve of my past girlfriends."

"But they probably aren't too thrilled about the scandal we are causing."

"Yes, well, we tried and we failed. What's done is done. I'm sorry about losing you the election."

"We will just see how it goes. Who knows, maybe we can spin this into one of those tragic love stories that will make those bitter old witches crying over their cauldrons and pledging their unending support for me."

"You need to stop being so optimistic all the time."

"Kiss me."

He did.

Theo knocked before he opened the door giving Draco and Hermione the chance to separate their lips before their guests arrived.

"Guess who I found wandering around my castle," he winked at Hermione as Lucius and Narcissa entered behind him.

"Thank you Theo. This is not the first time we've visited, you know."

"Yes, well I didn't want to miss any of the awkwardness."

Hermione hit Theo on the shoulder as Draco stepped forward to greet his parents.

"Or maybe there won't be any awkwardness. Did you ever consider that? This isn't exactly the first time we've met. It's not like anyone needs introductions here,". Hermione said, but was at the same time secretly grateful he was there to take the edge off.

"Well said, Miss Granger," came from Narcissa as she approached Hermione and kissed her on each cheek. "Don't worry about Theo, his mouth has never had any filter. We thought maybe it was just a phase and he would grow into some manners, but apparently that day has not arrived."

After Narcissa's friendly greeting Hermione stretched her hand towards Lucius who took it and bowed to her. Once that was done Draco showed them his new dining room. Of course he had forgotten to ask Theo's permission for extending his quarters to include the second floor portrait gallery, so Theo pretended to be thoroughly shocked at his audacity.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Draco asked Theo.

"No, I just wanted to see if the wands would come out during the first couple of minutes. But there doesn't seem to be any drama unfolding so I guess I will have to find my entertainment elsewhere."

He put a brief kiss on Hermione's cheek as he passed her saying: "Just send your little otter to me if you need backup." And as he left the room he called over his shoulder; "Same goes for the tree of you, Malfoy's. You know where to find me if Hermione comes after you."

When Theo was gone the rest of them sat down to dinner and somehow managed to have a perfectly civilised meal. For a while Narcissa did most of the talking, asking Hermione about her time in Cambridge and telling her about the orphanage where she still volunteered every weekend. The rehabilitation program had signed off on Narcissa about three years after the war ended, but she had always kept up the volunteering, saying the children needed her. Hermione suspected that Pansy had been right about Narcissa's wish for grandchildren.

Lucius was more interested in discussing the upcoming elections. Which was a topic both Draco and Hermione could get on board with. Politics was a topic they had much more to say about than muggle orphans.

"I find it absolutely amazing how much the ministry is managing to accomplish with its limited funds. The tax system is so much less developed in the magical world compared to how it is in the muggle world, and yet the ministry manages to run the educational system, the health care system and be a major employer within the community."

"When you break it down you realise that most of the wealth that drives the magical economy is derived from the labour of other magical species, mainly goblins and house elves. If wizards started treating these species with a fraction of the respect they deserve the whole economy would collapse."

"That's probably true. At the same time the ministry still needs more funds. There are several areas that are sorely underfunded. We are completely dependent on private education or muggle education for children younger than eleven years old and there is hardly any support system for elderly witches and wizards. This needs to be improved."

"I thoroughly agree, but the goblins will never go for it. They resist change in any shape or form."

"I think one just has to find a new angle on it. There must be a way to improve relations with the goblins."

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has been trying to make them see sense for decades. Never gets us anywhere."

"But that's just it though. Just the name of that department is insulting to Goblins. They need to be approached with some respect. Not that I would say so publicly but I am planning some major changes in that department, which includes changing its name."

Draco smiled at how engaged and opinionated Hermione was about politics. She was so much more than just beautiful. She was absolutely brilliant. What she was doing with him he would never understand. Probably just best to just not think about it too much.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

"So, how much of tonight's conversations were of the silent type?" Hermione asked Draco when he got back from walking his parents to the floo.

"Nothing gets past you, does it."

"Just tell me."

"Not too much. We tend to talk out loud when all three of us are present. Otherwise we are always excluding someone."

"But?"

"They like you and told me not to screw this up."

"We'll that's something at least. Do they know you can project to me."

"No. I never told them about that. Honestly though, that went better than I thought it would."

"Yes. No one called me any old pet-names or brought up any precious wartime memories or anything."

"They wouldn't. They are actually quite well behaved, the two of them," and with that Draco leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

"I guess there is hope after all."

"Theo will be disappointed. He bet me it would end badly."

"How much did you win?"

"Two galleons."

"Good for you. Then you can buy me something for my birthday."

"For two galleons? That's barely enough for a decent book."

"Oh well, if you can't afford a book I will accept a decent kiss instead."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"I know. Relax."

"Are you sure you don't want something extravagant. Lunch in Japan? I know a great sushi place in Nagoya. A friend of mine works there. It's an eight hour difference so lunch here is dinner there. And it's close to the Brother Earth Planetarium. I could take you there for a show. Starry skies. Very romantic."

"Sounds like a lovely date. Can we do it after the elections instead?"

"But it's your birthday tomorrow."

"It's a Wednesday and I have lots to do. I already agreed that we could have people over for dinner. Isn't that enough?"

"You and your obsession with the calendar. I just feel I should be doing something more."

"I'm only turning 33."

"Which is the age Frodo was when he set off on his journey, if I remember correctly. Maybe we should have a Middle Earth theme to your party. Make everyone wear costumes."

"We can do that for your birthday, how about that?"

"My birthday isn't until next summer. You'll have dumped me by then."

"Shush. Stop being so pessimistic. I survived meeting your parents tonight. Who knows what other surprises the future may bring."

"Always the optimist."

"But, back up for a minute. Did you say you have a friend who lives in Japan? Is this a muggle friend?"

"Yes. Touma. We worked together in London for a while and now he owns a restaurant in Nagoya. Good guy. Dated his cousin for a while before she came to her senses and dumped me. I may still have an apartment just outside Nagoya. I should check if I do."

"Why don't you hang out with any of your muggle friends these days?"

"Well, I tend to only have two types of muggle friendships. Either I simply start dating someone and then her friends become my friends. It then stands to reason that when we break up she gets to keep her friends after the breakup. They were hers first."

"I see."

"It has happened a couple of times that I get friends on my own, like Touma and my other friends from when I was working. But it ends the same way. I start dating someone and then when we break up I get kicked out of the group."

"At some point you are going to have tell me exactly what you have been up to these past fourteen years or so."

"Sure. Although it's not a very exciting story."

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Ok."

"What were you doing in Salisbury the night we met?"

The smile disappeared from Draco's face.

"I was hoping you would never ask about that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I promised Pansy that I would never lie to you."  
"I'm starting to like Pansy more and more."  
"I just… would rather not say."  
"Now you're just making me curious. It can't be that bad."  
"Well, it's not one of my finer moments."

Hermione studied Draco as he avoided her gaze and considered if this was something she should push for or not. She decided she was too curious to let it go.

"Come here."

Hermione took Draco's hand and together they went out to the balcony. Draco sat down and Hermione put her knees in his lap and her head on his shoulder. The sun had just set and it would have been a romantic starry night if it hadn't been completely overcast and raining slightly. The shield charm on the balcony kept them dry and warm, but the view was not impressive at all.

"Look at the completely non-romantic weather. Life isn't roses all the time and you don't have to be perfect, Draco. I just want to know you. So tell me what you were doing in Salisbury."  
"You're mean, you know," he said but there was a hint of a smile in his voice and he hugged her closer to him.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Basically I was stalking you."  
Hermione chuckled slightly.

"Ok, why?"  
"Well, I needed to talk to you and I couldn't very well just owl you and ask for an appointment. So I paid a teenager to ask for your autograph when you came out of your office at F.R.E.D. one day and he gave you the pen."  
"I remember that. It was purple with a quote from Jane Austen written on it."

"Yes, I figured that there was a bigger chance that you would keep the pen if it was pretty."

"You made it?"

"Yes."

"I love that pen."

"Well, that pen has a tracking spell on it. It lets me keep track of your movements. You pocketed it and then I just kept a track of you and waited for an opportunity where I could catch you alone. It took a week and a half before you finally went to Salisbury all by yourself."

"Wow. That's dedication. I never suspected a thing."

"What can I say. I thought you would be a good candidate for the Minister of Magic post. Of course that's all over with now. In my defence I can at least say that I wasn't stalking you with any romantic notions in mind. I just wanted a private word with you."

"Well, things don't always go as planned, do they."  
"They certainly don't."

"Well, I forgive you for stalking me. Anything else you haven't told me yet?"  
"Probably. But I can't think of anything important right now."

"Then take me to your bed, handsome. It's my birthday tomorrow."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Wednesday, 19 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_[Luna:] Do you have Malfoy around? Can I chat with him?_

_[Hermione:] It's my birthday, you know._

_[Luna:] Happy birthday, sweetie. How about now?_

_[Hermione:] Sure. I'll hand my fred over to him._

_[Luna:] Are you there Malfoy?_

_[Draco:] Sure. What can I help you with?_

_[Luna:] Did you see the rubbish that Witch Weekly printed about you today?_

_[Draco:] No. I decided not to read it. But I hear it was bad._

_[Luna:] They basically think your main hobby is using unforgivables._

_[Draco:] Fun._

_[Luna:] An avada for 'the real Louis', an imperius for Hermione and you throw some crusio around when bored._

_[Draco:] Right._

_[Luna:] I want to be the one who gets to publish the real story._

_[Draco:] What real story?_

_[Luna:] The story of you. Of tragic youth and repentance and all of it._

_[Draco:] You must be joking Lovegood._

_[Luna:] No. Completely serious. Must feed the press with truth or the press will make up its own truth._

_[Draco:] I'll think about it._

_[Luna:] What is there to think about? You need to do this. Otherwise Hermione doesn't stand a chance._

_[Draco:] I hate the fact that you might be right._

_[Luna:] Of course I am right. Trust me. I'll be kind. This will be great._

_[Draco:] This will be a pile of dragon dung.._

_[Luna:] You two are buried under a pile of dragon dung. This is how you dig yourself back to public grace._

_[Draco:] When do you want to do this?_

_[Luna:] Tomorrow morning and a photoshoot right after. Sans Hermione. Next issue comes out Friday._

_[Draco:] No photoshoot._

_[Luna:] Yes, photoshoot. You don't want me to use stock photos of you. Trust me._

_[Hermione:] Draco just stormed out of the room cursing and looking mad. What did you do to him?_

_[Luna:] Oh, I just made him promise me an exclusive in depth interview with a photoshoot._

_[Hermione:] That's hilarious. No wonder he's upset._

_[Luna:] Kiss him into submission and make sure he reports to the Quibbler offices at nine tomorrow morning._

_[Hermione:] Ok, Luna. We'll be there._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

The guest were supposed to arrive at five but Ron and Pansy stumbled out of the floo at a quarter to four with Pansy screaming.

"Draco! Get your ass in here and tell us where Hermione keeps her alcohol."

When Draco and Hermione got there Ron and Pansy were lying on the couch looking like they had been attacked by something. Draco fetched them drinks which disappeared immediately.

"So do we get to know what happened?"  
"They found out," Pansy answered. Ron was looking pale and just staring into the distance.

"Found out about what?"  
"That we're living together."  
"Who?"  
"My parents."  
"Ok. Was it bad?"  
"Oh, yes it was bad. They barely approve of me owning a house, working and being all independent. They went completely bonkers over Ron living with me. Just keep the drinks coming."

Draco compiled and Pansy told them how her parents had dropped by unannounced this afternoon and found Ron levitating some laundry towards the bedroom. She had still been at work. And not being able to come up with any reasonable excuse Ron had confessed. He had gotten a rather pointed lecture from Pansy's father on proper courtship of a lady and when Pansy had gotten home things had gotten even worse with a screaming match between Pansy and her parents. In the end Pansy had just grabbed Ron and fled via the floo.

"We just left them there. In my living room. They are probably burning down my house as we speak. My beautiful house. I loved that house. Now we're going to have to move to Nott manor or something. I hate living at Nott manor."

"Do you want me to go check on your house, Pansy?"

"Would you? You're such a good friend."

Draco got up and left via the floo. Hermione stayed and tried to be sympathetic, but was secretly finding this rather comical. Suddenly Ron, who up to this point had just been staring at the ceiling, started talking quietly.

"You know what this means, don't you."  
"That we're homeless?"  
"That I'm going to have to buy you an engagement ring."  
"Don't you dare, Ron. I will not let my father intimidate you into proposing to me."  
"He's going to kill me if I don't"  
"Who cares what he thinks. I don't."  
"We've been together for a while. Maybe it's time. He is your father and he has a point, you know. "  
"What? That I should stay pure and work on my broidering until someone shows up with a diamond ring and a promise to keep me pregnant until I die?"  
"It's just a ring, Pansy. Don't be so terrified. We wouldn't even have to get married. We can just stay engaged for a decade or two."  
"Yea, that would go over well with them. No, if you let them bully you into proposing to me then you will let them bully you into actually marrying me and then what? You will let them bully you into starting to work for the family business? To move into our own wing at Parkinson manor? No way, Ron. We are not giving into them. We have to draw the line and make it clear that we do what we want and to hell with what they think of it."  
"They scare me."  
"Everything scares you, Ron."  
"I need another drink."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

They were still waiting for Neville and Hannah to arrive when Draco got back from calming down Pansy's parents. Her house had not been burned to the ground and Draco had managed to console her parents. Pansy would always do exactly as she wanted and there was just no helping it, but he assured them that Ron was an honourable man who would do right by her whenever she would allow it.

He knew where Pansy kept her alcohol and sat with her parents as they vented about how hard it was to have a daughter as stubborn as theirs was. Pansy was not at all happy that Draco had basically promised her parents that the two of them would get married eventually. She was going to need a lot of alcohol this evening.

**_\+ You owe me. Big! +_ **

Hermione meet Draco's eyes but did not say anything.

**_\+ I had to sit there for half an hour saying nice things about Weasley! You better make it up to me. +_ **

Harry looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised as a quick laugh escaped her for no apparent reason. Draco also had a suppressed smile. There was obviously some secret joke going on between them but instead of explaining when Harry's gave her a look, Hermione just shook her head at him.

**_\+ Yes, just laugh. I'll make you pay later. +_ **

There were 10 of them that sat down for dinner when Spike announced everything was ready: Hermione, Draco, Theo, Emily, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Neville and Hannah. Neville and Hannah were still a little bit weirded out about how their little gang suddenly included 4 snakes, but the rest of them were adapting nicely.

It turned out that Emily was rather fascinating. Hermione suspected that it had not been by choice that she had joined Voldemort's army along with her family, back when she was barely of age. After the war she had left England and started to travel, as soon as she had gotten the all-clear from the rehabilitation program. She had lived in India, Pakistan and Vietnam and was now living in Indonesia. She told them stories of the magical communities there and how magic had developed very differently in South Asia. Theo told them that her current home near Makassar was more of a hut than a house, although the view was amazing.

"So what are we going to do about poor Draco over here, who is being eaten alive by the press for daring to date way above his social class?"

It was Pansy who raised the question.

"Well, that killed the party," Draco muttered into the silence that followed.

"What's going on here? Am I missing something again?"

"Well, my dear Mr. Longbottom," Theo answered. "I think I can summarize the current situation for you. Basically; if the ten of us can't come up with an answer to Pansy's question then we are stuck with her great uncle Neolin as the Minister of Magic for the foreseeable future. It will be just like the good old days when Voldemort was on the rise. Propaganda from the ministry about how fabulous the status quo is and if anyone dares to point out the problems then he gets thrown out into the cold."

"That's a bleak future you're painting up there," Harry said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Bleak but accurate. You of all people should remember how the Ministry operated back before the war. Head in the sand because everyone was to busy patting themselves on the back and telling themselves they were doing a good job.."

"Oh, I remember."

"It's going to be exactly the same with Neolin in charge. Everything will grind to a halt. Corruption will soar. The elite will love him and the papers will be paid to praise him to the point where no one can remember anything bad to say about him. But at the same time, there will be no change for the better anywhere."

"Hear, hear for great uncle Neolin," Pansy said quietly and emptied her glass.

"So what? You're planning a revolution?" Neville asked

"No, Longbottom. Not a revolution. We WERE planning to win a democratic election with a worthy candidate. Someone willing to do what needs to be done. That is totally different."  
"That was the plan until Draco here couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Hey," came from Hermione. "It takes two to end up in the tabloids. Put down those pointing fingers."  
"Whatever. Let them point. I wasn't careful and I messed up. It was amateur of me not to anticipate that someone would snap a picture of us in Perth."

"Yes, it was stupid. But we forgive you, Draco dear. Now back to my original question. What are we going to do about it?"

They all watched Pansy and considered her question. It was Hermione who finally spoke up.

"Well. I say we just jump in the deep end here. No backing down. No apologizing and just plow ahead as if this is nothing to get upset over. Who I am dating doesn't change that I am capable of doing the job."

"It's a popularity contest. No one cares how capable you are."

"Then we just have to get me popular again. Luna has said she would do a sappy article about Draco and how misunderstood he is. That will help. And I am planning to take him with me to the rest of the appearances I have this week and just act as if this is nothing to get upset about."  
"That's not enough though," came from Theo. "We need more."

"Well, we could always play the golden trio card," came from Ron.

"Now you're using your brain cells Weasley. Appearing with Hermione alone is no good because people will just say she is imperiused or high on girl-hormones or something. But you and Potter are not as easily dismissed."

"What are you suggesting, Theo?"  
"Well, we don't have much time. Can we find a quidditch game tomorrow to send the three of them to? Just Draco, Potter and Weasley. Leave the girls at home for once."  
"That could work, yes."  
"I think the Holyhead Harpies might be playing someone tomorrow."  
"The Ballycastle Bats, yes. The game starts at two if I remember correctly."  
"Harry? Ron? Are you in?"  
"We have work you know."  
"You also have everlasting loyalties to the golden girl to consider."

"And we are trying to save wizards everywhere from a non-functioning ministry."

"Is anyone going to ask me if I want to spend an afternoon with Potter and Weasley?"  
"No, Draco. You will do as you're told."  
"I see."

"We'll I guess that's settled then. Will it work?"  
"No, not on it's own," Theo mused. "We need something more. Something to really tip the scales in Hermione's favour."

"Like what?"  
"Like a scandal."

"Aren't we already dealing with a scandal?"  
"Yes, and that is why we have to even the playing field."  
"Pin something on Parkinson?"  
"No way, boys. We are not getting our hands dirty by making up lies about my opponent."  
"But what if it isn't lies? The thing that is sinking you is the truth. All we need to do is to find an equally damaging truth on him. He must have something to hide. Something that the public deserves to know."  
"This is ridiculous, Theo. Even this conversation feels dirty. I'm not taking part in this."

"You are too noble for your own good, Granger."  
"What? Are you going to argue that the end justifies the means? That is a slippery slope to take. If you don't watch yourself you will be adapting 'For the Greater Good' as your new motto."

"Truth, Granger. I'm just suggesting we go hunting for some truth. Everyone has something to hide."

"Well, I may have something."

Everyone's eyes turned to Hannah. She shrank back from the attention.

"Well do tell mrs. Longbottom."

"A few years ago I noticed that Neolin was having an affair with a married woman. The two of them came to the Leakey quite regularly. Once or twice a week at least."

"That could work. Not particularly juicy, but it's something. No one likes a man who goes after another's wife. Gives the impression that he is willing to bend the rules when it suits him."

"Most people won't care though. He could say he didn't know or that he was hopelessly in love or something."

"Well, there's a little more to the story."

Everyone's eyes turned back to Hanna who looked a little nervous again.

"We are all ears, mrs Longbottom."

"Ok, so the married woman. It wasn't just any bored housewife."

"Who was it then?

"It was Zabini's mum, and this was around the same time that her latest husband went missing."

There was complete silence. Ron even had his mouth open and Pansy almost forgot to breathe. Spike thought it would be particularly funny to make the dessert plates appear with a loud crack in front of everyone at that particular moment. Everyone jumped and in the kitchen Batty punched Spike for giving her master a fright like that.

"So what you are saying is that there is a chance he knows what happened to old Arnold."

"He may have been there when Arnold disappeared."

"He might know where the body is buried."

"Sleeping with an ex-Death Eater is nothing compared to making unwanted husbands disappear."

"Guys, slow down. This is serious. We can't be the kind of people who accuse the opponent of murder three days before the election. That's just despicable."

"We will not make any accusations of any kind, Hermione. Really, all we have to do is to tip someone off about when he was having an affair and with whom and when. It is not our fault if everyone will jump to the same conclusions as we just did."

"Without a shred of proof it is just gossip and hearsay and completely beneath us. You can not seriously be considering this, Theo."

"First of all; If Hannah says that they were having an affair then I believe her. If the papers then read more into this than there is; How is that any different from what is happening now with Draco. Have you seen the lies that are being printed about him?"

"Also, how do we know that Parkinson isn't behind those lies?"

"Thank you Weasley. Excellent point. He could easily have been the one who had you followed in Perth."

"That actually sounds like something he would do."

"You agree with them, Pansy? Is there no one here who thinks this is madness? Harry?"

"I work with international and muggle relations. I really don't know enough about the disappearance of Zabini's latest stepfather to know if there is any chance of any of this to be true. But it should be looked into. We really shouldn't allow a murderer to be voted into office."

"Oh, come on Harry. This is madness. We have no proof."

"What would you want to do now that we have this information? Just ignore it? What if he strikes again? What if this wasn't his first? What if this is how he plans to rule the world?"

"And what if he is innocent?"

"I have an idea," came from Draco who had been rather quiet up until this point. "Lets just ask Blaise."

"Ok, get him here. I want something more than just rumors before even thinking about telling anyone about this."

_[Draco: ] Are you there mate? Is the movie over? Can you come to Hermione's house for a bit?_

_[Blaise:] Just finished. Can I bring Astoria?_

_[Draco:] No, take her home and then come over here._

_[Blaise:] I had plans._

_[Draco:] This trumps any plans you and your libido may have. See you here in five minutes._

_[Blaise:] I hate you._

_[Draco:] Find a floo and ask for 'Villa Villekulla'._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Twenty minutes later the group was working on their after dinner drinks in the drawing room when Blaise showed up.

"You owe me, Malfoy."

"I don't owe you shit considering how late you are."

Blaise just smirked at that as he threw himself into an available chair.

"So whose downfall are we plotting tonight?"

"Neolin Parkinson's"

"Figures. And why do you need me for that?"

"Your mother's name came up."

"Oh, want her to marry the bastard and then somehow meet an untimely end?"

"Not exactly, but thanks for the offer."

"She is who she is."

Harry coughed.

"Just be careful not to say anything that then can't be unsaid in front of an Auror. She is your mother after all."

"Thanks for the warning Potter but I know nothing that could be of any use to the Auror office. For some reason I always miss any interesting periods in my mother's life. Usually I am traveling."

"How many husbands has she gone through now?"  
"Thirteen. Four divorces, three mysterious disappearances and six confirmed deaths. It is probably a curse of some kind."

"And no one has ever pinned anything on her?"  
"No. Completely innocent."

"Amazing."  
"Well, that might be about to change."

Blaise leaned forward curious.

"What have you got?"  
"She was apparently meeting Neolin Parkinson rather regularly at the Leaky Cauldron. And the timing matches the disappearance of dear old Arthur."  
"Seriously? That's gold. This could lose him the election."

"Hermione here doesn't want us to leak this to the public. She doesn't like getting her hands dirty."  
"But you could win, Hermione. What's stopping you?"  
"Seriously Blaise? You're not even a little bit concerned about what this could do to your mother?"  
"No, of course not. Whatever happened to Arthur I am confident that there is not a shred of evidence tying my mother to his disappearance. In all honesty I doubt the Auror office can find anything to pin on Parkinson either. But the rumours would ruin him. Pretty much like rumours surrounding Draco are ruining you right now. I say go for it."  
"But I don't like to fight like this. It's so dishonest."

"Draco, I think it might be time for Granger to go to bed. Maybe you could take her upstairs and distract her while the rest of us make our own plans for how to handle this situation."

"Seriously, Theo? That's your new strategy? Ignore me when I disagree with your plans?"  
"Yes. pretty much. Pansy is on board, and it's her great uncle, and Blaise doesn't seem to mind that his mother is going to end up on the gossip pages. We can make a note in the meeting minutes that you protested, but in the end this is a democracy and you are outnumbered."

Hermione looked around the room.  
"Harry?"  
"I want the Auror office to look into this."  
"Ron?"  
"I say go for it. Even the playing field a bit."

"Ginny?"  
"I agree with Ron."  
"Neville?"  
"Not that anyone cares about my opinion, but I find it highly likely that Parkinson is behind some of the dirt that is being thrown at you and Malfoy these days. I say he deserves a little dirt himself."  
"Draco?"  
"I'm with you, whatever you decide. But at the same time I'm not going to lock this bunch in the dungeons so odds are we will lose this fight."

"Wow, you're whipped. Who would have guessed."  
"Shut up Blaise."  
"Ok, fine. I give in. Do whatever you want."

They decided to give Harry time to talk to people at the Auror office and read the case file. If he found proof that it couldn't possibly have been Neolin then he could stop them leaking the affair to the press. Otherwise Hannah was going to tell a friend of hers who worked for the White Wizard about the affair over lunch tomorrow.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

_[George:] Happy birthday._

_[Hermione:] Thank you._

_[George:] Was it fun?_

_[Hermione:] No. All my so called friends ganged up on me._

_[George:] Why?_

_[Hermione:] They want me to win the elections._

_[George:] How dare they!_

_[Hermione:] I know. Right?_

_[George:] I'm sorry I wasn't there._

_[Hermione:] I missed you._

_[George:] Next time I will be there for you._

_[Hermione:] Good._

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	17. Chapter 17

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Thursday, 20 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"You look nervous."

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"It just stands to reason that if I am to go to a masquerade that I would take a handsome wizard with me. Just a little something that matches my dress. Don't be nervous. You get to wear a masque."

"This little thing doesn't exactly hide who I am. I would try to convince you to leave me behind, but now that people know about us that would just be twice as bad."

"Exactly. If I back down now and give into them then they will question my judgement and my sanity for ever dating you and for keeping it a secret. They will say I am not the right person to be minister. The only way to go now is forward. We need to prove them wrong."

"I just feel like I've been tortured enough today. First Luna and then Potter and Weasley, and now this masquerade."

"Oh, you love quidditch the lot of you. Hanging out with my friends can't have been all bad."

"It was the Ballycastle Bats. That team is just dreadful. The Harpies won with 210 points to their 10, and it was a fluke that they got that single goal. It wasn't a match. It was just a sad little training exercise for the Harpies."

"At least you guys could bond over how dreadful the game was."

"What I don't understand is how Weasley still favours the Chudley Cannons. They're almost as bad as the Bats."

"You know, if you are going to make it even half believable that the tree of you are friends then you might try calling them Harry and Ron."

"Oh great."

"You are an excellent political schemer and I know you can see the merit in at least pretending to be in with the golden trio."

"I know, I know. Stop pestering me."

"You look great at least. Just strap a confident smile on that face of yours and lets go enjoy ourselves. No, you are not allowed to smile like a lunatic all night. No smirking either. Makes you look like you've done something devious. Ok, maybe you shouldn't smile. Oh, whatever. Lets just go."

A port key had been provided. The masquerade was to be held at the Unicorn, which was a very nice restaurant in Godric's Hollow. The rumor was that Fawley had been so confident about getting through round one of the elections that he had booked the restaurant a couple of months ago. And now that everything had been paid for he might as well go through with the spectacle.

They arrived in the entrance hall, Hermione wearing purple and Draco wearing black with purple details. Their masks, like everyone else's were magical. At a certain angle it looked like they were an animal. Draco's mask was an eagle while Hermione's mask was a lion. But most of the time they just looked like themselves with a small piece of lace attached to their faces. Looking across the crowd they could see flashes of animal heads as people moved and turned.

"I can feel the hostility hitting us like a brick wall."  
"Yes, we probably should have arrived with Harry."  
"Is Potter here already?"  
"Try that question one more time using his real name."  
"Is Harry here already?"  
"I don't think so. He said something about eating at the Burrow with Ginny and the kids and hen coming here around eight."  
"I see read hair over there. Isn't that some Weasley or other?"  
"Ah, Bill and Fleur are here. Let's go say hi."  
"Do we have to?"

"Come on."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

"May I cut in?"  
"I'll go get us some drinks."

Harry took Hermione in his arms and they started dancing as Draco took off in the direction of the bar.

"You're late."  
"I know. I'm sorry. Is it bad?"  
"Somewhat. There is a lot of staring. People seem to be trying to make up their minds about if I am being imperiused or not."  
"You could always dump him."

"Don't be mean, Harry."

"Just an idea. Don't mind me. Just tell me how I can help with the situation."  
"We'll I guess things might improve tomorrow when the Quibbler comes out. We just have to survive until then."  
"And Hannah's cousin at the White WIzard is running it's story on Neolin tomorrow too."  
"I still can't believe we are doing that."  
"I looked into it a bit today, and there might be something to the accusations. I need the article to come out if I'm going to officially reopen the case."  
"I still feel bad about it."  
"I know. You're a saint, Hermione."  
"Want to do one thing for me?"  
"Anything."  
"Hang out with Draco while I dance with a few of these idiots and prove I'm still a worthy candidate."

"You're mean."  
"I know. But you love me anyway."  
"Ok. Here comes Oliver. I bet he wants to dance with you."

"How do I look?"  
"Like someone who is not under the imperius curse."  
"Perfect. I'll see you later Harry."

Harry handed Hermione over to Oliver and clapped him on the back as he left, heading for the bar. He spotted the blond wizard leaning by a pillar with a glass in his hand. He smirked when he saw Harry approaching.

"Have you come to ask me to dance?"

"No, I don't think that was part of my instructions. This is more in the vicinity of protective custody."

"She's good at giving instructions that one. My instructions were to start calling you Harry. Apparently we're friends now."

"That will take some getting used to."

"I guess one must move with the times."

"Yes, I suppose one just has to be grateful that the times do change. Those old times were not fun."

"No, they were not."

"Want to come to the bar with me? I could use a drink."

"And here I thought you were on duty protecting me."

"I never said I needed an alcoholic drink."

"Well, I know a good spell for extracting the alcohol out of a drink. Makes it appear as if one is drinking."

"You don't drink?"

"It's my policy never to get drunk around strangers. You never know when someone will come after you."

"You sound as paranoid as I am."

"Life has taught us to be smart, I suppose."

"Want to teach me that spell?"

"Sure. Grab us a couple of fire whiskeys and let's find a table."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

A while later Hermione found them discussing quidditch in a corner. Jonathan, who worked with Harry at the auror office, and his wife Anne, who worked at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had joined the two wizards. Hermione hit Draco on the shoulder and he moved a bit to make room for her.

"Well, that was painful."

"What was?"

"The dance floor. I just met about fifteen wizards who all felt compelled to give me relationship advice."

"I see. Anything good?"

"Oh, there was the one about how I should never lend out my wand because it might get tampered with."

"That's always good advice."

"And one of them recommended some potion or other in case my 'female hormones' were clouding my judgement."

"Wow. Which century was he from?"

"Not any of the recent ones, that's for sure. How are things going here? Aren't you lot supposed to be wearing masks? It is a masquerade."

"We can observe the crowd better without them on."

"The Aurors are on duty. Someone just tried to hex me."

"Really?"

"Oh, yea. Fawley's granddaughter. Apparently she is a big fan of yours."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't even notice. But Potter here, I mean Harry, is quick with the wand. He countered her curse and gave her a stern warning."

"So no arrest?"

"Nah. I didn't want to ruin the party for everyone."

"Maybe we should just go."

"And ruin the fun? We have spotted at least three people in the crowd itching to reach for their wand. We're basically just sitting here betting on who will attack first."

"I'm the bait. Just hoping the two Aurors and one DMLE officer know what they're doing."

"Are we in danger?"

"I doubt it. These are just self righteous kids. They don't know any seriously damaging curses."

"We just figured it would be some extra publicity if Draco over here got attacked for dating you."

"Should I leave so you can continue playing you little game?"

"Stay for one drink and then kiss your boyfriend before going dancing again. That should send someone over the edge."

"And you're Ok with being bait?"

"I agree with Jonathan that it could be good publicity for you. Specially with Lovegood's sappy article coming out tomorrow."

"Ok, then. Get me that drink."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Hermione was dancing with Colin Thomasson, who had been in the same year as Charlie Weasley, although in Ravenclaw, when she heard a commotion. There were bangs and screams coming from the direction where Harry and Draco had been sitting. The music stopped and Hermione tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on.

When she finally got to the front she saw two immobilised dark haired and angry looking witches on the floor. Jonathan was in the middle of arresting them and Anne was addressing the crowd in her official DMLE capacity. Neither Harry nor Draco could be seen anywhere. When Anne spotted Hermione she spoke to her loudly and clearly so everyone, including the press. could hear her.

"Miss Granger. I regret to inform you that your date this evening, Mr. Draco Malfoy, has been attacked. We have arrested the two witches responsible and Auror Potter has taken him to St. Mungos for treatment. May I suggest that you go there and get an update on his condition directly from the healers."

"Thank you. I will do that," Hermione replied. Before she apparated out of there she spotted a blond pair turn from the scene and head for the exit. Narcissa and Lucius had heard Anne's report.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

At St. Mungo's Hermione did not get any information from anyone. Not until Narcissa suddenly stood besides her. Hermione glanced behind her and saw Lucius standing there too. The three of them were then told that Draco had received second degree burns to large parts of his body and was being treated on the second floor.

The three of them were quiet when they rode the elevator up together. Hermione noticed that Narcissa put her hand in Lucius's, seeking comfort. On the second floor they were directed to a large room with 16 beds. Draco was the only patient there this evening and as they entered they saw him sitting on one of the beds, naked down to his waist. Two healers had their wands out and were working on him. Much of his back, shoulders and left arm was dark red, but he smiled at them and did not appear to be in any pain. Hermione noticed that for once his dark mark was visible. Presumably the healers had ended the concealment charm as they were examining him.

**_\+ I'm fine. Don't worry. It doesn't even hurt anymore. +_ **

Harry spotted them entering and came over to update them. "He's Ok. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to block the burning curse but they were working together and set up a diversion. We weren't expecting that. I got him here directly and the healers got to work. They're not really updating me on the progress, but I've seen this type of injury before and in my experience it is one of those things that they can fix in an hour or two."

"Thank you, Harry."

She decided not to mention that Draco had been playing bait in front of his parents. Narcissa and Lucius didn't say anything. At least they weren't talking out loud. They were probably also communicating with Draco in their own way.

"I'm guessing we shouldn't disturb the healers while they are working."

"Probably not."

"Do you know if he will have to stay the night?"

"They haven't said anything, but based on my previous experience I doubt it."

"I guess we wait then."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Draco got discharged about an hour later with a potion that he was instructed to put on the affected area twice a day for the coming three days. The healers assured everyone he would make a full recovery and everyone headed home. Harry left first, then Draco hugged his parents goodby as they left and finally he and Hermione stepped into the floo and headed for Nott manor. Theo was there waiting for them as they exited the floo.

"You're alive then. I figured they wouldn't get rid of you that easely."  
"Alive and kicking. Just a minor incident."

"The wireless seemed thoroughly confused about what had happened. Someone got arrested and Potter had disappeared and they kept interviewing witnesses who had no clue about anything."  
"Draco and Harry were just being stupid."  
"How so?"  
"They were waving Draco about in front of hundreds of angry people and making bets about who would snap first and curse him."

"Don't be overdramatic. Most of the mob was just glaring and muttering. Very few were mad enough to actually reach for a wand."

"It was still stupid.

"It was better this way. The mob needed to get it out of their system. If noone had hexed me tonight then I would have had to look over my shoulder for days or even weeks. This way it all happened in a controlled environment."  
"You ended up at St. Mungo's, Draco."  
"My point exactly. Potter was ready to whisk me away to the healers immediately. Much better than the alternative."  
"I would argue that it would have been better not to get hexed at all."  
"And based on years of experience I can tell you that this is the best way of dealing with an angry mob. Let someone snap and take the hit and then they feel like justice has been served."  
"That's horrible."  
"That's reality."

Theo just looked amused at their bickering.

"Well, since you two are obviously Ok then I'm going to head to bed. See you at breakfast."

And with that he left them to their little argument about tonight's events.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Friday, 21 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

As much as the papers had been filled with stories about Draco the previous days (many of which were completely made up) it now seemed like the papers were getting tired of the constant Draco-bashing. The attention span of the magical media was just as short as that of muggle media. You can only interest people in the same story for a day or two before people start demanding a new angle or something else to read about.

It was the perfect timing for the Quibbler story about the unfortunate young boy, burdened by the sins of his family name, trying to survive a war on the wrong side. The story of how that boy had been judged, sentenced and shunned. How he had befriended the muggles he had been told to despise and how one beautiful witch could see past his family name and discover the honorable man he was today.

Draco barely managed to read past the first paragraph before throwing down the paper in disgust. His so called friends would make him suffer for this one. Hermione picked up the paper and Draco visibly cringed every time he heard her aww-s and sighs over the sappy article.

He tried to turn his attention to the Prophet who was mostly covering the events of last night. He was pleased that the tone here was also considerably kinder towards him than it had been for the past few days. It was exactly as he suspected. Taking a direct hit in public like that had fulfilled people's need for justice. Now he had been hexed the media seemed willing to used a slightly kinder tone when discussing him.

But the best of all this morning was the White Wizard article about Neolin and Blaise's mother. The journalist had gone above and beyond when trying to get to the bottom of the story. She had found several witnesses willing to confirm that they had been seen together and even a picture someone had snapped of the pair in muggle London. It did not explicitly say he might be responsible for murder but it did give a clear timeline that basically forced people to come to that conclusion.

This evened the playing field. Both Hermione's and Neolin's dirty laundry was out in the open and it was up to people to decide which one was more despicable. Falling for a former Death Eater or making your lovers husband disappear.

Neolin and Hermione were both invited to give a public talk on stage in Diagon Alley that afternoon and then there was the ministry event tonight which would be broadcasted live on the wireless. Then they would just have to see how the pebbles fell tomorrow.

Hermione finished reading. She looked up and studied Draco for a moment. She concentrated, and then he heard her voice inside his head.

_**\+ Guess what. I found you. +** _

Draco's eyes meet hers and a smile spread across his face.

_**\+ I knew you could manage it. +** _

_**\+ Well, to be honest I had some help. I asked your mother yesterday at the hospital and she gave me some pointers. +** _

_**\+ Did you tell her that I could project to you? +** _

_**\+ Yes, but I did not tell her when that had started. She seemed rather smug about it all. She probably thinks we're soulmates now or something. +** _

_**\+ Good to know. I don't keep many secrets from them, but this is one. I'm not sure what they would say about me helping you back then. Fourteen years ago they would have questioned my sanity. It was war and I put all of us at risk by reaching out to you. I'm not sure what their opinion would be now, but I think it's probably better if they don't know. +** _

_**\+ Should I not have asked for your mother's help? +** _

_**\+ It's fine. Don't worry. I'm happy you can answer me now. I like hearing your projected voice. +** _

_**\+ It's a neat trick you invented. Do you want me to read you this article? It's lovely. +** _

_**\+ NO! I never want to read that thing. +** _

_**\+ But you sound like such a catch. The misunderstood bad-boy. And rich and handsome on top of that. I am going to have to fight of hordes of witches in order to keep you. +** _

_**\+ No need. I'm not interested in hordes of witches. Specially not that sort. +** _

_**\+ Good to know. +** _

_**\+ You know, I just thought of something. +** _

_**\+ What? +** _

_**\+ Now that we no longer need our tongues for speaking we could be snogging while having this conversation. +** _

_**\+ Excellent point. How are your burn wounds? +** _

_**\+ Gone. I am completely pain-free. +** _

_**\+ Liar. But come here anyway and put your mouth to some good use. +** _

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Pansy, Draco and Hermione all went together to the ministry that night. Tickets to the event had been hard to come by and the ministry had considered moving the event to bigger venue. But in the end they just announced that those without a ticket would just have to stay home and listen the live broadcast.

The six of them approached the balcony together and observed the scene. This time the entire grand hall was decorated in red and purple, the colours of the two candidates. The stage had been placed at the far end and there you could see Cho and Lee sitting on stage conversing. They were being broadcasted life on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

Two clear columns, decorated with golden vines, stood majestically on either side of the stage. Voting had started at noon today, but there were only a few hundred pebbles in each column. Very few people had voted so far. People were probably a bit more undecided now that both candidates had been involved in scandal. The voters probably wanted to see what would happen tonight before making up their mind.

Dinner would be served in an hour so people were just milling about enjoying their cocktails. Pansy had suggested that they could buy tickets for as many as possible of Hermione's friends and she had told her to go ahead and make it happen. So courtesy of Hermione, Pansy had sent out tickets to a whole lot of people who had been in Gryffindor around the time they had attended Hogwarts, plus spouses, a few of her new Slytherin friends, the entire Weasley clan (except Charlie and Anita who were hosting a pajamas party for all the kids tonight), a few of the Dumbledore's Army members, some of her old Hogwarts teachers, the Purple Palace staff, Alice Thompson and a few of her friends, the F.R.E.D. staff, Rowena Lestrange and her very good friend Fauna Fortescue. Even Hagrid was there, looking somewhat out of place as always.

Many of those present tonight usually didn't bother with these fancy events or simply couldn't afford their own ticket. But with Pansy buying about 80 of the available tickets many who had assumed they would get tickets had to go without. The Wizarding Wireless had reported that some had been outraged when they couldn't get a hold of tickets. Draco's parents were among those who had to stay home tonight. Ron had commented that buying tickets for people who had already decided to vote for her was idiotic, but Hermione just answered that she didn't care. It would be nice for once to be surrounded by friends and not have to fish for votes. People would vote as they would, and she didn't really care. Draco had taken her side, saying that it would be good to have a pro-Hermione atmosphere. He expected many of those present would get interviewed by Cho or Lee. Having the crowd full of friends would be like free advertising.

As they walked down the stairs a spotlight appeared out of nowhere and found them. Hermione waved while the rest of them tried to fall back to give her some room in the spotlight. The spotlight would have none of it and just widened to include all of them. It followed the group all the way down the stairs as Cho commented on their arrival for the benefit of her listeners.

-Cho: -

"And I hope you all read the Quibbler this morning, for Miss Granger is escorted by none other than Mr. Malfoy himself. If the article is to be believed, then we may have misjudged the former Slytherin. There seems to be a small possibility that the arrogant and angry little boy I remember from my days at Hogwarts has grown up, and that golden girl Hermione has taken notice. Of course it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone who has followed Hermione over the years that she would forgive past grievances. She and Harry Potter have always spoken in favour of the rehabilitation program and in favor of forgiving crimes committed during the war. I guess time will tell if she is right to trust Mr. Malfoy now."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

After dinner Hermione and Neolin Parkinson were invited onto the stage to face one in yet another friendly debate. Lee was there to greet them as they sat down opposite one another. This was their final opportunity to sway anyone still undecided about whom to vote for. It did not surprise anyone when the discussion started to revolve around what had been printed in the papers lately.

\- Neolin: -

"I think it is utterly appalling, what the press has been printing lately. Utterly appalling."

\- Lee: -

"Yes, Mr. Parkinson. But then again I distinctly remember you praising the Daily Prophet for their investigatory work the other day. Could your change of heart maybe have something to do with how your own secrets have suddenly landed on the front page?"

\- Neolin: -

"Utter nonsense, the lot of it. I have never been romantically involved with that woman. How are they even allowed to print these lies?"

\- Lee: -

"What do you think Ms. Granger?"

\- Hermione: -

"I developed a tough skin when it comes to the press a long time ago. I have learned not to let it bother me. Someone once suggested that I started collecting all the articles about myself just to see if there were more true ones or false ones."

\- Lee: -

"Are there more true ones?"

\- Hermione: -

"There is always a certain mix. The one about me and Mr. Flint being romantically involved was complete fabrication, but the one about me getting my first library card at age 4 was true."

\- Lee: -

"But do you agree with Mr. Parkinson that the press should be regulated?"

\- Hermione: -

"I think it is important to have free press, and I want to give the journalists the benefit of the doubt and say that they are probably not making up lies intentionally. I believe journalists try to act honourably and work with the information they have at the time. Often they are pressed by quickly approaching deadlines so they may not always be able to investigate rumours as thoroughly as they maybe should, but no. I do not want the ministry regulating what the press is or is not allowed to print. I trust the public to be able to sort the lies from the truth."

\- Lee: -

"What about you Mr. Parkinson, are you for or against free press?"

\- Neolin: -

"I think it is unfair to say that I am against free press, but I do think that publications should be held accountable for printing pure fabrications."

\- Lee: -

"I suspect that we are talking about the White Wizard article about you that came out this morning. Are you saying there was no truth to any of it."

\- Neolin: -

"Not a single sentence in that article rings true. Not a single one. Lies the lot of it."

\- Lee: -

"The artikel named quite a few people that seemed convinced that there was something going on there, and there was even a picture. Are you accusing the White Wizard of fabricating the picture?"

\- Neolin: -

"No, of course not. That picture was taken in muggle London. Of course one stops and says hi when one happens to run into a fellow witch or wizard in muggle London. But the fact that one is polite is not the same as going about having secret romances."

\- Lee: -

"Talking about secret romances, do you want to comment on that topic Ms. Granger?"

\- Hermione: -

"There is nothing secret about my romantic life. Of course there have been a few misconceptions by the press in this regard, but as I have explained before: Yes, me and Mr. Malfoy started seeing one another recently. Of course we knew of one one another when we were children. We had several classes together at Hogwarts. But we hadn't bumped into one another for a long time and it wasn't until Ron and Pansy started seeing one another that we got reacquainted. For security reasons I was unable to tell the public about us while my would be assassin was on the loose but all of our friends and family knew. And as soon as Harry had apprehended the culprit I told Luna that she could print the true story about myself and Mr. Malfoy. Unfortunately, it came across as if we were hiding our relationship when the Prophet beat the Quibbler to the story and presented it as being a scandal instead of the budding romance it is."

\- Lee: -

"Unfortunate timing, simply?"

\- Hermione: -

"Precisely. Unfortunate timing. I really had enough on my plate with the elections and the assassin following me, but things happen when they happen and somehow I managed a little bit of romance in the middle of all this madness."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Draco and Hermione were standing at the bar with Ron and Pansy, when they got interrupted. They looked for the source of the comment and found an enraged looking wizard looking at Draco.

"Now calm down. There is no need for accusations. Just calmly explain what has gotten you upset then I am sure we can talk about it like adults," Hermione replied.

"Don't patronise me, witch. You should know better than to sleep with a bloody murderer. How can you live with yourself?"

Behind him they could see a couple of his friends looking just as angry. Muttering and edging him on. All three of them were obviously drunk and had worked themselves up to an angry little mob looking for whatever they defined as justice. Draco stepped back and tried to shrink into the background as Hermione and Pansy positioned themselves between him and the assailants. Draco knew that him getting into a fight here, even just a verbal fight, would not be a good idea. Whatever happened, it was better if he was not a part of it.

"Draco never killed anyone. We were just kids back then. Stuck in a war we did not start or have any control over," Pansy said.

"Just calm down guys. Let's talk about this. Calling people ugly names will not help anyone."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Granger. My cousin Kevin died in an attack by Death Eaters. If it wasn't your boyfriend there under one of the masks then it was his parents or his friends and he probably laughed about it when he heard about it."

"I'm sure he didn't. It was war. Horrible things happen during war. People died on both sides and everyone was hurting."

"Maybe you should be ashamed of yourself pointing your ugly finger at innocent people."

"Calm down Pansy."

" Innocent?! You must be joking? Him and his friends killed people. Maybe you were there too. Were you maybe under one of those masks yourself? I remember you following him around like a little puppy when you were kids at Hogwarts."

The shouting match was starting to draw attention. One of the first to notice what was about to happen was Harry who quickly left Ginny on the dance floor to go help his friends. But when the wizard started insulting Pansy Ron's famous temper got the better of him as he stepped in front of the girls.

"Don't call my girlfriend a Death Eater. You don't know what you're talking about. Who is to say you weren't behind one of those masks yourself."

"Ron!"

"Maybe some secret family feud you wanted to take care off? What did cousin Kevin do to you? Did he get more Christmas presents?"

The punch hit Ron squarely on the nose and they all heard it break before he fell back. At the same point Harry arrived on the scene, grabbed the culprit and activated his portkey. They disappeared. His two friends paled as they were left behind just staring at a member of the golden trio sitting on the floor with a broken and bloody nose. Their friend had assaulted a war hero. They took a step back but before they could get further Harry's friend Jonathan was there, grabbed both their hands and activated his own portkey, disappearing from the scene.

Hermione and Pansy bent down to help Ron. Hermione took out her wand and carefully mended Ron's nose. Then she cleaned off the blood. He looked fine now, but they all knew that without the proper potions the bruising would appear soon. The crowd was watching them and Ginny came over to give her brother a hug and see if he was Ok.

"I am going to suggest that we go home now," came from Pansy.

"Probably a good idea," Ron muttered as a response. The two of them said their goodbyes and headed for the floo.

Then there were three. Hermione, Ginny and Draco, who was still trying to look invisible. This is when Lee found them and pointed a microphone towards Hermione.

\- Lee: -

"So, you seem to be having an exciting evening. Could you please tell our audience at home what happened?"

Hermione immediately heard Draco projecting towards her:

_**\+ Please, keep my name out of this. Spin it somehow to something that will get you votes. +** _

Hermione nodded slightly and then put on her best fake smile as she faced Lee.

\- Hermione: -

"Yes, Lee. Things are never calm around me it seems."

\- Lee: -

"Another attack?"

\- Hermione: -

"No, Lee. For once I was not the target. We just got approached by three burly wizards looking for a fight. One of them ended up with his first on Ron's nose."

\- Lee: -

"Why were they so angry at Ron Weasley?"

\- Hermione: -

"It was a rather brief exchange so I can only guess at their motives. But it seemed to be about a war that ended over a decade ago."

\- Lee: -

"How so?"

\- Hermione: -

"Well, they say that time heals, but the fact is that many witches and wizards are still hurting. People died and those who live were left with deep wounds. We are all still mourning, each in our own way. Unfortunately some people grieve with their firsts when they drink. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and myself worked relentlessly for months at finding horcruxes and destroying them. This is of course well documented. For many, however, we did not work fast enough. While we were in hiding people were dying."

\- Lee: -

"Did Ron's attacker suffer losses in the war?"

\- Hermione: -

"Yes. Of course most of us did."

\- Lee: -

"Sad but true. But this reaction must be a little bit extreme. Did he really blame Ron for not working fast enough?"

Hermione sighed audibly and shook her head.

\- Hermione: -

"I can not speak for him or fully understand his motives. All I know is that the alcohol seemed to have brought forward his old wounds. I lost people close to me too so I understand that those who lost family members will never forget those who fell, even after all these years. But I hope people can remember that we did eventually win the war against Voldemort. It was not easy for anyone and we will never forget the tragedies that occurred. But it could have been so much worse. Those in charge at the time did not want to recognise the danger or act to prevent what happened, so in the end it was up to a few teenagers to save the day. Let's not remember that we could be living in a very different world today."

_**\+ Way to go, Granger. +** _

_**\+ Granger? +** _

_**\+ Sorry, old habit. +** _

\- Lee: -

"Oh, I don't think you need to remind anyone of that. We are all glad that there are people like you in this world Hermione."

\- Hermione: -

"Now don't go overboard here. I do what I can but I am sure the wizarding world would have been fine even if I had never gotten that Hogwarts letter."

\- Lee: -

"Oh, my world would have missed you Hermione. Never doubt that."

\- Hermione: -

"You're flirting, Lee. Does that mean you are going to vote for me?"

\- Lee: -

"As a professional journalist I can neither confirm nor deny the colour of my pebble. All I can tell you that my vote was cast this afternoon so I can sleep in tomorrow."

\- Hermione: -

"Good for you. I am not sure I will sleep tonight. This is getting quite exciting."

\- Lee: -

"I couldn't agree more. Very exciting indeed. But back to what just happened: Where is the culprit now? Do you think I can interview him?"

\- Hermione: -

"Harry took him in for questioning. I expect he will get a sobering potion and a chance to explain himself."

\- Lee: -

"And after that?"

\- Hermione: -

"I must admit that I am not sure what the punishment is for punching a war hero in the face with full force. I guess it depends on if he has done anything like this before. He could get a warning, it could be a fine or it could be therapy."

\- Lee: -

"What would you push for if it was up to you?"

\- Hermione: -

"I would have to know a bit more about his motives and situation before giving any recommendations, but if it is as I suspect; that he is still hurting because he lost people in the war, then I would probably recommend therapy so he could deal with those feelings and move on."

_\+ He is so going to hate you now for making him sound like a crybaby. +_

_\+ Oh, I doubt he would have voted for me anyway. +_

\- Lee: -

"Do you think there is any chance he was angry because you and Ron were standing at the bar with Mr. Malfoy, a convicted Death Eater?"

\- Hermione: -

"As I said before, Lee; I can not know for sure why he approached us. But I hope people have taken the time to read the Quibbler today. The article there clearly explains that being singled out by Voldemort himself and forced to take the mark while still underage does not make Mr. Malfoy a true Death Eater. Draco has never killed anyone. Just as circumstances forced me, a muggle born witch targeted for being friends with Harry Potter, to go on the run, circumstances are entirely to blame for what happened to Draco back then. He did the best he could in an impossible situation."

_**\+ You're playing with fire here. Maybe a different topic would be good at this point. +** _

\- Lee: -

"Yes, I read the article. It was quite interesting."

"There have been quite many interesting articles coming out this week. I really hope not everything that has been printed has been true, Lee. So many ridiculous stories flying about, but then again, the press has always been fond of exaggerating in order to sell more issues. Remember how it used to be in the nineties, Lee?"

\- Lee: -

"Oh yes, I remember the good old days. When Potter was deranged for thinking that Voldemort had returned and when people finally figured out he hadn't been lying the media immediately came under Voldemort's control. I remember a time with a war raging and the media never reporting of any attacks, disappearances or deaths."

"Good thing you were on duty, Lee. Your reputation from back then does wonders when it comes to trusting the media. You tend to be good at sticking to the truth."

\- Lee: -

"Thank you Hermione. You are too kind. Now tell our listeners about what has been true and what has been lies this week."

"When it comes to truths about me personally then I can always recommend the Quibbler. Luna Lovegood has me thoroughly under her thumb and can somehow always squeeze the truth out of me. As for other publications I can tell you that; No, I am not under any imperius curse, and No, I was never a double agent."

\- Lee: -

"I must have missed that one."

\- Hermione: -

"Oh yes, It was suggested somewhere that I had been secretly working for Voldemort. I can assure you that this muggle-born was always 100% behind Harry Potter."

\- Lee: -

"I believe you. And what about the article in the White Wizard about your opponent this morning?"

_**\+ Careful. +** _

Hermione took a couple of seconds to compose herself.

\- Hermione: -

"Honestly, Lee. I don't know what to believe. I mean, if this was a case of Mr. Parkinson falling in love with a married woman then I must at least question his ability to always act honorably. He has, of course denied the whole thing, but the evidence seems rather incriminating. One has to wonder. If he has no issue with being involved with a married woman, are there any other inconvenient rules he ignores when it suits him?"

\- Lee: -

"Yes, that is the question, isn't it."

\- Hermione: -

"And then again, it almost feels like the White Wizard reporter was implying that there was even more to that story. I really hope there wasn't anything more to the story. But who knows."

\- Lee: -

"What have your friends said about it? What is Harry Potter saying?"

\- Hermione: -

"Harry is an Auror and he thinks like an Auror. He will undoubtedly want to investigate any accusations raised, but at the same time he is well acquainted with gossip and rumors. Sometimes there is truth behind rumors and sometimes there isn't. Personally I really hope there is no truth to it, but I think it is hard to know what to believe at this point."

\- Lee: -

"Always a dilemma. One wants to know everything about a person before electing them. So tell me; Do you have any secrets that the press hasn't found yet?"

\- Hermione: -

"Oh, probably. But nothing relevant to my qualifications for the ministry of magic post. I mean, I once fell asleep without brushing my teeth and I once forgot to buy Harry a birthday present so I took an ugly vase he owned and transfigured it into a decent present. He never noticed the missing vase."

\- Lee: -

"You are practically a criminal, Hermione."

\- Hermione: -

"Everyone has little secrets here and there, Lee. It isn't about that. It's about trusting a person's character and judgement. People should vote for me because they should trust that I will always act in their best interest. I really hope people read that last chapter of my book. And preferably the entire book. I meant everything I said in there."

\- Lee: -

"Do you want to come by the wireless tomorrow and read an extract from your book?"

\- Hermione: -

"I would love to, Lee. Just tell me when and I will be there."

\- Lee: -

"Does tomorrow morning at 11 work for you."

\- Hermione: -

"I will see you there."

\- Lee: -

"Then we thank you for your time and let you enjoy the rest of your evening."

They heard Cho start talking on stage and Lee took off his headset.

"Thanks Hermione. Always a pro."

"I'm getting better."

"You'll be there tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. I'll see you then. Must go now"

"Bye Lee."

Hermione turned back to Ginny and Draco.

"Can we go home now?"

_**\+ No, we can't. We have to stay at least until midnight. +** _

"Well, Harry just left me on the dance floor. I'm up for leaving."

"Apparently I have to stay until midnight. What time is it now?"

"Ten past eleven."

"Fun."

"Well, you two can stay, but pregnancy makes me tired. So without Harry holding me up, I'm going home before I collapse."

"Ok, Ginny. Go sleep. We'll keep up appearances here."

The two friends hugged and then Ginny nodded to Draco before heading for the grand staircase that lead to the floo connections.

_**\+ You should be careful about projecting like that when I am being interviewed. +** _

_**\+ Was it distracting? +** _

_**\+ A little. +** _

_**\+ I'm sorry. +** _

_**\+ That's Ok. It just made me feel a little like a puppet with you as my puppet master. +** _

_**\+ Really? +** _

_**\+ Just a little. Do you want to dance? +** _

_**\+ Sure, let's go. +** _

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

The great hall was slowly emptying. It was past midnight and the band had stopped playing. Hermione stood talking to a circle of potential voters while Draco stood at the bar with a glass of water. He decided to take a walk and check on the columns of pebbles one last time tonight. Many of those present had decided to vote tonight and it looked like Hermione was in the lead now. Of course that was not something one could trust, simply because Pansy had ensured that a large part of the guests tonight had been Hermione's supporters.

When he approached the column of purple pebbles he saw two feet sticking out from behind it. Someone was sitting there in the shadows leaning up against Hermione's column. Draco walked around the column, placing one hand on his wand just in case of any trouble. When he got around IT he discovered George Weasley on the floor holding a bottle of something strong. Before he had really decided on what to do George spotted him.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Just leave me alone."

Draco backed up contemplating what to do. This was Hermione's business partner. Any scandal he would cause tonight would be likely to lose her votes. Especially if she was there trying to be helpful.

He looked around trying to spot a red head in the crowd. He knew Ginny and Ron were gone, and so were the parents for they had said goodbye to Hermione before they left. But there were more Weasley's. Unfortunately, he didn't see any of them.

After a brief review of his options he realized he might have to call in the saviour of wizardkind to deal with this. Oh, the joy.

_[Draco:] Are you around here somewhere or are you still busy?_

_[Harry:] I'm on the balcony observing the scene. You don't happen to know where my wife is?_

_[Draco:] She went home. I'm by the stage. Do you see me?_

_[Harry:] Yes, I see you._

_[Draco:] We have a small situation that I don't want to bother Hermione with. Could you come here?_

_[Harry:] Sounds exciting._

_[Draco:] Not really. But the press is still here and I don't want things to get exciting._

_[Harry:] On my way._

_[Draco:] Bring one of those portkeys of yours._

_[Harry:] Ok. Want to tell me what we're dealing with._

_[Draco:] Just a drunk that needs a quiet way out of here._

_[Harry:] You?_

_[Draco:] Very funny._

Harry arrived and Draco filled him in.

"Now remember that George Weasley is Hermione's business partner. The best thing would be to get him somewhere safe as fast as possible. Before the press finds him."

"We'll go to my office. Want to come with us?"

"Sure."

_**\+ I'm going with Potter to his office. No stress, but just join us when you are done. +** _

_**\+ Ok. I'm almost done here. +** _

Harry bent down next to George and spoke quietly to him as he removed the bottle from his hand. When George nodded Harry took his hand and Draco saw a pen in his other hand. Draco grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and then he activated the portkey. George fell gracelessly onto the floor of Harry's office as Draco once again stepped back and did his best at being invisible.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice of you Harry."

"Give me your hand, George, and I'll help you up. Then I can get you a potion to sober you up."

"No, thank you. I am fine here on the floor and I worked too hard on getting drunk to let you ruin it for me."

"Suit yourself, George."

Harry waved his wand and transfigured a folder of papers into a pillow. George accepted the offering.

"I need to get back to the great hall. Will you two be Ok?"

George looked around to try to spot who else was in the room. He shot up to a sitting position when his eyes fell on Draco and his eyes narrowed.

"You're not leaving me here with him! What's wrong with you?"

"I only have the one office. It looks to me like both of you are just waiting for a certain lovely little witch to have time to talk to you. You might as well wait together."

As he watched Harry leave, Draco briefly considered the possibility that Harry may have a sense of humour. Unlikely.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry for breathing, Weasley. Maybe if I just sit over here it won't bother you as much."

"Yes. You, breathing, not breathing, whatever."

George closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore Draco. Draco grabbed the Auror operations manual of Harry's desk, sat down and tried to find the chapter he had been half way through last time he was stuck in Harry's office. He tried to project towards Hermione but she was out of range.

"So what did you do to win her over?"

George had not opened his eyes, but ignoring Draco was obviously not working well for him.

"I have no idea."

"Are you going to screw it up?"

"Probably."

"Good. Just let me know if you need advice on how. I'm an expert."

"Good to know."

They stayed silent for a couple if minutes.

"Did she really take you to Perth?"

"It wasn't planned. Just sort of happened."

"Bastard."

Another minute of silence.

"I hate you, you know."

"You're not alone. I think there is a club you can join."

Silence.

"Iris broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, mate."

"We lasted a few weeks. Actually I think this one might be my longest relationship so far."

"I see."

"It's certainly longer than me and Hermione lasted."

"I guess that depends on how you count though. From where I'm standing it doesn't really look like she ever completely left you."

"She told you of our little hobby, did she?"

"I guess you could call it that, yes."

"Well, she still broke up with me. They always break up with me."

"Me too."

"Witches are the worst."

"It's not just witches. Plenty of muggle girls have broken up with me."

"Well the difference is that I'm a handsome hero while you're a pathetic Death Eater. My witches should want to stick around longer."

Draco did not have an answer to that. Getting into a verbal fight with a drunk George would accomplish nothing. Through the silence they could hear the elevator open in the distance. Draco tried projecting.

_**\+ Is that you? +** _

_**\+ Yes, I'm here now. What's going on? +** _

_**\+ I'm here with George Weasley. His girlfriend broke up with him and he is drunk. +** _

_**\+ Oh, no. +** _

They could hear her quicken her step. When she rushed in her eyes fell on George lying on the floor and she rushed to him.

"George. Are you Ok?"

He looked at her and like a hurt little child extended his arms towards her. She sat down and he sat up and they hugged.

"Tell me what happened."

"She left me. They always leave me."

"I'm here. It will be Ok."

George tightened his grip around Hermione and started crying. She stroked his back and tried to soothe him.

_**\+ Are you ok? +** _

_**\+ I'm not exactly enjoying seeing his arms around you, but I'm Ok. +** _

_**\+ Just think of him like my sad little puppy. +** _

_**\+ Just let me know if you're breaking up with me. I'll try to take it like a man and not like a puppy. +** _

_**\+ I'm not breaking up with you. +** _

_**\+ Good. +** _

_**\+ Do you want to tell me what happened? +** _

_**\+ I found him on the floor behind a column of purple pebbles, you are in the lead now by the way, I summoned Potter who then apparated us here and left us.+** _

_**\+ Thank you for not just leaving him there, Draco. +** _

_**\+ Why is he taking it so hard? He can't have been that much in love with this girl. +** _

_**\+ It's not about Iris, really. I am starting to doubt he is even capable of falling in love like that. He is only half of a whole. One where there should have been two. He is broken. +** _

_**\+ It's been 14 years since the other one died. +** _

_**\+ The other one's name was Fred. And George will never be over that loss. Magical twins are so much more than just brothers. Their magic was so intertwined. He spent a long time in and out of St. Mungo's after the war. +** _

_**\+ And once again St. Hermione comes to the rescue. +** _

_**\+ I am one of the few people he opens up to. +** _

_**\+ Are we staying here all night? +** _

_**\+ No, we should try to get him home. Harry's office isn't that much fun. +** _

_**\+ I'll go check if there is a floo connection anywhere close that we can use. +** _

_**\+ Thank you. +** _

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Back at Villa Villekulla George threw himself on the nearest couch, drew his wand and accioed both a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Draco discretely drew his own wand and without George noticing he removed the alcohol from the bottle. Hermione looked like she wanted to try to wrestle the bottle away from George.

_**\+ Leave it. I made it non-alcoholic and it's good for him to get a little liquid in him. Just let me know if he grabs another bottle and then I will do the same to it.+** _

She relaxed and just sat down besides George, as Draco left for the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Are you going to be Ok?"  
"Am I ever?"

"No, I guess not."

Hermione decided to gently take the bottle away from George and put on the table. It would have looked weird if she hadn't.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No, not really. She just figured out that I suck, threw a tantrum and left.

"You're too good for her anyway."  
"Says the one who left too."

"You know that I am not the one for you."  
"I think it's more a case of me not being the one for you."  
"Whatever. Iris is still a fool."

"Please don't send me home tonight."

"You're always welcome here. You know that."

"I called your boyfriend a Death Eater."

"He'll live."

"Do you think he'll curse me in the middle of the night?"

"You could apologize."

"I could. But I don't want to."

"Then I'll have to watch your back tonight. But try to be nicer to him tomorrow."

"No promises."

"So what do we do now? Talk about our feelings all night? Watch a movie and wait for you to sober up a bit? Or just go sleep?"

"Am I sleeping in your bed tonight?"

"No. That spot is reserved for the boyfriend."

"Bummer."

"So movie maybe?"

"Sure. But nothing romantic. And nothing depressing. And nothing bloody. And nothing excessively cheerful."

"Ok. Twister? Mission impossible? Pirates of the Caribbean? James Bond?"

They ended up watching Sherlock Holmes. George put his head in Hermione's lap and she stroked his hair until he fell asleep. At some point Draco joined them, extended the couch, sat down besides Hermione and put his arms around her as the two of them watched the rest of the movie. Then they levitated George together to a bed upstairs.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Draco woke up. It was dark and he was alone.

_**\+ Hermione? Where are you? +** _

_**\+ In the guest bedroom holding my puppy. He woke up screaming but I managed to sooth him back to sleep. +** _

_**\+ I miss you. Are you coming back here? +** _

_**\+ I miss you too. Come and find me. +** _

_**\+ Ok. +** _

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -


	18. Chapter 18

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Saturday, 22 September 2012

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Draco woke up with Hermione snuggled up in his arms. Something was off though. He heard loud snores echoing around the room. He really really hoped this wasn't what he feared it was.

When he plucked up his courage and opened one eye he realised it was exactly as bad as he had feared. He was lying in one of Hermione's guest bedrooms in a magically extended bed with George Weasley snoring and only his witch between them. He hugged her tighter to him in an attempt to put some space between the two of them. This was definitely one of those moments he would never tell anyone about.

He nudged Hermione lightly awake by projecting at her.

**_\+ Hermione.+_ **

**_\+ Draco. +_ **

**_\+ Your puppy has to learn to sleep in the dog bed. +_ **

**_\+ What are you talking about? +_ **

**_\+ Listen carefully. Those snores are neither mine nor yours. +_ **

**_\+ We fell asleep, didn't we. +_ **

**_\+ It would seem so. +_ **

**_\+ Well, if we are sticking with the puppy analogy then technically he didn't snuggle up in our bed. We ended up here in his bed. +_ **

**_\+ So this is it then? Have we adopted a dog? Are we stuck with him forever? +_ **

**_\+ Not forever, no. He just needs a few days to recover. Then he'll probably get back on his feet and fall right back on into his favourite self destructive behaviour. +_ **

**_\+ Which potions is he abusing? +_ **

**_\+ No, it's nothing like that. He just likes casual sex. Alot. +_ **

**_\+ I see. Should I be worried? +_ **

**_\+ He will not come after you. No means no, so unless you say yes you are safe. +_ **

**_\+ Not really what I meant. +_ **

**_\+ I know. +_ **

**_\+ Can we please get out of here before he wakes up and notices me in bed with him. +_ **

**_\+ Yes. Let's go. +_ **

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

They had already voted so there was no need to go to the ministry. Hermione only had to be there when voting closed and the official results would be announced. But unless it was very even, chances were that they would know who won at some point during the day. She had however promised Lee that she would read an extract from her book on the wireless this morning, so she was not home when George stumbled down from the third floor and entered the bathroom.

When he came out again he noticed Draco comfortably sitting in Hermione's chair in the library with a book.

"Great. You're still here."

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

Draco turned a page but did not look up.

"Whatever. Where's Hermione?"

"Being interviewed by Lee Jordan."

"Shouldn't you be following her like a little watchdog then? Checking for assassins or something?"

"Potter wanted to look after her this morning so I'm off duty."

"And your go-to off-duty activity is to sit around spying on me?"

"I'm just sitting here reading, Weasley. Don't bite my head off."

George just looked at the former Death Eater for a minute but them decided to just leave him and go down and see if he could find some breakfast. He was too hungover to pick a proper fight with Draco. Almost as if he had read his thoughts Draco called after him.

"She left you a cure for that hangover of yours. Check the living room. There may even be a letter."

"I hate you, Malfoy," George called back, but there was no malice in his voice.

"Most people do," Draco called after him.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Half an hour later Draco came down the stairs looking for some lunch. Hermione was still not back and he was contemplating sending her a message. At the same time he did not want to rush her or seem overly possessive. This was a big day for her and she was with Harry, so she was probably fine. As he walked passed the living room he noticed George lounging in front of the TV.

"You again," came from George as he looked up.

"Yes, me again."

"I'm under strict instructions not to leave her house. What's your excuse? Can't you just go home or something."

"Maybe I don't have a home."

"I thought you lived at Nott manor."

"I do, but I'm avoiding the place at the moment."

"How come?"

"You may not have noticed but there was a rather humiliating article about me in the Quibbler yesterday. I'd rather wait a few days before facing my so called friends."

"Oh yea. There's something I can mock you for. What did it call you again?"

"I wouldn't know. I didn't really read the blasted thing."

"I'll have to re-read it so I can mock you properly."

"Do your worst. Your worst won't be half as bad as Theo and Blaze have come up with. I bet they have redecorated my apartment with the blasted thing."

"So you're not the misunderstood little saint the article paints you as."

"I did what I needed to do to get Hermione elected. Don't tell me you've never done anything thoroughly humiliating for a witch."

"I have. And I would again if I found one I liked enough."

"Yea, well. As I said. I did what needed to be done. And my friends will make sure I pay for it for years to come."

"Excellent. Good to know. Thank you for cheering me up, Malfoy. I didn't think you had it in you."

Hermione and Harry arrived via the floo and dusted off.

_**\+ Is everyone still alive? +** _

_**\+ Yes, but your puppy followed me into the kitchen. Save me. +** _

A few seconds later Draco and George could hear Harry and Hermione approaching. Draco took out his wand and set the table. There were no house elves to be seen anywhere so it was up to him to improvise. By the time Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen his wand had found bread, butter, three types of cheese, grapes, olives and some leftover soup that he managed to warm up as he levitated it onto the table.

"Good morning," Hermione said as she first kissed Draco and then scratched George behind his remaining ear, much to his surprise. Draco, however, got the puppy reference and smirked.

"You two seem cheerful. Did it go well?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you have any idea how the voting is going?"

"Hermione is in the lead," Harry answered as he poured himself a bowl of soup. "Although only about 30% of the votes are in. Did you see what Zabini did?"

"Yes, I read the papers this morning."

"I didn't," George countered. "What did Zabini do?"

"Some Prophet reporter quoted Blaise confirming that his mother had been seeing Neolin. Which is problematic for him since he denied everything yesterday. I suspect that people are waiting to vote until after his interview with Lee this afternoon. Either he will deny everything again or he will confess."

"Either way he is screwed. If he denies it again then he is accusing a fellow candidate of lying. It just doesn't look good. But then again, if he confesses to anything then he lied to people yesterday. Either way is bad for him."

"My bet is that he will keep denying everything."

"That seems probable."

"Question becomes how convincing he will sound. Will people really believe him."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Hermione's fred gave a little pling.

_[Pansy:] On a scale from one to ten, how busy are you?_

_[Hermione:] About a three maybe. I'm having lunch at home with Harry, Draco and George._

_[Pansy:] I sort of need backup. Daphne had a miscarriage this morning. I am out of my element._

_[Hermione:] Poor thing. Where are you?_

_Hermione stood up._

_**\+ What's going on? +** _

_**\+ Daphne had a miscarriage this morning. Pansy wants help. +** _

_[Pansy:] We are at Greengrass manor. I could really use some help here._

Hermione started walked towards the floo as she answered Pansy. The boys quieted and watched her leave the room.

_**\+ Are you going over there? +** _

_**\+ Yes. I will be back by five at the latest so we can get ready for tonight. +** _

Then they heard her leave via the floo.

"What just happened?" George asked.

"Pansy messaged and asked Hermione to come to Greengrass manor."

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Draco.

"How exactly do you know that?"

Draco met Harry's eyes but took a couple of seconds to formulate his answer.

"Maybe I just guessed. Maybe she always disappears like that when Pansy calls for her."

They held each other's gaze in a silent battle. Draco felt Harry attempt legilimency, but it was only a polite attempt to see if there was anything Draco wanted to show him. Draco's occlumency refused him access and Harry didn't push.

"I don't think so."

When the silence between them stretched on it was George's turn to ask:

"What do you think it was then?"

"Did you notice the two of them talking at all yesterday.?

"Sure."

"To one another?

George thought back before he answered.

"No. No, I did not. Not at the ministry and not after we got back here. And they were acting strange. Almost like Hermione had him imperiused."

"I suspected as much. Those two rarely talk to one another any more."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think they can communicate wordlessly."

"What? Seriously?"

Draco stayed silent throughout their exchange. He secretly applauded Harry for making the observation and coming to the correct conclusion. But nothing in his expression confirmed or denied anything. Snape would have been proud of him.

"Is that even possible?"

"I didn't think so. The Auror office has been working with the unspeakables on wordless communication for decades. Maybe centuries. But somehow Malfoy here seems to have figured it out."

Draco took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"It is as you say. No one knows how to silently communicate."

"Where did you learn it?"

"Learn what?"

"Lay of it Malfoy. You know Hermione will tell us the truth as soon as she returns."

"I guess it is possible that I'm just that much better than the whole lot of you. I can admit that I had some time on my hand a few years ago and I did consider the problem. But nothing in the Malfoy manor library gave any clue on how to accomplish such a task."

"So what you're saying is that you figured it out yourself. Can you say something wordlessly to me?"

"No."

"No or never?"

"No."

Harry leaned back in his chair and considered Draco for a moment.

"Did you ever consider becoming an Auror? Do you have any clue how useful this would be in the right hands and how detrimental it would be in the wrong hands?"

"Seriously, Harry, are you offering the Death Eater a job?"

"Be nice, George," Harry said without breaking eye contact with Draco.

"I applied and got rejected once, so yes, I guess I have considered it."

"We might have a unique opening for someone with your qualifications."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Potter, but isn't mr. Evans head Auror. Shouldn't such offers come from him?"

"You know perfectly well that having titles and having power are not exactly the same thing. I have plenty of titles already. I don't need head Auror on top of everything. Paperwork bores me."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Tell me you will at least consider my offer."

"I will consider your offer."

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

That afternoon Neolin Parkinson had been on the Wizarding Wireless Network and once again he had tried to refuse the affair, but it seemed that people did not find him particularly convincing. By the time Draco and Hermione were getting ready to go to the ministry they could hear Lee and Cho, who were broadcasting live from the ministry, predicting a clear victory for Hermione.

_**\+ Apparently we have to start talking to one another again. +** _

_**\+ What do you mean? +** _

_**\+ Potter noticed that we never talk out loud any more and he correctly guessed that we were projecting to one another. +** _

_**\+ I see. +** _

_**\+ I mean, it's not so strange that my parents go to places and act like synchronized ice sculptures. People just figure that they have been married for so long that either they hate one another or that they simply have nothing left to talk about. But we've only been dating for a few weeks. +** _

_**\+ You have a point. And Harry figured it out? +** _

_**\+ Yes. And promptly offered me a job at the Auror office. +** _

At that Hermione put down the hair clips she had been holding, walked out of the bathroom and came into the bedroom where Draco was sitting on the bed putting on socks.

"Really? What did you answer?"

"I said I would consider it."

"Do you want to be an Auror?"

"I don't know. I briefly thought about it a few years ago but I sort of put it behind me when they rejected my application."

Hermione sat down on the bed besides him.

"I think it would be brilliant. You would be a great Auror. You've practically been acting as one for the past couple of weeks."

"And doing a great job at it. You haven't died even once."

"Yes, exactly. You could be in charge of my security and you could go with me wherever I have to go. Not just to the functions where I am expected to bring a date, but to all the important meetings too."

"I admit that I would like that."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I'm not sure I want to work for the chosen one."

"Can you at least try to call him Harry every now and then?"

"I suppose."

"The two of you seem to have been getting along Ok lately."

"Yes, I suppose. But having him as my boss is different."

"Technically Evans is head Auror."

"Sure, if you say so. I'm guessing Evans would immediately step down if Potter… Ok, Harry, snapped his fingers and told him to step aside."

"Yes, he would. But think of it this way. Harry hates paperwork so it is just as likely that he offers you or Jonathan the head Auror position whenever Evans doesn't want it any more."

"You seem very keen on this idea."

"What can I say. I like having you around."

"He wants me to teach silent communication to the Aurors."

"Seems like a smart thing to do."

"I suppose. Although it's been a nice family secret so far."

"Silent communication is a brilliant invention. When it becomes public knowledge your name will be in those history books for something other than repairing a broken vanishing cabinet."

"You're mean, you know."

"You don't have to decide tonight, but think about it. Seriously. And know that I like the idea of dating an Auror."

"Ok."

Draco kissed her before standing up to get his wand.

"Is the puppy coming with us."

"Now there is a nickname that maybe should only be used during silent conversations."

"Sorry."

"But yes, George is coming with us. Harry is on duty so Ginny is at home with the kids. Pansy is on Daphne duty for a while longer, so Ron is coming over here and joining us."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione with an eyebrow raised.

"You're not serious."

"What?"

"You can not show up at the ministry with the current boyfriend and two ex-boyfriends, who also happen to be brothers. I don't even want to try to imagine what the headlines would be."

"You think that will be an issue?"

"Yes! That will definitely be an issue."

"So what do we do?"

"Can they go first? Or give us a ten minute head start?"

"Possibly. But will that really solve anything? I bet we will meet up with them again as soon as we are all there."

"Is there any way we can get them dates?"

"It's a little late for that, isn't it? Besides. Pansy might have issues with Ron dating someone else."

"Crap, you're not making this easy."

As he sat down to mull over this newest problem she went back to fixing her hair.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Draco's best solution was that since she was already escorted by a bunch of guys they might be able to hide the boyfriend factor by adding even more guys. Neville, Theo and Blaise had all been invited to join the group and had all accepted. Hannah was at home with Alice, Emily was sick and Astoria was mad at Blaise for some reason which he refused to talk about.

When the seven of them arrived at the ministry they walked to the balcony edge and looked down. They saw that the number of purple pebbles was now about twice the number of red pebbles. With only an hour left until voting closed it was becoming extremely unlikely that Neolin Parkinson would win.

_**\+ Are you here? +** _

_**\+ Right behind you. +** _

_**\+ Stay close. I might faint. It just hit me that I am probably going to win. +** _

_**\+ Breathe. You'll be fine. It's just a job. +** _

She felt Draco's hand on her lower back as she waved to the crowd. People were applauding and cheering for their new Minister for Magic.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Once the election results were announced Hermione got sworn into office immediately. She was called up on stage and Andreas Macmillan, head of the Wizengamot and acting Minister of Magic, performed the ceremony himself. He handed over the two magical rings and the symbolic orb that represented both magic and wisdom. She gracefully accepted the honor and was applauded by the crowd.

In the shadows behind the stage Draco fished up his fred and sent a message.

_[Draco:] I accept._

Across the room Harry smiled as he read the message. With his background and skills, Draco would be a real asset for the Auror office. This would also make it infinitely easier to keep his new Minister of Magic safe.

\- # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # -

Once all the formalities were done and the Wizarding Wireless Network had stopped broadcasting Theo invited all the Hermione supporters back to Nott manor. He must have been preparing the celebration for days and Draco discovered why there hadn't been any house elves around at Hermione's earlier. There was food and there was music and there were decorations.

Harry put Draco in charge of Hermione's safety while he left to convince Molly to sleep over at Fourth Hallow so Ginny wouldn't miss out on this. Her best friend had just been elected Minister of Magic and Harry knew better than to leave her at home on a night like this.

Pansy showed up once Daphne was asleep for the night and hugged Hermione while giggling uncontrollably. She had just become first secretary to the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

Once Harry was back with Ginny Draco went and got Hermione's parents. It was still very early for them but they got dressed and followed him once they heard what was happening. They did not want to miss this either. The Grangers were completely awestruck when they entered the grand hall at Nott manor. Nothing in the muggle world could compare to a magical celebration and Theo had gone to extra lengths to make sure that tonight would be remembered.

Hundreds of Hermione's friends and supporters were there, and they all wanted to congratulate her. She was getting hugs, kisses and well-wishes from every direction. Magical trays floated around with delicious food and Theo himself was at the bar, along with the purple palace staff, handing out drinks and playing the host. He had rolled up his sleeves and there was no dark mark to be seen.

Draco stood behind a pillar observing the scene when he heard someone approach him from the side. He turned his head and found Lee Jordan stepping up besides him.

"Do you always stay in the shadows like this?"

"Being centerstage is not really an option for me, is it?"

"I guess not, no."

"So is this an official interview?"

"No, I'm done broadcasting tonight."

"And what about tomorrow when you are back at the mic?"

"Stop being paranoid, Malfoy. I'm perfectly capable of having a private conversation without telling the world about it."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Hermione still together?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"She has been spending a lot of time with George this evening."

"Why do you care?"

"George is a friend of mine."

Draco eyed Lee with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he now? And exactly how close are the two of you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, me and Hermione are still together."

"And this is not a threesome thing?"

"Definitely not, Lee. This is more a case of George being Hermione's pet for the night. He apparently can't be left alone."

"Iris dumped him, didn't she?"

"Nothing gets past you tonight."

"Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What was supposed to happen?"

"You know. Him and her skipping into the sunset together. Him finally getting his happily ever after. She was so sweet and innocent. She would have been good for him."

"In my experience, broken people belong with other broken people. The sweet and innocent can't handle the darkness."

"Iris was so different from the rest of us. Can you believe she didn't know a single person killed in the wars."

"How is that even possible?"

"She was Australian."

"I see."

"So what will happen to him now?"

"My guess is that Hermione will keep an eye on him. She has a thing for helping hopeless cases."

"And you're Ok with that?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't have her imperiused. It is up to her really. I would have a problem if their relationship became non-platonic, but so far so good."

"Maybe she has you imperiused."

"You're not the first one to suggest that."

The two of them watched as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Pansy and George laughed about something or other.

"You're not too bad, Malfoy. Maybe there is hope for this world of ours."

"Let's not get over optimistic here."

"Does he know that the two of you are together?"

"Yes. He has declared his hate for me several times today. Why? Do you want him for yourself?"

Lee didn't answer. Just kept watching the group.

"Well, there is hope for you mate. I distinctly heard him say 'witches are the worst' yesterday."

Then Draco patted Lee on the back and left. He had spotted Theo at the bar, beckoning him over.

When Draco got to the bar he leaned upon the counter and asked Theo:

"So is this where you give me the keys to your Ferrari."

"You know where I keep them. Just get them yourself."

"I just might."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. Don't you have a birthday coming up?"

"I do, and I would love my ferrari back."

"I'll try to find enough wrapping paper to cover it."

"I believe there is some in the cupboard where we keep the brooms."

"Do I get a drink them?"

"No. No drink for you, Draco. You need to go dance with your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"The next song is 'your song'."

"What are you talking about. We don't have a song."

"Just humor me. Go."

Draco left and headed for the group of friends. They were reminiscing and telling Pansy about something that had happened at the Burrow when they were kids. Pansy looked less than impressed. Draco slid his arm around Hermione and projected towards her.

_**\+ Is there any chance you would like to dance with me? +** _

Just as he said it the next song began. It was a slow one and he recognized it. Theo was right. They did have a song. Hermione turned towards him and he saw that she, too, recognized the song.

"Let's go."

The two of them entered the dance floor as the singer started.

...

_With thestrals flying across the water beyond,_

_the bottles are empty, gone is the wine._

_With the stars hidden by dark clouds above,_

_Your eyes see the truth hidden in mine._

_..._

They fell into each others arms and swayed together on the dancefloor for all to see. Minister of Magic Hermione Granger was not ashamed of her ex-Death Eater boyfriend and refused to keep him hidden. She lay her head on his shoulder and enjoyed his arms around her. He smelled divine.

_**\+ Did you know they were about to play this song? +** _

_**\+ Theo warned me. He called it 'our song'. +** _

_**\+ I suppose it is. I do remember drunkenly dancing with you to this song once. Many many weeks ago. +** _

_**\+ I wasn't drunk that night. I just wanted to dance with you. +** _

_**\+ It was nice. +** _

_**\+ Yes, it was. +** _

_**\+ So where have you been? I have barely seen you all night. +** _

_**\+ I've been around. Lee Jordan asked me if you had dumped me for the puppy. +** _

_**\+ Lee Jordan asked you? Interesting. +** _

_**\+ How so? +** _

_**\+ They almost dated a while back. But Lee thought it would hurt his career to date George. +** _

_**\+ Why? +** _

_**\+ George has a bit of a reputation. +** _

_**\+ You don't say. +** _

_**\+ I'm sorry, Draco. I know I've kept him with me all night. I just don't want to see him relapse and end up in St. Mungos. +** _

_**\+ I know. I'm handling it. +** _

_**\+ Very well, I might add. Not a single tantrum about me spending time with an ex. +** _

_**\+ I am realistic enough to know that if I force you to choose between me and your friends there is a good chance you won't choose me. +** _

_**\+ Didn't you say something similar about me and books at some point? That given the choice I would always choose a book. Just how low do you think you are on my priority list? +** _

_**\+ As long as I never ask you to choose, I can live in the lie that you would always choose me. +** _

_**\+ It's not a lie. I absolutely would choose you. I like you quite a lot, you know. +** _

_**\+ I think there is a chance I slightly more than just like you. +** _

_**\+ Does that mean I get to keep you? +** _

_**\+ For as long as you like. +** _

_**\+ Maybe there is a 'happily ever after' in this story of mine after all. +** _

_**\+ I would like there to be. You deserve one of those. +** _

_**\+ I might be quite busy for the coming while though. I seem to have signed up for a new job now, and I bet it's going to take up a lot of my time. +** _

_**\+ I suspected as much so I accepted Potter's offer. +** _

_**\+ His name is Harry. +** _

_**\+ I know. +** _

_**\+ So you're an Auror now? +** _

_**\+ I think so. +** _

_**\+ How very respectable of you. Congratulations? +** _

_**\+ You had a very convincing argument earlier. That you are probably going to need someone to look after you now that you are Minister of Magic. An Auror of your own. +** _

_**\+ And I would definitely prefer my Auror to be a handsome one. +** _

_**\+ I believe that is exactly the word that Witch Weekly used to describe me. +** _

_**\+ You can keep me safe. You always have. +** _

_**\+ Getting you out of trouble is one of my favourite hobbies and I will keep doing it for as long as you want me to. +** _

Together they listened to the song as it neared its conclusion. Just the two of them. Tomorrow they would get out there and tackle the world and it's problems. But they would do it together, and along with all of their friends. Tomorrow did not scare them.

_..._

_Don't ask the merman where he hides his gold_

_Don't ask the dragons, they will never tell._

_Don't follow the niffler, his treasure is not yours,_

_I am your treasure and this is where it all ends well._

...

_Let us hide here by the ocean as life passes by._

_Let us only tell our secrets to the sea._

_Let us fly with the thestrals to the lands beyond time._

_My tears turn to emeralds under our willow tree_.

...

.

oooo oooo

oooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooo

oooooooo

ooo

o

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Authors note [last updated may 2020]
> 
> Thank you for reading this story of mine all the way from beginning to end. It is flattering that you liked it enough make it all the way through to these final words :-) If you found some grammatical errors along the way (or logistics errors) then feel free to either ignore them or send me a message so I can take care of them. I tried, but I am sure there are plenty that slipped passed me (I am not a native speaker) :-)
> 
> A few things I have learned along the way.
> 
> 1) It took a while before people discovered this story of mine back on FF so for a while it was sitting there with very few comments or likes, probably because I am an unknown author who posted rather fast (and because this story is not rated mature). I have learned to be more tolerant and not discard stories based on the number of comments. 
> 
> 2) I understand why some authors post chapters as soon as they are written and beg for people to like and comment. It can be easier to keep motivated if you know people are reading and liking your story. There were times when my writing process was very slow. At the same time I am happy I did not start posting until I was finished. I went back so many times and rewrote bits and pieces in order for things to fit better, flow better and for all the minor side stories to make more sense.
> 
> 3) I have zero idea about how to promote a story or gain readers. Whatever, I don't really mind. I wrote this because I thought it was a good story and it just would not leave me alone. If I like it then that should be enough. Right? At the same time; feel free to tell your friends if you liked it.
> 
> 4) I have started working on the "the epilogue that turned into a sequel" but the writing is going very slowly. I don't know. It may end up being called "Reflections on Nargles" and the central mystery may revolve a bit around Luna, but will of course follow all our favorite characters. 
> 
> 5) I feel I should say something about my choice of "villan" for this story. I contemplated picking someone well known from the original books or someone "in the inner circle" but in the end I decided to write it this way because I found it more realistic. There are a lot of crimes committed in this world of ours that leave the victim asking "why? what did I do to deserve this?" and much to often one is left without satisfying answers. That is life for you. Thoroughly confusing and unsatisfying.
> 
> 6) Did you notice that my story passes the Bechdel test?
> 
> 7) And to those of you who decide to like or comment: Thank you! It always makes me happy to see that I am not the only one in love with these characters and their messed up lives :-)


End file.
